


Childish

by cutiepiemarkeu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Child Jackson, Hand Jobs, JB & Jinyoung own a record label, JB is 29, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mark becomes JB's personal assistant, Mark is 22, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Single Parent Im Jaebum | JB, Sugar Baby Mark, Sugar Daddy, Vibrators, Yugbam are Mark's roommates, ceo jaebum, child Youngjae, sugar daddy jaebum, the original markbum sugar daddy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 97,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiemarkeu/pseuds/cutiepiemarkeu
Summary: After growing sick and tired of his job, Mark decides to apply for the personal assistant position at Paradise Records. Little does he know, working as Lim Jaebeom’s personal assistant is going to be...different... than a normal. How will Mark cope with his ever growing feelings for his boss all while trying to keep a professional relationship at the company when he gets fucked on a daily-ish basis at Jaebeom’s house? Not to mention his adorable sons that have captured Mark’s heart from the moment he saw them?Aka: the sugar daddy au where Jaebeom is a legit sugar daddy with baby Jackjae and Mark as his Personal Assistant/Sugar Baby with JJ Project fanboys Yugbam along with a jealous Co-CEO Park Jinyoung.*Re-uploaded & finished ^_^





	1. New Job

Mark hated his job. He hated cleaning up spilt food, folding clothes, talking to rude customers - basically everything a salesperson in retail could tell you. He hated everything. Yes, it had its perks like the staff discount and the nice old ladies who smiled at him and the dudes that apologies for their friends inappropriate behaviour but he only gets those every so often. 

 

Today seems like it's just the best day for everything to go wrong for him; firstly their internet was out so they could only do cash transactions meaning they were losing about 40% of their customers. Next, he was stuck cleaning the lingerie aisle. He's male he doesn't understand what sizing order bras are supposed to go in. Not to mention he had an awkward encounter with a couple who were picking out matching sets. He's had to clean up a kid’s vomit from the floor but luckily, if he can say it's luck, it was already in the cleaning supplies aisle. His boss has groped his ass twice within the last 4 hours and he has a headache building behind his right eye. 

 

Now, as he rounds the corner with a pile of jeans he found sitting in a random shelf down the furniture aisle, he realises his day is about to get even more complicated when he sees two little boys, probably around 5 or 6 years old. One is sitting on the floor, clutching a Squirtle plushie while crying his tiny yet powerful lungs out and the other, the older looking of the two is glancing around frantically attempting to calm his brother down while tears glisten in his eyes. 

 

Mark sighs and puts down the pile of jeans before walking up to the two. “Hey guys,” he says softly, the one standing up spins around in surprise and immediately stands in front of his crying brother, large doe eyes running up and down Mark’s form. “Did you lose your parents?” Mark can tell the older one is looking at his uniform, eyes straining to read his name tag so he bends down to his height. “I work here, so I can help you find your parents?” The little one on the floor sniffs loudly as another wail slips past his lips and Mark fights back a wince as his headache pounds. He looks at the oldest and holds his hand out, “My name’s Mark, what's yours?” The boy looks at his palm before reaching out with his own tiny one and gripping it firmly. 

 

“My names Jackson and this is my brother, Youngjae.” The boy says in accented Korean, pointing at the little one who still hasn't stopped screaming. Mark is rather impressed he hasn't grown tired yet or hurt his throat. “We lost our appa he was on the phone...” Jackson’s eyes are still teary as he looks around for his father and Mark really doesn't want to deal with two crying children. He keeps a hold of Jackson's hand and knee walks towards Youngjae. 

 

“Hey, hey Youngjae?” He calls softly trying to get the boy to hear him over his cries. It proves useless as the little one screams louder, taking huge gulps of air to project his rather impressive voice. 

 

“ _ Appa! _ ” He yells and Mark winces slightly, headache painfully throbbing. Jackson kneels down beside him and tries to calm him, stroking his head and playing with the Squirtle plushie but nothing proves to work. “ _ Appa~ _ !” He sobs, tears streaking down his red face and Mark’s heart hurts. 

 

“Yah!” Mark spins on the spot to see a tall man approaching him, muscles bulging out of his shirt as he glares. “Shut that fucking kid up!” The man snaps and Mark hears Jackson whimper. 

 

“Yes sir, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience.” He says quickly, bowing his head before turning back to Youngjae and Jackson. “Ok buddy, please come on just stop!” He whispers pleadingly but Youngjae doesn't relent. In fact he almost starts crying harder. Mark groans softly and turns to Jackson, “I’ll take you two to the speaker so we can call for your appa ok?” Jackson sniffs, eyes still on the rude man as his hand fists into Mark’s uniform shirt. Mark sighs and picks Youngjae up, cradling the boy in his arms as he cries into his neck. 

 

“I told you to shut that kid up,” A growls sounds and Mark spins to find the rude customer from before approaching him with light speed and a furious glare on his face. 

 

“Y-yes sir I am sorry-” he starts to say as Youngjae let's out another sob and Mark can tell this guy isn't going to be too happy about it. Especially if his narrowed glare has anything to say. “Look, I'll be going now so you don't have to worry-” Youngjae sobs again and this time,the guy’s eye twitches. 

 

“Oh just give the kid here, nothing a little smack on his ass can't fix!” The customer snaps, hand reaching out towards Youngjae. Mark’s brows furrow and he flinches backwards, clutching the crying child to his chest. 

 

“Ah, n-no I don't think that’s necessary.” He stutters to say as the customer’s glare grows even more frightening. The dude is probably well over six foot tall and he is packing on the muscles whereas Mark is only a thin stick. One hit from this guy and Mark would be out cold. 

 

The man’s face curls into a sneer and he reaches out again, “Just give me the kid so I can shut him up!”

 

“N-no!” Mark stumbles back as Jackson lets out a small cry of his own, clutching onto Mark’s legs tightly. The guy glares even harder and now Mark is slightly worried for his life. 

 

“You little shit,” the man growls, Youngjae’s sobs quieting down almost as though he understands what situation Mark has just put himself in. Mark starts stuttering an apology but it proves useless as the man grabs a hold of his wrist and keeps him from making an escape. “You'll pay for not listening to a customer you fucking brat.” The man hisses and lifts his palm. Mark’s hand tightens around Youngjae’s back and he can feel Jackson’s fingers digging into his thigh but all Mark can see is the hand flying towards his face. He squeezes his eyes shut, bracing for an impact-

 

\- It doesn't come. 

 

“What the fuck do you think-” the customer grumbles before a deep smooth voice begins speaking over the top. 

 

“I suggest, you release this young man who is attempting to help my children immediately before I ask the manager to call for security to assist in your removal from the building.” Mark’s eyes snap open and he feels a solid warmth pressing into his side. He turns his head a little and just over Youngjae’s head he's able to make out a sharp jawline, straight nose and an eyebrow that has two beauty spots beneath it, perfectly identical to one another. 

 

The customer growls under his breath but eventually lets go of Mark’s wrist, not without squeezing it tightly enough to make him gasp in pain before letting go. The man beside him stays quiet until the customer has disappeared past a rack of towels. 

 

“God, I am so sorry,” The man rushes to say, stepping in front of Mark and  _ wow _ , he's attractive. Mark thought that his side profile was pretty good but the front is even better. He's wearing a suit, head to toe in fancy silk & linen, with a waistcoat and large gold watch on his wrist. He’s obviously a wealthy businessman. His black hair is pushed off his forehead to reveal a set of feline like eyes, the spots beneath his eyebrow almost hypnotising Mark to stare longer. His suit jacket stretched across his broad shoulders as he reaches for Youngjae who is wriggling in Mark’s grip. 

 

“Oh!” Mark blinks back into reality and hands the child over, “N-no it's fine.” It's not really considering he was almost beaten to a pulp for trying to help some children but you know. If he gets saved by an extremely attractive man who is the father of said children, Mark might make it a daily basis to get beaten up. 

 

Mark watched the way and man cradles Youngjae to his chest, eyes screwed shut tightly as he presses tiny kisses to the boy’s head. “I'm so sorry Youngjae-ah,” he whispers, the little one not really paying attention as he nuzzles into his father’s chest, hands fisted into the lapels of his jacket. “Appa is so sorry sunshine, I knew I shouldn't have taken that call.” The man’s eyes flicked open and slide down from Mark to his left, “Jackson-ah come here pup,” Mark has totally forgotten about the other one and how he was clutching onto him. 

 

Jackson runs towards his father and buries his face into the man’s leg, mumbling about scary people and the brave man with the pretty white hair. Mark blinks a few times before he realises that Jackson is talking about him. His white hair is thanks to his roommate wanting to do a dye test for a blonde kit he bought off the internet and apparently Mark owed him therefore landing him in the guinea pig role. It was meant to come out as sandy blonde but ended up white which Mark thought made him look extremely pale but apparently he was ‘innocent looking’ so he’s waiting for it to grow out. 

 

The father looks down at him and Mark swallows thickly. “I believe a thanks is also needed along with an apology?” He says and Mark tries not to blush at the sound of his deep voice. A hand gets extended towards him, fingers covered in rings, “Lim Jaebeom, father of these two troublemakers.” The man, Jaebeom, smiles politely at Mark and he feels himself flush.

 

He reaches out and shakes Jaebeom’s hand, “I-I’m Mark.” He stutters out and Jaebeom chuckles while shaking his hand firmly, much like Jackson had which makes Mark think he must’ve taught the boy even at a young age. 

 

“Mark-ssi, I seriously thank you for protecting my boys,” Jaebeom says, flickering his eyes to Youngjae who was now sucking on his thumb with his head tucked firmly against his father’s chest, brown eyes trailing over Mark’s figure. “I walked down the wrong aisle while I was on the phone and lost them so you’re honestly a lifesaver.” The older gushes and all Mark can do is nod sheepishly, cheeks flushing under the attention. “I'm sorry about that customer,” Jaebeom says, glancing behind him as he places a hand on the back of Jackson’s head to stroke through the soft hair. Mark tries not to stare at how the older’s biceps threaten to break the fabric of his jacket as he holds Youngjae with one arm. 

 

“I-It's ok,” Mark says quickly, “I'm kinda use to it I guess.” Jaebeom frowns at him and Mark shrinks back into himself, bringing his arms up to wrap around his waist but he brushes his wrist that the customer had grabbed and hissed in pain at the touch. 

 

He looked down and noticed a bruise already beginning to form around his wrist, the skin red and purplish slightly. Mark pouted down at it as a hand came into view, fingers with rings lightly reaching out towards his hand. 

 

“How bad is it?” Jaebeom asks, eyes narrowed into a small glare, “Did you need medical attention? I can call the ambulance for you?”

 

“N-no!” Mark rushed, shaking his head quickly, “No I'm fine it's just a bruise,” He tried to take his wrist back but the older had a firm hold, not tight enough to hurt him further but enough to stop Mark from moving away. 

 

Jaebeom shook his head and frowned further, “Did you want me to take you to the doctors? Honestly it's not a problem for me to do so, I can thank you that way for helping my boys.” Mark’s eyes widened and he struggled to come up with a sentence when a ringtone sounded through the air. Jaebeom let out a curse and released Mark’s wrist, slipping his hand into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a phone. He cursed again and pressed the home button, cutting the ringtone off. 

 

Jaebeom’s eyes flickered back to Mark, “Look, I've got a meeting I need to head to but I seriously suggest getting your wrist looked at, you might have a hairline fracture or something.” Jaebeom huffed, a piece of his hair falling into his eyes as Mark stood in silence. Suddenly, Jaebeom let out a small noise and dug into his pocket again, sliding Youngjae back onto the floor while keeping a hand on the boy’s head. “Here's some money, take it and go to the doctors please. It’ll make me feel better for getting you hurt.” The older thrusts a  handful of notes towards Mark who scrambles to grab them. 

 

Mark looks at the money and his heart almost stops. Jaebeom just handed him a thousand dollars in notes. His mouth drops open as he gapes down at the notes in his hand before spluttering weird noises as he looks up at the man who is busy glancing at his watch. “I-I can’t take this from you!” He manages to squeak out. Jaebeom looks up, still distracted and just shakes his head while grabbing a hold of both boys’ hands. 

 

“Don’t worry about, keep it as a thank you yeah?” Jaebeom says quickly with a smile, “Thank you so much for helping my boys!” With that, he turns away speaking to the two boys quickly while all but power walking out of the store, leaving Mark with a thousand dollars in his hand and a bruised wrist. 

 

***

 

“So...you met a sugar daddy? That’s what you’re trying to say?” Bambam asks, licking his ice cream off his spoon after Mark had flopped on their couch when his shift finished. He had listened to Jaebeom and got his wrist checked out; nothing serious apart from bruising like Mark thought but he had to admit his heart fluttered at the thought of the older being worried about him. But the likelihood of ever meeting Jaebeom again made him pout because it was probably 0 to none.

 

“What’s this about a sugar daddy?” Yugyeom calls, walking back from the shower with a towel around his head as he rubbed his hair. “Hyung, did you sign up to be a sugar baby or something? ‘Bout time honestly.” Mark rolls his eyes and chucks a sock at the younger with a frown.

 

“No, hyung doesn’t need to sign up,” Bambam snorts, “He meets them while working and get this.” The younger waits until Yugyeom is seated on the couch beside Mark, allowing the older to rest his head on his lap. The maknae begins stroking Mark’s hair causing him smile happily and snuggled closer, tucking his hands beneath Yugyeom’s thigh and curling his feet up. “The guy is an actual sugar daddy like, he’s got kids. 2 boys.” Yugyeom made a surprised noise and Bambam nodded his head enthusiastically. “So not only is he the literal definition of sugar daddy because he gave hyung a thousand dollars in notes,” Yugyeom chokes on his saliva but Bambam pays no attention, “Legit just pulled it out of his wallet and handed it over like it was nothing! And, from what hyung says, he’s hot too. Literal. Sugar. Daddy.”

 

“Wha~” Yugyeom crows before attempting to crush Mark’s head with his stomach as he drops into a hug. “What’s his name? Did you get his number? Wha, hyung is gonna be a sugar baby and we’re gonna get rich!” Mark squeaks from underneath Yugyeom’s arms and manages to escape by rolling off the couch. The maknaes giggle loudly and Mark rolls his eyes at the two while pushing his hair off his face.

 

“Ok let's get something straight alright?” He huffs and Bambam snorts loudly into his coffee, before muttering, “Well that’s a bit late for all of us don’t you think?” Yugyeom cackles and Mark just frowns. 

 

“One, I’m not a bloody sugar baby. Two, I met the guy when I was helping his kids so that means he’s probably married.” Both Bambam and Yugyeom share a look that tells Mark he’s just pulling shit but he continues. “Three, I’ll probably never see him again because I didn’t get his number only his name.” 

 

“Which is?” Yugyeom interrupts and Mark groans, throwing his head back and allowing his body to fall back onto the carpeted floor as both maknaes start whining at him. “Hyungie~ tell us!”

 

“Aish, you two are so annoying!” He grumbles, kicking his feet in the air before sighing, images of the man flickering into his mind as he runs a hand through his hair. “Jaebeom,” he says softly, the first time speaking the name aloud makes a shiver run down Mark’s spine. “His name was Lim Jaebeom.”

 

Both maknaes grow quiet and Mark frowns up at the ceiling. He waits a few more moments before pushing himself onto his elbows to look at the two who are staring at him with wide eyes and opened mouths. 

 

“What?” Mark asks, eyebrow raised in confusion. 

 

“Lim Jaebeom? That’s who you helped?” Yugyeom hisses before he’s suddenly scrambling off the couch and crawling towards Mark. “You’re being dead serious right now? Lim Jaebeom?” Mark shuffles back a little in fright and looks to Bambam for help but the other is tapping furiously on his phone. 

 

“Uh...yeah? He said his name was Lim Jaebeom?” Yugyeom lets out a weird shriek causing Mark to flinch as Bambam jumps off the couch and tackles him. “Ugh! Bam what the hell!” Mark cries as he gets a bony elbow driven into his stomach. 

 

“Is this him?!” The younger screeches, thrusting the phone into Mark’s face, “Is this the guy you helped?!” Mark squints and takes a hold of Bambam’s hand to steady him so he can actually look at the screen. Sure enough, Jaebeom’s face stares back at him except he has deep red hair and he’s wearing a plain dress shirt with dangling earrings. His hair is parted off centre and hangs in his eyes but Mark is able to make out the two beauty spots beneath his eyebrow and his jawline looking sharp and pointed as he gazes directly into the camera lens. Mark feels as though Jaebeom is looking directly into his soul. Beside him stands another attractive man, hands clasped behind his back and dark hair brushed off his face in a way that makes him look princely. Mark swallows and nods his head, glancing up at the younger two who stare back at him. 

 

“Yeah, that’s him. That’s Jaebeom, the red haired one.” Both Yugyeom and Bambam let out gasp, Mark flinching away from the two of them. “How do you know him?” Yugyeom stares as though Mark has just cursed at him.

 

“Know him- _ Mark _ .” Yugyeom splutters, face totally serious as he grabs a hold of the older’s shoulders with a fake laugh. “Lim Jaebeom owns one of the best record companies in Korea along with Park Jinyoung. Jaebeom and Jinyoung use to be a duo together in their late teens but after Jaebeom injured himself dancing they retired and stuck to composing and writing songs before they chose to create a recording company.” Mark’s eyes grow wider and wider with each word coming out of Yugyeom’s mouth. “They’re the richest duo in their late 20’s in Asia.”

 

Bambam hums out thoughtfully eyes still stuck on the screen as he scrolls down, “He’s 29. So that’s only a 7 year age difference.” His eyes flicker up to Mark, eyebrow raised to an impressive angle as he stares over the phone at him. “You legit caught a sugar daddy Mark hyung. You’re now officially a sugar baby.” 

 

“ _ I am not _ ! I don’t even know the guy!” Mark shouts before frowning at the younger, “Hold on, how do you know how old he is?” Bambam rolls his eyes and he looks to Yugyeom who sighs and shakes his head at the older.

 

“Hyung, you never really listen to us when we talk do you?” Yugyeom sighs and Mark splutters but the younger ignores it. “Bangchan started working at the reception desk at Paradise Records, that’s the hyungs company.” Mark lets out a noise of surprise. He was unaware of his dongsaengs’ friend getting a job at the record company. A brief thought slips into his mind and Mark spares a second to think what it would be like to work for Jaebeom. Obviously, being at the reception desk doesn’t mean he’ll be working beside the older but still. “Oh hyung?” Yugyeom says, bringing Mark out of his daze. “You said you were thinking of quitting your job right? Because of your manager?”

 

Mark frowns at the mention of the older woman but nods his head anyway, shifting himself into a more comfortable position as Yugyeom sits himself down properly onto the floor. “Yeah, I’m getting sick of her trying to hit on me. It’s gross, she’s old enough to be my mother but refuses to let me call her anything but noona.” Both maknaes make noises of agreement. “But why do you ask?”

 

Yugyeom’s smile turns sinister and Mark is slightly afraid of what he’s going to say. The maknaes share a single look before Bambam smirks widely and leans forward, “Bangchan said that Jaebeom was looking for a new personal assistant because his needed to take pregnancy leave and she’s moving to China. I was gonna put my resume in but hyung, you should do it.”

 

“Me?” Mark gasped, pointing to himself. “Why should I? I know nothing of being a personal assistant.” Bambam shook his head, crawling across to the older and grabbed a hold of his hands between his own.

 

“Hyung, you won’t need to nothing anything important. A PA would just, make appointments and get coffee and take notes. Plus, you’re good with kids so he might pick you over the rest of the old hags who wear skimpy skirts to try and impress him.” Mark opened his mouth to disagree but the younger plowed over the top of him, “Just try it hyung! Just go into the company and hand your resume in. If he doesn’t call well, he doesn’t call but if he does…” Bambam trailed off, smile turning into more of a smirk as he looked at Mark. “Looks like we’ll have a sugar baby living with us.” 

 

Mark groaned and pulled away from the younger, “Stop calling me that!” He whined, the two maknaes just laughed at him loudly. He had to admit, it was a tempting offer and not just because he could possibly be working with Jaebeom but that was definitely a key factor. Here’s hoping he actually gets the job though, there was probably already a million women and men lined up out the door for the job. Mark sighed loudly, gaining the maknaes attention as he looked at them from the side. “Where’s the address to this place?”

 

The cry the two let out was enough to have Mark worrying for his hearing and the neighbours down below them. 

 

***

 

A week and a half later, Mark gulps as he looks up at the building of Paradise Records. His knees are shaking and his palms are sweating when he walks through the lobby, heading towards the reception desk. Never in his 22 years of life has he ever been more nervous than this particularly moment. His shoes squeak across the polished marble flooring and Mark begins hating letting Bambam dress him for this. There was like a 99% chance he wasn’t even going to see Jaebeom but Bambam was adamant about making him look the part.

 

He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, ones that were a little too tight for his liking, especially around the bottom area and the dress shoes he borrowed were pinching his little toes. He had a button up shirt on and a blue sweater over the top because the weather outside was beginning to turn colder. Bambam had styled his hair so it was swept up from his forehead but didn’t look too fancy for everyday wear. 

 

Mark noticed Bangchan’s head poking out from behind the computer and quickly made his way towards the younger. There was a severe looking woman on the other side of the desk who looked Mark up and down as though she could tell he obviously didn’t belong there. Mark hid away from her gaze as he waited for Bangchan to get off the phone. 

 

“No, I’m sorry he’s not in today but I can take a message?” The boy nodded and started jotting something down on a pad that rested to his left. “Ok thank you for calling.” He hung up and looked up at Mark with a smile, “Hyung! You’re actually dropping in?”

 

Mark swallowed and nodded his head, fingers gripping the papers in his hands, “D-do I drop it off here?” He whispers, sliding the paper onto the desk but Bangchan shakes his head and points towards the elevator. 

 

“You’ll need to drop it off with his secretary and she’ll pass it onto him.” Mark’s face drops and Bangchan laughs at him. “Hyung, you’ll be fine.” He motions for Mark to head to the elevator. “I’ll call ahead and let her know you’re going up.” Mark nods and shakily stands back from the desk, “Floor 29 is his secretary and then his and Jinyoung PD-nim’s office is on the 30th floor.” Bangchan informs him as he starts pressing buttons on his phone. Mark takes another breath and nods his head again before making his way towards the elevator. 

 

A million and one thoughts run through his mind as he rides the elevator up. Mainly a scenario of running into Jaebeom again and getting glared at because he’s going to seem like a crazed fan or some stalker which he honestly isn’t. He just needs a better job than the one he has. Mark isn’t ready when the door open with a soft  _ ding  _ and he’s faced with a desk and a massive picture of Jaebeom and Jinyoung staring at him. A dark head pops up from behind the desk and Mark blinks back to reality and only just makes it out of the elevator before it closes on him. 

 

“Mark Tuan?” She says softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face as she stands from her desk to make her way towards him. Mark swallows thickly again and nods his head, shaking the hand that gets extended towards him. “Nice to meet you, I’m Kang Seulgi, Jaebeom-ssi’s secretary.” Mark nods again and she smiles with a small laugh. “Mark-ssi, don’t look so nervous.” He lets out a small laugh and nods, clearing his throat before he hands his papers over to Seulgi.

 

“U-uh I know I’m not really equipped with the skills for the job but, my friends think it wouldn’t hurt to just try?” Mark says softly, his voice barely making it past the lump in his throat. He doesn’t do this sort of thing; he’s usually the one that’s plastered to the side of the wall at parties refusing anyone’s advances to dance or just simply ignoring them because he doesn’t like to be in public. There’s a reason why Yugyeom and Bambam call him no-jam and it’s because he’s quiet. That’s why being a PA would be perfect because they’re always seen and not heard. He’d just have to stand there and do whatever Jaebeom needed of him - a simple and easy task. Seulgi just smiles and nods her head as she takes his papers from his hands. 

 

“I’m currently on my way up to see Jaebeom-ssi right now,” She says while walking towards the elevator, glancing behind at him. “Did you want to come up and introduce yourself?”

 

Mark’s heart skips a beat and his eyes threaten to pop out of his head, “O-oh no. No that’s ok. I was just coming to drop off my papers and leave, I know he’s probably really busy.” He says quickly, jumping into the elevator beside the secretary and hitting the lobby button. 

 

“Well he actually has the next two hours free so if you change your mind, let me know.” She laughs and presses the button for the top floor. “He may look scary but he’s actually very charming.” Mark just hums as the elevator doors close. He knows exactly how charming Lim Jaebeom can be and he’s not sure if he’s going to be able to handle it everyday if he ends up getting the job. 

 

It’s a quiet minute while the elevator travels up to the top floor and Mark shuffles himself to the side when the doors open and Seulgi walks out. She sends him a small smile as she walks down the empty hallway and Mark can only nod while he attempts to hide himself in case Jaebeom ends up appearing out of thin air. He spares a glance at the view, Seoul’s cityscape stretched out below him is truly a sight to see. He hears the sound of a door opening and quickly ducks back into the elevator as voices start echoing down the hallway. Luckily though, the doors close and he’s left alone in the elevator.

 

He leans back against the wall, letting out a large breath and tugs at the top buttons of his shirt to undo them. He feels like he’s broken out in a sweat and he’s not entirely sure why he’s so nervous about applying when he’s obvious not fit for the job. Running a hand through his hair, the elevator opens and Mark lets out another breath before stepping out. He sees Bangchan smiling at him from behind the desk and watches the thumbs up the younger sends him. He smiles back and waves goodbye, other businessman frowning at him as they head past him to the elevators. Mark pulls his coat tighter around his shoulder, getting prepared to fight the cold when a voice calls out his name.

 

“Mark-ah!” He freezes and spins around, eyes scanning the lobby because why would someone be calling for him? He doesn’t know any celebrities and Bangchan would certainly never call him informally unless he’s had a few too much to drink. Mark’s eyes land on a figure running across the marble flooring and his heart lurches into his throat. 

 

Lim Jaebeom, Co-CEO of Paradise Records is running after him. He’s dressed in a pair of black pants that hug his thighs and a black dress shirt that clings to his chest enough that Mark almost expects it to rip open from the movement of his arms. “Mark,” Jaebeom smiles down at him as he reaches him, hair flopping into his eyes before he brushes it away from his face. “I’m glad I caught you before you left.”

 

Mark stares up at him, mouth opening and closing in shock before manages to squeak out a tiny, “Why me?” Which makes Jaebeom smile with a small laugh before he’s placing a warm hand on Mark’s shoulder and leading him back towards the elevator. 

 

“I got your resume just now and knew I needed to talk to you again.” Jaebeom smiles as he pushes Mark into the elevator. The younger looks up at him with furrowed brows. “How could you know it would be me?” He asks softly. Jaebum laughs and shakes his head as he presses the button for the 30th floor then leans against the rail and looks at Mark.

 

“Mark isn’t a very Korean name,” He starts, “Plus, I’ve only met one Mark in my lifetime so it was easy to put two and two together.” Mark flushes and tugs his gaze away from Jaebeom’s. “And I guess it was pretty much just luck it was actually you and not a different Mark Tuan.” He can feel his cheeks pinking up and prays it’s not too noticeable. “You know Chan-ah?” Jaebeom asks and Mark nods his head, twisting his fingers together in the sleeves of his sweater.

 

“He’s friends with my roommates. They’re the ones who told me I should go for this job.” Jaebeom hums in understanding and shifts against the wall, the sound of his shirt stretching across his chest makes Mark flush again. He looks down at his hands, nervously tugging on his sleeves. “I know I’m not really qualified for the job and I probably won’t get it, but, my roommates thought I should at least try.” 

 

“Well they’re right about that,” Jaebeom chuckles just as the door opens. He extends a hand towards Mark, allowing him to exit first before the younger feels a light touch on his lower back, turning him towards the left and down the hallway he was just looking at. “While you’re not particularly equipped with the skills required for the job, I still think you’d be able to do a good job.” Jaebeom begins as they round a corner and walk into an opened space. There’s a desk to the left of the room and a seating area opposite it, facing the floor to ceiling windows. Just behind the desk is a door that must lead to Jaebeom’s office. Mark feels his palms beginning to sweat a little as they walk towards the door. Jaebeom opens it for him and allows him to walk in first, “I’m all about being comfortable with my employees so seeing as I’ve already met you, you’re already in the top 3 on my list.” Mark’s eyes widen as he looks at the older who laughs. 

 

“B-but how am I going to be able to do the job when I don’t know anything?” He asks softly as Jaebeom points at a chair for him to sit down in. It’s armless and faces the desk that the older sits himself in. Mark feels like he has nowhere to hide sitting in the chair without arms across from the CEO. 

 

“Honestly, the PA job is just following me around and making sure I get to places and meetings on time. Seulgi takes most of the calls and writes down both mine and Jinyoung’s appointments before forwarding them on the PA who confirms if we’re available.” Jaebeom shuffles through a few papers on his desk and Mark realises that Jaebeom has his resume in his hands. “You’ve worked quite a few jobs for such a young age.” Mark swallows a little, Bambam’s voice saying  _ sugar baby  _ rings in his mind. “You’re only 22? Did you go to university?” Jaebeom asks without looking up from the papers. 

 

Mark coughs to clear his throat, “Ah, no. I wanted to travel after I finished school and ended up staying in Seoul. I fly back home for holidays or Christmas when I can afford it.” Jaebeom’s eyes flicker up to his in question and Mark flushes, “I-I’m not getting paid much at my current job and the flights to LA are expensive.” Jaebeom hums, nodding his head as he looks back at the papers.

 

“Especially around Christmas time.” He mutters and Mark agrees softly. Jaebeom frowns slightly and scratches his chin, “You’ve worked an office job before so that’s good.” He flips a page and Mark nibbles on his bottom lip with nerves, “Now unfortunately, you'll probably have get a few coffees here and there, especially around comeback season when some of our groups and solo artists are recording for new albums. There might be a few late nights stuck down in the studio as well, but I usually send the PA’s home when I know I’ll be there all night writing lyrics.”

 

“You still write lyrics?” Mark blurts out quietly, Jaebeom’s eyes flicking up from the papers with a small smile on his face. Jaebeom puts down the papers and curls his hands beneath his chin as he looks at Mark.

 

“Yeah. Jinyoung and I aren’t just the CEO’s of Paradise, we’re also the producers and composers along with the others on our team. Our styles are different so it helps having two different teams for different groups.” Mark lets out a surprised noise and Jaebeom chuckles, “Did you even know about me when we first met?” Now, Mark knows his flush is visible as the older laughs at him.

 

“If I’m honestly, will that move me from the top 3 position?” Jaebeom just laughs again, mouth wide and teeth shining brightly. Mark feels himself smile and he sinks back a little into the seat. “My roommates knew who you were, they’re big fans of you and Jinyoung-ssi. JJ Project has been on repeat in the apartment since that day I met you.” Jaebeom chuckles and shakes his head with a smile and Mark can’t hold back a small laugh, “I did a bit of research for myself afterwards…” Jaebeom tilts his head in question and Mark bites his lip to keep his laughter at bay. “The um, the blonde-” Jaebeom is already groaning, chucking his head back as Mark giggles, “The blonde with the orange and hot pink?” Jaebeom shakes his head, bringing his hands up to cover his face, “That’s definitely a look I wouldn’t picture for you.” Mark laughs. 

 

“God, I hated that hairstyle so much.” Jaebeom groans, voice muffled behind his hands. “It ruined my hair and I swear I was going to be baled by the time I was 25.” Mark laughs and runs his eyes over the silky black strands on the older’s head, they look soft and fine like a cat's fur and Mark wants to run his hands through it.

 

“Well you’re doing pretty good in the hair department now.” He chuckles and Jaebeom laughs, pulling his hands away from his face with a small smile. 

 

“If I end up hiring you, you aren’t allowed to bring up that hair ever ok?” Jaebeom threatens lightly, pointing a finger at Mark who nods and brings his hands up in surrender. Jaebeom just chuckles and looks back at the papers, “You’ll be able to pick up things easily as it’s mostly timekeeping. I prefer having my PA’s with me constantly because I hate technology and only use my phone for texting or calls.” Mark snorts and Jaebeom smirks at him. “I’m guessing you already knew that?” Mark gives a small shrug. 

 

His research also including a rather intense internet scourge to try and find Jaebeom’s Instagram or twitter page. When he came up empty handed he got a little pissy because he really wanted to see what type of pictures the older would post, or what he thought on a daily basis. Jaebeom sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “So yeah, my PA usually takes all my business calls, tells me what meetings I have during the day and if I have any events that night. Let’s me know when songs are finished with the other composers and just small things like that.”

 

“Plus coffee runs and late nights in the recording studio.” Mark says cheekily, totally forgetting his filter but luckily Jaebeom laughs and nods his head in agreement. 

 

“Yes, coffee is a very important thing here.” Jaebeom chuckles and Mark laughs. Suddenly, Jaebeom’s polite smile slips into something a little more, reserved as he looks at Mark. “Now, because I’m getting busier each day with how the company is continuing to grow, my newest PA is going to have to deal with a few things that most PA’s don’t necessarily have written in their contract.” Mark tilts his head to the side and Jaebeom takes a somewhat, nervous, breath. “My boys, Jackson and Youngjae,” Jaebeom begins slowly, “They’ll need to be picked up from school occasionally and usually I’ll have my driver pick them up and watch them for a few hours until I get home but I’m going to be extremely busy with new business deals and won’t be able to make it back till late and I don’t want my driver playing babysitter.”

 

Mark nods his head in understanding, “So the PA is going to have to watch the kids for a bit until you’re finished at work?” Jaebeom lets out a sigh, nodding as he runs a hand through his hair again, obviously stressed. 

 

“Jackson and Youngjae, they’re lovely boys don’t get me wrong. They’re sweet and adorable and will love you unconditionally but,” Jaebeom pauses for a moment, nibbling on his bottom lip for a moment, “But they can be a little full on at times, especially Jackson, and Youngjae just bounces off Jacks energy and when the two of them are like that together, it can be a bit much to handle.” Mark tilts his head to the side, watching the way the CEO seems to loose all his confidence and his stress begins to show.

 

“Uh,” Mark begins and stops when Jaebeom’s eyes snap up to him. “U-uh, my older sister she uh, she’s got two little girls.” He says slowly, the older’s eyes narrowing in concentration. “They’re a year or two younger than your boys and probably just a lively.” Mark can’t stop the small smile that spreads onto his face at the thought of his nieces. “When I go home to visit, I always watch them for a few nights while my sister and her husband go out so, I have some experience watching kids?” Jaebeom smiles and Mark feels his cheeks flush once again.

 

“I also noticed that you volunteered at a daycare?” Jaebeom asks, flipping over on the of pages on Mark’s resume, “It was working with 1 year olds up to 5?” Mark nods his head and Jaebeom smiles again as he puts the paper down. “You’re the first application who’s worked with children in any way.”

 

“I also have 2 other siblings and being a middle child meant I had to look after my little brother at times.” Mark says, memories filling his mind of the nights he and Joey stayed up late watching TV while their parents were out and then running up the stairs when they heard the car pulling into the driveway. 

 

“You’re also the first who isn’t an only child,” Jaebeom chuckles and shakes his head, “Not to mention, I’ve seen the way you acted around my kids.” Mark nods, suddenly feeling shy as he remembers their first meeting. “Speaking of which, how’s your arm?” Jaebeom asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern, “You went to a doctor right?”

 

Mark let out a small laugh and nodded his head, looking down at his wrist that was covered by his sleeve, “Yeah, it was nothing major, just a little bruising.” Jaebeom nodded and let out a relieved sigh.

 

“Good, I’m glad.” The CEO lets out another sigh before clapping his hands together, frightening Mark slightly. “Right well I think this meeting went rather successfully.” Mark’s brows furrowed and he let out a surprised laugh, “Successfully? What do you mean?” Jaebeom let out his own laugh and shook his head before stepping out from behind his desk to stand in front of Mark, hands shoved into the pockets of his pants. 

 

“Mark, you might not be the most skilled person for the job but it’s working with my children that’s the breaking point and you’ve already proven yourself more than capable of handling them.” Jaebeom smiled at the younger and extended his hand towards him, “So, what do you say? Would you mind working as my personal assistant?”

 

Mark’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he looked between Jaebeom’s hand and face, “A-are you serious right now?” He gasps. Jaebeom gives a small laugh and nods his head, wiggling his hand in front of Mark. The younger reaches for it and flushes when he feels the fingers wrap around his, cool rings pressing into his hot skin. “I-ah-Thank you!” He stutters and Jaebeom just smiles at him with a chuckle. “I-I’ll try hard to be a good personal assistant sir.” Mark bows and Jaebeom laughs again. Then Mark feels a hand on his head, fingers combing through his hair as it ruffles the strands lightly. 

 

“Don't worry about it kid,” Jaebeom chuckles, “I’m not as scary as everyone thinks I am.” Mark flushes at the nickname and hopes it doesn't show on his face when he stands back up. He nods and the older shows him to the door, “Stop by Seulgi on your way out and she’ll give you the contract to have a read over and some other things you’ll need. You can start work in 2 days, 8am here at the company.” Mark nods his head to every word the older says. Jaebeom just chuckles as he opens the door for him, bowing his head as a goodbye and Mark repeats his action. 

 

“Thank you again, I promise not to let you down.” He says quickly before stepping out of the office, only to bump into someone. “Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!” Mark quickly stutters, eyes glancing up to find the face of the one and only Park Jinyoung staring at him with an unimpressed expression. He swallowed thickly as the older’s eyes run over him, thick eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and fingers tugging at his tie to set it right. “I-I’m so sorry sir.” Mark mumbled, bowing his head quickly when a soft chuckle from behind him catches his attention. Jaebeom pops up at his side and places a hand on his shoulder while smiling at the other CEO. 

 

“Jinyoungie,” the older smiles, “Meet Mark, my new PA.” Jinyoung turns to Mark with a raised eyebrow but smiles politely and extends a hand towards him. 

 

“Nice to meet you Mark-ssi, pleasure to have you on the team.” Jinyoung’s voice is deep and almost whispery. Mark swallows as the eyes looking at him almost stare through him. He allows himself to nod but Jaebeom pats his shoulder, the older’s hand pleasantly warm on his body. “Hyung, I need you to look over these lyrics for me.” Jinyoung huffs, holding out a piece of paper towards the other. Jaebeom hums and takes the paper from him, patting Mark on the shoulder once more. 

 

“I'll see you in 2 days, Mark-ah.” Jaebeom smiles at him, “Be sure to check with Seulgi on the dress code and other things.” Mark quickly nods his head, bowing to the two elders before he slinks away towards the elevator with a quick wave goodbye to the older. 

 

Once the door shuts on him, Mark throws himself back leaning heavily on the wall. He takes a deep breath and holds it for a few seconds before releasing it. He just scored a job as Lim Jaebeom’s personal assistant. Mark lets out a surprised chuckle and shakes his head as his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and makes a surprised noise when he sees it's a text from BamBam. 

 

**Bamie~ <3**

**Sent: 12:05pm**

_ So are you a sugar baby yet? _

 

Mark rolls his eyes and pockets his phone as the door opens on Seulgi’s floor. She smiles at him from her desk and Mark can't help but smile back. 

 

_ No I'm definitely not a sugar baby.  _

 

Is his last thought as he grabs the contract the older woman slides to him. He signs his signature and crosses off all the checklists. 

 

_ I can't be a sugar baby to him.  _

 

Oh, if he only knew how wrong he would be. 


	2. And So It Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly Jaebeom just oozes charisma and charm, he demands everyone to be looking at him and listening to him without uttering a single word. And then when he speaks, in that deep tenor voice, no one is able to look away. Even though Mark absolutely despised maths during school, when Jaebeom started speaking about album figures he almost felt aroused. And then when Jaebeom decided to pull out the cream puff he had ordered at the cafe and bite into it, Mark thought he was going to either pass out or pop a hard on when Jaebeom had a dot of cream sitting on the corner of his pink lips. He continued to try and get it, flicking his tongue out to try and reach the cream but Jinyoung stopped him and used his own thumb to wipe away the residue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: small amount of sexual harassment & inappropriate work/office behaviour but it's over within two secs

It's only when Mark is halfway through getting into his  _ 4th  _ outfit of the morning that he realises asking BamBam for help may have been a bad idea. He groans when the younger shakes his head for the millionth time and throws his hands into the air as he stands in front of the floor length mirror in Bambam's room. 

 

“What's wrong with this outfit?” He moans, picking at the oversized button up he has tucked into the waistband of his jeans. “You wanted me to wear something oversized didn't you?”

 

Bambam rolls his eyes and pouts as he pinches the fabric of the sleeve between his fingers. “I did but...this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.” Mark groans out Bambam's name and throws his head back. 

 

“Bam, I have like half an hour to get across town before I'm late.” He huffs, tempted to run a hand through his hair but the other spent far too long making it sit fluffily across his forehead that he doesn't want to touch it. “That's it, I'm just gonna wear this ok?” Mark pulls his arm out of the younger’s grip who screeches and his fingers snap at the air to try and grab him back. Mark just rolls his eyes before grabbing his backpack from the floor and his leather jacket from the hook next to the door. Bambam screams something unintelligent about different shades of black but Mark pays no mind, slipping out of his room and heading straight to the kitchen to swipe one of Yugyeom’s protein bars from the counter. 

 

“Bye Gyeom-ah, good luck on your audition!” He yells down the hallway as he passes it so the youngest can hear him over the shower and the Chris Brown blasting off the bathroom walls. He heads a muffled high pitched yell in response and laughs as he shoves his feet into black leather shoes then runs out the door. 

 

***

 

He makes it. Barely. He's huffing and panting as he exits the elevator and Seulgi looks up at him over her desk, eyes wide in surprise. He steps out of the elevator quickly but throws his arm up to stop the doors from closing. 

 

“D-do I just go straight up to him?” He pants, patting at a single drop of sweat that rolls down the side of his face. He prays that the light makeup Bambam put on him holds up. She laughs a little and nods her head, her long dangling earrings chiming as she moves. He bows his head quickly in thanks before stepping back into the elevator and jamming the button with all his might. 

 

Mark counts the seconds it takes for the doors to slide shut and the metal box to move upwards. It's about 30 seconds later when he bolts out of the elevator and runs down the hallway, skidding around the corner to find Jaebeom and Jinyoung both stood in front of the older’s office. Jaebeom looks as though he was in the middle of stepping out of the room when Mark skidding to a halt against the wall. The two of them sent him looks of surprise and confusion. 

 

“A-am I late?” Mark tries to swallow but his throat is too parched so he licks his lips and attempts to slow down his heavy panting. “The-there was an accident on one of the stations, I had to take a different route.” 

 

At that Jaebeom frowns slightly, “Well you're not late but that doesn't sound like a good thing.” He pauses for a moment before clicking his fingers together, “I’ll send a car to come and get you! It'll be quicker in the long run if you simply went on the highway instead of the subway.” Mark opens his mouth to protest, to say that he doesn't need to be picked up but Jaebeom’s already moving on. “Remind me to give a call to Mr. Lee, that can be your first job of the day.” The older smiles at him and Mark can only nod along with him. 

 

“I’ll meet up with you later hyung,” Jinyoung says suddenly, voice breaking the small silence that had fallen between them. “I'll finish going over the new contract form then give it to you when we have lunch?” Mark watched as the two conversed. 

 

He could tell they were close, that much was obvious from the amount of videos he had watched over the last two days for his research. Simply by the way they stood together or how they both managed to mirror the other’s actions almost perfectly. They had been together for a long time. Mark’s eyes lingered on where Jaebeom’s hand was resting on the dip of Jinyoung’s waist, the other's deep red blazer was buttoned up and made his curves stand out further. Suddenly, Mark felt as though his oversized button up was like a sack and he was 5 years old again playing in his father’s closet with a tie wrapped around his head 

 

“Mark?” The sound of Jaebeom’s voice snapped him out of his daydream and he looked up to find the older staring at him. “You coming?” The CEO asked, tilting his head towards the office behind him. Mark gave a small nod and walked to him as Jinyoung left. The younger bowed respectfully to the other CEO who gave one nod back before Mark was reaching Jaebeom. The older patted his shoulder as he walked in behind the smaller. “You ready for your first day?” 

 

“Uh, ready as I'll ever be I guess.” Mark says slowly, watching as Jaebeom headed towards his desk. The older man chuckled as he sat himself down. Jaebeom reached for a pile of papers sitting on the corner of his desk before he clears his throat. 

 

“Right well, your desk is the one just outside the office.” Jaebeom says pointing out the door, “There's a cupboard just behind it for you to put all your things in and you’ll also need to check your emails the moment you arrive in case anything happened overnight.” Mark feels like he's a bobble head with the amount of nodding he's doing. Jaebeom hasn't looked up from where he's been filing through the papers. “Now today we don't have much on, but I am going to need you to get me some coffee...” The older trails off when he finds the piece of paper he was looking for. Mark waits patiently, twiddling his thumbs beneath the lengths of his sleeves as Jaebeom reads the paper in his hands. “Oh sorry!” Jaebeom says suddenly before shaking his head with a laugh, “I keep forgetting that I have someone to do things for me now.” Mark just smiles politely and nods as Jaebeom steps out from his desk. 

 

Mark looks over the CEO as he walks towards him. He's wearing a tight plain button up shirt with a large leather jacket over the top and the normal black business pants that Mark is used to seeing him wear. His hair is styled upwards, revealing his sharp and feline features. Mark’s eyes trail over the dangling earrings the older is wearing and chokes a little when he notices the diamonds embedded in the tiny stars. 

 

“Ok so how you feeling?” Jaebeom asks, a small smile on his face as he leans back against his desk. His large watch that sits on his wrist gleams in the morning light. “A little overwhelmed?”

 

Mark lets out a chuckle and nods his head, using a finger to brush his fringe away from his eyes. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” He says breathlessly and Jaebeom simply smiles at him before walking towards him. Mark gasps quietly when the older’s hand wraps around his shoulder, leading him back towards the door. 

 

“Come on, I’ll show you where everything is. Give you the grand tour of the building.” 

 

They first stop at Mark’s desk and the CEO shows him where to put his things and how to start up the computer. Mark is also given a planner and notebook, black leather covering embossed in gold with the company logo on the front. Mark wonders if the gold in the print is real gold before shaking his head because it's stupid to even think that but then again, people are putting edible gold on doughnuts nowadays. He quickly jots down the list that Jaebeom had spoken beforehand then proceeds to ask the other what his coffee order is. Jaebeom simply shook his head and told Mark he’d find out later on before walking down the hallway, gesturing for Mark to follow. 

 

Jaebeom shows him where Jinyoung’s office is and introduces him to the CEO’s own PA, a pretty young girl called Jisoo who's been with the company since it began. Apparently Jisoo and Jinyoung use to be classmates when Jinyoung went to college to get a business degree during JJProject’s hiatus. After that, Jaebeom lead him down two floors to where they had three large dance studios that the groups use to practice their choreography. A floor below that was a large mingling area for all the idols, complete with a kitchen and pantry that was always filled with food, a large lounging area, a small sleeping area and a gaming arcade. One more floor down was the actual recording studios. Paradise Records had three main recording studios and one large room where they recorded the live instrumentals for the music. There was also two writing rooms where Jaebeom said he spent most of his time in. They were the smallest rooms out of all the ones Mark had seen but they looked the cosiest with large lounge chairs, chaises and even a mini fridge and piano and guitar sat off to the corner of the room. These two room also had a floor to ceiling wall of windows that showcased Seoul’s skyline. 

 

“I can see why you like it,” Mark said quietly, running his fingers over a plain notepad that seemed to be left behind. Jaebeom chuckles from where he stood in the doorway and nods his head before tilting his head back, indicating that he was moving on. 

 

The rest of the floors in the building held the business side of the company such as the PR offices, managers and other staff, social media managers, video editing rooms and board meeting rooms. 

 

“You won't really be needed on any of these floors but,” Jaebeom shrugged a little as their elevator went to the ground floor. “I also figured it's good to show everything in case you do end up needing to find the floor.” Mark nodded and finished writing down the name of the floor he was just on in his notebook. He looked up just as the elevator  _ dinged _ on their arrival on the ground floor. “Now obviously this is the lobby,” Jaebeom sighed as he stepped out, “You have the cafe just to the left and then behind the reception desk we have a large conference room where we have most of our press talks for comebacks and things like that that.” Mark nods, smiling a little when he sees Bangchan wave at him from behind the desk. He looks back to find Jaebeom watching him and flushes a little. The older chuckles before clapping his hands together, “Have you eaten?”

 

“Uh,” Mark struggles to remember if he ate anything other than Yugyeom’s protein bar and the stick of gum he had on the train ride over. It’s only been about an hour since he arrived at the company so he’s not particularly famished, his nerves playing a bit part in his appetite this morning. Jaebeom doesn’t really give him a chance to answer before he’s placing a hand in the middle of Mark’s back and pushing him in the direction of the cafe. 

 

“Let’s get a coffee,” the older smiles, “Before we have to go sit through a 2 hour meeting.” Mark trips a little over a groove in the tiled marble before looking up at the older with wide eyes. 

 

“M-meeting?” He didn’t really think that on his first day he was going to be sitting in on a meeting. He actually thought he’d just be stuck at his desk waiting around for the ceo to be finished with meetings before following him around like a lost puppy taking notes. That was actually what he wanted to do. 

 

Jaebeom laughs a little at his expression as he opens the door to the cafe and pushes Mark through it. “Yes Mark, a meeting. We’ve got 2 of them today so you better get use to them.” Mark frowns a little before he’s distracted by the smell of coffee beans and the sound of soft chatter. He feels Jaebeom’s hand warm and guiding on his shoulder as he’s lead to the counter. The guy behind the register sends them a small smile before asking what they were ordering. Jaebeom steps aside to look at Mark who flushed before turning to look at the menu. 

 

It’s simple and exactly like every other cafe he’s been to but for the life of him, Mark can’t choose what he wants to have. Jaebeom chuckles before leaning into the counter, “I’ll get two Americanos, one with cream and a cream puff.” Before Mark can even stop the older from paying, Jaebeom’s sliding his black card back into his wallet that magically appeared then slipping it into the back pocket of his trousers. Mark’s eyes linger over the swell of Jaebeom’s backside for a moment before he mentally slaps himself across the face. 

 

_ He is your boss you idiot _ . 

 

The older turns to him with another smile before leading him to the pick up station a few feet away from the counter. “So during the meeting you won’t have to do too much if I’m honest.” Jaebeom informs him, “You’ll most likely be bored out of your brain but at least  _ pretend  _ to look like your interested? Or awake?” A small laugh bubbles out of Mark before he can stop himself and he feels his ears burning as the older chuckles at him.

 

“I’ll try, sir.” He says quickly, nodding his head enthusiastically. Jaebeom regards him with a small look before he chuckles again and pats him on the shoulder. They wait for their food and drinks to come, the air between them growing a little bit awkward as they stand together in silence while everyone around them chats to one another. Mark knows for a fact that when things get awkward he finds it hard to get back into his normal self, he closes off at the first sign of awkwardness because he spends too much time thinking of it was his fault it became awkward or how he was going to change it. 

 

“The boys keep asking about you,” The older one says suddenly, jolting Mark out of his desperate thoughts. He looks up in surprise from where he had been staring at the counter in a daze. “Jackson seems to think you’re like a superhero or something,” Jaebeom laughs and it makes Mark flush a little. He can’t imagine the little boy singing his praises to his father. But he is curious as to what the boy has said about him. 

 

“I didn’t do much,” he says quietly, dropping his eyes back down in embarrassment. He reaches out to where the menu is taped to the counter and plays with an edge that’s rising. “I just...picked them up cause they were crying.” He can still remember how annoyed he had been seeing them but he knows for a fact that his heart was hurting when he saw the tears welling in Jackson’s eyes. Mark looks back up and almost shies away instantly as Jaebeom’s intense stare is even more stalling up close and pointed directly at him. He gulps once before speaking again, “I just did what anyone else would’ve done.”

 

Jaebeom’s eyebrows narrow ever so slightly and Mark wonders if he’s said the wrong thing. He’s not used to being complimented apart from his looks but usually when people compliment his appearance they want something from him, so he takes those meaningless words with a grain of salt. “At least you stepped in Mark, there wasn’t a lot of customers in the store because of how late it was.” Mark thinks back to the day and he realises Jaebeom’s right. The manager had actually ended up sending four other workers home early because of how quiet it was - plus it meant less eyes around so she could grope Mark - so there was only 3 other people including Mark who were working in store and the other two were on the registers. “You can try being humble about it all, but if you honestly weren’t there I’d probably be stuck with a lawsuit on my hands for beating up that guy if he tried touching my boys.”

 

Mark’s body gives an shiver at the sound of Jaebeom’s voice turning into a growl. He knows from a few news articles he read online that the young CEO use to be a bit of a hot head with some anger issues when he was younger. Seeing him now, fist clenched resting on the counter and his jaw held so tight Mark is vaguely concerned for his teeth - Mark has to admit it’s kind of attractive. 

 

Their coffee is served moments later, Jaebeom reaching out to take them before Mark could hand him the sleeves which meant the older burned his fingertips on the hot surface. The older let out a hiss and cradled his hand to his chest, lip drawn between his teeth as he ducked his head down. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at how clumsy the CEO was or how adorable he looked pouting down at his reddened fingers. Jaebeom glanced down at him before a small embarrassed smile pulled at his lips and he gave Mark a little shove with his shoulder to try and get him to stop laughing. 

 

It didn’t really work but Mark closed his mouth so that at least his giggling wouldn’t be audible. He couldn’t stop his shoulders from shaking with laughter though and Jaebeom rolled his eyes before taking the cup sleeve from Mark and placing it on his own coffee.

 

Jaebeom lead Mark back to the elevator with a hand on his back, guiding him gently. Mark held his coffee between both hands, hoping the warmth of the liquid would make the shivers running up and down his spine to stop. But something was telling Mark that it wasn’t the cool air blowing on him that kept creating goosebumps on his skin. 

 

***

 

The meeting was just as boring as Jaebeom said it would be. Mark was eternally grateful the older thought of getting the coffee before hand because after the first hour and a half, Mark could feel himself steadily slipping into a daze as the old men around him discussed the important concepts and albums sales for their girl groups comeback. Half of them got into arguments claiming that doing a bad ass concept would be good while the others wanted cutesy. Mark sat down the end of the long conference table next to Jisoo who, at first Mark thought she might’ve been taking notes on the meeting but when he leaned back in his swivel chair to stretch his legs he saw little doodles covering her notebook ranging from her name in different fonts to cartoon images of a dog. 

 

Mark had let out the smallest of chuckles but it still gained the older girl’s attention to which she caught him looking and blushed a little in embarrassment until Mark shook his head and motioned for her to continue her art. 

 

Jaebeom and Jinyoung were sat at the opposite end of the table, nodding and humming together at everything the other board members said almost as though they were a mirror image of one another. Mark couldn’t stop staring at how similar the two seemed or how in tuned with one another they were. When Jinyoung stepped up to point to the group's album sales with each concept, Jaebeom kept a firm gaze on the men as if he was asking them to try and challenge what the younger ceo was saying. 

 

Seeing Jaebeom in his role as ceo was an odd sight for Mark as he hadn’t really had a chance to see him in such a way. The only times they had met was when Jaebeom was being a stressed out father and an employee hiring someone. He hadn’t really shown his role and now that Mark was getting a front row seat to the sight - he didn’t really know how to handle it. 

 

Firstly Jaebeom just oozes charisma and charm, he demands everyone to be looking at him and listening to him without uttering a single word. And then when he speaks, in that deep tenor voice, no one is able to look away. Even though Mark absolutely despised maths during school, when Jaebeom started speaking about album figures he almost felt aroused. And then when Jaebeom decided to pull out the cream puff he had ordered at the cafe and bite into it, Mark thought he was going to either pass out or pop a hard on when Jaebeom had a dot of cream sitting on the corner of his pink lips. He continued to try and get it, flicking his tongue out to try and reach the cream but Jinyoung stopped him and used his own thumb to wipe away the residue. 

 

Mark froze a little when his eyes met Jinyoung’s from across the room as he watched the older help Jaebeom clean his face. The older man’s stare was intense as wiped his thumb on a napkin he had sitting by his coffee cup. Mark couldn’t be sure, he could possibly be looking into the whole stare a little more than he should but, he couldn’t shake the feeling that perhaps Jinyoung didn’t want him looking at the older. There was something about the way Jinyoung’s eyes had hardened and darkened a little when he caught Mark’s gaze lingering on the older man’s lips that had the younger wondering if there was something going on between the two…

 

The sudden sound of applause caught Mark’s attention and he had to tear his eyes away from the staring contest with Jinyoung to see that the meeting had finally finished. The members of the board all stood and clapped before slowly filing out one by one. Mark watched from his seat as Jaebeom was approached by two of the members so he chose stay at the end of the table to wait. 

 

“I’ll see you later, Mark-ssi.” Jisoo whispered to him as she grabbed her own planner and notebook. Mark nodded to her, giving her a quick smile before watching as she quickly headed over to where Jinyoung was waiting for her at the door, her heels clicking across the wooden flooring. Mark glanced at Jaebeom, still stuck in conversation with the two older men so he turned his attention to his planner, flipping it open and taking a look at the contact list that was printed at the front. 

 

“Well aren’t you a pretty young thing.” Hot breath ghosted over the back of Mark’s neck making him gasp and flinch away. He spun in his chair to find one of the men from the meeting smiling at him with a small chuckle. Mark swallowed down the scream that wanted to escape from his throat. 

 

“I-I’m sorry?” He hated how tiny his voice sounded but the man laughed again before brushing his hands through his hair while smiling brightly. He was handsome, Mark would give him that but he was definitely older than him, even older than Jaebeom if the speckled grey strands that shone through his dark hair showed any sign. He had a sharp jawline and a strong nose, narrowed eyes under thick and arched brows. There was a sick gleam shining in those eyes as they stared at Mark. 

 

“I’m only playing with you baby,” the man chuckled, his eyes travelling over Mark who quickly stood from his chair, clutching his books to his chest tightly. He sent the other a small thin lipped smile and stepped to the side to try and see around the man. Mark was able to find Jaebeom watching him over the shoulder of the two old men. “Say, what’s a pretty thing like you waiting in a place like this?” The man asked, stepping into Mark’s view and totally blocking him from Jaebeom’s. “I haven’t seen you around here before.” The man smiled and leant into Mark’s space, the younger bending away ever so slightly. “You new?” Mark gave a shaky nod, hands beginning to sweat around his books as he tightened his grip on them incase they slid out of his slippery hands. The man’s face lit up with a wider smile, “Oh excellent! How about I show you around and we can get to know each other yeah?” 

 

An arm wrapped it’s way around Mark’s waist and he felt himself get tugged forward into the man’s chest. He couldn’t stop the small squeak that left his lips as the man’s hand slid down his lower back onto the waistband of his pants. “I-I’ve al-already been giv-given a tour.” Mark stuttered as he tried to wriggle out of the man’s grip but the man twisted his fingers into the belt loops on Mark’s pants. There wasn’t any way Mark was getting out of this man’s hold without causing a scene and Mark really didn’t want to cause trouble for Jaebeom, so he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down despite his body quaking in worry. 

 

“Aw don’t worry baby, my tour is way better than the old official one,” The man smirked as he tightened his grip on Mark’s body before pulling him closer. Mark stumbled and fell into the other’s chest with a gasp. The man chuckled at his reaction, almost as though he enjoyed how obvious Mark’s discomfort was. “Hold your horses baby, there’s plenty of time for that later.” 

 

Mark swallowed and tried to twist himself out of the man’s grip but nothing seemed to shake him. “I-I’m sorry but I have to go-“

 

“Excuse me, Hyunguk what are you doing to my new PA?” Jaebeom’s voice was harsh and cold, exactly how it had been with the man at the shops. The man holding onto Mark, Hyunguk, turned around and Mark was able to see Jaebeom standing a few feet away - the two old men no longer in the room - hands tucked into the pockets of his pants and eyebrow quirked in interest. It looked like he was amused, lips pulled into a small smirk but Mark could see the harsh glare in the older’s eyes as he stared down the other man. 

 

“This pretty one’s yours?” Hyunguk said lowly, voice flat and void of emotion. Mark could already feel the older man’s hand loosening on his waist so he shuffled out of his hold a little more. Jaebeom simply hummed and stepped forward, grabbing a hold of Mark’s wrist, the younger was tugged away from the man and forced behind the CEO. 

 

“I’ve already mentioned that this type of behaviour is unacceptable,” Jaebeom said harshly, “If I have to mention it to you another time, I’ll make sure there won’t be a third time.” Mark swallowed thickly when he felt the gaze of the older man on him so he crept a little more behind Jaebeom’s back so he was hidden from view. “Am I clear on this, Hyunguk?”

 

“Crystal.” The older spoke through gritted teeth. Mark stood behind Jaebeom’s back, noticing how tight and tense he was, the fabric of his dress shirt stretched across his muscles almost threatened to split at the seams.

 

“Good. Now go do your job, the one I actually pay you for.” Jaebeom growled lowly, Mark flinching slightly at the sound. He kept his head tilted to the floor as at Hyunguk walked out of the room, muttering curses under his breath as he left the room. The glass door was slammed roughly making Mark flinch again. Jaebeom let out a heavy sigh that had the younger glancing up. The older’s brows were furrowed in worry but his jaw was still tensed and jutting out slightly. “Mark, I am so sorry for that.” The older apologised but Mark quickly shook his head.

 

“It-It’s ok, he didn’t do anything to me.” Mark says quietly, picking at his nails as the older sighs heavily. Mark watches him through his fringe, the ceo frowning out the glass wall to watch Hyunguk leave the floor. 

 

“Normally I would fire someone after they display behaviour such as this, but unfortunately,” Jaebeom sighs again and turns back to look at Mark with a grimace. “Hyunguk is one of our biggest sponsors for our groups and Jinyoung and I have been trying to get him to start supporting our solo artists.” Mark nods his head in understanding. Business is business and in the music industry it’s probably darker and dirtier then Mark could ever imagine. “You certain he didn’t hurt you?” Jaebeom rests his hand on the crook of Mark’s elbow and the younger has to try to keep his face from showing surprise. 

 

“He creeped me out a little but no, he didn’t hurt me.” He replies and the older lets out a sigh of relief before patting Mark once then takes his items from where he had put them on the table. Mark starts to follow him out when he turns back around with an amused smile on his face causing Mark to raise an eyebrow in question.

 

“Why is it that each time I’ve seen you now, I’ve had to save you from other men?” Mark flushes and swallows past the lump in his throat while Jaebeom just chuckles and shakes his head, “Maybe I should start calling you ‘ _ Princess _ ’ instead, seeing as you enjoy being a damsel in distress so much.” 

 

Mark almost trips over his feet as he follows Jaebeom out the door. He manages a weak laugh and smile for the older, shrugging his shoulders as if to say ‘well what can you do?’ Jaebeom just laughs and walks ahead of him. Mark takes a deep breath and shakes his head to himself as Jaebeom’s voice rings in his head. 

 

_ Princess. _

 

_ You could call me anything you’d like. _

 

_ *** _

 

The rest of Mark’s first week of being Im Jaebeom’s personal assistant went almost exactly the same as the first day. He had to sit through boring meetings and make sure he sent off the CEO’s rsvp to different events he was invited to in the upcoming weeks. He had to hand over different files of song lyrics to different producers he met and also bring coffee for the writing team when Jaebeom decided to clear his schedule and attempt to rewrite a title song the night before it was due to be recorded. He had to escape Hyunguk’s creepy advances and have coffee with Jisoo at 2pm on their break, then run away from Jinyoung every time the older was with Jaebeom. He also had to try not to fanboy each time he saw an idol walking out of Jaebeom’s office or leading them in for a meeting they had. Everything was pretty much what he expected it to be and was actually rather easy. 

 

Jaebeom had complimented him on multiple occasions over their morning coffee they shared at the cafe before the meetings started. He said he had adapted well within such a short amount of time and Mark couldn’t stop the blush from rising to his cheek. Jaebeom had laughed at him, calling him a cute boy before they had to head up to the meeting. 

 

That was the only thing that was hard for Mark; trying not to notice his growing feelings towards the other. He wasn’t sure if he was just lusting after the older man considering he was basically like Mark’s perfect wet dream but still. Each day they spent together the more Mark found out about him. 

 

Like how he was actually the biggest dork when it came to the younger trainees arriving for their monthly evaluations. He knew just what to say to put their nerves at ease and knew how to word his criticism in a way that didn’t make them feel horrible. He also had the biggest sweet tooth and was a sucker for strawberry milk which Mark wasn’t entirely sure why but he always had one sitting in the fridge for the other after a long meeting. 

 

So far, working for Jaebeom had been a breeze. Until today. Mark nibbles on his thumbnail, teeth tugging at the skin around it as he stares at the classroom door almost counting down the seconds until it opens. Today is a Friday and Jaebeom got called away to an emergency meeting about one of the groups who were having a debut later in the month had their title track leaked. 

 

The ceo had burst out of his office, tie half undone and the sleeves of his button up pushed to his forearms. His hair was a mess like he had been running his fingers through it and his jaw was clenched tightly. That was another thing Mark had come to know - when Jaebeom was even the tiniest bit pissed off or annoyed his jaw would jut out a little and he’d grind his teeth. He had stalked across to Mark’s desk, eyes burning with fire which made the younger cower slightly in his seat as he stared up at his boss with wide eyes. 

 

“I need you to pick up my boys this afternoon.” He hissed through his teeth, “There’s been a situation with our online security and we’ve had one of our title songs leaked so I need to stay and start calling publishers to do damage control.” Mark swallows a little and opens his mouth to ask if he should be the one calling the publishers when Jaebeom holds his hand up to stop him. “Yes, normally that would be a PA’s job but it’s only your first week and I haven’t gone through the protocols with you yet so I just need you to get Jackson and Youngjae from school and take them to their lessons.”

 

“Lessons?” Mark squeaks. Jaebeom nods his head and points to the planner sitting on his desk. Mark scrambles for it and picks up a pen just as Jaebeom begins to talk again. 

 

“Jackson has fencing practice from 4 until 5:30 while Youngjae has piano from 3:30 until 4:30. They then both have tutoring until 7 then they have dinner. The tutoring is done at my house so you’ll need to stay with them until either the nanny or I come back home.” Mark struggles to write everything down but he manages to make his handwriting somewhat readable. He looks up when Jaebeom doesn’t continue and finds the older staring down at his book. He tilts his head with furrowed brows, “You wrote it in English?”

 

“Huh?” Mark glances down at his planner and realised he had translated what Jaebeom had said into English before scribbling it onto the page. “Oh! I-I didn’t even realise I did that…” he stared at in surprise, “I guess I do it when my brain can’t keep up with the language.” He looks back up to find Jaebeom watching him with an impressed expression. 

 

“Maybe I’ll get rid of the boys’ English tutor and have you teach them instead.” The older chuckles and then laughs when Mark’s face drops into shock. “It was a joke Mark, but if you could help them it be appreciated.” The younger nods because well, it’s not like he can say no. “Anyway, I shouldn’t be home any later than 8? Maybe 8:30? I depends on how much damage has happened,” Jaebeom sighs and scratches his head just as Jinyoung walks around the corner. 

 

“Hyung did you-“

 

“Yeah just got a call.” Jaebeom sighs and Mark can tell that Jinyoung looks almost as pissed as the other. He wonders if it’s their weird twin telepathy they have going on. 

 

“How are you getting the boys this afternoon then?” Jinyoung asks, “Jackson has his fencing test today, you know he can’t miss it.”

 

“ _ Yes  _ Jinyoung I  _ know  _ he can’t miss it which is why I’ve got  _ Mark  _ picking them up for me.” Jaebeom snaps lightly at the other. “I’m not fucking stupid, I know how to take care of my kids.”

 

Mark wants the ground to swallow him whole at the cat fight in front of him. He could just imagine the two older ones as cats, tails puffed up and fur standing on end as they hiss at one another. It’s not a pretty sight. 

 

“I didn’t say you were stupid hyung I was just showing concern for my nephews.” Jinyoung huffs before he sighs and rolls his eyes. “Why are we even arguing right now we have bigger things to worry about.” Mark can see Jaebeom raise an eyebrow and he just  _ knows  _ it’s about Jinyoung saying their situation was a bigger problem than Jaebeom’s kids but luckily enough, probably for the both of them, Jaebeom keeps his mouth shut. 

 

Clicking heels echo down the hallway and all three men turn to watch as Jisoo walks around the corner, she eyes them all warily before frowning at the two friends. “You two better not be fighting at a time like this I swear to god I’ll kick your asses into next week.” Mark’s eyebrows rise past his hairline at the woman’s harsh words before she walks in and grabs Jinyoung by the arm. “Yoongi Oppa is on the phone and sounds pissed off. Go and talk to him.”

 

“Actually, I will.” Jaebeom says quickly and already starts walking back to his office, “Send him through to me on line 4, I need to talk about the backup song we had planned.” Jisoo nods and hurried down the corridor as fast as she can. Mark looks up at Jinyoung who stares at him before Mark has to look away. “Mark,” Jaebeom calls gaining his attention, “You’ll need to get the boys from their classroom to stop any fans.” Mark nods his head quickly and Jaebeom smiles, “Good. I’ll see you later tonight hopefully.”

 

And that’s how Mark found himself staring at the door. He can hear childish laughter echoing from the opposite side and feels a small prickling if fear bubble to the surface before the door bursts open and a swarm of children run out screaming. 

 

Mark gasps and tries to flatten himself against the wall as the children run past him to grab their bags from the shelves beside him. He’s not exactly scared of kids as such but having 30 of them all at knee height, arms waving wildly and suddenly rushing towards him is definitely a horrifying sight. 

 

“Markeu hyung!”

 

He flinches when he hears his name and feels tiny hands digging into his jeans. He looks down and finds himself staring at two bright brown eyes and a happy smile. The boy is wearing a cap on his head, hiding his dark locks and a Captain America t-shirt. Mark lets out a sigh and places his hand on the back of the boy’s head, “Hey Jackson, how are you?”

 

“I’m great! What about you are you happy to see me?” The boy gives him a massive smile full of teeth and chocolate smudges but it makes Mark laugh and he nods before taking the boy’s bag and throwing it over his shoulder. 

 

“I sure am, you excited to go get Youngjae?” He asks as Jackson slips his hand into his and holds on tightly. The boy nods his head excitedly and goes on to tell Mark all about his day and how he can’t wait to tell his little brother how cool his big hyung is. Mark can’t stop giggling at the little boy because Jaebeom was right about his son, he was simply full of energy. 

 

Mark walked them down the corridors of the school, Jackson half leading him on their way to Youngjae’s own classroom. They passed by large groups of kids already leaving their rooms and Mark worried he might’ve missed Youngjae when Jackson tugs him into a room to the left.

 

“YOUNGJAE!” Jackson squeals and tugs his hand out of Mark’s to sprint across the classroom to where Mark sees the younger sitting on the floor putting his books into his large school bag. Mark winces at how loud Jackson laughs and sends the teacher watching them an apologetic smile. She just nods her head to him and watches as Jackson almost tackles Youngjae with a hug. “Hi! Hi Youngjae I missed you so much!” 

 

Mark chuckled as the smaller struggled to push his brother off of him while attempting to put his items into his bag. “Hi hyung,” Youngjae giggled and Jackson just squealed again before pressed a wet kiss to the younger’s cheek making him scream and squirm. 

 

“Hey, hey Youngjae look! It’s the hyung from the shop!” Jackson giggles while pointing up at Mark, “It-it’s the superhero hyung!” Mark can’t help but chuckle at the boy’s words and shakes his head while dropping onto his knees in front of Youngjae who just managed to get Jackson off of him.

 

While Jackson crawls away Mark crawls forward a little, hiking Jackson’s bag further up his shoulder while reaching for Youngjae’s bag. “Hi~” He says softly, watching as Youngjae stares up at him with wide eyes. Mark smiles a little and points a finger at his chest, “Do you remember me?” The boy gives him a tiny nod, his hand going up to his mouth where he pops a thumb between his lips before crawling closer to Mark. The older lets out a surprised huff when Youngjae almost throws himself into his arms, latching onto Mark’s shoulders immediately. He laughs and nods his head because this must be how the younger remembers him from the shop. 

 

He notices the teacher watching him curiously and a blush spreads across his cheeks, “Oh sorry.” He apologies and stands up, holding onto Youngjae so the boy doesn’t slip. He makes a noise of discomfort before he’s nuzzling his face in between the crook of Mark’s neck. 

 

“It’s fine,” The teacher smiles, “Are you Jaebeom-ssi’s new assistant?” She asks as she walks over to him, pulling Jackson away from the wall of paintings before bending down to pick up Youngjae’s bag that she hands over to Jackson for him to hold. The boy clutches it to his chest like a teddy bear and Mark tries not to melt a little at how cute he is holding the Ninja Turtle bag while wearing his Captain America shirt.

 

“Ah, yes that’s me, I spoke to you on the phone earlier,” Mark huffs, shifting Youngjae in his arms while keeping Jackson’s backpack on his shoulder. He holds out his hand quickly, “My name’s Mark. I’ll be picking the boys up from time to time.” The teacher nods her head and shakes his hand warmly. 

 

“Nice to meet you Mark-ssi. Now, be sure Youngjae get’s his homework done please, he’s been slacking behind and I haven’t had a chance to tell his father yet.” The teacher sighs, a small look of disappointment on her face. Mark glances down to the boy in his arms who huffs around his thumb and turns away from her with a little glare. He chuckles a little because it reminds him too much of Jaebeom when he gets annoyed. 

 

He sends the teacher a small smile, “I’ll see what I can do with him.” The teacher nods her head gratefully before Mark turns to Jackson who’s been bouncing up and down at his side, tugging on his fingers. “You ready to go?”

 

“Yes!” Jackson squeals, jumping higher and throwing the bag into the air before he catches it. “I wanna get ice cream! Can we get ice cream?” Mark’s eyes widen and he looks up at the teacher for her help but she only laughs and waves goodbye to him before heading to the front of the classroom. “Please~ hyung can we get ice cream?”

 

“Uh,” Mark stutters to think of a response as he begins walking out of the room, holding onto Jackson’s hand tightly while his other arm begins screaming in pain from carrying Youngjae. “M-maybe for dessert we can get ice cream how about that?” In his arms, Youngjae whines and shakes his head. Mark really doesn’t want him to start crying but he also doesn’t know how to deal with children who have a father that’s a million times richer than his sister. “Ok well does your appa let you have ice cream before dinner?” He asks Jackson as the younger skips beside him. 

 

“No he doesn’t,” The younger sighs and Mark thanks the heavens that the boy didn’t try to lie to him, “But you’re nicer than Appa! Can you take us to get ice cream?” Jackson pouts up at Mark as they walk down the stairs of the school. Mark lets out a surprised laugh and look down at the boy, “Pwease~?” If it’s at all possible, Jackson sticks his bottom lip out further. 

 

“If your appa doesn’t let you have it, I can’t let you have it Jacks.” He sighs, already imagining the tantrum he’s about to deal with. Youngjae huffs against his neck and Mark tightens his hold on the boy. “Maybe when he gets home he’ll have a surprise for you huh? You wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise by eating ice cream would you?” He tries to make his voice high and sweet as he sees the driver getting out of the car to open the door for him. 

 

Jackson huffs out a sighs that’s all too heavy for such a little body but nods his head anyway, “Ok I guess that’s right.” Mark lets out a relieved breath and smiles at his driver who gestures to take Jackson’s bag from him. 

 

“Hi Mr. Choo~” Jackson sings sweetly, gleaming up at the old man with a wide smile as he passes Youngjae’s bag to him. Mark chuckles as the driver laughs, his eyes wrinkling even more beneath his cap and fringe of white hair. 

 

“Afternoon Master Jackson, have a good day at school?” Mr. Choo asks as Mark places Youngjae onto the ground so he can crawl into the back seat of the sedan. “His fencing gear is already in the trunk for you, Mr. Tuan.” The driver whispers to him as Jackson starts talking about this day in slurred Korean because he’s too excited to pronounce his vowels properly. 

 

“Ah, thank you Mr. Choo.” Mark smiles and nods his head gratefully while placing his hands on Jackson’s bouncing shoulders. “Ok Jacks, into the car we gotta go to your lesson.” The younger huffs out a whine, obviously annoyed that his story telling about the dinosaur he saw in the sandpit was interrupted but he waves goodbye to the driver and hops into the car, sliding across the seat. Mark lets out a sigh of relief, already beginning to feel exhaustion from the younger’s energy draining him. The old driver only chuckles at him and gestures for him to get inside. 

 

***

 

“ _ So you’re watching his brats right now _ ?” Bambam says through the phone as Mark picks at the leftover vegetables on his plate. He snorts and glances up to where the two boys are playing with one another; Jackson pretending to be Darth Vadar and Youngjae running away from him. 

 

“They’re not brats,” He huffs, “They’re super cute. Really sweet too.” On the other end of the line, Bambam snorts into his take away and Mark frowns at the noise, pausing his chopsticks as they stabbed through a piece of cabbage. Jaebeom has a nanny that cooks dinner for them every night so all he has to do is heat it up. “What’s that noise for?”

 

“ _ Don’t fall in love with his kids, hyung. You’ll probably fall in love with him next _ .” 

 

Mark lets out a scandalous gasp, “Bambam! I will not! Oh my god, do you know how inappropriate that is?” He hisses into his phone while trying to keep calm as his heart begins beating faster in his chest. “I’m  _ not _ going to fall for my boss.”

 

“ _ Ha, yeah right I bet you’re already picturing what he’s like in bed. _ ” Bambam snorts before he starts moaning obscenely over the line. “ _ Oh~ fuck! Yes Daddy~ right there! _ ”

 

Mark choked on his sip of orange juice, “Bambam what the fu-“

 

“Hyung?” 

 

Mark squealed at the sudden voice beside him and glanced down to his left to find Youngjae staring at him with wide eyes as he fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt. He quickly hung up on Bambam, turning off the moaning and grunting that was echoing from it and turned his attention to the boy. “Yeah, Youngjae what’s up?”

 

“Seunie hyung lost my teddy under the couch.” The boy said softly, his bottom lip already wobbling and his eyes filling with tears. Mark sighed and nodded his head before patting Youngjae and standing from his chair. 

 

“Ok, I’ll try rescue it? Go show me where Jackson lost it.” Youngjae nods and sticks his hand into Mark’s, beginning to tug him into the living room where he was just playing with his brother. As they enter Mark notices Jackson standing on the couch while leaning over the back of it, wobbling unsteadily on the cushions. “Jackson hop down from there it’s dangerous!” Mark almost cries, images of his boss’s son lying on the ground with leg bent at an odd angle and blood pouring from his head flash past his eyes. Jackson however simply drops down onto the cushions before sliding off the couch and walking over to the older. 

 

“Mr. Otter got stuck down side,” Jackson pants as he points to the couch, “He’s like stuck in the wall.” Youngjae makes a noise sounding similar to a sob so Mark is quick to jump to action. 

 

“I’m sure he’s just fine ok, Youngjae?” He tries to say sweetly as he gets up onto the couch, knee walking across it before reaching the wall. He pokes his head over the edge and pouts when he can’t see anything so he brings out his phone and uses the flashlight to see further down the back of the couch. Mark sees the teddy bear, squished in between the wall and the couch almost halfway down. He turns back to Youngjae with a smile, “I can see Mr. Otter, Youngjae! He looks perfectly fine.” The little boy grins with all his teeth, all but his two front ones, and jumps a little on the spot. 

 

“A-are you gonna get it hyung? You gotta rescue him!” The little one shouts and Mark only chuckles while nodding his head. 

 

“I’ll try my best but if I can’t you’ll have to wait for you appa ok?” There was no way he was going to be able to move the couch on his own. He had no upper body strength whatsoever and the couch was one of those long ‘L’ shaped ones. He turns back to the scene before him and decides there isn’t really anything else he can do except try to reach for the toy seeing as it’s not on the floor. Mark turns his head to the side and reaches his arm down between the wall and the back of the couch, fingers brushing along the wall until he touches the tips of fur. He lets out a little grunt and shifts his knees higher so he can reach further down. 

 

“Did you get it yet?” 

 

“I-I’m trying.” Mark huffs wriggling his fingers to try and catch a hold of the fur. He knows Youngjae isn’t going to be patient for much longer and he doesn’t really want to find out what type of tantrums the younger throws. Especially if Youngjae is anything like his nieces because if one toy goes missing, a war breaks out and people start point fingers. He doesn’t want Jaebeom to come home after a stressful evening to his kids having a screaming match at each other. A horrible picture forms itself in Mark’s mind. 

 

He can see Jaebeom walking into the living room, tired and worn out from the day’s events to see Youngjae and Jackson screaming at each other while Mark is sat in between them crying his eyes because they’re not listening to him.

 

Yeah. Super professional.

 

“Hyung did you grab it?” Jackson asks and even though it’s only the first time he’s spoken, Mark has to bite his tongue to stop himself from groaning because it feels like it’s the millionth time he’s heard those words. 

 

“I said I’m trying, Jacks.” Mark pants, pushing himself further down the couch. He feels more of the fur and he’s able to twist his fingertips into it, then tugs on it to pull it up a little. “Ah, I think I got it.” He puffs, the two boys yelling in victory. Mark smiles to himself, glad to see he’s able to make them happy somehow. Mark goes to pull the toy out, sliding it up the wall when suddenly, something tugs on it. Mark grunts a little when he pulls on it again and the toy won’t budge. 

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Y-yeah hold on a sec.” Mark huffs, his face screwing up in confusion as he pulls on the toy again, it moving ever so slightly before coming stuck once more. Mark’s brows furrow and he pulls on it again, groaning with effort as something continues to pull it back. Mark turns to look at the boys, “Jackson is there-“

 

“Appa!” Both boys suddenly scream, frightening Mark who pulls his arm out of the couch, the toy coming with him followed by a loud and angry  _ meow _ and a grey blob. Mark screams, or squeals, in terror as the grey blob jumps up from behind the couch towards him. He tumbles backwards to escape the terrifying shape, arm reaching for something to grab onto when he realises that he was kneeling on the couch. Gravity takes a hold of his body and Mark can only brace for the impact of falling onto the wooden floor when a pair of warm arms embrace him. 

 

He feels a broad chest pressing into his back, the person’s shoulders moving up and down with each breath they take and those breaths are hitting the top of Mark’s ears. “You ok there?” Comes a deep voice, laced with humour. Mark feels his cheeks flush and he tries not to curl his fingers into the hands that are wrapped around his waist. “It was just my cat. She likes to hide behind the couch sometimes.” Mark swallows thickly, praying that the person behind him can’t feel his heart about to jump out of his chest. 

 

The hands on his waist tighten and Mark feels them pull him back, dragging his legs off the couch until they’re resting on the ground. Mark tries not to think of how it feels to have Jaebeom’s arms wrapped around him or how easily it was for the older to manhandle him off the couch. Once Mark is stood on his own two feet, the warm leaves his body and Mark turns around to find Jaebeom smirking down at him. 

 

Mark clears his throat and wills his red cheeks to go away. “I-I wasn’t aware you owned a cat.” His voice cracks a little and it only makes his cheeks flush more. Jaebeom chuckles before he bends down, hanging his suit jacket over his forearm as he picks up a grey fluff ball. Mark can see two black ears and bright blue eyes sticking out from the fur and sighs. It was definitely a cat and not some horrible monster he conjured up in his mind. 

 

“Appa, appa!” Youngjae cries, bouncing up and down on the spot near his father’s legs while tugging on his sleeve to get his attention. “Mark hyung he-he was a superhero again!” Mark knew his ears would be turning red by now as Jaebeom looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Really? What did Mark do this time?” Jaebeom asks, happy to encourage his son. Youngjae giggled and held up Mr. Otter to his father, “Oh did Jackson knock Mr. Otter down the couch again?”

 

“Hey~ That’s only happened a few times!” Comes the younger’s voice from the kitchen. Mark snorts and watches as Jaebeom drops the cat to the floor, takes the toy from Youngjae and picks up his son. It’s such a natural move that Mark can’t help but wonder how many times he’s done it. He stares at Jaebeom for a moment, noticing how he makes the perfect poster boy image for a business man/father figure. Complete with an expensive suit and accessories to match along with the adorable 4 year old on his arm clutching a teddy bear while he holds a briefcase in the other. 

 

_ Sugar daddy vibes or what. _

 

Jaebeom turns his head to the kitchen, “You better not be trying to climb into the cookie jar.” There’s a small squeak before the sound of a lid being clicked back into place follows. Jaebeom just shakes his head and laughs a little before turning back to Mark. “Thank you for looking after them tonight, I promise you’ll be paid overtime.”

 

“O-oh no it’s fine.” Mark stutters, running a hand through his slightly sweaty hair, “It was going to be a part of my job description anyway right?” Jaebeom chuckles at that and nods his head.

 

“I suppose you were warned before hand.” Jaebeom then sighs and throws his briefcase onto the couch before shifting Youngjae to his other side as he glances down at Mark, the little one too busy playing with his rescued teddy. “Did you eat yet? I know we’ve got leftovers in the fridge I can re-heat for you.” 

 

Mark shakes his head, “No, the nanny served me a plate for dinner.” Jaebeom nods his head and Mark sighs, “I should get going anyway before the trains close near my station.” He starts to walk to where he’s left his bag when he feels a large hand wrap around his wrist. He turns back and notices Jaebeom frowning down at him.

 

“Mark, if you need a lift home I’ll gladly take you.” Mark swallows down the not-so PG rated images that pop up in his mind -  _ Screw you Bambam _ \- and shakes his head at his boss. 

 

“No it’s fine, my apartment is only a block away from the station and the last train leaves at 11pm so I’ll be ok.” He really doesn’t want his boss to drop him home. Jaebeom however only frowns harder but Mark shakes his head, “I promise I’m fine, sir.” At that the older screws up his nose a little making Mark laugh. “You still don’t like me calling you that?” 

 

Jaebeom shakes his head, “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, you can call me hyung.” Mark blushes a little and looks down to where Jaebeom still had his fingers curled around his wrist. 

 

“I will eventually.” He says softly, not able to bring himself to look up at the older. He hears Jaebeom sigh before the hand on his wrist is replaced to his head. The older pats his head once, twice before ruffling his hair slightly. 

 

“Alright then Princess. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

Mark splutters at the nickname and looks up at Jaebeom with a confused expression, “Princess? Why-why am I princess now?”

 

Jaebeom snorts and glances over his shoulder to the couch, “You literally squealed because a cat jumped up at you and I had to save you before you fell flat on your face.” Mark feels his ears flush with embarrassment and frustration. Jaebeom only laughs at him and ruffles his hair once more, “Come on, I’ll walk you out.” 

 

Youngjae giggles and points at Mark, “You have pretty hair like a princess! Appa’s right!” Mark only laughs back, slightly strained as he glares at the older man who smiles widely at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! sorry for this not being uploaded last night, I was going to but I ended up falling asleep. Work & my personal life has been extremely crazy & stressful at the moment so bare with me while I try to write three different stories all at once haha Plus the stress & anxiety over my lil baby Bambam and his draw was just too much to handle so yeah sorry for it beings so late!! I wanted to try & finish up writing the latest chapter before I uploaded this but the boys are being too difficult and not really working with me so it's becoming a bit of a struggle so I gave up decided to post this chapter for you haha.
> 
> But yes!! I believe we have finally caught up to what was left the first time this was originally uploaded? Yes, no? I can't even remember haha! But what do we think are we excited?? Who loves Jackie & Yugbam?? I honestly love them so much ahah
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts down below~ I'll try and write some Oceans Apart soon too I'm just procrastinating because i don't want it to finish ahhhh :( And ALSO! did you see my other surprise that I uploaded heheheheeheheheheh


	3. And so it happened...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The action forces Mark closer to the older, his knees sliding in between Jaebeom’s until he’s almost perched over one of the older’s legs, straddling the muscular thigh.
> 
> “Y-you’re not dating anyone, are you?” Jaebeom asks, swallowing thickly as his eyes remain on Mark’s lips. Mark swallows as well, eyes flicking up to the older’s face then back down to the soft looking mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14.8k this chapter is huge. Prepare thyselves

Before Mark realised, 3 months had passed since he started working with Jaebeom. The older had congratulated him with a small pastry that they shared with Jisoo in the office, Jinyoung unfortunately unavailable due to a meeting but Mark received a short email from him. 

 

Mark couldn’t believe it had been 3 months. Working alongside Jaebeom didn’t feel like a job to him, even when he was sent on a coffee run just as he was about to finish for the day because he couldn’t handle the look of a pouting Jaebeom. Plus Jinyoung’s tired glare was enough to have Mark stuttering in fear for his life if he got the older’s coffee wrong but still. He didn’t mind doing the not so glamorous side of his job like filing paperwork or printing out a 100 page contract only to realise a name had been misspelt so he had to reprint the whole thing - twice. He enjoyed sitting in on the meetings about each group or solo artists comeback and he definitely enjoyed the days when it was more relaxing because Jaebeom was playing producer for the day meaning he was in the recording booth. 

 

Mark wouldn’t do much on those days, mainly answering emails for rsvp or confirming lunch dates for Jaebeom. He mostly watched Jaebeom record with the idols and edits the songs. There were a few times when Jaebeom himself sang a guide track for one of the boy groups songs and Mark had to try distract himself because even though Jaebeom hadn’t been an idol for like 10 years - the man still had a voice. And hearing it echo through the speakers of the studio along with the slow r&b track, Mark was at a loss trying  _ not  _ to picture sensual things. 

 

But Jaebeom hadn’t been in the studio for a few days now so Mark was stuck at his desk, re-reading old emails and writing down the dates that Youngjae and Jackson had for their tests. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

Mark flinched a little when the soft deep voice interrupted his thoughts and he glances up only to find muscles staring at him. Someone’s amazing chest muscles in fact. Mark blinks in surprise before dragging his eyes away from the pectorals and abs he can see through the low cut shirt up to the face the voice belongs to. 

 

He has to bite his tongue to stop himself from gasping - or squealing - when the face of Shin ‘Wonho’ Hoseok greets him. Now Mark has seen Wonho and his band members a few times in passing as they’ve left dance studios or the recording booths but he’s never had the opportunity to actually met the members of his second favourite boy group. 

 

Plus. Wonho is like the definition of Mark’s wet dreams. Only a little bit after Jaebeom. 

 

“H-hi!” Mark squeaks out, hating himself for how high pitched his voice sounds but the idol doesn’t seem to mind as he chuckles and leans back from where he has bent down to Mark’s desk. 

 

“Hey yourself.” The blonde smiles and Mark’s feels his heart flutter violently in his chest. He clamps his lips shut in case a whimper or some other noise slips out. “Are you hyung’s new PA?” Wonho asks, his eyes trailing over the desk then back to Mark who nods his head as an answer. “Ah well nice to meet you then,” a pale hand gets extended towards him and Mark reaches out to take it. “I’m Hoseok but you can call me Wonho.” The phrase is completed with a wink and Mark is suddenly super glad that he remained seated otherwise he’s 99% sure he would’ve fainted. 

 

“I-I’m M-Mark.” He stutters, his fingers trembling as Wonho’s own fingers trace over the skin of his wrist where one of his bracelets sit. Wonho smiles, pink lips tugging up at the corners as he glances down at him. 

 

“Mark huh?” Wonho asks, voice soft and gentle as he continues to shake Mark’s hand. “Are you a foreigner?” Once again Mark finds himself breathless as the idol leans forward towards him, the shirt he’s wearing is low cut and baggy so it gives the assistant the perfect view of Wonho’s amazing physique. “Never really met a foreigner here, how’d you get this job?” Mark can only blink up at the idol whose smile is almost blinding. Wonho chuckles and Mark feels his cheeks grow warm as the idol reaches out, a soft finger stroking his cheekbone. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

 

“Hoseok, stop trying to seduce my PA.” Jaebeom’s voice sounds throughout the office and Mark jumps a little, turning to see his boss leaning against his door with arms crossed and an amused smile on his lips. 

 

“Ah, but hyung he’s pretty!” Wonho whines, releasing Mark’s hand and stepping away from the desk. Mark knows his cheeks are going to be flushing bright red now so he glances down to his notebook in an attempt to hide himself. He hears Jaebeom snort before the sound of Wonho’s footsteps echo as he walks towards the CEO. 

 

“Yes he’s very pretty, but he’s also busy so come on,” Jaebeom chuckles, “Jooheon just sent me the file of your new song so let’s take a listen.” 

 

Mark’s ears kinda stop working after that because holy shit Jaebeom called him pretty. And Wonho thinks he’s pretty. Two hot guys thinks he’s pretty. 

 

_ Fuck maybe Bambam and Yugyeom were right about getting the job here.  _

 

He turns to watch as Jaebeom and Wonho enter the CEO’s office, eyes trailing over both sets of legs and how their jeans clung to curve of their asses. They had to share the same workout routine or something because Mark was almost certain Jaebeom’s ass had gotten perkier over the last few weeks and seeing it compared to Wonho’s was almost identical. He flinched when the door suddenly shut behind them, closing off his view. He had to hold back the urge to pout at the loss. 

 

“I wonder if I should inform Jaebeom hyung that you’re paying more attention to the idol’s  _ assets  _ rather than heading off to collect his children?” 

 

Mark gasps when he hears Jinyoung speak on the opposite side of the wall. He watches as the older leaning against the wall raises an eyebrow at him before glancing down to his watch. Mark furrows his brows for a moment before his brain finally catches up with him and he realises what Jinyoung has just said. 

 

“Shit!” He scrambles for his jacket and keys, phone already sliding beneath his ear to call Mr. Choo. He spares a thought to ring the boys teachers to let them know he might be a bit late and decides he’ll make the call in the car. 

 

He hears Jinyoung scoff before the older heads back down the hallway. Mark rolls his eyes and huffs out a breath as Mr. Choo finally answers. “Yes! Mr. Choo I’m just-Oh you’re downstairs already? Shit ok I’ll be there in 5 minutes.”

 

***

 

Mark jolted awake when he heard Jaebeom slam down his fourth coffee cup with a groan. He sat up from his chair slowly, stretching out his back as he let out a breath and rubbed his face for a moment, glancing over the older before letting his eyes wander around the table. 

 

Jinyoung was glaring down at his notebook as if it’s offended his mother, Jisoo has given up pretending to look busy and is now just playing on her phone while her head nods forward every now and then, Yoongi has fallen asleep curled up on one of the couches and Mark has been dying to take a picture of the older because he looks so adorable compared to his normal stoic self. 

 

“Jinyoung, it’s getting late can we just finish this tomorrow?” Jaebeom groans, pinching the space between his eyes. Mark can tell he’s had a bit too much caffeine and now has a headache from the blood rushing around his brain. 

 

“Ah hyung~” Jinyoung whines, which is something Mark has to get himself use to because tired Jinyoung turns into whiny, aegyo loving Jinyoung. A weird sight when Mark is use to seeing glares thrown in his direction. “We’ve been going at this song for 2 weeks now! We’re so close we just need 3 more lines.” Mark’s eye twitches as the whiny tone in the older’s voice and scrubs at his face while holding back a yawn. 

 

There’s a noise from his left making him jump but he turns to see that Jisoo has finally fallen asleep, phone slipping out of her hands as her head slumps forward. The three men who are awake only sigh at her. Jaebeom groans and stands from his chair, wincing as his bones crack before he takes his jacket from where it hangs over the back of his chair and walks over to Jisoo. Mark watches with interest as the older male carefully lays the bomber jacket across Jisoo’s petite body then with a steady hand, gently tilts her head back so it’s resting against the chair. Mark can tell this isn’t the first time Jaebeom has done this, especially with how practised his movements seem. 

 

“Jinyoung, I want to go home. I want to see my kids who I haven’t spoken to in over 48 hours.” Jaebeom sounds tired and Mark watches as he paces around the room slowly, “We’ve been going over the last three lines of this chorus for a week and a half now, let’s just leave it.” 

 

“But hyung, we were giving this song to the new girls as a second title song.” Oh yeah, Mark can remember that meeting and how the two CEO’s pushed for a more acapella driving title song that wasn’t filled with heavy EDM to showcase the girls talents. 

 

“Fucking hell.” Jaebeom curses, running a hand through his already devilish hair. He looks good though, Mark thinks as his eyes trail over the older, even if he’s worn out and tired. His dress shirt has been unbuttoned at the top 3, sleeves pushed up to showcase his muscular forearms, tie screwed up in a ball on the table, hair parted off centre and earrings shining in the light. “Read me the lyrics again,” The older sighs, pointing at Mark who quickly reaches for the notebook his boss had been working on. 

 

“ _ I miss you dreadfully. Come back to me remember, like the first time we promised. _ ” Mark croaked, voice raspy from disuse over the last 8 hours stuck in the room. He sighed and scratched his eyebrow as a headache started to throb behind his eye. “You wanted to add three more lines to the beginning.”

 

Jinyoung squeezes his eyes shut and presses the heels of his palms to his eyes, “Hyung, we can do this. We just gotta think.” 

 

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do for the last few hours Jinyoung!” Jaebeom snaps, voice low with a growl laced between his words which makes both men flinch. Mark blinks between the two before glancing down at the notebook while the older male sighs heavily, continuing his pacing. “We need something...I can’t explain it but we need to have something about missing the person.”

 

Mark looks over the lyrics, the melody playing quietly in his head and finds himself thinking of his own words. When you miss someone you’re constantly thinking of them, thinking of what they’re doing and how they are, what they look like and how much they’ve changed. Whenever Mark thinks of his family he always pictures his nieces that grow 5 times bigger with each Christmas he sees them and how much taller his younger brother is. 

 

He always pictures their faces and their warm smiles, not to mention his mother’s teary eyes. 

 

_ I’m missing your face _ .

 

The lyrics sort of echoes around his mind, like he’s just hearing the ending of the words from someone standing far away from him. They go with the melody that Jaebeom’s hummed probably a million times over the last 8 hours. Without giving too much thought, Mark scribbles the lyrics onto the side of the notebook, letting his mind do the thinking and his hand to do the writing. 

 

_ I’m missing your face. _

_ Missing your face only me _

_ Your eyes that I saw _

 

He pauses, mind scrambling for images or feelings as he continues on this path. Suddenly, he sees Jaebeom’s lips in his mind, pursed around a straw as he drinks his morning iced Americano. 

 

_ The lips that kissed me _

_ I’m missing your face _

 

“Mark what are you doing?” The sound of Jaebeom’s voice coming from over his shoulder unannounced scares the crap out of him, a gasp punching itself from his stomach as he glances up at his boss. Mark feels himself flush, hands slowly coming down onto the page to hide his messy scrawl but Jaebeom’s gaze isn’t on him. “Did you write something over the lyrics?” 

 

“N-no ah I-wait!”

 

Before Mark has a chance, Jaebeom reaches past him and yanks the notebook from his grip. Mark tries to grab for it but the older pulls it past his reach, eyes already reading over the words he’s written. He has to hold back the small whine that wants to escape but the pout on his lip deepens when the older brings the book over to Jinyoung. Mark curls himself up under the second CEO’s gaze, the hard stare and frowning eyebrows before they turn away from him to the book. 

 

Mark can hear Jinyoung humming the melody under his breath, Jaebeom bent over him with his finger tracing over something written on the page. Then, Mark hears Jaebeom join in, lips slowly parting and voice almost breathless as he sings each word of the lyrics Mark wrote to the melody of the song. 

 

It sounds nice and fits well with the rest of the chorus, especially with how Jaebeom sings it, almost with a sense of longing. 

 

“This is good.” Jinyoung says after a very tense and quiet moment. Mark flushes then watches as Jaebeom snorts and rips the notebook from the younger CEO’s hands. 

 

“Good? Jinyoung this is fucking gold, it’s better than anything we’ve come up with so far.” Jaebeom huffs, stalking around the table and back to Mark’s side. The younger tries not to flinch when his boss grabs a hold of his swivel chair and swings it around so they’re faced together. “Mark, can we use this? Can we use these lyrics on the official track?”

 

“Wha?” Mark blinks, sleep-deprived brain attempting to work through the fog and not to mention how close Jaebeom is to his face. He’s almost able to count each of the older’s eyelashes. “You wanna use my lyrics?” His voice comes out barely audible and Jaebeom’s smile is almost blinding. 

 

“Yes, kid we wanna use the lyrics you’ve just written.” The older chuckles, a hand coming up to run through Mark’s hair. “How about it?” 

 

Mark blinks quickly, looking between the two CEO’s to gage their reactions. Jinyoung doesn’t look too happy but then again, Mark has noticed everytime him and Jaebeom are close to one another he gets this particular look on his face like he’s eating something sour mixed with smelling a disgusting scent. He’s currently wearing the look so Mark can’t tell if he’s pleased with the idea or not. Jaebeom however is looking at him with stars in his eyes, a small smile spread across his lips and a hand resting over his own making his heartbeat thud in his ears. 

 

“Ah, y-yeah you can use it.” He stutters, feeling Jaebeom’s fingers slide through his own. “I-I don’t mind.” Jaebeom lets out a breath and suddenly Mark felt a warm body pressing into his, hands wrapping around his waist to bring him out of his chair. He couldn’t even gasp because the hug was over within seconds, Jaebeom dropping him back into the chair and turning to Jinyoung. 

 

“Send a message to the girls manager and tell him I want the girls in the studio first thing tomorrow morning to record this.” Jaebeom orders before walking across to Yoongi. Mark watches him hesitate for a moment, hand hovering over the other’s shoulder before he retracts it and turns away from him. Mark stifles a laugh and Jaebeom catches his eye. “He’d rather sleep here then in his own apartment, so we’ll just leave him.” The older huffs and Mark can only nod his head, smile tugging at his lips. 

 

Mark turns to Jisoo, the woman dozing off in the chair with her hair falling across her face and little puffs of air slipping past her lips. Mark winces and reaches out for her shoulder, giving it a little shake. “Jisoo noona?” He says softly, shaking her shoulder a little harder, “Noona?” She moans a little in her sleep, face screwing up as her eyes flutter open. Mark winces again when they pin a glare on him. “We’re finished for the night, noona. You can go home now.”

 

“Thank fuck for that.” She huffs before turning her sleepy glare onto Jinyoung who’s in the middle of writing something in his planner. “Oppa, I’m never staying this late again.” She growls lowly. 

 

“You said that last time and the time before that Jisoo-yah.” Jinyoung replies without looking up from his planner. Mark pulls his lips into his mouth to stop himself from laughing as Jisoo glares harder at Jinyoung. 

 

A hand presses against Mark’s shoulder and he glances up to find Jaebeom regarding him with a small sleepy smile, “Did you want a lift home?” Mark swallows thickly as the sound of Jaebeom’s gravelly voice echoes around him. “There’s maintenance happening on the trains tonight so they’ll be super delayed,” Jaebeom explains before his eyes narrow into a small frown, “Plus I don’t like the idea of you waiting at the station by yourself. Not this late at night.”

 

“Jaebeom, he’s 22 and you’re not his father.” Jinyoung huffs from across the table, “If the kid wants to catch the train let him catch the train.” Mark swallows again under the older’s glare. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah, you know what those men would do to boys like Mark.” Jaebeom growls but there’s not bite to his voice. Jisoo on his left nods her head, agreeing along with the CEO.

 

“He’s too pretty to be out alone this time of night, even I wouldn’t let him.” She says, shaking her head at Jinyoung before looking at Mark. “If you ever need a lift, you can call me ok? I live in the city so it won’t be a bother.” 

 

Mark can’t do anything but nod his head, agreeing to what his older co-workers are saying. Jaebeom smiles and pats his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. “Come on, let me take you home.”

 

***

 

“So he drove you home?” Bambam asks, placing a finger into the soup Mark has boiling on the stove. “Did you offer him road head as a thanks?”

 

Mark lets out a squeak as Yugyeom cackles from the other side of the island. The older places his knife down and glares at Bambam. “How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t want to fuck my boss?” 

 

Bambam snorts and sucks on his finger as he wriggles his eyebrows at Mark, “Yeah you want him to fuck you, big difference.” Mark closes his eyes as Yugyeom laughs behind him. “You do know we share a wall right? And my bedroom is next to the bathroom.” Bambam smirks, “I know 100% that you want Lim Jaebeom to fuck you.”

 

Mark feels his ears burn and opens his mouth to say something back to the younger but realises that he can’t really say much. He mentally scolds himself for thinking that he’d be able to pull one off once everyone went to sleep or when he was in the shower. Stupid thin apartment walls. Stupid younger roommates.

 

“So what type of car did he have?” Yugyeom asks, bringing over a bowl of rice that he places beside the other side dishes they’ve made. One of Mark’s paychecks went directly for the groceries and food because, no matter how hard Yugyeom tries to convince him - you can’t live off ramen. 

 

“He owned a fucking Bentley.” Mark snorts, “One of the one’s where the doors go up instead of out like it’s a stupid spaceship or something.” He can still remember the shock he felt walking with Jaebeom to the car park and watching as the older lead him to a sleek midnight blue car. 

 

Sitting in the leather seats, Mark had been star struck at the sight of the million different buttons and nobs. Jaebeom had laughed at him and smiled, promising that he knew how to drive the car and he was safe. Mark hadn’t paid much attention after that, choosing to gaze out the window at the empty highway they wizzed down. 

 

He hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep until he felt a warm hand press against his cheek, drawing him away from where he had rested his head against the window. Mark had opened his eyes to see Jaebeom, his face lit up by the soft blue light from the dashboard and a warm smile playing along his lips. 

 

“ _ You’re home. _ ” Jaebeom had whispered, his finger slowly stroking Mark’s cheek. “ _ Want me to walk you up? _ ” Mark then finally blinked himself awake enough to tell Jaebeom he was fine to head up by himself. Jaebeom had smiled and nodded his head, “ _ Alright then kiddo, _ ” Jaebeom’s hand fell from Mark’s cheek and patted his thigh. “ _ I’ll see you tomorrow morning _ .”

 

“Should’ve made him walk you up.” Bambam sighed with a sad shake of his head, “You could’ve pretended to fall asleep in the elevator and then had him carry you the rest of the way.” Yugyeom snickered at Mark’s side and the older only rolled his eyes. 

 

“You watch way too many dramas.” 

 

Bambam smirked and gave a simple shrug of his shoulders before grabbing one of the bowls to start feeding himself. “I’m just saying, you could totally bag Jaebeom. You’re young, you’re attractive and sexy. And you work for him.” Mark frowned harder at the younger and gave a shake of his head. 

 

“I told you already Bam, it’s just a small crush. Mostly admiration for how hard he works.” Yugyeom snorted and Mark huffed out a breath, “And yes he’s attractive as well but that doesn’t have anything to do with my feelings.” He spooned out some noodles into Yugyeom’s bowl before passing it onto the younger. 

 

“Yeah I’m sure.” Bambam sniggers. “Mark, just admit it. You totally have the hots for him.” The younger sighs, slurping noodles into his mouth followed by some meat. “I don’t see why you don’t just offer yourself to him?” He slurred around his mouthful.

 

“Um, maybe because he’s my boss and I respect him more than a piece of ass?” Mark glares, “I’m not just gonna tell him to fuck me. Besides, he’s probably married or something.” He huffs, taking his own bowl away from the kitchen to the living room where he throws himself onto the couch. The two younger ones follow him in, sitting in their own respectful seats. 

 

“Have you seen or heard anything of a wife?” Yugyeom asks around his mouthful of rice, “Cause how do you know if he’s married if you haven’t seen or heard anything about a wife? You’ve been to his house plenty of times and you’ve been looking after his kids ever since you’ve started working for him. How come his wife hasn’t been mentioned yet?” 

 

Mark pouts in thought, lips pursed around his chopsticks. “I suppose you have a point…” He says quietly before shaking his head. “But just because there’s no wife doesn’t mean I can just waltz up to him and be like ‘oh hey boss here’s your morning coffee did you want a blowjob?’” Yugyeom snorts and Bambam chokes on his noodles. Mark smirks as he watches the younger two struggle to catch their breath. 

 

“Well,” Bambam coughs, “You never know unless you offer.” The younger winks, tipping his chopsticks towards Mark. The older rolls his eyes again and shakes his head. 

 

“I can’t do that,” Mark says with a snort, “Besides, I’m pretty sure Jinyoung would murder me with his fountain pen or something if I even batted my eyelashes at Jaebeom.”

 

“What?” Bambam almost screeches, “Has Jinyoung told you to stay away from him or something?” Mark furrows his brow and slurps up a mouthful of food before chewing on it as he shakes his head.

 

“Nah, he just glares at me if Jaebeom and I are within breathing distance of each other.” 

 

“My god,” Yugyeom gasps softly, “So it must be true then.” 

 

“What must be true?” Mark asks, his eyes flickering between the two. 

 

Yugyeom shuffles closer to Mark on the couch, drawing his long legs up to tuck beneath himself. “Well there was rumours going back a few years that the two of them were actually...y’know…” The younger wiggles his eyebrows, “ _ Intimate  _ with one another.” Mark’s eyebrows rise into his hairline and Yugyeom nods his head. “But then Jaebeom’s pregnancy scandal happened and all those rumours disappeared, but I mean, if you watch the way they act around one another there’s no way  _ nothing  _ happened between them.”

 

“I watched so many videos on YouTube and dude,” Bambam shakes his chopsticks, “The amount of eye fucking that happened between them is insane. Especially when they were younger and don’t even get me started on that one comeback they chose to do the sexy bad boy image.” Mark’s brows furrowed as Bambam lent closer and whispered, “Jaebeom’s eyes were constantly on Jinyoung’s bottom half when he wore those leather jeans.”

 

“So they use to fuck.” Mark deadpanned, looking between his best friends. “And what, Jinyoung’s caught feelings?” The two younger ones shrugged and Mark only sighed, “I’d rather keep my job if I’m honest. Jinyoung can have Jaebeom all he wants.” 

 

“That’s a lie.” Bambam snorted.

 

Mark threw his slipper at the younger and cackled when it landed in the bowl, splashing soup into Bambam’s face. 

 

***

 

Mark lent back against the wall watching as Jaebeom gave pointers to Monsta X on their choreography. He looked around at the set, a large abandoned building that had vines crawling up the walls and the fog machine filling the floor with clouds. The boys were dressed in tight leather pants, tank tops that showcased their arms and a deep neckline that showed off collarbones and abs. Mark had almost fainted when Wonho had a slow body roll to the bass drop in the climax of the song, the idol’s hips rolling forward and the tight leather not leaving much to imagination in the crotch region. 

 

Jaebeom laughed as one of the boys told a joke, making Mark smile. He hadn’t seen the older look happy in sometime, with the stress of multiple comebacks and new songs needing to be written Jaebeom had been spending late nights in his office. Mark had tried to get him to leave at some point before the digits on the clock turned to single numbers but Jaebeom had refused, thanking him for the last coffee and telling Mark to go home with a sleepy smile. 

 

Mark sighed and shifted in the chair he was gifted when he first arrived at Jaebeom’s side. He flipped open the notebook in his lap, glancing down at the lyrics he’d been writing over the last few days, tapping at the page with his pen. Ever since that first night when he’d written the lyrics Jaebeom chose to use for the song, Mark hadn’t been able to forget what it was like to write something that conveyed his feelings with the help of music. 

 

So he started to write his thoughts down, his feelings coming from his heart and written through the words he puts down on his page. The melodies that would float around his head he’d try to put down beside the words and soon enough he was writing songs. Ones of heartbreak, ones of longing, ones of love, ones of lust and sex. Everything he was feeling. He got sick of trying to find the random pieces of paper he jotted these thoughts down and ended up buying a notebook for himself. That very same notebook was now filled with different songs and thoughts he had been writing over the last few months since that first time and he took it with him everywhere.

 

“What are you writing?” Jaebeom’s voice sounded from above him, making him jump as he had lost himself in his own head. The older chuckled when he realised he had surprised Mark. “Sorry, you looked like you were really focused there.”

 

“O-oh it’s nothing.” Mark stuttered, holding his hands over the book as Jaebeom stood by his side, bending down towards to him. “J-just stuff.” Jaebeom chuckled and reached out to take the notebook from him but Mark was quick and spun in his chair, turning his back on the older.

 

“Mark,” Jaebeom laughed, “Come on, show me what you’re doing.” Mark shook his head, bending his knees towards his chest to try and hide the book from the older. “Oh come on~” The older whined, his hand slipping in between Mark’s arms and curling around his wrist. “Lemme see~”

 

“No i-it’s nothing!” Mark struggled in the grip Jaebeom had on his wrist, “I promise it’s nothing important.” 

 

“Then why are you trying to hide it?” Jaebeom giggled, his breathless voice hitting the back of Mark’s neck. The younger let out a small whine, trying to keep a grip on the notebook but the older was stronger and had a good point. He was only trying to hide his notebook because he was embarrassed. He obviously wasn’t a songwriter compared to Jaebeom or even Jinyoung and for the other’s to see his word would be mortifying. “Come on Markeu~ let me look.” 

 

The sound of the nickname falling from Jaebeom’s lips is what ultimately rendered Mark weak, his hold loosening on the notebook enough for the older to pry it from his hands. Jaebeom let out a cry of triumph and Mark could only huff as his ears turned red. He looked up through his fringe as Jaebeom flipped through the pages of his notebook, pausing on a page every so often. Jaebeom’s eyes flickered down to meet Mark’s. 

 

“These are good.” The older hums, “You write these?” Mark nodded mutely, choosing to pull his gaze away from Jaebeom’s to focus on the group dancing in front of the cameras before he realised they were doing the sexual part of the choreography so he looked back to Jaebeom. “This one’s nice.” Jaebeom said tapping the page. “A little sexual…” Mark’s cheeks flushed as Jaebeom looked down at him, “I wasn’t aware you were so... _ experienced  _ in that field.”

 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Mark blurted out before he could stop himself. He clamped his lips shut almost instantly as soon as the words left his mouth. Jaebeom only raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he closed the notebook and handed it back to him.

 

“Yes. Seems as you’re still a bit of a mystery to me.” Jaebeom said, their fingers brushing over one another as Mark took his notebook back. Mark swallowed as Jaebeom ruffled his hair, diffusing the unknown  _ tension _ that had grown quickly between them. “You should offer those songs up. They’re really good Mark.” 

 

“Maybe…” Mark said, biting his lip to stop himself from saying anything else. Jaebeom only chuckled and ran a hand through his hair once more. 

 

***

 

Jisoo frowned harder at him, lips dropping into a pout as she stomped her foot in a rather childish matter. “Mark~” she whined, “Please let me do this for you?”

 

“No.” Mark huffed, “I don’t see what the big deal is anyway.” He pushes a strand of his hair away from his face as Jisoo stood up straight from where she had been leaning down on his desk. Mark watches as she goes to open her mouth when suddenly the door on his left opens. 

 

“Jisoo-yah, why are you pestering Markeu?” Jaebeom asks with a sigh laced between his words. Mark tries hard not to react to the nickname that Jaebeom has chosen to call him. Jisoo huffs, blowing out hot air to flick her fringe away from her face as she glares lightly down at Mark. 

 

“Your assistant needs new clothes! He constantly wears the same thing over and over again.” Mark rolled his eyes as she explained  _ her  _ dilemma to his boss. “At first I thought it was fine because he probably couldn’t afford a new wardrobe for work but he’s been here for 6 and a half months now!”

 

Jaebeom snorted a little and folded his arms, the fabric of his dress shirt stretching tightly across his arms and chest. Not that Mark noticed. “So you want to take Mark shopping?” The older male hums with a grin on his face, obviously finding the whole situation amusing. 

 

“Ugh,  _ yes _ ! But he refuses to go with me!” Jisoo turns back and glares at Mark. “Why don’t you wanna look nice?” 

 

Mark huffs, “I’m fine with how I look now, I don’t need to impress anyone when I got the job right? Besides, you’re probably busy.”  _ Not to mention Jinyoung might kill me if we spend time together _ . He doesn’t say the last one but his eyes may flicker down to the other CEO’s room. 

 

“Mark, I told you I have this afternoon free!” Jisoo whines, squeezing her eyes shut, “Please let me take you shopping! There are so many outfits I want you to try on!” She begs, holding her hands together while pouting. 

 

“Noona, I’m not a doll for you to dress up.” Mark mumbles under his breath, eyes flickering to Jaebeom for help. 

 

Jaebeom only smirks and turns his attention to Jisoo, “I think I agree with you.” Mark’s mouth drops open and Jisoo lets out a high pitched gasp. “There’s nothing wrong with how you’re dressing now,” Jaebeom tells him, “But what you’re wearing is a little outdated and even if you don’t have to impress anyone, you are my personal assistant so you are seen by a majority of the people in this business.” Mark can feel his ears becoming red as frustration begins to bubble up inside him, “Jisoo, take him this afternoon.”

 

“I don’t want to go though!” Mark whines, getting both the older ones to look down at him. “Ugh, the whole reason I said no is because I don’t know what or how to even do shopping like this.” Jisoo cocks her head to the side and mark sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair. “I’m a 22 year old who use to work at a department store, noona. I’ve never had a chance to do anything but shop for food and pay bills.” 

 

Her smile creeps back onto her face, “That’s why I wanna take you shopping!” 

 

“Uh no you won’t.” Jinyoung’s voice sounds as he appears out of the hallway. Mark tries hard not to roll his eyes at the older’s entrance and tries to ignore the disappointment that bubbles up after his words. Jisoo lets out a distressed noise and turns to face her boss. “I’ve been asked to go to a few meetings across the city this afternoon and was invited to go to a dinner tonight so I need you to grab a new suit for me because I’m stuck in the studio all afternoon until my meetings.” 

 

Mark can tell the other looks a little stressed, voice thin as his fingers twitch in his lap. Jisoo lets out a groan but nods her head with a sigh. She turns to leave, ready to follow Jinyoung out when she turns back and pins Mark with a look, “We’re still going to go shopping.” 

 

Mark rolls his eyes, “Ok noona.” She huffs then smiles brightly and leaves, her heels clicking as she hurries down the corridor asking Jinyoung what colour his wants for his tie. Mark sinks back into his chair, thankful that the pestering has stopped. 

 

“I’ll take you shopping.” Jaebeom’s voice sounds soft and Mark feels his cheeks flush as he looks up at the older who shrugs when their gazes meet. “I’m not doing anything for the rest of the day which means you’ll be bored so let’s go.”

 

“Uh-what- no wait you’re busy aren’t you?” Mark stutters out as Jaebeom heads to the cupboard where his coat is. The older gives a snort before turning his head to look at Mark over his shoulder. 

 

“You’re my assistant, Mark. You should know.” 

 

So that’s how Mark finds himself getting dragged to different dress shops with Jaebeom for the rest of the afternoon. He’s bought four new pairs of black dress shoes and a few different ties before Mark decided he should actually pay attention seeing as he was here. 

 

“I need pants.” He sighs after placing the last shoe box into the back of Jaebeom’s car before twisting back in his seat to face the front. The older hums as he starts to turn into traffic, head turned over his shoulder to check. “I’ve been wearing my roommates and they don’t fit all that great.” They’re a bit too long and loose around his ankles because Bambam is too fucking tall and they’re tight around his ass because unlike the younger one, he actually has an ass. 

 

“There’s a place I know where we can get a few completed outfits for a deal.” Jaebeom says, finally pulling out into the highway and speeding off down the street. “You’re going to need to get a tux as well, we’ve got one of the sponsorship’s having their annual anniversary gala coming up in 2 weeks.”

 

“Oh right.” Mark sighs, face twisting into a grimace as he picks at some lint off his pants. “It’s...it’s Hyunguk’s company right?” Mark glances up at Jaebeom through his fringe, noticing the older tightening his grip on the steering wheel. 

 

“He hasn’t tried anything with you has he?” Jaebeom asked, voice strained as his knuckles turn white. 

 

“No, I haven’t seen him since that first time.” Mark said as he shook his head. Jaebeom looked at him and Mark felt his breath catch in his throat as the intense stare was pinned on him. 

 

“You’ll let me know if he approaches you again ok? I don’t want him to do anything to you.” The older says lowly, “You can’t be left alone with him so when we go to this gala I want you at my side, constantly ok?”

 

Mark nods mutely, feeling his heartbeat flutter in his chest as he recalls how angry Jaebeom had been the first encounter he had with Hyunguk.

 

“Ok. I’ll come pick you up that night. There’s a few things I need to discuss with you before we head into the gala, just publicity things that aren’t too important.” 

 

Mark nods again, feeling his face heat up at the thought of Jaebeom waiting for him outside his apartment building. Almost like a date. 

 

“Ok, let’s go get some pants.”

 

***

 

Mark leans against Jisoo’s desk, smirk evident on his lips as she hasn’t seen him yet, her head bent down as she looks her handbag. Finally she glances up, her eyes going wide as they land on him before a small squeal escapes her lips. 

 

“Oh my god  _ look at you _ !” She gasps, rushing forward towards him making Mark laugh at her excitement. “Mark you look so handsome oh my god~” She cooed, brushing off invisible lint from his blazer and fiddling with the collar of his shirt. 

 

“I figured you’d like it.” He says shyly, ducking his head and pushing her hands away from where they were combing his fringe back. “Now will you stop bugging me?” She laughs and Mark pouts a little at her. 

 

“I’ve always wanted a little brother to harass.” Jisoo replies cheekily, pinching Mark’s cheek. “You’re so adorable!”

 

“Ugh I am not!” Mark whines, trying to pull her hands away from his face but she only laughs and tries to ruffle his hair. “Noona!” Jisoo cackles, her evil laugh causing Mark to laugh as well as she uses her thin fingers to tickle him. 

 

They keep the fight up for a little longer until someone clears their throat  _ very  _ loudly. They break apart, breathing heavily with flushed cheeks and wide smiles. But Mark feels his happiness deflate the moment he sees Jinyoung staring at the two of them with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Oh morning Oppa.” Jisoo giggles, brushing her hair away from her face. “How are you?” Jinyoung nods to her before turning his gaze onto Mark. 

 

“I’m sure Seulgi went over the contract with you yes?” Jinyoung asked, placing his hands behind his back and taking a few steps towards Mark. 

 

“Uh, yes sir. She did.” Mark said quietly, fixing his blazer so it sat correctly on his shoulders. It was a deep grey one that Jaebeom had chosen out for him, saying it fit his blonde hair nicely. 

 

“Right. So you are aware that relationships within the workplace, while they aren’t frowned upon, the public displays of affection between couples are prohibited.” Jinyoung’s voice was cold and hard, something that Mark hadn’t had a chance hearing yet. 

 

“I-Uh-wait-“ Mark stuttered, his eyes flickering between Jinyoung and Jisoo. “I’m not-we’re not dating.” He said pointing between him and Jisoo. 

 

“What’s everyone doing here?” And of course Jaebeom has to arrive. Mark glanced at him as the older looked between all of them. “Is something wrong Jinyoungie?”

 

“Jinyoung Oppa thinks we’re dating.” Jisoo huffs, “But were obviously not, I mean I wouldn’t date a younger man.” Mark blinked and looked at Jisoo who winced at him, “Sorry, too many bad experiences with younger guys.” 

 

Mark nodded his head, wringing his hands together, “That’s ok I wouldn’t date you either.” His brain blurts out. Jisoo gasps, Jaebeom snorts then quickly covers his mouth and Jinyoung’s jaw drops open. It takes another two seconds for Mark to realise what he’s said and he feels himself turn bright red. “Oh god! No-no that’s not what I meant!” Mark let out a groan and covered his face with his hands. “Shit that totally wasn’t what I meant.” He groans with a shake of his head. Beside him, Jisoo laughs which makes him feel better knowing he hasn’t offended the older woman. “I just meant I’m gay so I’m obviously not going to date you.” He sighs 

 

There’s a moment of silence and Mark realises he’s put his foot into his mouth again. He just accidentally outed himself in front of his boss. His ear are on fire by now and he keeps his hands over his face to try and hide from the embarrassment. 

 

“Well whatever you do, don’t tell Seulgi.” Jaebeom says after a beat, making Mark open his fingers a little to see him. “She’s been dying to have one of those ‘gay best friends’ so be warned.” The older man is wearing a smile on his face and Jinyoung doesn’t look particularly mad. He nods his head and Jaebeom waves at him, “Come on, we gotta be in the studio at 10.” Mark quick follows him after bowing to Jinyoung. 

 

There’s a bit of awkwardness between them as they ride the elevator down a few floors until Jaebeom pipes up with a question he never thought he would hear. 

 

“So do you have a crush on Jinyoung or something?” Mark spluttered and turned to look at the older who had a small flush of pink running up into his cheeks. “It’s just you always get really nervous around him.” Jaebeom continued while Mark was having a mini mental breakdown because the older knew he was nervous around Jinyoung? He had been watching him? “And you always stutter around him as well.” The older says, tugging at his blazer, “So I’m just curious to know if you’re into him is all.”

 

“Uh…” Mark coughs and scratches the back of his neck, “Um, no. No, I’m definitely not attracted to Jinyoung.” Jaebeom nods his head and lets out a breath. “He’s-he’s not my type anyway.” Mark mutters quietly but the older catches it and smirks with a small laugh.

 

“Really? What’s your type then?”

 

Mark feels a hot flush run over him once more and he ducks his head to his chest, “I don’t know…More muscular I guess?” He tries to keep his answer vague because he can’t exactly say  _ ‘You’re my type _ ’ to his boss. Jaebeom chuckles and nods his head. 

 

“Muscular huh?”

 

“Yep. Muscles. My type.”

 

“A lot of people have muscles.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah it’s a thing.”

 

“Hoseok has-“

 

“Do we really have to have this discussion, sir?” Mark blurts out, turning his gaze to Jaebeom who laughs at him but shakes his head.

 

“No, I’m only messing with you Mark.” The older chuckles, patting him on the shoulder, “And what have I said about calling me ‘sir’? How many times do I have to say that you can call me hyung if you want to.”

 

Mark smirks, his confidence boosting up a little because this particular conversation happens every single day. “Maybe one day.” He replies cheekily as the elevator doors  _ ding  _ open. “Come on sir, don’t wanna be late.”

 

“You little shit.”

 

Mark only laughed, grinning back at the older who wore a matching smile.

 

***

 

When Mark arrived to his desk, he noticed that the door to Jaebeom’s office was opened yet no light turned on and the older was nowhere to be seen. Frowning a little, Mark placed his coat, bag and coffee tray on his desk before walking towards the office in slow steps. It was morning, around 7am so the company was still somewhat asleep but Jaebeom has a few meetings both at the company and also at one of the restaurants downtown so Mark thought it best to come in early.

 

Mark stepped into the office, pushing the door open with a flat palm and leant his head in. Glancing around the room, Mark couldn’t tell if anything was out of the ordinary except that the blinds had been drawn shut which was a little odd because Jaebeom preferred to work by sunlight rather than the fluorescent lights in the company.

 

“Sir?” Mark called out quietly, resting his hand on the door knob as he took a step inside. “Mr. Lim? Si-“ A hand shot of of the dark and clamped down on Mark’s mouth, stopping the scream that erupted from his lips. 

 

“Shh, Mark its me!” A hushed voice hissed, before the body the hand belonged to stepped further into the light. Mark let out a breath when he recognised Jaebeom stepping out of the shadows. The older released his hand from over Mark’s mouth and the younger gasped for air. 

 

“What the fuck?” Mark hissed, eyebrows furrowed as he glanced up at his boss, “What are you doing in here being all creepy and shit?” Jaebeom snorted before taking a hold of Mark’s wrist and tugging him further into the office. “You’re not going to kill me are you?” The older chuckles, squeezing Mark’s wrist before leading him to the couch that sits on the opposite side of the room. 

 

Through the dark, Mark is just able to make out a form curled up in between the cushions. He blinks a few times to get use to the low lighting before he’s able to see what he’s really looking at. He gasps when he sees Youngjae curled into a ball around Mr. Otter, a baby blue blanket thrown across his body while a blazer, obviously belonging to his father, rests on top. Even in the dark light, Mark is able to see the red flush that sits across the younger’s cheeks and the sweat matted hair sticking to his forehead. 

 

“He’s been up all night with a fever and cried the moment I tried to leave so I figured I’d save myself the hassle and just bring him with me today.” Jaebeom whispers to Mark, “I’ve already had the doctor look him over, all he needs is to be kept cool and to sleep.” Mark pouts down at the sleeping child before stepping towards Youngjae, “I’ve only got meetings today so I figured I’ll just let you stay behind to look after him?” Mark nods to Jaebeom’s words, already stroking his fingers through Youngjae’s wet hair. He smiles a little when the younger nuzzles into his palm, letting out a breathless  _ Appa _ ...before small snores fall from his lips.

 

Mark turns back to the older and nods his head, “I don’t mind doing that. Does that mean I’ll be using your office today?” He asks cheekily, watching as Jaebeom smirks, a chuckle leaving his lips before he walks over to him and crouches at his side, his own hand resting on Youngjae’s shoulder. 

 

“Nice try but no, I’ve given him some heavy drowsy flu medicine so he should be out for a good few hours.” Jaebeom sighs and Mark can tell the older is tired and stress. He’s seen what his own sister looks like on 2 hours of sleep after one of the twins had fallen sick when they were still toddlers. His mother always speaks of how hard it is to watch your child in pain and you can’t do anything to help them except be there for them. Jaebeom lets out a heavy sigh and Mark watches as he scrubs at his face, a small amount of stubble already collecting on his upper lip and chin. 

 

He looks devilish and rough, manly and handsome even dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and plain white v-neck that stretches across his chest. Mark swallows a little when he can see Jaebeom’s tanned collarbones thanks to the low neckline and the dainty chain that has a simple dog tag hanging from it. 

 

“Mark?”

 

The younger blinks himself back to reality, Jaebeom’s face coming into focus and looking a lot closer than what he had before. He jolts back a little with a squeak, but loses his balance, hand slipping across the carpet before he could catch himself. Jaebeom lurches forward towards him, face showing signs of worry and surprise and Mark feels a arm wrap around his waist, his own arm coming up naturally to grab onto the older’s shoulder to stop himself from falling. 

 

The position brings them closer than before, almost the closest they’ve ever been. Jaebeom’s nose barely brushing across Mark’s and the dust floating between them shines with the light from the opened door behind them. Mark swallows, his eyes flitting across the older’s face, tracing over the beauty moles beneath his eyebrow and down to his narrow eyes that seem wide, the pupils blown out. His eyes betray him and travel down further, gazing over the straight nose and down to the pink Cupid’s bow of Jaebeom’s lips, puffy from sleep and parted with a gasp. 

 

Mark tightens his grip on Jaebeom’s shoulder, his fingers twisting in the fabric of the older’s shirt. The older shifts a little, the arm around his waist bringing Mark closer to Jaebeom. Their noses bump into one another and Mark has to swallow down the gasp that wants to erupt out of his lips.

 

Jaebeom’s lips part a little more, hot breath fanning across Mark’s own mouth making him want to shiver. Mark’s eyes drill onto the older’s actions when he licks across his bottom lip, wetting it almost in slow motion. Mark inhales sharply, eyes fluttering shut as he wills his body not to react to the sensual action. 

 

“M-Mark?” Jaebeom stutters, his voice barely audible. Mark swallows thickly because he’s never heard Jaebeom say his name like that and it’s doing things to him that would be very bad if the older saw. 

 

“Ye-ah?” Mark’s own voice catches and out of nerves, licks his own lips. He sees Jaebeom’s eyes snap down to them and he can’t hold back the urge to bite them because that’s what he does when he’s nervous. As he draws his bottom lip between his teeth, the older lets out a small deep noise from the back of his throat and the arm around Mark’s waist tightens. 

 

The action forces Mark closer to the older, his knees sliding in between Jaebeom’s until he’s almost perched over one of the older’s legs, straddling the muscular thigh. 

 

“Y-you’re not dating anyone, are you?” Jaebeom asks, swallowing thickly as his eyes remain on Mark’s lips. Mark swallows as well, eyes flicking up to the older’s face then back down to the soft looking mouth.

 

“No...I haven’t dated anyone in 3 years,” Mark whispers, his fingers twitching in Jaebeom’s shirt when the older inhales deeply. Then, when Jaebeom looks at him again, something changes in the air. Mark can’t explain it but all of a sudden it felt like the room was electrified and every small movement could’ve caused a spark to set them alight.

 

Jaebeom suddenly moves closer, his head tilting to the side and his chin coming towards Mark. The younger watches with heavy lids as the older grows closer, their noses brushing over one another. Mark inhales a little when he feels Jaebeom’s chin bump into his and with his eyes fluttering shut, Mark pushes himself up into the older, their lips less than a breath away from one another. Mark felt Jaebeom rest a hand on the side of his face and he held his breath as the older angled their heads together, lips parted and-

 

“Appa?” 

 

The drowsy sound of Youngjae’s soft voice made the two of them jump apart in fright, Mark falling back onto the carpet while Jaebeom fell into the couch. Mark hissed when his hand scraped along the carpet and clutched it to his chest as it burned from the friction. 

 

“Youngjae,” Jaebeom gasped softly, hand pressing against his own chest, “Sweetie, why are you up?” Mark watched as Jaebeom shuffled up to his son, hand already going for the younger’s forehead. 

 

“‘M thirsty.” Youngjae croaked, then a loud and wet cough erupted from his little body. Jaebeom cooed instantly and Mark winced, not liking how bad the cough sounded. He tapped the older on the shoulder and pushed himself from the floor. 

 

“I’ll go and get some water for him.” He said softly, hoping the flush across his cheeks won’t be noticeable. Jaebeom nods and smiles at him in thanks before Youngjae whines again, wanting his father’s attention. 

 

Mark walks out of the office and runs a hand through his hair, the aircon hitting his heated skin making him shiver. Jaebeom had almost kissed him. Or looked like he was going to kiss him. Mark let out a small groan, shaking his head.

 

What had he gotten himself into?

 

***

 

Bambam tweaked Mark’s hair one last time before letting out a satisfied hum, nodding his head then stepping away with his hands on his hips. “I think it’s safe to say you look hot.” The younger smirks. Mark only rolls his eyes before standing from the chair he’s been glued to for the last 3 hours while Bambam did his makeup and hair for the event tonight. 

 

In his pocket, Mark felt his phone buzz and pulled it out to see that Jaebeom had messaged him. “He’s here.” He said quietly, throat closing up as he turns his phone off and puts it back in his pants. “Where’s my jacket?” 

 

“Why do you sound so nervous for?” Yugyeom asks, stepping into the bedroom with Mark’s blazer in hand. Mark takes the jacket from him eagerly, slipping his arms through the sleeves as he quickly walks to his shoes. “You’re like, shakey and stuff.”

 

“Yeah actually,” Bambam hums, heading over to stand next to Yugyeom. The both of them now standing off to the side to watch Mark as he struggles to tie the laces of his shoes. “You’re more quiet than normal as well.” Mark just makes a noise, too focused on tying the bow correctly on his shoe. “Did something happen between you and Jaebeom?”

 

Mark slips as he was about to put his shoe on but manages to catch himself on the door with a small shout. He turns back to his roommates, both wearing similar smirks on their faces. “N-no. Why would you say that?” He knows he doesn’t sound convincing, especially when Yugyeom snorts and Bambam’s smirk deepens. 

 

“So something  _ did  _ happen. What. Tell me.” Bambam demands, stalking forward towards Mark with a predator smile stretched across his lips. Mark swallows thickly and backs himself up into the door. 

 

“Uh-I can’t right now I have to go.” He stutters out, hand scrambling for the doorknob behind him. Yugyeom reaches out and uses his height as an advantage over Mark, letting his hand rest over the older’s shoulder and keeping him trapped against the door. 

 

“Out with it hyung.” Yugyeom smirks, gaze evil and unwavering. 

 

Mark glances between the two of them as they tower over him and he can feel the sweat building up on his brow. His tongue goes dry in his mouth and his throat feels like there’s dust inside. 

 

“J-Jaebeom and I…” He starts out quietly, directing his gaze down onto the floor as the other two press in closer to him. “He-I-we-“

 

“Oh say it already!” Bambam whined.

 

“We might have almost kissed!” Mark blurts out, then immediately clamps his hands over his mouth before remembering the liptint Bambam had applied to his lips so he removes his hands a little. Yugyeom lets out a squeak and Bambam’s mouth drops open with a strangled gasp. 

 

“You- _ what _ ?” Yugyeom screeches.

 

“I can’t talk, gotta go, love you bye!” Mark is quick to twist the doorknob and let himself fall out of his apartment, using the younger two’s surprised state to his advantage to escape. He can hear the two of them yelling after him as he runs down the hallway to the elevator. A door is slammed open and Mark enters the elevator just in time to see Bambam fall out of the apartment. 

 

“Mark you get back here right now!” The younger screams, scrambling to push himself from the floor. Mark gasps and smashes the close door button on the elevator, repeatedly hitting it as Bambam gets closer and closer to him. “Mark!” Bambam yells, hand stretched out towards him just as the elevator doors close with a soft  _ ding _ .

 

Mark leans against the wall of the elevator and takes a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He pats at the sweat that rolls down his temple with his fingers and prays that his makeup hasn’t been smudged from his escape. He knows that the maknaes aren’t going to let him off free, as soon as he gets back home they’ll jump him immediately. 

 

The doors ding open and Mark exists into the lobby, his dress shoes clicking across the marvel flooring. He’s in the middle of fixing his cuff links when a voice calls out his name. He glances up and almost stops walking in the middle of the room. Jaebeom is leaning against the counter speaking to the receptionist, probably in the middle of asking for Mark’s apartment number. Mark flushes when he can see the older’s eyes travel up and down his body. 

 

If he doesn’t mind saying so, he knows he looks good. 

 

The pants he’s wearing are white, tight and figure hugging to compensate for the oversized button up he has on over the top that’s red silk, a deep v-neckline showing off the mole he has in the middle of his chest and a blazer thrown in over the top but left undone. His blonde hair has been slicked back from his face and instead of its normal white colour, Bambam re-dyed it so it was more of a golden hue. The makeup the younger had done was similar to the colour of his shirt, deep brown and burgundy lining his eyes. 

 

Even from across the room, Mark saw Jaebeom swallow. He looked down to the floor, smirk tugging at his lips before he walked towards the older. 

 

“Hi sir, sorry I’m late.” He apologised, brushing a hand through his hair while looking up at Jaebeom who’s mouth was still parted open. Mark blinked a few times, waiting for a response and when he didn’t receive one he waved his hand in front of the older’s face. “Sir?” 

 

“What?” Jaebeom startles, blink quickly and jolting back away from Mark. “What? Oh no you’re ho-fine. You’re fine. I’m early.” Mark bit on his lip as Jaebeom stuttered. The older cleared his throat, fixing the tie at his throat and pulling at the lapels of his blazer. “Shall we get going?” Mark nodded and Jaebeom cleared his throat once more before motioning for Mark to start walking, leaving a hand on the younger’s lower back to guide him. 

 

Once they exited the building Mark almost stopped when he saw Jaebeom’s car parked at the front. It wasn’t the sleek midnight blue Bentley he had ridden in before. This one was a flashy red Porsche, sparkling rims and even a customised licence plate with PRDSDEF on it. 

 

“Like it?” Jaebeom chuckles, “Jinyoung and I always pull out the fancier cars when we have to go to Hyunguk’s events. It may seem petty but, it puts him in his place.” Mark snorts and steps towards the fancy car, letting his fingertips barely graze over the handle. A second hand come into view and Mark glances up to find Jaebeom almost hovering by his side until he hears the sound of the car door opening. Jaebeom smirks a little at him, “Hop in, Princess.”

 

Mark feels his face flush so he looks down immediately, tucking his chin towards his chest as he slinks into the car thanks to the older opening it for him. Once inside, Mark takes the opportunity to look at Jaebeom as the other walks around the car. 

 

The older is dressed in a simple black suit, white button up tucked into black dress pants and his tie was black and red. The blazer itself was black and hugging Jaebeom’s body nicely, fitting into every curve of his arms. His hair was slicked back off his face and styled so the undercut was showing, jawline looking sharp as ever as the dangling earrings glinted in the light. 

 

He looked expensive and hot. 

 

Mark quickly looked away as Jaebeom got into the car, clearing his throat before he unbuttoned his jacket then turned to Mark. The younger froze for a moment as Jaebeom’s eyes trailed over him before suddenly, Jaebeom was leaning into his space. Mark didn’t even have a chance to lean backwards before Jaebeom’s hand reaches past him and he feels something brush over his shoulder. 

 

“Safety first, Princess.” Jaebeom says quietly, leaning back away from Mark, the younger noticing the seatbelt clutching in his hands. Mark let out a low breath, his cheeks probably gone past bright pink to red by now as Jaebeom clicks his seatbelt in for him. Jaebeom sits in his own seat then buckled himself in before they’re driving off down the highway. 

 

“I didn’t bring anything with me,” Mark said after a few moments, Jaebeom’s head turning to him for a moment before snapping back to the road. “I wasn’t sure if I needed to.”

 

“It’s fine, all we’ll really be doing is networking.” Jaebeom explained, “In the back I’ve got some of the business cards we give out at events like these, so just stick them in your pocket and take them out when needed.” Mark nodded and reached into the back of car, his hand closing around a small box. “Jisoo has some in her purse so if you manage to run out just ask her.” Inside the box was a plain black card with the logo of the company printing in gold on the front then the back was Mark and Jisoo’s details for the company. Mark took a handful before tucking them into the front breast pocket of his blazer. 

 

“Is there anything I should know about tonight? I’ve never been to something like this before…” Mark asks bashfully, pulling at his fingers nervously. Jaebeom chuckles and Mark looks up to see the older shaking his head. 

 

“You don’t have to do a lot, just standing beside me and handing out the cards to potential sponsors is basically it.” Mark lets out a relieved sigh and relaxes back into the chair. “I’m going to warn you before hand…” Jaebeom says slowly, Mark raising an eyebrow and turning towards the older. “The men and women at these events-“ The older winces a little, “They’ll try to approach you for certain things ok? Some might want you for photo shoots as there are a couple of magazine heads coming but,” Jaebeom leans forward a little to look at the oncoming traffic before crossing the intersection. “Some of them may also try to...get with you?” 

 

Mark blinked a few times before the words actually sunk in, “Oh! Oh…” was all he could manage. Jaebeom laughed a little and nodded his head. 

 

“So yes, another part of these events is usually trying to hook up with someone.” Jaebeom sighs. Mark snorts before looking over the older. 

 

“You ever tried to?” He asks boldly, watching as Jaebeom’s eyebrows rise and his eyes grow big for a moment before that signature smirk comes onto his face. 

 

“When I was younger - yes.” The older chuckled, “But nowadays I just usually...bring a date?” Mark’s brows furrowed at how the sentence ended in a question. 

 

“Did you bring a date?”

 

“It’s...complicated?”

 

“How?”

 

“Oh look, we’re here.”

 

Mark turned away from Jaebeom’s plainly obvious distraction and saw the hotel the event was taking place it. It was one of the more fancier places within Seoul, one that Mark would never have dreamed of entering. Jaebeom drove the car up to the valet before turning to Mark once again as the valet walked to open their doors. 

 

“Remember, stick by me and you’ll be safe ok Princess?” Jaebeom said, placing his hand on Mark’s thigh and squeezing it before hopping out of the car. Mark took a few seconds to collect himself as the touch burned through his pants. He let out a slow breath before nodding to himself and stepping out of the car. 

 

There was a ton of camera flashes blinding him and for a moment Mark couldn’t see anything but white until a warm hand wrapped around his waist, resting gently on his hip and pushing him forward. 

 

“Try not to look so terrified,” Jaebeom’s voice chuckles in his ear. “Either smile or smoulder, whichever is easier.” Mark looked up and saw that the older was staring towards the cameras, changing his facial expression every so often from a sexy smoulder to a childish grin. There was only a few times when Mark was able to see ‘CEO Lim Jaebeom’ and right now was one of those times. He looked powerful and strong. No one would expect him to be the man who has a fridge full of strawberry milk sitting in his office or makes cooing noises to his kids on the phone. 

 

Lim Jaebeom was a mystery still. 

 

“Mark!” 

 

Mark flinched into Jaebeom at the sound of someone screaming his name, not prepared for anyone but Jaebeom to know him. He scanned the crowd as the older lead him into the hotel’s lobby and saw a figure waving madly at him. 

 

“Oh it’s Jisoo noona.” He sighed, stepping away from Jaebeom a little so their hips would no longer bump into one another. The older only chuckles before marching them towards the girl and Jinyoung who was looking at his watch with a frown. 

 

“You’re 10 minutes late, hyung.” The ceo said, lips pulled into a pout. “We agreed to meet on the red carpet so we could have press photos.” 

 

Jaebeom groaned, releasing his hand from Mark’s hip and rolled his eyes. “Jinyoung-ah, we can get those done later ok? Besides traffic was crazy and Jackson kept bugging me while I was trying to get changed.” Mark snorted and greeted Jisoo with a hug as the older one ran to him. 

 

“Ah~ you look so sexy Mark!” She squealed, bouncing on the spot a little as she gripped his face between her palms. Mark laughed as Jisoo squeezes his cheeks, “You trying to get some tonight?” She wriggles her eyebrows, Mark snorts and shakes his head as he pulls her hands away from his face. 

 

“No no, I’m here to work noona.” He laughs, Jisoo only rolling her eyes at him before they turn to their respective CEO’s. Mark nods his head respectfully to Jinyoung who repeats the action back to him - but not without a full body scan first. Mark almost wants to cover his body with his hands after Jinyoung’s eyes finish grazing over his outfit. 

 

Jaebeom steps towards Mark, taking a light hold of his elbow before turning to face the other two. “I need a drink, you two want anything?” Jinyoung shook his head but Jisoo requested a champagne so Jaebeom tugged Mark away and further into the crowd. “Sorry about Jinyoung,” the older huffed into his ear as they squeezed their way through the bodies. “He gets nervous at these events because he doesn’t really know many people and he hates having to make small talk.” Mark bites back a snort as he steps around a tall model like woman who towers over him in 6-inch heels. 

 

“It’s ok, I get it.” Mark says glancing up at Jaebeom, only just realising that the older had almost plastered himself to Mark’s back. The distance between them was almost nonexistent, Mark’s head falling perfectly into the crook of the older’s neck and his eyes landing on the incredible jawline. He coughed a little to clear his throat, turning his gaze back to the front so he wouldn’t be running into someone or perhaps leaning up to kiss his boss. “I’m a little nervous too. I don’t do that great in crowds.” 

 

Jaebeom chuckles, the hand he has wrapped around Mark’s waist squeezing in comfort. Mark felt the older lean in closer, the span of Jaebeom’s broad chest totally encasing Mark’s small frame. “Don’t worry Princess,” Jaebeom spoke into his ear, breath fanning across the tips making Mark shiver a little. “Stick by me and you’ll be fine.” Mark let out a small laugh and nodded his head, looking back up to find the older already staring down at him. 

 

They were in the perfect position that if Jaebeom leans down a little further and Mark rose onto his tiptoes, Mark would be able to just press his lips against the older’s. Mark felt his face flush and he may or may not have leant further into Jaebeom’s protective hold. 

 

“Ah Jaebeom!” Cried a voice, jolting the two of them out of their daze. Mark blinked to see an old man striding up to them, his long legs and broad shoulders making the crowd part with ease around him. “Jaebeom, it’s so nice to see you again it’s been too long!” 

 

Mark stood to the side a little, letting Jaebeom step forward to greet the older man with a warm smile and hug. “Yes, hyungnim it’s been far too long.” The young CEO replies, voice light and full of laughter. “I have been meaning to set up a chat with you about my new group but I’ve been busy.” Jaebeom chuckles, lightly patting the man on the shoulder. The old man laughs along with him before Mark watches as his eyes slide towards him. He sees the moment they land on him as the old man’s narrow eyes grow wide and his mouth drops open with a short gasp. The man latches onto Jaebeom’s arm before dragging them across to where Mark is stood off to the side. 

 

“And  _ who  _ is  _ this _ ?!” The man gasps, pointing at Mark before turning his attention to Jaebeom but his eyes don’t really leave Mark. “My god, Jaebeom look at him! He must’ve been expensive, how much is he costing you tonight? Mine was nearly 12 thousand and he was only half as good looking as this one! Can I have his details?”

 

Mark almost chokes on a swallow, eyes flickering up to Jaebeom. “I’m sorry wh-“

 

“This is Mark! My  _ assistant _ !” Jaebeom says hurriedly and rather loudly. He wraps an arm around the old man’s shoulders before motioning to Mark. “Hyungnim, this is Mark Tuan my new personal assistant I hired after my last one went back to China for her pregnancy.” Jaebeom’s eyes went back to Mark and the younger was able to see how red his ears had become. “Mark, this is Choi Seoguk, one of the producers for the dramas that air on JTCB.” 

 

“Oh,” Mark said flatly, watching as the old man’s eyes trailed over him unabashedly. “Nice to meet you, sir.” 

 

“God, listen to his pronunciation!” Seoguk almost moaned, throwing his head back and clapping Jaebeom on his shoulder. Mark frowned at the man, eyes flickering to his boss who looked just as uncomfortable and embarrassed at the situation. “He’s adorable Jaebeom, you sure know how to pick them.” The man claps him on the back once more before racking his eyes over Mark, licking his lips, winking, then turning on his heel and leaving. 

 

Mark stands with furrowed brows watching as the old man disappears through the crowd. He turns to Jaebeom whose face is now a lovely shade of pink and a small sweat has broken out across his forehead. “Ok, what the fuck was that?”

 

Jaebeom snorts a little, “You can’t remember the Korean word for  _ energy  _ but you know the word  _ fuck _ .” He shook his head, “Who taught you Korean?” Mark didn’t find the joke funny and kept his arms folded across his chest. 

 

“That man just asked how much you  _ paid  _ for me, and last I checked I didn’t look like a prostitute when I left my apartment.” Mark couldn’t help but snap, his own face flushing in embarrassment and frustration as there were a few around them looking in his direction. Suddenly Mark felt too exposed, felt like he was standing in the middle of the room with nothing on. 

 

“It-it’s part of the whole complicated thing,” Jaebeom groans, “I truly am sorry though Mark, I never would’ve expected him to do such a thing.” Mark narrowed his eyes but nodded his head. 

 

“How complicated is this thing?” He asks, tilting his head to the side. “Will you tell me?” Jaebeom snorts and shakes his head almost immediately. “What? Why not?!”

 

Jaebeom reaches out and took a hold of Mark’s shoulders, “Your boss is allowed to have some secrets ok Mark? I’m sorry that happened to you and I’ll make up for it at a later date but just know that you definitely don’t look like a prostitute ok?” Mark blinked once then twice before sighing and nodding his head. “Thank you princess.” A hand stroked his head lightly and Mark had to fight to keep his scowl from shifting. “Let’s go get some drinks.”

 

The night lasted forever, Mark almost falling asleep standing up by the end of it as Jaebeom thanked the sponsors around them for the invitation. Luckily, Mark had managed to invade Hyunguk all night, sticking close to Jaebeom’s side like the older had requested.

 

The ride back to Mark’s apartment was quiet, the road almost completely empty reminded Mark of the first time Jaebeom took him home. Except this time, Jaebeom walked him all the way to his apartment door, keeping a hand on his lower back because he was dead tired on his feet.

 

“I’m sorry, again.” Jaebeom had said quietly once Mark had pulled the keys out from his pocket. The younger glanced up at him curiously, sleepy eyes narrowed and lips already pouting subconsciously. Jaebeom chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, “I mean about Seoguk. I really hadn’t expected him to say such a thing to you.” 

 

Mark shook his head and gave a small shrug, “It’s ok. Things happen.” He replied softly, a yawn cutting off the rest of his sentence. The older chuckled and rested his hand on top of Mark’s head, rubbing it a little. Mark, even in his sleepy state, managed to hold back the urge to nuzzle into the touch. 

 

“I’ll let you get to bed.” Jaebeom sighed, his hand sliding down from Mark’s head to the side of his neck. Suddenly Mark felt like his skin was on fire, goosebumps rising and the hair standing up. The older stepped forward and Mark drew in a breath before his lungs stopped working.

 

Jaebeom’s chest bumped into his a little before Mark felt the older’s lips pressing against his forehead, letting them rest there for a few seconds before pulling away, thumb brushing over the dip of his throat. 

 

“Good night, Princess.” Jaebeom said before he stepped away, marching down the hallway without giving Mark a single glance. The younger watched him go, sinking back into the door heavily as his heartbeat echoed in his ears.

 

He had it bad and now there was no way of stopping it from getting worse.

 

***

 

Mark huffs as he places the box of files onto his desk, glaring heavily at Jinyoung’s retreating figure. He definitely didn't want his day to start out like this. He had met the other CEO in the elevator up to their floor when Jinyoung turned to him and said that Jisoo would be out sick for the day due to a stomach flu, meaning that for the day Mark was not only Jaebeom’s assistant but Jinyoung’s too. 

 

Jinyoung had asked Mark to come into his office to receive the box of files that needed to be resorted in not only alphabetical order but also numeric. Mark tried not to glare at the older man when he struggled with the weight of the box but the smirk Jinyoung gifted him made it hard to keep a neutral expression. 

 

Mark glanced at Jaebeom’s office door that was shut, blinds drawn closed. His boss had said he’d be in a private meeting for the first 2 hours so Mark didn’t need to come in until 11, hence meeting Jinyoung in the elevator. Mark glanced down at his watch, a gift from Jaebeom as an apology for the night of the gala, and saw that his boss was at least 20 minutes late. He frowned, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth before ultimately deciding to take matters into his own hands because Jaebeom was going to be late for a recording session. 

 

He headed to the door, fist raised to knock when all of a sudden it opened and Mark almost ran into a body. 

 

“Shit sorry!” Mark felt the man grab his elbows to keep him from falling, the man sounding breathless like he had run a marathon. Mark blinked up at the taller one, apology dying on his lips as he took in the flushed cheeks, messed up hair and puffy lips. “Sorry, didn’t know there was someone there.” Was all the guy muttered, flicking his tongue over his red lips before he looked over his shoulder, revealing a red bruise on the corner of his jaw, to where Jaebeom was stood at the doorway. 

 

Mark followed his gaze and almost choked when he noticed that Jaebeom was in a similar state of dress - his dress shirt half tucked in, top buttons left undone enough that Mark could see his chest and collarbones which was decorated in red splotches and lines. Jaebeom’s hair was mused, sweat sparkling across his brow and his lips were just as puffy. 

 

“I’ll erm,” Jaebeom coughed and cleared his throat, “I-I’ll talk to you later on Haeyeon.” Mark’s eyes flickered between the two, the awkwardness growing between them making him shuffle on the spot. The guy, Haeyeon, as Jaebeom called him, nodded his head, smirked then headed off down the hallway -  _ limping _ . 

 

Mark’s eyes widened as the facts began adding up in his head. Jaebeom just had sex in his office. With that man. In his office. Mark’s gaze kept switching between his boss and the figure walking away, taking in the Gucci belt that was half undone around Haeyeon’s waist and the YSL printed button up he wore with a Louis Vuitton bag sittin on his shoulder. 

 

_ Jaebeom uses sugar babies. _

 

The thought made him choke on his saliva and he coughed violently as his thoughts made his head spin.

 

“Most of them preferred to be called escorts…” Jaebeom’s voice rasps and Mark turns back to his boss, eyes wide and ears turning pink. He had just spoken out loud. Jaebeom looks just as embarrassed as Mark feels but he has the audacity to button up the rest of his shirt and run a hand through his hair to tame it. “U-uh can you come here please? We probably need to talk about this.”

 

Mark looks between Jaebeom’s outstretched hand and the older’s face before giving a jerky nod and stepping towards him, throat going dry. He feels Jaebeom’s hand touch his lower back as he enters through the office. A window to the left behind Jaebeom’s desk has been opened up and Mark can see where a pile of paper has been spread across the top of his desk - like someone knocked into it to send it flying across the surface. 

 

Mark swallows dryly, his ears burning bright red.

 

“Ah, this is rather awkward isn’t it?” Jaebeom coughs as he walks around Mark to his desk, the younger simply standing in front of him. “I-ah, I’m sorry you had to catch that. Rather unprofessional of me.” 

 

“It’s ok.” Mark croaks out, trying his hardest not to scream because  _ holy fuck Lim Jaebeom uses sugar babies Bambam was right I need to call him right now _ . “You’re a man. You have needs.” His brows furrow at his own words while Jaebeom lets out a small chuckle and delicately pats his forehead to rid the sweat droplets from his skin. 

 

“Yes well I guess you could say that,” Jaebeom chuckles before sighing, “It won’t be happening too much later on though. Well not until I find another one.” 

 

“You need two?” Mark squeezes out, brows flying into his hairline and his eyes about to pop out of his head. 

 

Jaebeom’s own eyes widen, “N-no that’s not what I meant.” The older places a hand over his face and shakes his head. “No, it’s just- ugh. Haeyeon is moving to the US for studying, meaning he won’t be available for…”  _ Sucking your cock under the desk? Fucking on the desk? Riding you in the back of your Bentley? Oh my god now I’m imagining you fucking him on the desk. Is that what you just did? Oh my god Mark fucking stop! _ “Erm my services anymore. Yes.” Jaebeom clears his throat and fiddles with the paper scattered on his desk. Mark tries his hardest not to stare at his hands or how the veins on the back of it stand out. “So, it’ll take me awhile to find a new escort to use because I’m extremely picky and have a certain way I like things to be done.”  _ You sound like you’re a dom. Oh fuck why did I think that, Jesus Bambam you’ve fucking corrupted me I hate you. _ “And I need to meet up with them first before I even think of hiring them but now-a-days all the escorts have a meet-up fee which is stupid but I guess I’ll just have to suck it up and deal with it if it’s the only way I can-“

 

“You can use me.”

 

Mark freezes and feels like the world has paused the moment the words leave his lips to cut his boss off and Jaebeom’s eyes snap to him, wide and unwavering. He tries his hardest to swallow but there’s a lump in his throat that Mark thinks might be vomit.

 

“You  _ what _ ?” Jaebeom chokes out, eyebrows high and his mouth dropping into a surprised ‘O’. “D-did you just, did you just offer yourself to have-“ Jaebeom splutters and shakes his head like he can’t understand. Neither can Mark if he’s honest but he’s put himself into the mess now. Only one way out.

 

“I-I just meant like,” He wrings the front of his oversized sweater between his hands, “L-like instead of having to go and pay, god knows how much money on these meetings and having interviews and stuff you could just…” He trails off, Jaebeom’s stare rendering him speechless as his cheeks flush with his words. “Y-You could use  _ me  _ instead?” He doesn’t mean for it to sound like a question but it comes out like one anyway. 

 

Jaebeom’s head tilts to the side and he continues to look at Mark, “What would you want in return?” The older asks, “Most of them either want money or clothing. Your salary for a week is what they make for nearly 2 sessions.” 

 

“M-my songs.” Mark splutters out, heartbeat ringing in his ears, “Y-you said you liked my songs that I was writing?” Jaebeom nods his head slowly, eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he brings a finger to his chin. “Well, I could let you use my songs in return?”

 

“You just want me to use your songs as payment for fu-“

 

“Yes.” Mark snaps quickly, unable to process what it would be like to hear the rest of Jaebeom’s sentence. “Yes.” He says again, less urgently. “You can use my songs in return for me...helping you.” Jaebeom’s expression doesn’t change and Mark’s not sure why he continues to press the idea to him. “It-it’s kinda a win-win situation if you think about it?” He offers quietly, “Like, you get laid without have to pay an extra cost and my songs are played to the public.”

 

“You don’t want any copyright credit? People will see your name on the song and make connections.” Jaebeom says quickly but Mark shakes his head.

 

“I-I’m fine with being anonymous for now. I’m not all that comfortable with people knowing my stuff so you don’t have to worry about putting copyright for me on the songs.” Yeah no, having his name on the songs he’s written about ex’s and old friends is definitely not what he wants to be published to the public.

 

Jaebeom frowns again as he thinks over Mark’s proposition, leaving the younger standing in the room sweating like a pig under anxiety and stress. Jaebeom’s phone suddenly rings, the both of them flinching violently until Jaebeom reaches for it. 

 

“Yeah Seulgi?”

 

“You’re late for your recording session with Jennie, sir.”

 

“Shit. I’ll be down in a second.”

 

The phone clicks off and Jaebeom stands, rubbing a hand over his face suddenly appearing a lot more tired and stressed then he had before. He glances at Mark as he grabs his notebook, eyes running over the younger’s slim figure before going back to his face. “I-I’ll think about it. Leaving for a moment, just to make sure that you’re serious about this because Mark, this is not exactly an easy situation ok?” Jaebeom speaks, “I’ll think about it and give it some time for you to think about this as well ok?” 

 

Mark can only nod, voice unable to work anymore as the words ring through his head. Jaebeom sighs and pats his shoulder before leaving the office. Mark waits for the door to shut behind him before he scrambles for his phone in his pocket, fingers rapidly smashing against the screen before he presses it against his ear, the dial tone ringing loudly through the fog that covers his mind.

 

“ _ Yo, Mark hyungie what’s-“ _

 

“I just offered myself up to be a sugar baby for Jaebeom.” He says in one breath, panting heavily as Bambam grows quiet on the other end. “I-I just told my boss he could fuck me if he used my songs.”

 

Bambam is dead quiet for a moment and Mark fears for a second thinking the line had broken off when he hears shuffling on the other side. 

 

“ _ Gyeom-ah! Mark hyung just became a sugar baby! You owe me $50! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops this and runs away* I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE I HAVE NO EXCUSE APART FROM I WAS LAZY I AM SORRY AHHHH but hey look they're gonna have sex soon???????? I hope you guys enjoyed this hahaha


	4. The First Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably the longest.....15K words...wtf is wrong with me?  
> TW: slight noncon/dubcon & sexual assault and a lil abuse (i think?) but it's nothing too major but none the less pls be careful babies <3

Jaebeom sighed and flipped through the book once more, adding a second yellow sticky note to a page before turning to a different one. Mark sat at his side, anxiously nibbling on his thumbnail while flickering his eyes between the older and his book. 

 

“You’ve got some good ones.” Jaebeom mumbles, “Some of them could use a bit of work,” He points one of the songs that Mark had written about a night he spent with this guy - boy was that an experience. “You’re a bit too... _ obvious _ for lack of a better word.” Jaebeom’s eyes flicker up to meet Mark’s and the younger flushes. “You can be a bit more discreet while still mentioning enough that the listener will understand what you mean. You don’t have to say ‘ _ I’ll let you take me from behind if you let me hold you’  _ in order to show you wanna get fucked and be held.”

 

Mark nods his head, turning his gaze away as his ears flush with colour. He wasn’t expecting this type of feedback when Jaebeom mentioned he wanted to go through the songs he had written. It’s been about 2 weeks since the extremely awkward encounter with Jaebeom’s  _ escort  _ and Mark doesn’t know if he regrets telling the older he could use him or not. 

 

Jaebeom cleared his throat and flips through the book, “You've got quite a few uh, experiences here…” Mark feels himself flush, remembering over the different songs he had written about his past. It was a little odd having his boss reading them but Bambam had told him it was almost like having Jaebeom reading what he was and wasn’t into for sex, because apparently Bambam was well versed in the world of escorts. Mark didn’t particularly want to know how or why Bambam was. He’d rather keep that a secret from himself. 

 

“I-I was a free spirit when I was younger?” He offers quietly, glancing up at the older man through his fringe. Jaebeom let out a snort, eyes still roaming over the pages. 

 

“You’re 22 Mark, you’re still a free spirit.” Jaebeom then looks at him, eyebrows furrowed lightly, “You mentioned before that you haven’t dated anyone in 3 years. Is that why you stopped...exploring?” 

 

Mark swallowed and licked his lips out of nerves. He didn’t particularly want to reveal his past to his boss but, he also wanted to tell Jaebeom at the same time. “It was a bit of both.” He said, picking at the edge of his nails as he glances back down to the table. “It started out as an open relationship because we were both to scared of commitment...we’d go out to clubs and hook up with people together but then-“ Mark felt his throat close up, almost surprising himself. He cleared his throat, unable to bring his eyes up to gage Jaebeom’s reaction. “I fell for him and got jealous each time he slept with someone that wasn’t me. I told him my feelings and two weeks later he comes home with a fiancé.” Jaebeom lets out a low whistle and Mark bites his lip, digging his nails into his jeans as he shifts his legs closer to his chest on the chair. “A week later I moved to Seoul.”

 

“You said you were travelling and decided to stay in Korea during our interview. Was that a lie?” Mark gave a small nod of his head and Jaebeom let out a breath, “You’ve been here ever since that breakup?” Mark nodded and then felt a warm hand press against his head, the heat burning through his hoodie he had drawn over to try and hide his red cheeks a few minutes ago. “Sorry you had a dick boyfriend.” 

 

Mark let out a chuckle and gathered enough strength to glance at the older male. He shrugged his shoulders, arms tightening their hold on his legs. “It’s ok. He was my first so I’m sure someone else will be just as bad along the way.”

 

Jaebeom frowned a little, his lips parted with a breath that he takes, almost like he’s about to speak when the door to the studio opens with a  _ bang  _ making the two of them flinch apart. 

 

Mark may have always squealed but it was totally manly. 

 

Jinyoung stood in the doorway, eyebrows raised and eyes narrowed as he looks between the two of them. “Interrupting something?” He asks with a tilt of his head, eyes glaring on where Jaebeom’s hand had landing on Mark’s thigh after he had pulled them down. 

 

“No, just talking.” Jaebeom says gruffly, “Need something?” Mark glances between the two of them, suddenly feeling the tension rise in the room for an unknown reason. He was reminded again of a cat fight, both men staring at one another with their tails whipping behind them and ears flattened to their heads while growls slid past their lips. He didn’t like being caught in the crossfire. 

 

“No.” Jinyoung replies shortly, “Just needed to see where you were. Hyung.” The honorific is added as a last thought and it sounds more insulting than what it usually stands for. “We’ve got a meeting at 6.” 

 

“Yeah I know.” Jaebeom almost snarls, “Mark told me.” 

 

“Well good to know he’s capable of doing his job.” 

 

“Jinyoung for fuck sake-“

 

“Oppas!” Jisoo’s voice suddenly calls out, effectively cutting off whatever Jaebeom was about to spit out. “I have Hyunguk-ssi on the phone, he wants to talk to you both!” 

 

Mark wants the tension rise across Jaebeom’s back, the older’s shoulders flexing beneath the material of his plain white t-shirt and how his fingers curl into a fist over his pen. Jinyoung huffs and steps out of the office first, calling back to Jisoo with orders of sending the call through to his office. Jaebeom mutters something under his breath, too low for Mark to hear as he packs up Mark’s notebook with his own effects. 

 

“I’ll talk you about these in more detail.” Jaebeom says with a small smirk on his lips as he stands from the chair, “I want to know everything. It’ll help with tweaking the lyrics if I know the background information.” Mark feels his face flood with colour but he manages a short nod as Jaebeom chuckles, “I’ll see you later tonight.”

 

“After 8?” Mark asks, mentally looking over his schedule. He has to take Youngjae to his piano appointment but Jackson has to be picked up from home because he’s sprained his ankle last week during fencing practise, so in order to keep the boy happy during the hour music lesson Mark has to pick up some snacks and make sure Jackson has his video game to play. 

 

“Yeah, 8 sounds good. I’ll bring home dinner too,” Jaebeom sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “The boys have been obsessed with that pizza place you took them to a few weeks back.” He shakes his head as Mark lets out a little laugh, “I swear I’ve been there every week since then.”

 

“Not my fault LA style is better than Korean pizza.” He giggles cheekily as Jaebeom rolls his eyes. 

 

“Alright you brat, no need to rub it in.” 

 

“I can take them to a Chinese place I know, they have really good dumplings.” 

 

“Mark.”

 

“Or maybe I won’t…”

 

***

 

Mark laughed as Bambam and Yugyeom clinked their shots together before throwing them back. He winced as the alcohol burned down his throat, the lights of the club flashing violently and the bass thumping through his blood. 

 

“Congratulations Yugyeomie!” He yelled over the music, the younger smiling widely at him as Bambam passed them all another drink. They were out to celebrate Yugyeom passing his entry auditions for a entertainment company. The boy had been a moping mess for the last month, believing he hadn’t gotten in until nearly 6 hours before, he got a phone call saying he had been accepted and needed to start training next week. 

 

“Hyung!” Bambam called, grabbing Mark’s wrist and pulling him closer, “There’s a dude that’s been staring at you all night.” The younger said right into his ear before pulling away to wiggle his eyebrows at Mark. The older blinked a few times before glancing over his shoulder to where Bambam had been looking. 

 

He found the man’s eyes instantly as they were already looking at him. He was tall, Mark could see that from how he was leaning across the bar, long legs stretched out in front of him that were clad in tight jeans. He had broad shoulders that held an plain button up with only a few buttons done up. Mark was able to see the beginning of a rather muscular chest and torso peeking out from beneath the folds of the shirt. 

 

Mark licked his lips and the man smiled, sipping on his drink as he continued to stare Mark down. 

 

“Go on, tiger.” Bambam giggled into his ear before pushing him subtly into the direction of the man but Mark was quick to shake his head, wrapping his hands around Bambam’s wrists. 

 

“No, come on. Let’s dance.” Mark said over the music, already reaching for Yugyeom as the alcohol buzzed in his veins. “If he wants me, he can come get me.” 

 

Yugyeom howled with laughter, “Ooh! Mark hyung’s gonna get it tonight!” Mark laughed, throwing his head back before slapping the younger on the arm. Yugyeom just cackled before linking their arms together and leading them onto the dance floor. 

 

Mark made sure to glance back at the man at the bar, a small smirk playing on his lips as he ran his eyes over the other’s body once more before stepping down from the platform and onto the floor. 

 

_ You want it, come get it. _

 

The bass was thumping loudly and the amount of bodies on the dance floor made it a little hard to actually dance but Mark didn’t care. Yugyeom and Bambam were jumping around him to the beat of the music, his vision beginning to go a little blurry from the alcohol suddenly rushing to his head. He threw his hands up in the air along with everyone else and shook his hips when Yugyeom did before rolling them along with Bambam’s perfectly timed circles.

 

He could feel his tank top sticking to his back and his jeans, although they were tight to begin with, they were riding up in places they most likely shouldn’t but Mark couldn’t care. He shimmed his way to the edge of his little circle after getting bumped into too many times and stood just beside Bambam, body rolling along to the beat drop in the song. 

 

A pair of hands snaked themselves around his hips and Mark froze for a moment before glancing down at them and saw a large silver watch resting on the wrist of one of the hands. He smirked and let his head rest back on the man’s chest, a pair of lips brushing over his ear. 

 

“Finally decided to come get me?” He said cheekily, running his fingertips over the man’s wrists, feeling the veins poking through the skin as those hands tightened their hold on his swaying hips. 

 

“You are far too good to let go,” The man chuckled into Mark’s ear, shivers running down Mark’s spine. Mark felt the man press closer, their hips slotting together making Mark smirk when he felt a certain hardness poking his cheeks. He grinned to himself before rolling his hips back in time of the bass drop, throwing his hands up to link behind the man’s neck. The man gave a heavy groan into Mark’s neck, his fingers sliding up the front of Mark’s tank top until he was stroking the warm skin above his belt. 

 

“You wanna get outta here?” The man huffed after a few songs of Mark grinding his ass against him. Mark giggled, spinning in the man’s arms and smiling up at him. 

 

“Thought you’d never ask.”

 

The man linked their hands together and tugged him from the dance floor, headed straight for the door of the club. Mark laughed as they got some knowing looks from the security guards at the door, making him hide his face into the man’s bulging biceps. 

 

“M’name’s Junseon, what’s yours, baby?” The man asks once they’re in the backseat of a cab, Mark caged against the door as the other started pressing kisses onto the line of his jaw, teeth nibbling at the skin making Mark shiver. 

 

A single swipe of the Junseon’s tongue beneath his ear had him moaning softly, “M-Mark.” He panted, slipping his legs open so he could pull Junseon’s hips against his. The other groaned against his skin and Mark keened, throwing his head back into the window and gripping onto the back of Junseon’s hair.

 

“Fuck you sound good,” Junseon whispered, sucking harshly onto Mark’s skin, his fingers biting into Mark’s waist as he brought their hips together with a sick roll of his pelvis. Mark whimpered at the pressure against his crotch, wanting nothing more then to strip his clothes off right then and there. He turned his head and pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of Junseon’s mouth, getting a little laugh in return. “Don’t worry baby, we’re nearly there.”

 

5 minutes later, Junseon was pulling Mark from the cab, throwing a few 50,000 won notes at the driver and marching them up the stairs of a stylist looking apartment. Mark had two seconds to look around the dark entrance of the apartment before Junseon had him up against the door, lips furiously attacking his own and hands grabbing his ass. 

 

Mark moaned into their kiss, his body growing warm beneath the other’s touch as they rolled their hips together. “Fuck, baby you’re so good.” Junseon growled into their kiss, teeth nibbling on Mark’s lower lip. Mark chuckled and pulled away from Junseon’s mouth, smirking up at him as he slid his hand down the front of the other’s chest before gripping the well endowed bulge through his jeans. Junseon moaned, eyes fluttering shut before he chuckled. “Oh we’re gonna have some fun tonight, babyboy.” 

 

Mark giggled and jumped onto Junseon, the other catching him quickly and wrapping Mark’s legs around his waist. Mark busied himself with kissing Junseon, sucking on the other’s tongue and rolling his erection into the warm chest. 

 

Junseon dumped Mark on the bed, Mark bouncing a little making him giggle. Junseon glanced down at Mark, his knees resting over Mark’s hips leaving only a few inches between their tents. Mark wriggled impatiently under Junseon’s gaze, “Come on~” he whined, biting his puffy lip between his teeth. Junseon chuckled before letting his fingers crawl beneath Mark’s tank top again. 

 

“You ready for the best night of your life, princess?”

 

Mark giggled and nodded his head as Junseon’s fingers tickled his abs. 

 

_ Princess _ .

 

Suddenly Jaebeom appeared in Mark’s mind the moment Junseon’s lips pressed against his exposed collarbone. Mark felt his blood cool almost immediately, his head becoming heavy and a painful throbbing started behind his eyes. 

 

He didn’t want this. 

 

This is what he was doing before, letting himself be used by people who meant nothing to him.

 

Junseon’s lips trailed up to his mouth but Mark was quickly to turn his head away, the other’s lips immediately moving to his ear where Mark had to bite back moans from the teeth tugging on his earlobes. Junseon’s hands pushed his tank top higher and Mark gasped when he felt thumbs brush over his nipples. 

 

“N-no wait.” He slurred, releasing his hands from where they had been tangled in the other’s hair. “I-I wanna st-stop.” Junseon pressed his lips harder to his neck and Mark whimpered at the feeling of saliva running down his skin. He pushed his hands against Junseon’s shoulders. “H-hey come on.”

 

Junseon growled lowly against Mark’s throat, “Just go with the flow baby, I’ll be gentle.” The man chuckled, before racking his nails down Mark’s chest illecting a short yell from the other. “Unless you don’t want me to be.” Mark whimpered again and shook his head before realising that was a bad idea when his vision swam. 

 

“N-No I don’t wanna do it anymore.” He slurred, pushing against Junseon’s chest with his wavering strength. “I-I wanna go, I made-made a mistake.” Mark could see Junseon’s brows beginning to furrow as he looked down at him. 

 

“What the fuck? You playing with me right now?” The other growled, “You can’t just jump me like a whore and then close your legs before the best bit.” Junseon suddenly lunge for Mark and Mark let out a scream when he felt strong hands push his thighs apart.

 

“N-no-s-Stop! I don’t wan-i said no!” Mark whimpered, trying to squeeze his legs together and push against Junseon’s chest. The other man let out roar and suddenly Mark felt a hand slap his cheek, punching out a gasp from his lips.

 

“Shut your mouth and take it like the whore you are, you bitch.” Junseon growled, his hand reaching up to curl around Mark’s throat, his words becoming slurred. “Y-You can’t just play me like that!”

 

“S-stop it!” Mark yelled, wriggling his head back and forth to try and dislodge Junseon’s hand from around his neck. “G-get off!” Mark brought his knees up into Junseon’s crotch, aiming perfectly and kneeing him hard enough that the other released him in order to cup his throbbing genitals. Mark rushed off the bed, his boots sliding over the clothing laying on the floor as he ran from the room. 

 

“Yah!”

 

Mark stumbled out of the room and ran down the hallway, adrenaline running through his blood forced him out of the apartment and down the stairs. He didn’t take a chance to look behind him to see if Junseon had followed. He ran and ran and didn’t look back, not even when his lungs burned for oxygen and his legs throbbed.

 

He found an abandoned bus stop basking underneath a street light and ran for shelter there. The sweat on his skin made him shiver as a cool breeze picked up so he tucked himself into the corner of the bus stop shelter, sobs making his breath catch in his throat. His cheek was stinging and his tank top had a rip around the neckline from where Junseon had grabbed a hold and pulled. Mark swallowed and tried to blink away the tears as his fingers fumbled for his phone from the pocket in his jeans. 

 

His fingers went to the first number he could think of and with a tear rolling down his cheek, Mark pressed the phone against his ear as the dial tone rang. 

 

***

 

“Jackson, I’m not going to tell you again, you need to take this medicine.” Jaebeom huffed, holding the spoonful of red coloured liquid in front of the 7 year old’s closed mouth. Fat crocodile tears sat in the corner of Jackson’s eyes and his chin wobbled violently but Jaebeom tried his hardest to stay strong. “Buddy, this stuff is gonna make you feel heaps better.”

 

“B-but it taste yuck.” Jackson wobbled, his eyes blinking quickly making the tears roll down his cheeks as he sniffed, “Appa you promised it would taste like candy.” Jaebeom lets out a low breath, already cursing himself for his words. He glances across the table to where Youngjae is busy picking at his mashed potatoes with a disgusted curl to his lips. He closes his eyes and takes another breath, knowing that as soon as he’s finished with this argument, he’s about to get into another one. 

 

“Jiaer,” he says lowly, watching as Jackson’s eyes grow wide with fear. Jaebeom never uses the child’s Chinese name unless he’s in real trouble. Like now. Jaebeom doesn’t have much patiences to spare when he has to write up a speech for tomorrow’s meeting on the groups they’ll have to disband or put on the back burner. Jinyoung’s been busy with preparing some of the idols for drama auditions so he won’t have a chance to write it. Unfortunately, between the two of them Jinyoung is the better writer. Jaebeom is already picturing tonight is going to be a 5am bedtime. 

 

It’s already 11pm.

 

He takes another breath and looks at Jackson who’s staring down the spoon in his hand, “Jiaer, I’m going to ask once more before Appa gets really cranky. Take, your medicine.” Jackson’s bottom lip juts out and his eyes well with tears. “Yah, Wang Jiaer you-“

 

His phone suddenly begins ringing, frightening the three of them and making Jaebeom spill the medicine onto the table. He huffs and grabs his phone, sliding his finger across the call button while glaring lightly at Jackson who hiccups. 

 

“Hello?” He says slightly sharper then he anticipated. He prays for a moment that it’s no one of importance. There’s a little shuffling noise on the other end and he frowns, listening to the sniffling before he pulls the phone from his ear and checks the caller ID. His heart lurches into his throat like when he sees Youngjae take a heavy fall from the couch. “Mark? Mark is everything ok?” His voice shakes a little but he quickly clears his throat as he hears more shuffling. 

 

“U-Uh Jaebeom?” Mark’s voice sounds quiet and a little watery, Jaebeom’s brows furrow and he glances at the two boys at the table before stepping away to stand in the kitchen, watching the two from the other side of the island. 

 

“Mark, are you ok?” He asks, ears straining to hear something that will help him analysis the situation the younger man is in. “Has something happened?”

 

“Ah-uh-n-no-um, yeah?” Mark’s words are a little slurred and Jaebeom’s worry starts growing a little higher the longer it takes Mark to answer him. “I-I sorry for calling you late.” 

 

“No it’s fine, I’m up with the kids anyway.” Jaebeom glances at the boys and sees Youngjae’s head snap back around. He frowns and turns to the side, “Mark are you alright?”

 

“Uh-I don’t know?” Mark’s voice wavers and Jaebeom hears him inhale sharply. “I-I don’t know where I am.” Jaebeom’s heart thuds painfully with fear. “A-and I-I can’t-My he-head hurts.” Jaebeom reaches for his keys and wallet that are sat in the bowl on the edge of the counter. 

 

He pulls the phone from his ear as he looks at the two boys, “Stay here, Appa is going out for a second. Be good for Mrs. Bang ok?” The children look at one another before nodding their heads. Jaebeom takes a breath and puts the phone to his ear as he heads down the nanny’s room. “Mark? You still there?”

 

“I-I think I’m drunk a little.” Comes Mark’s reply and Jaebeom can’t hold back a snort. 

 

“That’s fine, but Mark listen to me ok?” A little noise is sounded over the phone so Jaebeom continues, “I need you to tell me if you can see a street sign somewhere, or maybe a building? I’m coming to get you.”

 

“Uh-I see…” Mark trails off so Jaebeom suspects he must be looking for something to read. Jaebeom quickly knocks on the nanny’s door and lets her know he’s stepping out of the house for a moment and needs her to watch the children. She must be able to see his fear and worry because she gives him a little smile, patting his shoulder softly and telling him to leave. He bows his head thankfully and all but runs to the garage. 

 

“Mark? Mark have you seen anything yet?” Jaebeom huffs, unlocking his car and pressing the button for the garage door to open. He hears more shuffling before a pained whimper echoes through the phone speaker, “Mark?” Jaebeom almost shouts down the phone line. 

 

“...stupid idiot hit me…” Comes a soft voice, Jaebeom’s anger bubbling but he manages to take a breath. The garage door is now opened so he turns the car on and switches the phone to speaker. 

 

“Mark, where are you?” He keeps his voice just shy of being hard to keep the younger’s attention. He can tell from how slurred Mark’s voice is that he’s drunk far too much and he’s going to pass out any minute. 

 

“I-I’m in a busss stop.” Mark slurs, “I-I’m-I can see a pink house in front of me.” 

 

Jaebeom’s brow furrow and he tries to think of any pink house he knows, “Mark what were you doing tonight?” He puts the car in drive and heads out of the garage, buckling up his seatbelt at the same time. 

 

“I-I was with Bam-ie and Gyeom-ah,” Mark hiccups, his voice growing watery, “We-we-we went to  _ Velvet  _ f-for fun.” Jaebeom hisses between his teeth because he knows Velvet. It’s a club in the Gangnam district which means Mark isn’t too far away from him. “A-and there was-wa-was a guy.” Jaebeom’s hands twitch on the steering wheel almost sending him into the other lane but he manages to calm himself quickly. Mark whimpers again and Jaebeom feels his throat close, “H-he hit me, hyung.”

 

Jaebeom lets out a curse and runs a hand over his face, hand shaking with anger. “Mark, listen I’m about 10 minutes away ok. Hyung is coming to get you.” Mark sniffs and Jaebeom hears him cough out a sob. 

 

“H-Hyung, I-I’m cold.” Mark whimpers and Jaebeom chuckles despite his rage burning beneath the surface. “He-he ripped my shirt an-and called me a-a whore.” Mark babbles, “H-Hyung, I-I’m not a whore am I?” 

 

“No, no Mark no, you’re not a whore ok? Just listen to hyung, can you tell me anything else about where you are?” Jaebeom tries to keep Mark’s drunk babble on the situation at hand. If he’s up to it, he can ask the younger about it in the morning. 

 

“Th-there’s a dog man next to the pink house.” 

 

“A what?” Jaebeom gasps, “Dog-man?” He turns down a street that the club is on and starts to slow down, eyes straining to find a pink house with this supposed dog-man. 

 

“It-he’s holding a coffee cup?” 

 

Jaebeom lets out a sigh, “Markeu, I know where you are ok? You’re in front of a dog cafe, I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” He hangs up the phone, changes gear and speeds down the street before chucking a left. He’s not sure how Mark managed to get so far away from the club and his friends, or how he’s shirt’s been ripped or how he got hit but if he finds whoever did it he’s going to lose his shit. 

 

Jaebeom finds the pink dog cafe and slows his car down immediately, eyes searching for the bus stop. He sees it on the side of the road and gasps, pulling the car to the side of the road and jumping out of it. He runs across the street, find Mark curled into a ball in the corner of the bus stop, shaking hands clutching onto his knees. 

 

“Mark? Mark, hey.” He quickly reaches out to the younger, lifting his head up from where it was dropping to his chest. He gasps when he sees the red hand print blooming across Mark’s cheek and the bruises on his neck from a pair of hungry lips and restrains himself from growling. 

 

“Hyung?” Mark’s voice is tiny as his eyes flutter open, Jaebeom sighs and runs a hand over Mark’s messed up hair in a soothing manner. 

 

“Yeah Markeu, it’s hyung. Let’s get you warm ok?” His eyes trail over the thin outfit the younger has on, the ripped tank top showing half of his chest and the skin tight jeans doing little against the cool bite of the wind. Mark whines but nods his head, his legs heavily slipping off the seat and falling into Jaebeom’s arms. Jaebeom grunts a little as the younger falls heavily into his chest but Mark weighs barely anything so he scoops the younger into his arms and carried him across to the car. 

 

Jaebeom tried not to speed home, his eyes continuing to leave the road to look at Mark who had finally passed out, head tilted towards the window and mouth open with small puff passing through his lips. The slap mark was fading but it was going to leave a bruise. Jaebeom tightened his grip on the steering wheel. 

 

When he arrived back in the garage he could hear Mrs. Bang telling the boys to be quite as he carried Mark down the hallway. As soon as he entered into the living room both boys screaming and jumped from the couch, running towards him with voices overlapping. 

 

“Appa! Appa what happened to Mark hyungie?”

 

“Why is he like that? Appa is he dead?!”

 

Jaebeom’s brows furrowed and he gaped down at his oldest son, “Wh-What? Jackson, no, he’s not dead he’s just asleep.” He shook his head at the boy while shifting Mark in his arms, the younger mumbling something into his skin from where he had tucked his head into Jaebeom’s neck. Jaebeom turned to the old nanny and bowed his head in thanks to her, signalling that she could leave. She glanced at him before smiling and shuffling out of the living room. 

 

“Ok boys, time for bed now.” He huffed, turning and marching to the stairs, “Appa has a lot of work to do tonight so I need you both asleep.”

 

“But Appa, what about Markie hyung?” Youngjae asked quietly as Jackson held his hand to walk up the stairs behind their father, otter plushie held in one hand beside him. 

 

“Mark’s fine, buddy. He just drank something bad and made him feel a bit sick so he’s sleeping it off.” He pauses at the top step and glares lightly at the two of them from behind Mark’s blonde hair. “Just like you should be doing.” The two boys look at each other before nodding their heads and stalking off to their respective rooms. Jaebeom lets out a sigh and heads to his own room, kicking the door open lightly with his foot before entering in. 

 

He walks over to the king sized bed and places Mark into it gently, resting his head against the pillow so his neck won’t cramp. He pulled off the younger’s boots and managed to get the belt around his hips undone to relieve a bit of pressure but decided that would be as far as he could go before placing him under the silk sheets. Jaebeom glances over Mark’s sleeping face, sitting beside the sleeping boy he leaned forward to brush a strand of hair off his forehead. In the corner of Mark’s mouth there was a bit of dried blood caking in the cracks of his lips. Jaebeom sighed and rested his hand gently over the boy’s bruised cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb. It wasn’t bruised too badly, just a little bit of purple but nothing a little makeup could hide. He’d seen Mark come in to work with makeup on so whoever was doing it before won’t struggle too much in covering the bruise. 

 

“Are you going to kiss him Appa?” 

 

At the sound of Youngjae’s voice, Jaebeom flinched violently, a curse slipping past his lips before he could stop it. His son stood in the doorway, otter plushie clutched to his chest beneath one arm as he smiling sleepily. 

 

“Why would I do that Youngjae-ah?” Jaebeom said softly once he had caught his breath. Youngjae let out a heavy sigh, rubbing at his eyes as he started walking into the room to his father. 

 

“Well...Cause princesses get kissed by the Prince Charming when they is asleeping right?” The little one says with a yawn, reaching his arms up to his father. Jaebeom rolls his eyes but picks the boy up anyway, settling Youngjae on his lap as the boy looked between Mark and him. “Mark is pretty, just like a princess  _ and  _ he’s asleep. So why don’t you kiss him to wake him up?” 

 

Jaebeom chuckles at the childish innocence his son has and presses a kiss to Youngjae’s temple, stroking a hand through the boy’s hair. He looks at Mark again, eyes trailing over the patches of moonlight glowing over his skin, how his lips are parted and his eyelashes are fluttering as he dreams. How his chest rises and falls with each breath, the dip of his collarbone growing deeper when he inhales, how his hand has curled into a loose fist by his head with a delicate looking wrist holding a single banded bracelet. 

 

“He is pretty isn’t he?”

 

A warm weight presses against Jaebeom’s chest and he glances down to find Youngjae totally knocked out with little snuffly snores passing through his lips. Jaebeom smiles and cradles the boy in his arms. “Let’s get you to bed, buddy.”

 

***

 

Mark groans. That’s the first thing he does once he regains consciousness. The second thing he does, after taking note of the pounding headache and foul taste in his mouth, is how soft and smooth the sheets wrapped around him are. He frowns, snuggling his face closer into the pillow and takes a deep breath, inhaling a familiar scent that he’s not sure where he’s smelt before. 

 

“Oh, you’re awake.” 

 

Mark’s eyes snap open but immediately close again after the bright light burns his retinas. He hisses and lets out a small whimper as the pain only irritates his headache more. 

 

“There’s a glass of water and aspirin on the table beside you.” The voice says and Mark blindly nods his head,  peeling open one eye very slowly to grab the glass and tablets. He swallows them in one go, washing it down with a few gulps of water that make his dry throat feel better but his stomach to churn. “How you feeling?”

 

He blinks his eyes open slowly, the vision blurred a little bit. He takes a big breath before releasing it. “I feel...like shit.” He rasps, blinking to where he finds Jaebeom sat at a small desk to the corner of the room looking a little rough. He frowns at the stubble around the older’s chin and dark eye bags before the pain in his cheek registers with his brain. A gasp leaves his lips and he brings a hand up to touch it. 

 

“I wouldn’t. You’ve bruised a little but not too bad, it’s mainly your busted lip that’ll give you grief.” Jaebeom says softly. Mark frowns and rubs over his cheek gently while running his tongue across his lip and wincing when he tastes the dried blood that tugs on the wound. He glances up when he hears Jaebeom leave the desk and watches as the older comes towards him, seating himself down at his side. 

 

“Jaebeom where-?”

 

“Uh ah, it’s hyung now.” Jaebeom said with a smirk on his face while Mark blinked up at him in curiously. Jaebeom chuckles and shook his head, “Last night, you finally called me hyung.”

 

Mark felt his cheeks burn as he gaped at the older. He didn’t really remember much of his night. Mainly a few images popping up that told him he was originally at the club with his friends then suddenly at a house then with Jaebeom. 

 

“D-did I say anything else?” Mark asked quietly, sitting himself up in the bed, the sheets pooling into his lap. “Anything embarrassing?” He looked up at the older through his hair. 

 

Jaebeom glances at him, tired eyes searching over his face. “Do you...remember what you were doing after the club?” Mark frowned for a moment, images flashing up as he tries to recall the memories. 

 

He remembers lips on his neck. Warm hands holding his waist. Strong and gripping fingers pulling his thighs apart. 

 

Mark brings his legs to his chest while a hand goes up to hold his neck. Jaebeom sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “You told me some guy hit you, and that he ripped your shirt.” Mark glanced down and sure enough, the neckline of his tank was ripped half way down his chest. “Mark,” Jaebeom’s voice was so soft, “Mark, what happened to you last night?”

 

Mark whines and buried his face into his hands, shaking his head back and forth. “This is so unprofessional. I’m so sorry Jaebeom.” He mumbled into his palms. He was currently sitting in what he could only guess what Jaebeom’s bed, hungover and almost half naked because his drunken mind was lusting after the older’s affection and protection. 

 

He was never drinking again.  

 

“Mark,” Jaebeom shuffled closer and gripped the younger’s wrist gently, “Our work relationship has nothing to do with this current situation ok? I’m asking as a hyung who was worried for his dongsaeng.” Mark looked up at the older through the cracks of his fingers. “You know I do value you as a friend as well as an employee right?” Jaebeom asked, tilting his head to the side. “You look after my kids, how could you not believe we had a different relationship out of work?”

 

_ Because I offered to be your escort _ ?

 

“I-I tried to hook up with a guy then realised I didn’t want to.” He blurted out, Jaebeom’s eyes blinking in slight confusion. “He didn’t want to stop so when I tried to say no he hit me. After that I kicked him in the crotch and ran out of his apartment then called you.” Mark sighed and he felt his ears begin to burn with shame. “That’s what happened…”

 

Jaebeom sighed, shaking his head as he released Mark’s wrists. “Well I’m glad you called me.” Mark flushed and glanced down at his lap. He heard Jaebeom shift on the bed, his sweatpants sliding over the silk and then felt the older rest a hand on his head. “Mark, if you’re ever stuck like that again - don’t hesitate to call me. Or Jisoo. We both live in the city so we can reach you quickly.” Mark looked up at the older, eyes glancing over the worried expression and frown on his lips. The sight of it made Mark’s heart flutter in a way he couldn’t exactly explain. 

 

“Ok hyung…” he whispered, watching as Jaebeom’s lips pulled up into a small smile. Mark felt a smile tug at his own lips and he looked away before he could blush any further. 

 

“You must be uncomfortable in those clothes so I’ve left some items that should fit you in the bathroom.” Jaebeom says after a moment, Mark following the older’s finger to where it pointed across the room at a closed door. Mark nodded his head and scrubbed at his face with his palm knowing that the makeup he had on the previous night was probably smudged off from his tears. “I’m almost finished with this stupid speech for tonight’s meeting so I wanna get back to it.” Jaebeom casts a glance at Mark, “Will you be ok?”

 

“What? Showering myself?” Mark blurts before he can stop himself. He becomes extremely sassy in the morning when he hasn’t had coffee. And even more so when he’s hungover. And even more so when he’s embarrassed about waking up in Jaebeom’s bed. 

 

Jaebeom snorts and lifts a shoulder as if to shrug, “Just wondering if you’d need help is all.” The older smiles before standing from the bed, leaving Mark sputtering at the innuendo. “I read your songs Mark. I know what you like.” Jaebeom threw over his shoulder as he headed to the desk. Mark choked on a gasp and felt his entire face flush. 

 

He quickly scrambled from the bed, almost tripping over his boots that were laying at the side before all but running to the bathroom Jaebeom had pointed out before. The whole time he could hear Jaebeom sniggering behind him. 

 

***

 

Mark waved to Jisoo as they left the elevator and separated down their respective hallways. He had just finished his lunch break, Jaebeom allowing him to leave the office with Jisoo and head down to the cafe. Mark had asked Jaebeom if he wanted anything from the cafe but the older had only shook his head and wave Mark away with his hand as he continued arguing on the phone. Mark was a bit worried leaving him in such an angered state but he also didn’t want to annoy the older more by staying around so he left. 

 

As he rounded the corner he noticed that Jaebeom’s door was shut tight, blinds drawn and everything. Mark frowned, teeth nibbling at his lip as he looks down at the strawberry milk and cream puff he had bought. Jaebeom usually didn’t shut his door unless he was working with an idol or having a phone meeting and even then he left his blinds open. 

 

With a small sigh, Mark heads to his desk and puts the food into the fridge behind him to give to Jaebeom later once the older was in a better mood. He wiped his hands on his jeans and turned back to his chair, stripping his coat off his body when he heard his intercom crackle to life. 

 

“Mark. Come here.”

 

Jaebeom’s voice was deep and demanding, something that Mark hadn’t really heard before and especially not directed towards him. The tone of the older’s voice made a fire begin to burn in Mark’s lower stomach but he pushed the thought away. He hung his coat on the back of his chair then headed towards Jaebeom’s office. He’d be lying if he said his hands weren’t shaking a tiny bit as he reached for the doorknob. 

 

Mark stepped into the office, eyes scanning the room for the older and found him leaning against his desk, hands shoved into his pockets but Mark could see they were curled into fists. Jaebeom looked pissed. Mark swallowed and walked towards Jaebeom, hands fidgeting with his oversized sweater paws. 

 

“Hyung, you wanted to-“

 

“Stop.”

 

Mark froze halfway across the room, eyes blinking quickly as he looked at Jaebeom who was staring down at the floor. 

 

“Were you serious?” Jaebeom asks, voice hard and tight as he slowly brings his gaze up from the floor and pins Mark with his eyes. Mark wants to shiver beneath the older’s glare, Jaebeom’s eyes reminded him of a tiger hunting his prey. 

 

“Wh-what?” He chokes out, feeling his confidence beginning to slower simmer down as something else begins to bubble up from deeper in his stomach. 

 

“Were you serious?” Jaebeom repeats, tilting his head back a little as his eyes roam over Mark’s body. “Were you serious, about letting me use you?” Mark feels his heart thud against his chest as Jaebeom stands from his position leaning against his desk and begins to take a few step towards him. Mark swallows, watching as Jaebeom reaches out and lets his finger trail down the side of Mark’s arm. “I need to know…” Jaebeom whispers as his fingers trace over the tips of Mark’s fingers that poke out from the sleeves. “...that you weren’t playing with me, Mark.” 

 

Mark looks up at Jaebeom, their faces only inches apart. He licks his lips, the older’s eyes narrowing down on the movement. “I-I wasn’t playing with you…” Mark manages to whisper out as Jaebeom lifts a hand a Mark feels fingers trace over the curve of his jaw. He swallowed thickly again, Jaebeom’s thumb lightly pressing against his Adam’s Apple. Mark looks up, his eyes falling directly onto Jaebeom’s lips as the older’s tongue comes out to wet them. “I want you to u-use me.” He says softly, Jaebeom’s thumb tracing over his chin, delicately brushing over his bottom lip. 

 

He feels like his heart is about to leapt out of his chest and his lungs are about to burst from how long he’s been holding his breath. 

 

“You sure?” Jaebeom whispers, his breath hitting Mark’s mouth making him want to whine. Their lips are so close if he just leaned up enough he’d be able to taste Jaebeom. Mark swallows and licks his lips again, his tongue hitting Jaebeom’s thumb for a split second but Mark is still able to hear the older sharp inhale. He blinks slowly up at the older and reaches slowly for Jaebeom’s hips, pulling their bodies together slowly.  

 

He was ready for this. He had been wanting this for too long and Jaebeom had been showing interest as well. Now there was nothing that was going to stop him. 

 

“I-I want you.” 

 

As soon as the words leave him, Mark feels a mouth planted against his, one hand gripping his chin to keep him from moving while another snakes around his waist and brings him against Jaebeom’s body. He can feel the older’s hardness pressing against his crotch and can’t hold back a small whine that slips past his lips. 

 

Jaebeom lets out a growl through their kiss and Mark gasps when he feels his body get picked up, hands gripping his ass tightly to force his legs around Jaebeom’s waist. 

 

Mark grunts a little when Jaebeom slams him up against the door, his mouth falling open more which the older takes advantage of to immediately flick his tongue past his lips. Mark moans, letting his hands reach up to grand a handful of Jaebeom’s hair. 

 

The older groans against Mark’s mouth when he tugs in his hair and Mark can’t help but chuckle into their kiss. Jaebeom laughs with him, his hands sliding up Mark’s sides to slip beneath his sweater. 

 

“I’m not gonna fuck you today.” Jaebeom pants against his lips. Mark tries not to let a noise slip out of his lips but a small whine manages to escape before he can stop it. Jaebeom laughs a little, pulling his lips away to let them trail down Mark’s neck. “We can save that for when we’ve talked more.” Mark huffs in annoyance but then gasps when Jaebeom’s tongue brushes over his earlobe causing him to arch up into the older’s chest with a whimper. “You sensitive?” Jaebeom’s hot breath makes Mark wriggle and nod his head, the older only laughing at him. “Good to know.” 

 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Mark growls lightly, gripping the older’s cheeks and turning their faces towards each other again, lips immediately opening up and tongues sliding over one another. Jaebeom’s hands on his skin make Mark shiver with want. The older’s hands are able to almost cover his hips entirely and all it does is create images in Mark’s mind of Jaebeom pounding into him. “W-what do you want then?” He pants against the older’s mouth, lips sliding over one another as they continue to kiss. 

 

“Your mouth.” Jaebeom groans, teeth pulling at Mark’s bottom lip as he trails a hand down to the younger’s crotch and squeezes causing Mark to moan. “You’ve written so many songs about sucking cock,” Jaebeom pulls away and Mark feels his face flush when he tries to chase the older. He glances at Jaebeom, those dark and piercing eyes staring at him, lips puffy and red from kissing each other. Jaebeom runs a tongue over his lips and Mark swallows thickly, “Why don’t you show hyung how good you are?”

 

If Mark wasn’t half way in love with the older he certain was now. With Jaebeom’s hands gripping his ass Mark whimpered out a ‘yes’ and tried to keep himself from rocking his hips against Jaebeom’s. The older smirked and pulled them away from the door, Mark scrambling to hold onto Jaebeom’s shoulders as he felt gravity tug at him. 

 

They fell onto the couch in a mess of limbs as Jaebeom’s lips attacked Mark’s neck again, drawing out small whimpering noises he couldn’t keep hidden. His neck was one of the most sensitive places on his body and he knew Jaebeom was using that as an advantage. The older’s body was caging him against the couch, sliding one knee in between his legs as his hands crawled up Mark’s body beneath the sweater. 

 

“ _ Hyung _ ,” Mark gasped when he felt Jaebeom’s teeth pull on his earlobe the same time a thumb brushed over his nipple, his back arching up into the older as pleasure ran through his body. Jaebeom groaned into Mark’s neck, teeth scraping over the skin before he pulled away and sat up, knees sitting over Mark’s hips. Mark flushes when Jaebeom’s hands tug at his sweater, pulling it swiftly over his body and off his arms before throwing it behind them. Jaebeom leans back down and kisses his deeply, hands sliding beneath the shirt he had worn under the sweater. The older pulls back again, fingers rubbing small circles onto his skin. 

 

“You ready?” Jaebeom asked, voice husky and thick which sent shivers racing down Mark’s spine. Mark nodded shakily, sitting himself up a little as Jaebeom rose to his knees when Mark rested his hands on Jaebeom’s belt, thumbs pressing against the bulge growing in the jeans. The older let out a low hiss and his hand went to Mark’s hair, fingers carding through the strands. “Don’t be shy baby.”

 

Mark let out a small moan, the pet name sending shivers down his back and the blood rushing straight to his cock. He took a deep breath as Jaebeom continued to play with his hair, quickly he unbuckled the older’s belt and unbuttoned the jeans before pulling the zipper down. He could see the black briefs Jaebeom wore being stretched by his erection, the sight made Mark’s mouth water. He licked his lips before sliding his hand inside of Jaebeom’s jeans, letting his hand rub over the older’s impressive bulge. Jaebeom groaned, the sound crawling up from his chest. Mark looked up and found the older had thrown his head back in pleasure so he pressed harder on the bulge, watching as Jaebeom bit down on his lip and huffed out a gasp. 

 

“That’s not your mouth Mark. I believe hyung asked you to suck his cock.” Jaebeom’s voice was hard and unrelenting and god did it make Mark’s dick twitch. He swallowed and then shivered when Jaebeom’s fingers tugged lightly on his hair. “Hyung is already pissed off because of his client backing out of a deal so please don’t make me wait.” 

 

“Y-yes hyung.” Mark nodded his head and immediately started peeling Jaebeom’s underwear down. That must’ve been what spurred the older over the line - having his client back out of a deal - and judging from how pissed off the older was, Mark could only guess how much money and effort was riding on that deal. He knew he couldn’t do anything about the client but Mark was going to try his best to help relax Jaebeom. 

 

He should’ve been prepared for the sight of Jaebeom’s hard cock standing in front of him but, you are never truly prepared for something like that until it actually happens. Mark stated at the erection for a moment as he pushed the rest of the older’s pants down his thighs, eyes trailing over the glistening tip and the thick vein that ran along the underside. He wanted to feel that with his tongue to see what sort of reaction Jaebeom would give him. 

 

So he does just that. 

 

Mark leans forward and gives the top of Jaebeom’s cock a tiny kitten lick, listening to the shuddering inhale the older takes above him before going back in with a hard lick. The precome that slides down the older’s shaft gets cleaned up by Mark’s tongue as he goes down Jaebeom’s cock, letting his tongue wet the rest of the older. 

 

“F-fuck Mark that tickled.” Jaebeom gasps above him, hand tightening in Mark’s hair. The younger bites back a smirk before glancing up at the other, eyes meeting through strands of his fringe. 

 

“Sorry hyung.” He says softly, watching as Jaebeom’s eyes grow darker and how his throat bobs with a swallow. That makes Mark smirk a little bit he ducks his head back down to take the first half of Jaebeom’s cock into his mouth. The older curses, hips jumping slightly before he steadies himself with Mark waiting patiently. Then Mark begins to move his mouth, dragging his tongue across the vein on the underside of Jaebeom’s cock then suckling at the head using the tip of his tongue to flick against the ridge. Jaebeom’s hand shakes in his hair and Mark feels his ego rise a little at the small moans leaving Jaebeom’s mouth. 

 

Jaebeom moans, hand tightening in Mark’s hair making him whimper because  _ fuck _ that feels  _ good _ . However, Jaebeom doesn’t know about Mark’s hair pulling kink but he’s almost positive the older is about to find out. Mark sucks harder on Jaebeom’s head to distract him but it comes with another tug to his hair, this time hard enough that it pulls his head back a tad and drives a whimper out from him as the pleasure races straight down to his crotch. 

 

“You like that?” Jaebeom growls lowly, hand tightening its grip in Mark’s hair. “You like it when I pull on your hair?” Mark can’t say much with a dick in his mouth so he settles for letting out another whine and nodding his head, Jaebeom moaning as the sound vibrates his cock. “Fuck you’re amazing.” The older praises, groans slipping past his lips as he tugs Mark’s hair again. 

 

Mark whimpered as the pain from his hair being pulled travelled straight down to his cock that was pressing painfully against his jeans. He pulled off Jaebeom’s cock to breathe for a moment, a string of saliva still connected to the tip but Mark let it snap off so he could use it as lube when he brought his hand up to begin jerking the older off. He knew Jaebeom had asked for his mouth but he had to be able to talk for the rest of the afternoon and Jaebeom was big so he switched to using his hand. Jaebeom didn’t seem to mind, groaning and thrusting his hips up into Mark’s fist with his hand tugging on Mark’s hair. 

 

Mark bit on his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. He’s one of those people who get off on hearing other people be pleasured and knowing the fact that  _ he  _ was the one making Jaebeom fall apart was a massive turn on. Mark snuck his hand down in between his legs and squeezed his bulge to release the pressure, a whimper escaping his lips as the pleasure skyrocketed from just one squeeze. 

 

“You hard?” Jaebeom huffs from above him, making Mark glance up from where he had been staring at the older’s cock. He swallows thickly and nods his head, rubbing his hand over his crotch again to making himself moan. Jaebeom tugs on his hair and Mark keens, letting out a high toned noise as he squeezes his fist around Jaebeom’s cock. “You finish hyung off and I’ll help you.”

 

Mark lets out a small groan before nodding his head and leaning forward to take Jaebeom’s cock back into his mouth. He uses his hand to cover the rest that doesn’t fit in his mouth while bobbing his head up and down, sucking at the tip and flicking his wrist. 

 

Jaebeom groans, hips slightly rolling up into Mark’s mouth as the younger sucked on his cock. “F-fuck you’re good, oh god I’m gonna come.” Jaebeom gasps, his hands tightening in Mark’s hair. Mark pulls off from Jaebeom’s cock, gasping a little while he moves his hand faster over it. 

 

“You coming hyung?” He asks softly, voice raspy and wrecked from having a cock down his throat. He looks up to watch the older. Jaebeom’s head tilted back with his throat on display, Adam’s apple bobbing with a swallow with one hand wrapped in Mark’s hair while the other hand held his shirt up, revealing a set of lightly toned abs. Mark whines a little at the sight, imagining what they’d be like covered in sweat from a round of passionate sex. He dived back in, swallowing around Jaebeom’s dick enthusiastically, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head faster. 

 

Jaebeom groans, heavy pants falling through the air and Mark feels his hand tighten in his hair. He sucks harder, the noise echoing in the quiet office and moans a little, the older’s hips reflecting upwards into his mouth. He runs his tongue down the vein on the underside of the older’s cock and feels the man shudder, small whines slipping past his lips. 

 

“F-fuck Mark!” Jaebeom moans, “I’m gon-I’m gonna come, shit.” Mark moans around the cock, hollowing his cheeks and sucking at the tip before Jaebeom shudders one last time and growl erupts from his lips as he comes into Mark’s mouth. 

 

Mark swallows down the load, rolling his tongue over Jaebeom’s tip to collect the rest of the white pearls that dribble out. Jaebeom groans and shivers under Mark’s touch before he gasps sharply when the younger sucks on his head. Mark feels the tug on his hair and how he gets pulled away from Jaebeom’s cock, gasping with a whimper as the pain runs straight down to his erection. 

 

“Y-You truly are a mystery,” Jaebeom pants before he dives down and kisses Mark sloppily, their tongues sliding over one another as the older pushes Mark down onto the couch. Mark arches up into the older’s touch on his waist, whimpering as his own cock presses painfully against his zipper. Their lips separate as Mark gasps when he feels Jaebeom’s hand press against his bulge, the older immediately ducking his head to suck a line of small bruises down Mark’s stretched out neck. Mark grips the material Jaebeom’s shirt into his fists, nails biting into the older’s shoulders as Jaebeom pulls his zipper down. “You did a good job baby,” Jaebeom whispers into his ear as Mark feels a hand slide beneath the fabric of his underwear. “Let hyung repay you.” The words are punctured with a slow lick up the back of his ear and a hand wrapping around his leaking cock. 

 

Mark groans, his hips jolting up into the touch and head tilting back against the couch cushions. “F-fuh- _ hyung _ ,” Mark babbles because the pleasure just feels  _ too good _ . It’s been a while since he’s had someone else’s hand on him and having Jaebeom’s hand wrapped around his cock, cool rings pressing into his hot skin was driving him crazy. Jaebeom’s thumb swipes over his head and Mark whimpers, rocking his hips up into the older’s hand, “I-I’m not gonna last hyung,” He bites out, Jaebeom huffing out a laugh on his neck. Mark whines, high in the back of his throat when the older’s hand slows down on his cock. “N-No hyung, please.” Mark begs a little, his cock beginning to get painfully hard. 

 

“You want this Markeu?” Jaebeom whispers into the flushed skin of his jaw. The hand around his cock tightens and Mark gasps, his breaths coming out like whimpers. “You want hyung to give you this?” Mark bites down on his lip and nods his head immediately. Jaebeom hums and starts moving his hand slowly up and down Mark’s cock. “I suppose you’ve been a good boy,” At this point, Mark is too far gone in the pleasure Jaebeom’s hand is giving him. He nods his head immediately, whimpering and thrusting his hips into Jaebeom’s hand. 

 

“Pl-please hyung, I did good, I was good-I was a good b-boy.” Jaebeom’s lips cover his, silencing his begging words with his tongue sliding past Mark’s. The younger whimpers and brings his hands up to clutch Jaebeom’s face, holding him there as their kisses grow sloppily from Mark’s moans. Jaebeom speeds his hand up, Mark choking on pleasure while still trying to kiss the older. 

 

“Come Mark, come for hyung.” Jaebeom whispers against his lips before pulling at Mark’s bottom lip with his front teeth. Mark comes with a cry, body shuddering and shivering as he paints his shirt with white streaks and Jaebeom’s hand never leaves his cock, working him through his orgasm that leaves him shaking with aftershocks. 

 

They stay still for a moment after, their lips brushing over one another as they catch their breath. The only noise in the office is the sound of their harsh breathing. Mark blinks up at the older, eyes trailing over the sweat droplet rolling down the side of Jaebeom’s temple before it blends into his hair. His lips are puffy and red, the neckline of his shirt dipping down to show a pretty flush running down his chest. 

 

Jaebeom looks like a sex god.

 

“C-come over for dinner tonight.” The older suddenly says, making Mark blink back into reality. Jaebeom is still hovering over him, hand removed from his cock and resting in a fist just above Mark’s head. “I’ll cook for you, as a thank you. And we should probably erm…” Mark watches as Jaebeom’s ears turn a deeper shade of pink. He can’t hold back a small giggle and the older lets out his own embarrassed chuckle. “We should probably talk about  _ this  _ situation in more detail.” 

 

“Okay,” Mark says softly, “S-sounds good.” It gets him a small smile before suddenly Jaebeom pecks his lips once more then pulls away, standing up from the couch. He coughs to clear his throat and Mark watches with flushed cheeks as he tucks himself back into his jeans and reaches for the box of tissues on the table beside the couch. He takes the handful of tissues the older hands him and cleans up his shirt as best as he can before sighing when he realises the stains aren’t coming out without being washed. 

 

“Just take that off and wear your sweater. It’s thick enough no one’s going to notice you’re not wearing anything underneath.” Jaebeom advises him, already walking to where he had thrown Mark’s clothing across the room. Mark stands with a nod of his head and strips his shirt off, blushing when he sees Jaebeom’s eyes trail over his exposed body before taking his sweater off the older. “Come to the house around 7.” Jaebeom says, running a hand through his hair.

 

Mark flushes and nods his head as he shrugs his sweater on, pulling it down where it got caught beneath his arms. “I’ll see you then.” The older nods, a small smile pulling at his lips. Mark glances to the floor, a giggle bubbling in his chest so he takes a deep breath to calm himself. Believing he’s done, Mark heads towards the door but a hand wraps itself around his wrist. He turns back to find Jaebeom looking at him with an expression he can’t quite place.

 

“T-thank you for this. I realised I hadn’t actually said it. I appreciate it.” The older says softly, his thumb rubbing small hypnotic circles over Mark’s knuckles. “I’ll um, I’ll let you get back to work now.” Mark giggles a little before nodding his head and then walking to the door, Jaebeom letting their hands linger together for a moment before allowing them to drop apart. 

 

***

 

“ _ So you got fucked by your boss? You waited until  _ now  _ to tell me? Did you want me to kill you when you get home? Are you even coming home?! _ ”

 

The last sentence was screeched out by Yugyeom so loudly that Mark had to pull the phone away from his ear as he walked down the street that had become familiar to him. 

 

“Ok firstly, we didn’t fuck. I just gave him a blowjob and he finished me off with his hand. Secondly, yes I waited this long to tell you because I knew you’d freak out and thirdly, of course I’m coming home! I’m having dinner with him and his kids! Nothing else is going to happen.”

 

Bambam huffed down the line and Mark rolled his eyes at the younger’s attitude. He knew both his roommates would freak out once he told them the news so he had specifically waited until he was almost at Jaebeom’s apartment before telling them. Was it sneaky? Yes, but was it worth it? 

 

Hearing the two of them grow silent for 2 minutes then Yugyeom squealing so high only dogs could hear and Bambam rapidly cursing him out in Thai. 

 

Hell yes it was worth it. 

 

“ _ I literally cannot believe, pure little innocent Mark Yien Tuan actually got on his knees for his boss. _ ” Bambam said softly, as though he really couldn’t believe it. 

 

“ _ Not boss anymore Bam, Jaebeom is his sugar daddy now.”  _

 

_ “Oh fuck you’re right. Shit. We have a sugar baby for a roommate.” _

 

Mark snorted and shook his head as he rounded the corner, Jaebeom’s house looming up at the top of the hill. He puffed a little, cursing himself for not taking Mr. Choo’s offer of a ride when he finished late. “You guys are idiots.” He rolled his eyes, wiping a stray droplet of sweat from his brows. 

 

“ _ But you love us~ _ ” Bambam sang through the phone making Mark laugh a little. “ _ But please be careful ok? If you want us to meet you at the station let us know.”  _ Mark heard a bit of shuffling before Yugyeom spoke up. “ _ Yeah hyung, please tell us when you’re leaving. Or maybe even get Jaebeom hyung to drive you home _ .” Mark snorted a little and shook his head. 

 

“So after one album signing he’s ‘Jaebeom hyung’ to you?” He tried to joke but when it was met with no laughter he sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He knew they’d be a bit worried about him going out at night, especially after last time. The two of them apologised profusely when he and Jaebeom rocked up at the apartment, the older frowning down at the both of them before giving them a small lecture on watching out for one another.

 

Not the best first impression his friends could’ve given his boss but, they still got to meet him and once Jaebeom had finished scolding the two youngest, he offered to sign an album of theirs. Once Jaebeom had left, Yugyeom spent the entire night crying on Mark both apologising and thanking him at the same time.

 

“Guys, I’ll be fine ok.” He told them, “If Jaebeom doesn’t offer to drive me home I promise I’ll catch a taxi, I won’t even think of taking the trains alright?” He heard Bambam’s small noise of compliant but he chose to ignore it. “I gotta go, I’m almost there. I promise I’ll see you guys later tonight.” The two younger ones say their own goodbyes, albeit sadder than usual which makes Mark sigh as he hangs up. 

 

He walks up the few stairs that lead him to the gate where he presses the key code in to unlock it. As he walks up the winding road that takes him through the gardens of Jaebeom’s house, he can see the lights are on in the kitchen and living room as well as one of the bedrooms upstairs. He takes a deep breath, feeling his ears burn red as the thought of seeing Jaebeom runs through his head. 

 

Mark reached the door and hiked his bag higher onto his shoulder, gripping the strap tightly. He rings the doorbell, hearing the sound ringing through the house. He takes a deep breath as he hears the door get unlocked. Jaebeom opens the door, the light behind him making Mark squint a little. 

 

Just the sight of the older has Mark holding his breath for a second because,  _ he's kissed that man.  _ Jaebeom, standing in a simple black shirt that has a flour stain on the torso and sweatpants, with his hair mussed and something red staining the side of his face. He’s so good looking even when he doesn’t try that Mark feels like he’s in physical pain almost. Then Jaebeom smiles, the corners of his lips tugging up and his eyes scrunching up until they’re almost invisible. 

 

“Hey, Mark you-“

 

“HYUNG!” 

 

Mark barely has a chance to catch Jackson before the boy is throwing himself into Mark’s legs. Mark grunts a little at the force of Jackson slamming into him but manages to keep his balance with a small laugh. 

 

“Hey buddy, you miss me?” It had only been 3 days since he had last picked the boys up from school but even still, Jaebeom’s sons had crawled their way into Mark’s heart. Jackson grinned up at him, eyes squeezing shut from the sheer force of his smile. 

 

“Yes hyungie I did! You were gone for too long!” Jackson pouted, his big brown eyes opening and killing Mark with his puppy dog stare. Mark just chuckled and rubbed the younger’s head effectively before glancing back up to find Jaebeom watching him. He had a small smile pulling at his lips, one that Mark had only seen when the older was with his children. 

 

“Ok Sseun-ah, let Mark go so he can come inside.” Jaebeom smiles, pulling the door open further so they can enter. Jackson doesn’t really let go of Mark so he just picks the younger up and deposits him onto his back, Jackson’s little giggles filling his ear as the little hands grip his shoulders. “How was the trip?” Jaebeom asks once he’s finished locking up the door again, “I noticed you didn’t take Me. Choo’s offer.” Mark huffed and turned to face the older just in time to see the frown on his face.Jackson wriggled in Mark’s grip, obviously sensing the tension so Mark let him slide off his back and watched as he ran off to the kitchen. “Mark we’ve talked about this.” Jaebeom says, a small whine laced between his words. 

 

“I was  _ fine _ !” Mark almost whines back, turning to face the older with his own frown. “I just took the train and walked from the station. You live in a safe enough community it’s not like I’m going to get jumped.” Jaebeom continues to frown at him but the older shook his head before reaching placing an arm around Mark’s shoulders to lead him further into the house. 

 

“You know Jisoo is gonna kill you when I tell her you didn’t take a car.” The older chuckles, completely obviously to how Mark’s cheeks had gotten redder the moment their bodies made contact with one another. 

 

“Why do you constantly have to rat me out to her? I swear she worries more than my mother does.” Mark huffed, trying to keep his heart rate down as he felt Jaebeom’s hand slide to the back of his neck. The last time Jaebeom touched him there, their lips were against one another and Mark was flicking his tongue over the older’s bottom lip. He shivered unwillingly under Jaebeom’s arm at the memory as it sent goosebumps down his spine. 

 

“You should start being more wary of people Mark,” Jaebeom says as they enter the kitchen. Mark notices Youngjae sitting at the table with pencils scattered around him and an open book in front of him. He waves to the boy who smiles brightly, wriggling to jump out of his seat. “You’re in the entertainment industry Mark, anyone and everyone is going to try take advantage of you sooner or later.” The older continues, now leaving Mark’s side to head to the opposite side of the breakfast bench where an array of ingredients sit. Mark watches him pick up a knife to start chopping into a stack of spinach leaves. 

 

“I’ll take a car from now on ok, hyung?” He says quietly, noting the distress look etched into the older’s face. Jaebeom heaves out a sigh, pausing his cutting to look at Mark before nodding his head. “I promise.” Jaebeom nods his head once again and Mark is the one who sighs. He’s never had to deal with people being protective over him before. Sure in the past he had a few encounters with some rude old men wanting something from a ‘pretty boy like him’ but he always managed to escape. 

 

He can’t help but wonder if his night at the club scared more people then he realised. 

 

“H-hyung!” A tug on the sleeve of his jacket distracted Mark away from Jaebeom at the counter. He turned and found Youngjae staring up at him. “H-h-hyung are you staying for dinner?” Mark chuckled and clipped the boy’s face between his palms giggling when the younger started laughing from his face being squished. 

 

“I sure am!” Mark laughed, Youngjae squealing loudly at the news and jumping up to hug Mark. The older quickly caught him, wrapping his arms around the boy’s back and holding him tightly. The two giggled at each other, unaware of the warm gaze being directed at them from the counter. 

 

“H-hyung you wan-wan-wanna see what I’m working o-on?” Youngjae babbled, his tongue tripping over the syllables like he always does when he becomes a little too excited. Mark could feel the boy shaking in his arms like a little Chihuahua. 

 

“Is it for your classes?” Mark asked, walking them over to Youngjae’s section of the table. He could see Jackson’s own notebook on the other side and noticed he was in the middle of doing math - his least favourite subject. Youngjae nodded and started his long speil that Mark had already heard 4 times before but acted like it was his first time. He could see Jaebeom watching him from the counter with an amused grin on his face that made his ears flush so he turned back to focus on the drawing of purple people Youngjae was showing him. 

 

After that it was basically Jackson and Youngjae taking turns for showing Mark what he had missed in the three days he hadn’t seen them. It went on for about half an hour until Jaebeom told them to pack their things away and wash up for dinner was about to be served. Mark watched as the two ran for the bathroom before he stood up and walked to the counter. 

 

“Sorry, I should’ve offered to help.” He said quietly, looking over the different side dishes and meat Jaebeom had prepared. The older snorted and checked him with his hip, bumping him out of the way as he scooped a stack of rice onto each plate. 

 

“Mark for once, you’re a guest here ok? Besides,” Jaebeom glances at him and Mark feels his heart skip a beat at the sight of him so close. “I’m doing this as a thank you remember?” Mark knew his cheeks would be flushed so he turned his head away, teeth tugging at his lip to stop himself from smiling. “We can talk later, once the kids have gone to sleep.” Mark shuddered when he felt Jaebeom’s breath hit the tip of his ear, a solid warmth pressing against his back and leaning into him, lightly forcing him into the counter. Mark felt a pair of teeth nip the bottom of his ear and he couldn’t hold back the small breathless moan that was punched out of his stomach at the sensation. “I know I’ve read your songs so I know most of your sexual preferences,” Jaebeom’s lips grazed down the side of Mark’s neck, drawing out small whimpers from Mark’s lips and causing him to lean back into the older’s broad chest. “But I want to hear you say them.” 

 

“ _ Ah~”  _ Mark gasped when Jaebeom licked the back of his ear and squeezed his waist tightly. God he was turned on so bad and he could tell Jaebeom was beginning to get hard as well, especially if the hardness poking his ass was anything to go by. “J-Jaebeom I-“

 

“ _ Appa we’re ready _ !” 

 

Mark and Jaebeom jumped apart and turned to find the two boys standing st the doorway with wide grins on their freshly washed faces. Mark took a deep breath, willing his red face to calm down as Jaebeom coughed awkwardly to clear his throat. 

 

“Right. Ugh. Grab your plates and sit down yeah? I’ll put the side dishes out in a second.” 

 

The four of them sat down to eat, Jaebeom sitting at the head of the table with each child on the sides and Mark sat next to Jackson by per request from the younger. Mark watched as Jaebeom indulged the kids with questions about school and their friends, playing the perfect role of doting father. Jackson animatedly told his journey from his classroom to the seniors section when his teacher told him to take a note to one of the students regarding their sibling. Mark almost snorted his water and Youngjae had flung kimchi across the table from laughing so hard. 

 

Although the whole event made Mark feel slightly exhausted, (those two boys had  _ way  _ too much energy), Mark felt warm afterwards. Watching Jaebeom from a stool at the bench, Mark noted the care and love he had for each son, making sure to wipe down their faces and their hands before showing them how to place their plates into the dishwasher and put the containers of leftovers in the fridge. It was a family event and it made Mark think of his own, that he hadn’t seen in almost 2 years. 

 

“Alright boys, Mrs. Bang is waiting to help you get ready for bed so don’t keep her waiting.” At their father’s words, both Youngjae and Jackson whine out loud. Jaebeom huffs and shakes his head, Mark smiling at the both of them as they plead with their father for a few minutes longer. “Appa and Mark have work to do. I promise I’ll come up and see you before you fall asleep ok?” 

 

“Promise?” Jackson says fiercely, pointing a chubby finger up at his father, “I’ll stay awake until you do!” Mark snorts and tucks his chin into his chest because he knows for a fact that’s a lie because Jackson can fall asleep literally anywhere at anytime within 5 minutes. Mark knows. He’s timed the younger. 

 

Jaebeom promises, linking his pinky with Jackson before telling them to head up the stairs. Mark feels a flush rise to his cheeks when Jaebeom turns around to face him. It’s happening. They’re about to discuss the whole... _ sugar daddy  _ relationship thing. Mark so isn’t ready for this. 

 

“Ugh did you wanna drink?” Jaebeom asks suddenly, walking to a cabinet that houses all of Jaebeom’s whiskey and other alcohol. “I feel like it’ll help maybe?” The older mutters under his breath and Mark finds it adorable that Jaebeom seems to be just as flustered as he is about the whole arrangement. But he clears his throat and steps off the stool with a shake of his head. 

 

“N-no I’m fine. Kinda sworn off alcohol for a bit.” Jaebeom’s eyes flicker back to him and Mark blinks a few times. “Y’know...after last time.” He doesn’t need to explain any further as Jaebeom’s gaze grows dark for a moment before he blinks and he’s back to normal. 

 

“Right. Let’s move to the living room, it’ll be more comfortable there I think.” Jaebeom announces, Mark nodding mutely before following the older in. They seat themselves down with a respectful amount of distance between each other, both wearing similar flushes across their cheeks. Mark glances at Jaebeom through his fringe, watching as the older sips on his drink, eyes facing forward. 

 

It’s quiet for a few moments before Jaebeom sighs and leans forward to place his glass on the coffee table. He turns his body towards Mark, lifting a leg up to rest on the couch while his other arm goes to the back of the couch, fingers just shy of touching Mark’s shoulder. 

 

“So let’s just get it over with before we both clam up and refuse to say anything.” Jaebeom huffs. Mark swallows and nods, turning his own body to face the older while he wills his heart to slow down before it leaps from his chest. “Now, obviously I’ve read your songs,” Jaebeom starts, “So I know what positions you like,” Mark can’t handle holding the older’s gaze so he drops his eyes down to his lap with an embarrassed giggle. “But I don’t know what some of the other kinks you have are…”

 

Mark feels his ears burn as Jaebeom’s voice grows huskier. He swallows thickly before clearing his throat, “R-right um, well.” He pauses for a moment because he’s not entirely too sure on what kinks he has. Most of the sex he had with his ex was vanilla, not really exploring too much into the different pleasure options. 

 

“There’s the hair pulling.” Jaebeom says, causing Mark’s eyes to snap up to meet his. He shivers under the older’s dark gaze, praying that it’s not noticeable. “Which can translate into you having a pain kink. Which leads into other kinks.” Mark swallows, eyes wide as his brain slowly catches up to what Jaebeom is saying. 

 

“U-uh...yes?” He replies, fingers twitching in his lap as he tries to think of the things his ex use to do but comes up empty. Until he remembers something he felt when Jaebeom was stroking him off. “O-oh I l-like um.” Jaebeom’s gaze is dark and heavy, the same one he had before he pounced on Mark to kiss the daylights out of him. “I-I liked it wh-when you said I was…” Mark can’t bring himself to say those words but Jaebeom seems to have caught on, a smile tugging at his lips. 

 

“ _ Good boy _ ?” Jaebeom whispers softly, his fingers brushing over Mark’s neck where his shoulder is squished into the couch. Mark hears the praise wash over him and tries his hardest not to react, his eyelashes fluttering for a moment. “You like being a good boy?” Mark gives a shaky nod of his head, unable to trust his voice in case something slips out. “Well that’s good.” Jaebeom smirks, “I know you like being called  _ baby  _ too.” Now, Mark lets out a breathless sigh, Jaebeom’s fingers lightly tracing his ear making him shiver. The older chuckles, “I like taking control of the situations so, this is a good thing.” Jaebeom removes his hand and Mark tries not to whine as the sensation leaves his body. “How do you feel about spanking?”

 

Mark almost chokes on his saliva, eyes snapping up to meet the older’s gaze. “S-spanking?” He asks quietly, a million images going through his mind all at once. Jaebeom standing behind him as he rests in the middle of a bed on all fours, Jaebeom’s ring covered fingers gripping his ass cheeks before slapping one of them. Mark feels his pants tighten slightly and shifts a little, causing Jaebeom to laugh. 

 

“Most escorts tend to play up every now and then, giving back some attitude that obviously isn’t tolerated by us.” Mark knows the ‘ _ us _ ’ Jaebeom is referring to means other daddies. “Sometimes they need to be punished and spanking is usually the way we do it. However, some escorts get off on the pain and I think you might be one of them.” Mark feels his cheeks flush and Jaebeom only laughs, a hand coming up into Mark’s hair and ruffling the strands. “Don’t worry, I promise I’ll be gentle the first time.” Now Mark knows he’s going to be bright red. “How about bondage?” 

 

Mark looks up to the older, eyebrows creasing slightly. Jaebeom hums softly before taking a hold of Mark’s wrists and holding them gently between his hands. “Tying you up so you can’t touch yourself. Meaning I get to do, whatever I want with you.” Jaebeom’s fingers stroke the inside of Mark’s wrists where he didn’t even know he was ticklish but Jaebeom’s touch is making him want to squirm, his dick already beginning to throb. “We can use handcuffs but those tend to get a bit dangerous when the keys go missing. I prefer using ties.” Mark’s mind betrays him into imagining Jaebeom’s red tie he wore to the gala event wrapped around his wrist, mouth and eyes. 

 

“I-I want to try it.” He manages to croak out, “A-and the other bondage stuff too…” Jaebeom smiles at his words and Mark feels his heart swell, knowing that he’s pleasing the older with his requests. 

 

“We can make our way up to that,” Jaebeom chuckles, before sighing. His hands are still holding onto Mark’s wrists, thumbs stroking over his knuckles. “Now, I won’t try to do what I did today, that was rather unprofessional of me.” Mark giggles a little, watching Jaebeom’s ears turn pink at that tips. “But I will admit, when I get pissed off the best thing for me is to...release my frustration...with sex?” Mark now snorts because this is probably the first time he’s heard Jaebeom sound unconfident. Jaebeom rolls his eyes at Mark, his own laugh bubbling out of him, “So I want to apologise now if I end up, attacking you or something at work.”

 

“Maybe just a warning before would be a good idea,” Mark giggles, Jaebeom chuckling along with him. They stay quiet for a few moments, just sitting together holding hands until a thought passes through Mark’s mind, Bambam’s voice echoing loudly. “H-hyung?” Mark hates how his voice cracks a little but Jaebeom’s eyes immediately snap up to him. “D-did you want me to call you anything while we...do this stuff?” Jaebeom’s eyes flutter for a moment and Mark can tell he’s trying to think of what to say so he takes a blind leap first. “Like...sir or master or... _ daddy _ ?”

 

Jaebeom inhales sharply and Mark smirks. He leans forward a little, into Jaebeom’s space so their noses bump into one another. He enjoys having the upper hand with things like this because he knows how much power one little word can hold. “So you do like it? Do you daddy?” Jaebeom huffs out a breath, one sounding suspiciously like a small moan as his gaze flickers between Mark’s eyes and mouth. Mark giggles and backs away from Jaebeom, enjoying seeing the sight of him flushed and red cheeked for once. 

 

“Y-you are...you’re evil that’s what you are.” Jaebeom laughs, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. “You’ve obviously got your answer though.” Mark chuckles and gives a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“I’ll use it when I want.” He says cheekily, watching as Jaebeom raises an eyebrow at him, eyes flashing once.

 

“When you want huh?” The older asks. Mark giggles again as Jaebeom simply nods his head. “You can call me sir for most of the time, the other word can be saved for special occasions.” The older says, his eyes suddenly changing their gaze. It’s a darker, heavier gaze that has Mark wanting to melt into a puddle. It’s sensual and smug while also making it known he’s the boss, as if he knows how his gaze is affecting Mark. The younger swallows a little with a short nod of his head, letting the older know he understands. “Now I wasn’t kidding when I said I like to be in control, Mark.” Jaebeom starts, his fingers tightening their grip around his wrists. “I’m bossy, demanding, possessive,  _ dominating _ .” Mark shivers a little at how Jaebeom growls out the word, his body breaking out in goosebumps and his dick may or may not have twitched. Jaebeom suddenly tugged him forward a little, drawing out a short gasp from his lips as their chest almost bumped into one another. “Are you going to be ok with taking orders?” 

 

“I’ve been doing it for nearly 5 months now…” is what comes out of Mark’s mouth before he can stop it. He inhales sharply at how abrupt it sounds, not to mention cheeky. Jaebeom however smirks, his eyes trailing over the younger’s body as he nods his head slowly. 

 

“Yes you have been. And you follow them well too.” The praise makes Mark’s cheeks flush a little so he ducks his head down to his chest to avoid the older’s gaze. It doesn’t last long before Jaebeom’s fingers curls beneath his chin to tilt it back up. “If you don’t want to do anything you tell me straight away or if something becomes too much for you, you use a safe word. Am I understood?” Mark swallows as best he can with a dry throat and throbbing dick. 

 

“Ye-yes.” He stutters. The fingers on his chin squeeze. 

 

“Yes _ what _ ?” 

 

Mark lets out a slow breath, eyes unmoving from Jaebeom’s own gaze as the older stares down at him. “Yes sir…” he whispers, feeling his body break out in tingles at the sensation of saying those words. Jaebeom smiles, a little bit smug and a little bit cheeky but he pulls his hands away and grabs his drink from the coffee table. Mark takes a deep breath to calm himself, watching Jaebeom’s jaw work down each mouth of whiskey.

 

“I think that’s everything.” Jaebeom says after a moment, “If we forget anything important we can discuss it later but so far, because you’re not an actual escort I think we can just take it slow for now?” Mark nods his head in agreement and Jaebeom sighs with relief. “I won’t go all the way with you until you’re comfortable. I never go straight in the first time anyway,” The older explains, “Usually I wait a few months before physically having penetrative sex with an escort just to ensure we’re both on the same page.”

 

“That sounds ok,” Mark agrees, “I haven’t really been with anyone in a long time, so I’m a little nervous about getting to that point if I’m honest.” He doesn’t specifically want to say he’s going to need to be stretched plenty of times before he takes Jaebeom’s dick but he thinks his words are enough to translate his thoughts. Jaebeom chuckles and nods his head.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll make our way up to that eventually.” The older laughs, patting Mark on the head again before standing. “You need a lift home?” Mark opens his mouth to say no and that he can catch a taxi but Jaebeom talks over him, “Actually no, I’m taking you home.” With that the older walks out of the living room telling Mark to wait a second while he grabs his keys and coat then saying goodnight to his kids. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH SO THAT HAPPENED HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> so.....yeah....hah..........what'dya think??
> 
> Fav moment/scene?  
> What do you think will happen later on?  
> Mark finally called Jaebeom hyung? Did you expect that to happen like that?  
> How adorable are Jackjae and Markeu?  
> How smitten is Jaebeom with Mark like lets be honest here.........  
> How are we feeling about dominate Jaebeom??? tbh I wasn't gonna write him like that but idk he just started doing that out of nowhere and I had to just go along with it haha
> 
> ok......I'm just gonna....run away now while you're all distracted ahahahahhha


	5. Matters of Heart or Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He realises he never wants to stop hearing Jaebeom say his name.
> 
>  _Oh._ Mark thinks bitterly when Jaebeom holds him gently. _So this is what it feels like._ He whimpers softly and Jaebeom kisses him deeper, lips capturing his and fingers squeezing him. _Oh. I’m in trouble. Such deep trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking nearly a month...I hope nearly 16K of basically just smut can make it up to you?

Mark took a deep breath as he exited the elevator, glancing around the empty corridor before walking down the right. He could hear small chatter and felt his heart race in his chest, hand tightening around his bag strap as he stepped around the corner. He saw Jinyoung and Jaebeom standing near his desk, both talking with one another until Jaebeom saw Mark. The younger couldn’t breathe as he watched Jaebeom’s lips pull up into a soft, warm smile. 

“Mark, hi.” Jaebeom spoke quietly, cutting Jinyoung off in the middle of his sentence. The other CEO spun around and face Mark, lips pursed into a tight line and eyebrows creased ever so slightly. 

“Good morning Mark.” Jinyoung said through his teeth, “You realise you’re half an hour late, right?” Mark’s brows furrowed in confusion and he looks over the older’s shoulder to Jaebeom who places a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. 

“Mark had to drop the boys off to school today because _ we  _ got called in for that meeting. That’s why he’s late.” The older says, frowning at Jinyoung. Mark nods his head silently, agreeing with Jaebeom. The younger ceo only huffs before he steps away from the older and fixes his suit jacket so it sits better on his frame. Mark tries not to notice how Jinyoung’s outfits always seem to show off his body tastefully. 

“Right well, I suppose you should get to work then.” Jinyoung says, his eyes trailing over Mark’s body making the younger flush. He’s wearing a plain outfit today, mainly because he wasn’t expecting the early start with the boys. He’s wearing a pair of fitted black slacks, a white and blue striped button down tucked into his belt and a white blazer over top with the watch Jaebeom gifted to him on his wrist. “Have a good day.” Jinyoung huffs, rubbing a hand through his hair then walking away, his shiny shoes clicking down the hallway with each step he takes. 

Mark waits until he can no longer hear Jinyoung’s feet before letting out a long breath, Jaebeom chuckling at him from where the older was leaning against his desk. 

“Are you sure you don’t like him that much? You get so nervous around him.” The older laughs, a smirk tugging at his lips. Mark shakes his head immediately, heading over to the cupboard behind his desk to put away his bag and coat. 

“I definitely don’t like him,” Mark shudders, unable to picture what it would be like to actually have feelings towards the older. He’ll admit Jinyoung is charming, especially towards the older staff members but towards him? Never. “He just...I don’t know… makes me feel stupid or something.” He mutters the last bit, unable to bring his eyes up to meet Jaebeom’s gaze. He sighed and went to his desk, flicking on the computer as Jaebeom moves closer towards him. 

“Don’t worry. He makes me feel the same way.” Jaebeom says suddenly, shocking Mark. The older laughs at his obvious shocked expression and nods his head. He brings up a hand to fiddle with his dangling earring, “Jinyoung was always better than me when it came to the academics. That’s why he went to college for business and I worked on producing.” The older shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, folding his arms across his chest comfortably.

“Oh…” Mark said softly, sitting down in his chair as the computer loaded up his emails. “So that’s why you always have me send the final drafts of your contracts to Jinyoung?” He realises, eyes growing wide as the older’s actions finally make sense to him. Jaebeom snorts and nods his head as he leans further onto the desk. 

The two are silent for a moment, Mark looking through his emails to write down which meetings Jaebeom needs to attend in his planner. He asks the older which of the meetings out of the office he wants to attend and Jaebeom let’s him know the ones that are prioritised. 

“By the way, next Thursday…” Jaebeom trails off and Mark’s brows furrow in thought, looking up from his planner as the older looks down to the pile of paper Mark has sitting in on his desk. He’s wearing a gold ring on his middle finger, encrusted with diamonds that match the watch on his wrist, just peeking out from the sleeve of his black button up. “Will you be free at 10pm?” Mark blinks quickly, mouth opening and closing with no sound escaping before Jaebeom looks back up and their eyes meet. A fire burns through Mark’s body under the older’s gaze. “I’d like you to meet me. For a session. I want to give you a little insight to what I usually do with my escorts. So you can see whether or not you like it.”

Mark can tell that  _ this  _ Jaebeom he’s currently talking to is very different from the boss-Jaebeom he’s used to. The older’s eyes have a dark glint to them and his lips are pulled into a sexy smirk, tongue coming out to wet them. It does something to Mark, seeing Jaebeom act in such a way, with this sort of persona. He’s only seen it once or twice but it’s enough that it’s left a deep impression on him. It makes him want to drop to his knees like he did the previous week.

“Uh-Ah-I’ll make myself available…?” He’s not sure why it comes out as a question but it does and Jaebeom must find it amusing because he chuckles and placed a hand on Mark’s head to ruffle his hair. 

“Good boy.” Jaebeom’s raspy voice says, Mark jolting a little by having to squeeze his legs together under his desk to stop his dick from twitching at the nickname. “I’ll see you in an hour for the meeting.” The older said suddenly, standing from the desk and immediately switching out of the dom esque headspace into the ceo headspace. “Oh! Can you also give that producer a call for me? The one working on that song with Jooheon? I wanna go over a few things with him before we record on Tuesday.” Jaebeom orders as he heads back into his office, leaving Mark slightly breathless with his mind reeling from the drastic change back to reality. 

“Y-yeah of course.”

He’s so fucking screwed. Both figuratively and literally. 

 

***

 

“Hyung? You wanted to see me?” Mark asks softly, poking his head around the door to Jaebeom’s studio. He says it quietly, just in case the older has fallen asleep in the couch again in the middle of writing a song. However, the older’s voice calls out to him and Mark steps further inside the room, eyes immediately landing on where Jaebeom is tucked at the recording desk. 

“Good, I’m glad you’re still here.” Jaebeom says, pushing himself away from the desk and stalking to Mark. “I was afraid you had left the building.” Mark shook his head as Jaebeom grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the desk.

“N-no, I was doing some filing for Jinyoung-ssi.” He says quietly, shivering when Jaebeom’s hands slide down his back, the warmth seeping through his plain t-shirt. Jaebeom hums as his hands rest on Mark’s hips, angling him towards the desk before he reaches around Mark to grab a set of headphones that are sitting near the keyboard. 

“I want you,” Jaebeom huffs against his neck, his chest totally covering Mark’s back. “To listen to this.” The older places the headphones over Mark’s ears, then presses a few buttons on the keyboard. Mark’s eyes eagerly look over the five different computer screens in front of him, each displaying a row of wavelengths. He has a vague idea of what the waves are but doesn’t bother asking. He takes a breath, Jaebeom’s body still standing close to his own. The headphones block out all the noise around him so he turns to follow Jaebeom when the older turns around but Jaebeom is quick to stop him, holding his hips tightly to pause his movements. A hand removes one of the headphones and Mark flinched a little when he felt hot breath hit his ear. “Just keep these on and don’t move.” Jaebeom whispers, his hands squeezing Mark’s hips. “Trust me.”

“O-ok…” Mark stutters, nodding his head before Jaebeom pulls the headphone back over his ear, the one hand on his hip never leaving while the other presses a button on the keyboard. 

A smooth r&b beat starts up, a slow bass line thumping in the background makes Mark envision the song playing in a club, bodies all pressed together moving as one. Mark feels Jaebeom move behind him, their hips slotting together as the older’s hands slide across his hips to his stomach. Suddenly, a voice begins to sing, a breathless sound that fits perfectly within the song. 

It’s just as those warm hands slide beneath the fabric of his shirt to touch the skin above his waistband, Mark realised it’s  _ Jaebeom  _ singing. He lets out a small gasp, leaning back into the older’s chest slightly as he tries to focus onto the words Jaebeom is singing to him. 

_ Your eyes when you look at me _ _   
_ _ It’s so intense, I try to avoid it _ _   
_ _ But you make me look at you from the corner of my eye _ _   
_ _ You’re so beautiful _ _   
_ __   
He shivers when Jaebeom’s thumb traces small circles, the nail slightly scratching the trail of hair that sticks out of the top of his jeans. Mark feels Jaebeom nudge the corner of jaw, he bites his lip and shuffles his weight, slipping further into the older’s arms. 

_ You’re so perfect even when you don’t dress up _ _   
_ _ There’s no other one like you in the world _ _   
_ _ Baby I like you, Baby I love you _ _   
_ _ When you’re there, _ _   
_ __ it feels like I have the whole world

Mark shudders when Jaebeom’s lips press on his skin and the older’s hands slip beneath the waistband of his jeans. They don’t move any further, just simply resting on his skin. He takes a breath, attempting to ignore the current interest in his crotch and listens to the words before realising that they sound  _ extremely  _ familiar to his ears. 

Jaebeom nibbles the corner of his jaw the same time his hands slide further down Mark’s jeans when Mark realises Jaebeom is singing  _ his lyrics.  _ Jaebeom has produced his song. 

He lets out a small moan when Jaebeom’s hand slides across his slowly growing erection, the same time Jaebeom’s voice rings through his ear on a high falsetto note that sends shivers down his spine. He can feel Jaebeom’s hot breath fanning across his neck but can’t hear anything because of the music in his ears. 

_ Yeah, you’re my baby monster _ _   
_ _ And I’ll serve you as my master _ _   
_ _ I’ll be loyal to you till the end _ _   
_ _ I wanna follow you without missing a single day _ _   
_ __ I’ll be your prisoner of love, please rule over me

The smooth r&b begins to fade out as Jaebeom strokes his cock over his underwear, pressing his hips back into the older’s. He lifts his hands to pull the headphones off but Jaebeom beats him to it, pulling them from his head and throwing them onto the desk before spinning him around and kissing him roughly, hands grabbing at his ass with teeth nibbling at his lips. 

Mark moaned into the kiss, lifting his arms to wrap around Jaebeom’s neck, pulling him closer. The older groans against his mouth, pulling Mark backwards, they stumble onto the couch that’s sitting at the back of the room. Mark let out a small squeal as Jaebeom fell back into the couch, the older letting a chuckle. 

Mark’s legs rest over Jaebeom’s hips, the older holding him steady as he sinks down onto his lap. “You like it?” Jaebeom asks softly, leaning up to start pressing kisses down Mark’s neck, taking time to nibble on his ear lobe which drags short breathless whimpers to leave his lips. 

“Y-yeah it was amazing,” Mark pants, curling his hand into Jaebeom’s hair, slowly rocking his hips down onto the older’s. “Y-you got it perfectly.” He shudders as Jaebeom’s hands sneak down the back of his jeans, gripping his ass over his underwear. 

“Glad you think so,” Jaebeom huffs against his neck, mouth sucking little bruises onto his skin. Mark gasps again, clutching onto the back of Jaebeom’s neck as his skin breaks out in goosebumps. 

“Th-thank you for making it,” he stutters, the older grins against his neck and Mark feels his cheeks flush when Jaebeom’s hands grip his ass tighter, forcing him to roll his hips down harder. 

“You know how to thank me princess” Jaebeom breathes hotly against his skin, teeth nipping at the edge of Mark’s jawline. The younger shudders and nods his head because he  _ does  _ know. 

“Y-yes sir.” Mark says quietly, not too sure if that’s what Jaebeom wants to hear but the smile he receives when the older pulls away from his neck tells him he got it right. Mark flushed and goes to shuffle out of Jaebeom’s lap to sit on the floor when Jaebeom’s hands grip him tightly. 

“No Mark, I didn’t ask you to move.” Jaebeom says lowly, Mark blinks at the older before settling back down onto Jaebeom’s thighs. The older’s hands slide out of his jeans and come to rest on his hips, fingers slide through the fabric of his shirt. “I want you to stay here in my lap and use your hand.” Mark lets out a slow breath at how deep Jaebeom’s voice grows. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you use my thigh yeah?” Mark’s hands are resting on said thigh, the one that he’s almost straddling from where he attempted to get up. He swallows thickly, his old wet dreams coming up and playing again through his brain. 

He’s had far too many dreams of simply riding Jaebeom’s toned thighs to get off and now he’s about to do it in real life? 

A warm hand cups his cheek, drawing him back to reality. Mark blinks up at Jaebeom’s gaze, the older staring at him intensely. “How does that sound princess? You wanna do that?” Jaebeom’s voice, although soft, is hard and demanding. Mark nods his head, letting out a shaky breath. 

“Yes sir…” Mark lets his hands wander up Jaebeom’s thigh to the bulge sitting between his legs, his fingers lightly trailing over it to get a feel. Jaebeom’s chest rises and falls, only hitching ever so slightly when Mark softly digs his nail into the zipper. Mark cups Jaebeom’s bulge, feeling how the older jolts slightly before he moves on to rubbing the hardness. 

“Mmh, take it out Markeu.” Jaebeom breathes, his hands twitching on the younger’s hips. Mark nods his head and starts to unbuckle Jaebeom’s pants and pulls the zipper down. With a shaky hand, Mark pulls the older’s pants open and looks up at Jaebeom through his fringe. The older simply smiles, his thumbs rubbing distractly circles into Mark’s hips. Jaebeom’s wearing red briefs today, Mark sees as the older lifts his hips to shimmy the slacks down his legs enough for him to continue comfortably. Mark notices a small wet patch growing darker on Jaebeom’s briefs right at the corner of his hip bone and swallows a little. Jaebeom’s hands squeeze his hips, obviously telling him to move on. 

Mark takes a breath and slides his hand into Jaebeom’s underwear, the older inhaling deeply when Mark’s fingers brush over his cock. Mark hopes his face isn’t as red as it feels when takes a hold of Jaebeom’s dick and pulls it out of his briefs. Once again, just simply at the sight of it, Mark feels himself grow harder and he subconsciously rocks his hips down onto Jaebeom’s thigh. His fist barely covers half of Jaebeom’s cock from where he’s gripping the base to keep it upright. A few drops of precome slide down the shaft and Mark brings his hand up to spread it, creating a slippery friction that has Jaebeom thrusting his hips up slightly.

“Yeah, that’s it Mark.” Jaebeom moans softly, the sound making the younger’s ears burn bright red and Mark just knows his face is going to be the same so he ducks his head down to start pressing his mouth to Jaebeom’s jaw. The older groans, the hands on his hips tightening, fingers digging into his body and making him grind down harder. Mark licks a stripe along Jaebeom’s jaw up to the older’s earlobe where he takes the dangling diamond star earring into his mouth. Jaebeom jolts at the touch, his hips rocking up into Mark’s fist as he tightens his hold and speeds his hand up. 

“Tighter baby,” Jaebeom grunts, his hands sliding back into Mark’s jeans where he gripped onto the younger’s ass, forcing out a short moan from him. Mark pants heavily against Jaebeom’s neck, having to take a break from the small bruises he was leaving on the tanned skin as his dick throbs against the zipper of his jeans. Jaebeom’s hands keep forcing him to rock his hips down onto the hard thigh and his cock is ready to burst, orgasm sitting just below the surface. He whines a little when he feels Jaebeom’s nails digging into his skin, mouth parting with each heavy breath as he follows Jaebeom’s order and tightens his hold on the older’s cock. 

“Oh fuck  _ yes _ ,” The older moans, shifting his legs further apart which forces Mark to rest heavier onto his thigh. Mark moans a little, biting on his lip to keep his noises at bay when one hand leaves his ass and he feels a thumb pulling his lip away from his teeth. Mark glances up, pulling his face away from where he had tucked it in to Jaebeom’s neck. “Let hyung hear you,” Jaebeom growls softly, the noise sending shivers down Mark’s spine. Mark gasps, his eyes fluttering shut when a wave of pleasure rolls over him when he tilts his hips a little to the left and the friction on his cock becomes a million times more intense. A small whine leaves his lips, almost like he’s unaware that he’s doing it and before Mark realises, his lips close around Jaebeom’s thumb. 

“S- _ shit _ !” Jaebeom gasps out, Mark’s eyes fluttering back open as he sucks on Jaebeom’s thumb, his tongue flicking over the appendage as he speeds his hand up. Jaebeom’s eyes roll back into his head as he groans, hips jumping up and his hand gripping at Mark’s ass. “Fuck, yes, good boy that’s it Mark.” Jaebeom babbles, his chest heaving with each breath as his orgasm approaches quickly. Mark sucks harder on the older’s thumb the same time he rubs his fingers over the head of Jaebeom’s cock gaining a long drawn out moan that tapers off into a small whimper from the older. “Shit, Mark, yes I’m close.” Jaebeom chokes out, his eyes screwing up and body shivering. “Make me come baby boy, don’t st-“ Jaebeom can’t even finish his sentence before his orgasm suddenly tears through him. Mark moans around the older’s finger, watching with heavy eyes as Jaebeom comes across his own stomach and in Mark’s fists. 

The older groans, shuddering with each swipe Mark gives to the head of his cock until Jaebeom’s head snaps back up from where he had thrown it back to rest on the couch. Mark watches as Jaebeom pulls his thumb out of his mouth, leaving him panting and drooling a little. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” Jaebeom’s voice is deep and demanding and Mark shivers beneath his gaze. In a split second, Mark feels Jaebeom’s hand come down against his ass, striking him through his jeans. A short choked off moan gets punched out of his lungs and his hips jolt forward from the slap, his eyes burning with surprised tears as he grips onto Jaebeom’s shoulder with one hand. “Keep going.” Jaebeom orders, “You wanna come don’t you?” 

Mark keens softly, nodding his head immediately, “Ye-yes sir please-it-it’s hurting.” Jaebeom coos at him, the same hand that slapped him now stroking his hair away from his face.

“Be a good boy and ride my thigh then baby, get yourself off.” Jaebeom tells him and Mark can only nod, head far too cloudy to be embarrassed for whining and begging as his orgasm sits just  _ there  _ bubbling beneath the fire in his stomach. He rolls his hips, pushing his ass back into Jaebeom’s hand and then pushing his crotch down onto the hard thigh beneath him. He moans at the friction, his body breaking out in goosebumps as he brings up a steady rhythm. 

“J-Jaebeom,  _ ah _ hyung,” Mark whimpers, his orgasm beginning to climb the faster his pushes his hips, “S-Sir I can’t-I need-need more.” He screws his eyes shut, rocking his hips onto Jaebeom’s thigh faster but the pleasure doesn’t increase. He needs something else, something more. “P-please sir,” He whimpers, opening his eyes to look at Jaebeom, “I-I need-“ Jaebeom’s hand cups his cheek and Mark keens, frustrates tears now blurring his vision because he’s  _ so fucking close _ but nothing is happening. “I’m so close, fuck I can’t-I-“ 

“What do you need baby?” Jaebeom whispers to him and Mark almost wants to cry because he _doesn’t_ _know_ what he wants he just knows he needs something more. He rolls his hips down harder and faster onto the older’s thigh, hands fisting the fabric of Jaebeom’s shirt. 

“I-I- _ oh fuck please _ ,” He begs in English, unable to form coherent sentences as his dick screams at him for release, “Pl-please I’m so close, I’m  _ so close  _ I just-I-“ Jaebeom’s hand slides down his chest, fingers tracing over his collarbones and it makes Mark whine, his climax steadily growing but not fast enough. He pushes his chest into Jaebeom’s hand, praying the older understands him enough. 

“You want hyung to touch you princess?” 

Mark whines and throws his head back, his head flopping a little as his hips rock with a mixture of rolling and bouncing on Jaebeom’s thigh. “Please,  _ please  _ touch me hyung.” He whimpers, again in English, Jaebeom’s hand sliding between his pecs making him whine. He can feel his nipples dragging against the material of his shirt and it just makes him want to feel Jaebeom’s hands on him properly. His orgasm is  _ just there  _ he can feel it, it’s so close and he wants it so bad that his mouth works before his brain can realise anything. “F-fuck, please- _ please _ I’m so close Daddy I want to come so bad.”

Jaebeom’s fingers tug harshly at his right nipple the same time he gets another slap to his ass and his orgasm breaks through him. Mark moans then gasps as he comes, body shuddering and shaking from the effect as he paints his briefs with white. He whimpers, body feeling taut like an electrified wire. 

A pair of lips press against his hairline and Mark finally stills his hips, shivering a little at the sensation of his wet underwear. “Good boy, Markeu. Such a good boy for Daddy.” Jaebeom mumbles and Mark can only make unintelligent noises as he drops his head back to Jaebeom’s chest feeling spent and exhausted. 

He’s really screwed now. 

 

***

Mark shuffled awkwardly as he watches the receptionist looks for the room number Jaebeom has reserved. The lobby is almost dead, only a few businessmen strolling in and tugging at their ties exhaustedly while others are coupled with long legged women. Mark feels a little bit out of place in a pair of skinny’s and plain black top with his new leather jacket Jaebeom had put on his desk the day before. 

It held the lingering scent of the older’s aftershave so Mark tucked his nose into the collar of the jacket and took a few deep breaths to calm his beating heart. 

“Ah, here we go. Room 777 on the 40th floor.” The lady behind the counter says, handing him over a set of cards connected on a keychain. “You’ll need to swipe this card here to have access onto the floor from the elevator as the upper floors are private property and apartments. This card here is the roomkey.” She explains. Mark nods his head jerkily, holding the shiny black cards between his shaking hands. He prays that he doesn’t smudge them with his sweaty palms. “Enjoy your stay.” She smiles and while Mark is excited for what his night is going to entail, his nerves get the better of him so he can only manage a small thin lipped smile as he tightens his backpack strap and heads over to the elevator. 

There’s another man waiting for it to arrive so Mark steps to the side, allowing him the opportunity to enter first when the elevator doors open. He’s taller, much taller than Mark and his broad shouldered as well. His dark hair is pushed back off his face and his eyes are drawn down to the cuff links on his suit jacket. Mark’s eyes travel down to follow the man’s actions and almost chokes when he sees the cuff links are pure diamonds. The man shifts and Mark is quick to pull his eyes back to the front. 

The elevator opens with a soft  _ ding  _ and sure enough the man steps inside first, leaning towards the buttons and pressing his floor, a beeping sound following. Mark quickly steps inside after him and goes to press the 40th button when he sees it’s already lit up. He glances briefly at the man who has taken a spot in the corner of the elevator, leaning his weight onto the handrail watching Mark with obvious interest. Mark swallows thickly and presses the 40th button again, scanning his card when prompted then stepping back as the doors slide shut. Mark shuffles himself to the other side of the elevator and clings onto his backpack straps, dropping his gaze to his feet so he does make any awkward eye contact with the other man. 

“First night on the job?” Comes a deep voice, laughter laced through his words. Mark glances back to the man to see him smirking, his own cheeks flooding with colour as he understands the meaning behind the other’s words. “Your clothes aren’t branded and neither are your shoes yet you’re wearing a $40,000 leather jacket.” The man chuckles before running a hand through his styled hair. “I know my own kind when I see one.” 

Mark swallows and blinks at the man in shock. He hadn’t really thought about meeting other  _ escorts  _ while doing this agreement with Jaebeom. Seeing as he wasn’t actually a real sugar baby that was contracted by a company or anything like that he didn’t expect anyone to pick him out on it. But then again, most escorts start out somewhere so it’s probably easy enough to spot who’s starting out when you, yourself have been in such a position. 

“Just a tip kid,” The man says as the elevator slows down to the floor. Mark looks back up at him as he steps closer towards him, probably to exit the elevator. “Make sure you wear a little surprise underneath if you’re going to dress plainly.” The man gives him a wink before stepping out as the doors open. Mark blinks rapidly at the man’s back before he realises he has to get off as well and quickly jumps out of the elevator as the doors ding shut. He swallows past the lump of nerves in his throat, glancing at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. Jaebeom told him to come casually, that he’ll have everything planned out and all Mark needed to do was bring himself. 

He takes a wander over his clothes, the man’s words echoing around his head. His skinny’s are a little old, their stark black colour faded to a more greyish black and there’s obvious wear and tear around the knees and his old converses have taken quite a few beatings. His shirt is baggy around his neck and collarbones, worn down to a comfortable shape so it’s obvious he’s had it for awhile and it’s well loved. He didn’t do anything with his face, he still had a little bit of leftover makeup from work he didn’t bother washing off and his hair has deflated from its upstyle he wore all day. 

He looks like he’s just come home from work and not like he’s about to do a sex session with his boss. 

Mark sighs and runs a hand through his hair, visibly agitated and annoyed at himself. He should’ve at least made himself presentable. With his head tucked to his chest, he turns away from the mirror and heads down the corridor, glancing up every so often to make sure he’s heading in the right direction. 

He reaches the room within a few moments and shakily knocks on the door, feeling too nervous to just walk in even if he does have a key. He hears the lock switch and suddenly he’s greeted with the sight of Jaebeom. The older is still wearing his suit from today except the blazer is gone along with the tie and his sleeves are rolled up to his forearms and the first four buttons are undone. 

“Hello Mark, glad you could make it.” Jaebeom smirks, lifting a glass of whiskey to his lips. “Come in.” Mark can already tell that Jaebeom is in his other headspace, the dominating one. He swallows and steps into the room, feeling his body shiver when his shoulder brushes up against Jaebeom’s chest. Mark walks a little further into the room, not wanting to go too far without Jaebeom, and takes a glance around. 

One wall of the room is completely windows, from the floor to the ceiling showing the brightly lit streets of Seoul’s city life. Facing the windows is a massive king sized bed with black sheets that look like they’re made of either silk or satin. Sitting on the bed is a little red box that spikes Mark’s curiosity but he knows he should wait. There’s a couch and loveseat off to the side where a flat screen is set up, Mark can see Jaebeom’s blazer and briefcase sitting on the coffee table in front of the chairs. 

A hand glides down the back of his neck and over his shoulders, fingers pulling at his bag straps so Mark rolls his shoulders to help Jaebeom take his bag off. “Nice jacket.” Jaebeom chuckles, fingers tugging at the collar of it before Mark realises he wants to take that off too. He lifts his arms and helps the older, shivering when Jaebeom’s fingers brush over his bare skin. Mark doesn’t make a move when Jaebeom walks in front of him, eyes dark and shimmering with excitement. 

“From here on, you may only call me hyung or sir. If you want to stop the scene because you’re not ready or you’re uncomfortable you will use your safe word. Understood?” Mark gave a shaky nod of his head, Jaebeom smiling at him from behind the glass of whiskey. “What’s your safeword?” 

“P-Pickahu…” Mark glances away from the older, picking at his nails as he felt a flush rise to his cheeks. His chin was taken by two fingers, pulling his gaze back up to the older.  

“Good boy.” Jaebeom says softly, “Don’t feel ashamed by it, you need to pick something you’ll remember and something you won’t accidentally shout in the middle of a session.” Mark gives a small nod and Jaebeom smiles, his thumb stroking the corner of Mark’s lip. The older suddenly lent forward, his form caging Mark in as Jaebeom bent his head to Mark’s ear. “Check the box on the bed. Take it into the bathroom and get changed.” Jaebeom ordered softly, his breath hitting the tip of Mark’s ear. 

Mark swallowed and gave another nod before stepping away from Jaebeom towards the bed. He picks up the box, feeling how light it is in his hands before pulling off the lid. Inside he’s greeted by a bunch of white silk, a small noise of confusion coming out of his mouth. The fabric feels nice beneath his fingertips when he reaches into the box to have a feel. 

“Go get changed and we can start.” Jaebeom orders, this time slightly harsher so Mark nods again, closing the box and clutching it to his chest as he walks off to the bathroom he saw to the side. 

He shuts the door behind himself and places the box onto the counter, flipping the lid off once again and peering at the white silk. His brows furrow as he takes the fabric between two fingers and lifts it from the box. It’s a simple button down, nothing fancy apart from it being silk. He holds it up in front of himself, glancing over the wide neckline and how deep it goes down the chest. Then something else catches his attention in the box. Mark pulls his arms down, still holding onto the shirt and stills when he sees what sits inside. 

It’s a pair of black lace panties. 

A gasp leaves his lips and he drops the shirt in turn for grabbing the panties from the box. Jaebeom wants him to wear panties. Jaebeom  _ specifically _ bought  _ him _ panties to wear for  _ tonight _ . Mark glances up at his reflection in the mirror, his cheeks are flushed and eyes are a little glassy as they flicker down to the lace in his hands. He can’t say he’s totally surprised - thanks to Bambam he got a full rundown of what to expect when it came to sugar daddies and their ‘dates’. He thumbs the fabric between his fingers, expecting the lace to be scratchy but finds it smooth beneath his touch. He can’t imagine how much they cost. He takes a deep breath, eyes flickering back up to meet his own then down to the panties again. 

It’s not like it’ll hurt. 

And if he doesn’t like it, he can tell Jaebeom and they can move past this. 

Mark bites onto his lip as he imagines himself wearing the panties and a thrill runs down his spine making his hair stand on end. He’s more afraid of liking them then he is of not liking them. He takes a breath and puts the panties back into the box before sliding his converses off his feet, followed by his socks. He hisses a little when his feet touch the cold tiles so he jumps onto the mat placed in front of the sinks. He strips out of his jeans, folding them into a pile on the corner of the counter before reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling that off until he’s left in just his underwear. 

_ Wear a little surprise underneath if you’re going to dress plainly. _

Mark looks at his underwear and winces. They’re plain red with a white waistband and they definitely need to be thrown out because they’re far too stretched and baggy around his waist and ass. 

_ I’m in way over my head _ .  _ I really should’ve gotten Bambam to check my outfit before I left.  _ He looks over himself again as he remembers Jaebeom’s words from earlier on that day. The older had said to just come as he was, that Mark didn’t need to dress up for anything and that he wouldn’t need to worry. 

Mark takes a breath before grabbing the silk shirt and sliding it over his head. He shivers a little as the cool fabric glides over his flushed skin. It falls from his shoulders and pools around his waist before falling further to rest just a little lower than where his ass is. Mark glances back to his reflection and turns his body to look at it from different angles. It’s nothing impressive, it  _ is _ simply just a white silk button down with a deep neckline but still. Somehow it makes Mark feel expensive. The sleeves reach a little past his knuckles but Mark likes how it feels. 

He looks back to the panties and reaches for them with a slight tremor of his hand. He can see how they’d look nicely against the silk of the shirt, especially when he turns around and the wind catches beneath the hem of the shirt, allowing it fly up slightly, just enough to show the beginning of his ass. He can imagine how it’ll look with his skin showing through the see-through lace and the floral design imprinting on his skin. 

_ Jaebeom must want to see that.  _

The thought sends a flush running down Mark’s chest and he can see his skin turn pink beneath the bright lighting. Fighting away the rest of his anxieties, Mark strips his underwear off and throws them into the bin placed beside the sink before sliding the panties onto his legs and over his thighs. He shivers at the softness and how airy they are compared to his usual briefs. He lifts them over the swell of his ass and then pulls them up over his crotch, wincing a little when he has to do a bit of  _ adjusting  _ so things sit more comfortably. He lets the hem of the shirt fall back into place and stares at himself in the mirror for a few moments before turning his body to the left and cocking his hip up slightly. 

_ There _ . 

The one simple action leads to the silk sliding over his body and showing a sliver of his ass and the panties. Mark’s body breaks out in a shudder and he pulls his leg down before grabbing the hem of the shirt and tugging the fabric taut around his ass. He gasps when he can see the lace impressioning through the fabric. He drops the hem and rests his hands on the counter to catch his breath but he notices his reflection in the full length mirror next to the door. He can see how the hem of the shirt rises up when he tucks his shoulders beneath his ears, revealing his legs and just a little bit of the panties.

It’s  _ sensual _ . And it makes him feel... _ playful _ . He wants to see Jaebeom’s reaction to these. He wants to see if Jaebeom will swallow thickly and make a noise in the back of his throat, hands twitching on his thighs like he wants to touch but he’s not sure if he should and how his eyes will darken. 

Mark takes another breath and steps away from the counter, only to notice a few of the items sitting on the plate near the sink. It’s a bottle of cologne, a few gold rings and a dangling diamond star earring. Mark glances over the bottle before his lips pull into a smile. He grabs the bottle and pull the lid off, lifting it to his nose to sniff it just to check it  _ is  _ what he thinks it is. When he’s proven himself right, he spritzes a little onto the side of his neck and rubs his wrists over the dribble on his skin. 

He puts the cologne back, ruffles his hair once so it’s not so devilish before fixing the neckline of the shirt so it’s sitting better on his shoulders. It’s a little too big for his slim frame and threatens to slide off his shoulders but Mark thinks that’s what the point is. He nods to himself once before walking to the door and pulling it open before he can even think better of it. 

Mark can see Jaebeom sitting in one of the loveseats facing the windows, his broad shoulders facing him but by the small tilt of his head, Mark knows the older heard him open the door. Swallowing once, Mark takes soft steps towards the older, noticing how he hasn’t stood up or greeted him yet. Thoughts run through Mark’s mind so he tries to calm himself and  _ go with the flow  _ as Bambam instructed him. 

When he reaches Jaebeom, he lets his fingers glide over the older’s broad shoulders before running them over and down his chest as he brings his head to the side, lips brushing over Jaebeom’s ear. “I’m finished, sir.” He says softly, knowing that the scent of the older’s own cologne would be washing over Jaebeom. The older’s hand that’s not holding his whiskey curls around one of Mark’s wrists, gently but with obvious intentions. 

“Let me see.” Jaebeom says, tugging him around the loveseat to stand in front of him. Mark bites his lip as he walks around Jaebeom, his nerves mixing in with adrenaline and embarrassment making him want to laugh but there’s also the overwhelming urge to see how Jaebeom will react. So he bites his lip and keeps his head angled to the floor, glancing up at the older through the hair that falls in front of his eyes. 

Jaebeom’s lips part with a small gasp that’s barely audible, his fingers twitching where they’re still holding onto Mark’s wrist and his eyes grow darker. A smirk tugs at the older’s lips and Mark licks his own in preparation, Jaebeom’s eyes flickering to the action. 

“You look lovely, princess.” Jaebeom’s voice is deep and gravelly, Mark’s throat immediately growing dry at the sound. “Do you like them?” Mark knows he’s talking about the panties and suddenly he feels bold, knowing that the older obviously chose them to see them on him. So Mark cocks his head to the side, the shirt slipping down his shoulder further as he lifts one leg to rest his foot on the couch in between Jaebeom’s parted legs, toes just shy of the older’s crotch.

“Do you?” he asks softly, noticing how Jaebeom’s eyes have immediately snap down to where the shirt’s hem has slid up his leg to reveal just the crook of his pelvis before the panties start.  _ Teasing _ . Mark bites his lip and rocks his knee back and forth knowing it’ll cause the shirt to flutter and teasingly show only slivers of the panties. “They feel really nice.”

Jaebeom’s hand suddenly grabs his knee, pausing it’s rocking, fingers pressing into the skin behind the joint making Mark gasp because he didn’t even realise he was ticklish there. “You playing with me?” Jaebeom asks, smirk tugging at his lips as he tilts his head to the side. “Don’t you think that’s a little dangerous Mark?” 

Mark shivers a little when Jaebeom’s fingers slide up the length of his thigh. He tries to slow his breathing when he feels the older’s touch almost reach the hem of the shirt. He wants Jaebeom to touch him. He wants to feel the older’s hands on his body, holding him and pulling him. He bites his lip to keep his pleas silent but prays for his wish. Jaebeom’s fingers slip beneath the hem of the shirt and Mark holds his breath as they slowly creep up his thigh, goosebumps trailing in their wake.

Jaebeom pulls his hands away and Mark feels his body almost sag from the tension snapping out of him, his knees almost giving out. He swallows heavily, body shivering as Jaebeom smirks at him from behind his glass, knowing  _ exactly  _ how Mark feels. Mark waits as the older sips the rest of his whiskey before Jaebeom pats his knee and stands from the seat. 

“Have you eaten?” The older asks, walking over to the table set up beneath the flat screen, motioning for Mark to follow him. 

“I had dinner before I left, sir.” He answers as he stands at Jaebeom’s side, peering up at him as the older fiddles with something on the table. Jaebeom nods his head at Mark’s words before he’s suddenly turning to him, holding something between his fingers. Mark glances down and blinks when he sees a chocolate covered strawberry being held in front of him.

“Try it.” Jaebeom says, thrusting the strawberry towards him. Mark blinks again before reaching up to take it, only to have Jaebeom pull it back with a little  _ uh-ah _ . Mark frowns and looks up at the older with a question on his tongue when Jaebeom puts the strawberry back into his face. “ _ Try it _ .” 

_ Oh _ . Now he gets it. 

Mark leans forward, keeping his eyes on Jaebeom as he opens his mouth to receive the dessert. His tongue sticks out a little before he feels the coolness of the chocolate then he closes his lips over the fruit and bites into it. Jaebeom’s lips part with a breath and Mark hollows his cheeks as he sucks onto the fruit so the juices don’t leak out. He bites again, nibbling on the fruit and chocolate until he feels the tips of Jaebeom’s fingers. Mark sucks one last time before reaching out to steady the older’s hand as he takes the rest of the strawberry into his mouth, letting his tongue brush over Jaebeom’s fingers. He pulls back and chews the fruit, humming at how the tartness of the strawberry mixes sweetly with the dark roast of the chocolate. Mark flickers his eyes away from Jaebeom’s for a moment to check the older’s fingers and he can see that the chocolate melted onto the tips of his fingers. With a little smirk, Mark tightens his hold on Jaebeom’s wrist and brings it to his mouth. He sucks one of the older’s fingers, letting his tongue clean up the chocolate before he blinks back up to meet Jaebeom’s gaze. 

The older wears an unreadable expression, his brows are furrowed and his mouth parted open. It’s like his confused and wants to ask a question but isn’t sure if he should or not. Mark smirks around Jaebeom’s fingers before sucking on the pointer finger, dragging it out of his mouth with a slick  _ pop _ .

“Yummy.” Mark says with a smile, licking his lips before standing on his toes to peer behind Jaebeom’s shoulders at the table. “Is there anymore?” Jaebeom grabs him by the waist and draws their bodies close suddenly, Mark stumbling into the older’s chest with a small grunt. 

“You having fun?” Jaebeom growls lightly, his hand pressing flatly against the curve of Mark’s back. Jaebeom lifts a hand a holds Mark’s chin, his fingers tracing over Mark’s lips, thumb pulling at his bottom lip. “This isn’t going to end well for you baby, especially if you continue teasing me.” Mark swallows, Jaebeom’s voice vibrating through his body. He feels Jaebeom’s hand slide down the curve of his back, gliding over the swell of his ass before he grabs it roughly. A gasp leaves Mark’s mouth as the action leaves him stumbling further into Jaebeom’s body. The older chuckles before he releases Mark’s ass then slaps him once getting another gasp from the younger. “Get on the bed princess.” 

Mark swallows and blinks slowly, a little bit dazed as his body shivers with tension when Jaebeom walks away from him. “Yes sir.” he remembers to say belatedly, taking shaky steps towards the bed. He reaches the bed and lifts one knee to crawl onto it, settling himself in the middle he turns back to look at Jaebeom, unsure of how the older wants him. 

Jaebeom is by the lounge again, fiddling with a bag that Mark hadn’t noticed previously. Mark shuffles a little on his knees and swallows when the older glances at him. “Lay down. On your back.” He orders, pulling something from the bag then walking over to Mark. “I’m going to tie your hands above your head so you can’t touch yourself. Understand?” Mark blinks quickly as his eyes move between the red tie held in Jaebeom’s hands and the older’s face. He gives a shaky nod then gasps when one of Jaebeom’s hands grip his chin, “You need to use your words baby boy,” The older says quietly, thumb tracing over his lips. “We’re all alone so hyung wants to hear everything ok?” 

“Ye-Yes sir,” Mark chokes out, feeling his body shiver under the older’s gaze. Jaebeom smiles and his fingers move from holding Mark’s chin to cupping the back of his neck. Jaebeom leans in closer, pulling him along the way until their lips meet. It’s just a brush of their mouths against one another but Mark exhales shakily, his body breaking out in goosebumps at the near kiss. 

“Give me your wrists princess,” Jaebeom breathes against his mouth. Swallowing thickly Mark holds up his hands for the older, shivering when the other’s fingertips brush over the skin on his wrists. The fabric of the tie is cool on his body and he hisses at the sting but Jaebeom pays him nomind. Jaebeom knots the tie into place, tugging it tight and a shudder runs down Mark’s back when he realises he can’t move his hands. He tugs on it himself just to try it out, the fabric pulling taut but not having any give, before he settles them into his lap with a small exhale. “You doing ok?” Jaebeom asks, hand threading through Mark’s hair. The younger gives a nod of his head, only to have his hair tugged once harshly. 

“Y-yes sir!” Mark quickly gasps out as the tug on his strands sends a hot rush down his spine to pool in his groin. He can feel the panties slowly riding up his ass and wonders how it’s going to look. He shuffles on his knees when Jaebeom places a hand on his shoulder and delicately pushes him onto his back. Mark lets out a slow breath as Jaebeom bends over him, knee places between his legs, hand placed behind Mark’s head to steady himself as the other drags his conjoined wrists over his head. 

Mark can feel the stretch of his body as Jaebeom pulls his arms up, the hem of the shirt rising as well until he can feel it brushing over his cock in the panties. Mark swallows a little, shifting his hips as he can feel himself growing interested and the panties becoming tighter. Jaebeom wraps the excess length of the tie around the bedpost and tugs on it once to double check its strength. 

“Not too tight?” The older asks, hands trailing down the length of Mark’s arms. 

“N-No sir,” Mark breathes out, glancing up at the other when Jaebeom’s face comes into view. The older smirks at him, fingers trailing down his body making Mark shiver. Jaebeom leans down to him, their mouths only a hair's breadth apart. Mark can feel a whine building up in the back of his throat as Jaebeom’s eyes trail over him, hot breath fanning over his lips. He wants to reach up and press his lips against Jaebeom’s, wants to feel his mouth on the older’s. But he knows he’s not allowed to move. 

“We’re gonna take this  _ really  _ slow princess,” Jaebeom breaths, “I’m going to have you however I want…” their lips bump into each other and Mark jerks on the tie as his cock begins to fill up. He wants those lips so bad. The hands tracing his arms have moved down to his sides, fingers spreading across his ribs and burning through the fabric of the shirt. “I’m going to have you  _ begging  _ for mercy…” a short whine slips out of Mark when Jaebeom’s bottom lip catches on his top one. The older chuckles and Mark shifts his hips, curling his hands around to hold onto the tie. “I’m not even touching you and you’re getting so worked up,” Jaebeom chuckles, lips pulling into a grin. “You want me to touch you Mark?”

“Please sir,” Mark whispered, arching his back slightly so he would be able to feel Jaebeom’s chest against his own. 

“Hmm,” Jaebeom hummed, dragging his hands further down Mark’s sides until his fingers brushed the hem of the shirt. Mark let out a small gasp when he felt those fingers brush along his skin. “What do you want Mark?”

Mark blinked up at the older, breath caught in his throat as a thought passed through his mind. “Kiss me, hyung.” He whispered, his eyes flickering between Jaebeom’s gaze and his lips. The older smirks, tongue coming out to lick across his lips and teeth pulling at his bottom lip. 

“You want a kiss? Want my mouth on yours?” Jaebeom asks softly, his hand sliding up Mark’s thigh until it reached his hip, fingers brushing over the waistband of the panties. Mark swallowed thickly, nodding his head to Jaebeom’s words and wiggling his hips as his cock twitches at the touch on his body. 

“P-Please sir,” He asks softly, voice sounding only the smallest bit whiny, “Please kiss me, hyung.” Jaebeom’s eyes trail over him, fingers gripping onto Mark’s hips as they slide beneath the fabric of the panties. Mark wets his lips with his tongue when suddenly Jaebeom leans down to him, chests bumping into one another when Mark jolts at the fast movement. He can feel Jaebeom’s hot breath fanning across his wet lips. Mark goes to move his hands so he can pull Jaebeom down but his hands only move 2 inches, constricted by the tie.  “Hyung please I-”

Jaebeom kisses him soundly, pressing their mouths together and capturing Mark’s bottom lip between his own. Mark sighs into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as he tilts his head up for a better angle when Jaebeom licks over his bottom lip. Jaebeom’s hands are travelling all over his body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Mark gasps into the older’s mouth when Jaebeom’s thumb flicks over his nipple, the sensation making his hand stand on edge. Jaebeom chuckles into his mouth before doing it again, this time dragging out a small whimper as Mark tries to move away from the touch because of how sensitive he’s becoming. 

“I like hearing your voice,” Jaebeom whispers against his lips, hands sliding back out from beneath Mark’s shirt. “You make very pretty noises, princess.” Jaebeom’s hands held his chin, thumb pulling at Mark’s bottom lip. Mark whimpered, the noise high in the back of his throat as he tugged on the tie. He could feel how tight the panties were becoming, precome wetting the fabric making it stick to his skin.

Jaebeom slid down his body, Mark tilting his head back into the pillows with a small breathless whine, hips canting upwards causing the shirt to slip further down his body, revealing the panties and his erection. Jaebeom’s fingers ghost over his chest, trailing past the bunched up fabric to run over his torso, nails lightly dragging over the skin. Mark inhales sharply when he feels Jaebeom’s warm mouth run over his stomach, just below his belly button, tongue lapping at the waistband of the panties. 

The action makes him shudder, soft moans slipping out of him as he rocks his hips up in an attempt to get the other’s attention to go lower. Jaebeom laughs against Mark’s skin, teeth scraping along his abs that quiver beneath the touch. 

“H-hyung please!” Mark gasps, tugging at the tie with his nails biting into the fabric. He can feel his frustration building the more Jaebeom refuses to pay attention to his leaking and aching cock. Jaebeom nuzzles the soft line of hair that goes down to his crotch and it leaves Mark whining pitifully. Jaebeom suddenly licks the tip of his cock through the panties and Mark chokes on a moan, muscles clenching as he tries to grab the older’s head. “F-fuck oh fuck.” He pants, squeezing his eyes shut and taking deep breaths as his orgasms bubbles higher. He’s never been so close to finishing just by a few simple touches and teasing. 

Jaebeom sure knows what to do so he turns into a blubbering mess.

“You ok there?” Jaebeom chuckles, hot breath fanning over Mark’s cock making him shudder. Mark tilts his head back up to glare lightly at the older who only smirks at him before he’s ducking down and placing his mouth over Mark’s cock. 

“Sh-shit! Hyung!” Mark groans, squeezing his own head with his arms as he struggles to keep his limbs from flying out at the pleasure. He can feel his own thighs quaking beneath Jaebeom’s hands, especially when the older slides a hand down his cock to cup his balls leaving him gasping for air. “S-Sir, _ shit _ , hyung, Jae-Jaebeom hyung,” Mark babbles, his hips rocking up into Jaebeom’s mouth when the older hums, the vibrations making the younger’s moans turn high pitched before the cut off when the older presses a finger against his hole. “H-hyung I’m gonna co-come,” Mark chokes, shaking with pleasure as Jaebeom gives his cock a hard suck, licking over the tip with a fat stripe, the lace feeling rough against his sensitive skin. 

Jaebeom pulls off his cock and Mark moans, shaking his head because  _ no _ . No he doesn’t want to do this again, he doesn’t want to beg, he wants to come. “Mark.” Jaebeom’s voice makes the younger tilt his head back down so he can look at him. Mark blinks away a tear as Jaebeom slowly lowers his lips back to his cock, “Come for hyung.” Is all the older says before he pulls the waistband of the panties away and swallows Mark’s cock down. 

“Oh  _ god _ !” Mark groans, his knees coming up to close around Jaebeom’s head and his arm muscles tensing from how hard he pulls against his restraints. He wants to pull on Jaebeom’s hair, shove his head down on his cock, wants to feel the silky strands slide through his fingers but he can’t. “Ah-ah! Hy-hyung!” Mark squeaks, body quaking and shuddering when his orgasm suddenly crashes into him. Mark moans, voice breaking at the pitch as stars burst behind his eyes, skin pebbling with goosebumps and his muscles spasming. He whimpers when he feels Jaebeom swallow around him, tongue dragging from base to tip before flicking over the slit to clean up his come. 

Mark feels boneless when Jaebeom finally lets his cock go and he slumps into the mattress, his hair matted to his forehead and his body feeling slightly sticky due to the sweat. Jaebeom chuckles and crawls back up over his body, thumb and index fingers taking a hold of Mark’s chin to draw him into a kiss. Mark moans softly when he can taste himself on Jaebeom’s tongue, the thought of the older swallowing his load makes him flush. 

“You ready for round two?” Jaebeom whispers against his lips and Mark can only swallow and tighten his grip on the tie as the older unzips his slacks, hungry gaze rolling over the younger’s body. 

Mark licks his lips, shifting his legs apart and letting Jaebeom slide between them, their crotches brushing over one another. He whimpers at the brush of Jaebeom’s underwear against his sensitive length but he takes a breath and nods his head. “Y-yes sir…”

 

***

 

Mark brought his pencil up into his mouth, lightly nibbling on the end of it with his teeth as he stared down at his notebook with a furrowed brow. He heard Jaebeom shuffle on the seat across from him but tried not to pay attention to him because he wanted to finish the lyrics for this new song. 

“Hey, Mark?” Jaebeom called him, ultimately breaking his train of thought. Mark sighed and put the pencil down, running a hand through his hair and looking up at the older. Jaebeom wore a soft smile on his face and there was something about it that made Mark’s heart flutter. 

“Yea-yeah hyung?” He answered, brushing the strands of his fringe away from his eyes. The older smiled again, holding his hand out across the table. 

“C’mere.” The older mumbled, “You’re too far away from me.” Mark’s brows furrowed at the older’s words but he pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. He watched as Jaebeom’s eyes travelled over his body as he walked towards him. Jaebeom stretches his hand out to him and Mark squinted at it before taking a hold of it, their fingers linking together. 

“What’s-ah!” Mark gasped when he was dragged down onto Jaebeom’s lap, his knees falling onto the seat as his thighs fells across Jaebeom’s hips. “Hyung what-“ Warm lips covered his own, silencing his questions and rendering him breathless. 

Mark sighed when he felt Jaebeom’s tongue lightly flick across his bottom lip and he sunk heavier into Jaebeom’s chest. Allowing his arms to slide up and over Jaebeom’s shoulders until he reached the hair at the nape of the older’s neck where he curled his fingers into the hair. Jaebeom hummed against his mouth, hands slipping down Mark’s body to his hips where he just held the younger. Mark pressed his body closer to the older’s chest, breathing heavy but unable to pull away from the kiss. He angled his head for a deeper kiss, sucking on the older’s lips as Jaebeom let out the smallest of moans. 

The older pulled back after a moment but didn’t move too far, their foreheads pressing against one another and noses brushing together. 

“What was that for?” Mark asked softly, eyes tracing over Jaebeom’s pink lips, fingers stroking soft hair. Jaebeom smiles a little, his hands slipping up the back of Mark’s shirt to trace his lower back. 

“Just because I wanted to…” Jaebeom whispered, leaning back in and capturing Mark’s bottom lip between his own. Mark inhaled deeply as his heart skipped a beat at Jaebeom’s words. The older’s touch on his body was leaving him breathless like always but there was something else beneath it. Something deeper and warmer. “Mark…” Jaebeom breathes into their kiss and it sends shivers down the younger’s spine. 

He realises he never wants to stop hearing Jaebeom say his name.

_ Oh.  _ Mark thinks bitterly when Jaebeom holds him gently.  _ So this is what it feels like.  _ He whimpers softly and Jaebeom kisses him deeper, lips capturing his and fingers squeezing him.  _ Oh. I’m in trouble. Such deep trouble _ . 

 

***

**Jaebeom**

10:50pm

_ The exec-heads like the song for the new group. Think we might have a perfect kill on our hands.  _

_ Good job princess.  _

 

Mark huffs and throws his phone onto the couch with a pout on his lips before turning his attention to the TV. One of the music shows is currently broadcasting, 3 of Paradise Records groups are performing tonight so he feels like he should stay up to watch it. He lets out a groan and grips his elbows tightly to fight off the warm feeling growing in his chest that happens after he receives a text from Jaebeom.

_ I need to stop this. I shouldn’t be feeling this.  _

Mark slumps backwards into the pillows on the couch, throwing his arms over his face as he tries to reason with his heart despite knowing its a lost cause. 

“What’s up with you?” Bambam asks, frowning at him from his own couch, curled up beneath a blanket with a bowl of ramyeon sitting in his lap. 

Mark runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head. “It’s nothing don’t worry.” He mumbles standing up from the couch, glancing at the TV once before shuffling off to his room, trying to ignore the younger’s soft whine. His heart aches a little and he doesn’t really want to explain anything to Bambam so he bottles his emotions up and collapses onto his bed. However, his pillow is covered by one of Jaebeom’s hoodies he borrowed from the night before. 

He went to Jaebeom’s house to watch the boys when the older had to rush off for an emergency meeting and Mrs. Bang was out of town visiting family. Mark had seen the hoodie sitting on the couch and hadn’t given it a single thought before pulling it on because Jaebeom’s house was always fucking cold and Mark didn’t know where the thermostat was. 

Mark groans and despite himself, buried his face deeper into the hoodie, drowning himself in the older’s cologne. He doesn’t hear the soft slippers shuffling down the hallway but he does feel the bed dip with extra weight and a gentle hand laying on his head. 

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Bambam asks again, fingers lightly scratching the top of his head making him shudder as goosebumps break out over his skin. “Is it something with Jaebeom?”

Mark huffs and pulls his face out of the pillow, “I told you to stop reading my messages.” He grumbles, no fight behind his words because he’s just too tired to care anymore. He sighs and rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as Bambam crawls over him, crowding himself up against the wall and Mark’s own body before he’s wrapping his limbs around the older. Mark tries to fight the comfort but Bambam is really warm so he curls into the younger’s chest, rolling himself up tight as he presses his nose into the space of Bambam’s neck to distract himself from the musky cologne on his pillow. 

“Mark, what’s wrong?” Bambam says again after a minute of just stroking the older’s hair. Mark whines and shakes his head, fingers gripping onto the younger’s sweater. “Mark you need to tell me otherwise I can’t help you.”

“You can’t help me anyway when it’s my own feelings fucking everything up.” Mark mutters, voice distorted by how far he’s pressed his face into Bambam’s neck. 

“Ah,” the younger hums, hand going down Mark’s spine in soothing motions. “So you’ve finally realised it huh?” Bambam’s words make Mark pull away from the younger and he looks up at him with furrowed brows. 

“What?” He whispers, eyes frantically searching Bambam’s face. “What do you mean?” Bambam chuckles and cups Mark’s face between his hands. 

“Ah, why are you so cute hyung?” Bambam giggles, squishing Mark’s cheeks together. Mark whines and pulls his face out of the younger’s hands, Bambam only laughing at him softly. “But seriously Mark,” the younger says, voice changing to something harder. “Did you not realise you were falling for him?” 

The words make his heart leap and Mark winces at the action. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair before gripping his knees closer to his chest. Bambam sits up with him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. 

“I-I thought I’d be ok. Because it’s not like a normal relationship, y’know?” Mark says quietly, “I thought-cause-cause he’s just, fucking me. That-that it’s just sex. And I let him. And in return he uses the songs I make.” Bambam hums for him to continue but his words come out strained. “B-But he-he’s just. He’s  _ so nice  _ Bam, he takes care of me.”

“He’s your boss hyung, he has to.” Bambam tells him quietly, fingers tightening where he’s holding Mark’s waist. 

“No he doesn’t!” Mark says quickly, shaking his head back and forth, “He could be the biggest asshole to me but he’s not.” Mark runs his hands through his hair again, feeling the frustration and confusion building up. “He’s sweet and kind and always looks out for me - both during sex and just when we’re working together and it’s  _ different  _ Bam. He treats me different and it’s just-“ his voice catches and Mark takes a breath before he can make himself more emotional. However a thought passes through his mind and it makes him scoff at himself. “He hasn’t even fucked me and I’ve fallen for him…” his eyes burn with tears and he tilts his head back to try and dry them but Bambam coos softly at him and it just makes them tear more. 

“Hyung, you should’ve known this would happen.” Bambam tells him, “Jaebeom is your first... _ relationship  _ after your ex. You haven’t dated since the break up and you haven’t been laid since then either. You’re obviously going to get attached to him because he’s the first.” Mark whines and places his fists to his eyes. 

“I didn’t want to though!” He cries, his voice breaking as he finally allows the tears to fall. “I didn’t want to fall for him but he made it so fucking easy Bam.” The younger nods his head in sympathy and simply holds him tighter. It doesn’t really help the ache for Jaebeom’s arms holding him instead but it dulls the pain a little. “And his kids are just-“

“Kids are your fucking weakness hyung, you can’t blame Jaebeom for that when they’re the ones that probably pulled you in first,” Bambam mutters against Mark’s ear. Mark huffs and drives an elbow into the younger’s side lightly. Bambam groans but doesn’t move away before he rests his chin on Mark’s shoulder. “Are you going to tell him?”

“No.” Mark snorts, rubbing his sleeve over his nose to clear up some of the snot. “I’ll get over it.” Bambam whines and opens his mouth to speak again but Mark is quick to talk. “I’ll be fine. I just...need to learn how to separate my heart from my dick or something.”

“That’s not gonna be easy when he caught your heart first hyung…”

Mark sighs heavily, lip taken between his teeth. “I know Bam…I know.”

 

***

 

Mark fixes his fringe in the reflection of the elevator, Jisoo already fiddling with his tie. He can feel his palms sweating and his cheeks flushing under Jaebeom’s gaze that he can see in the reflection over his shoulder. Jaebeom smirks and Mark ducks his head down as Jisoo finishes with his tie. 

“There we go! Handsome as ever.” She says brightly, patting Mark on his shoulders. The younger thanks her shyly, ducking his head to his chest as she steps back to stand by Jinyoung’s side. 

All of them were dressed up to attend the release party for one of their newest boy groups. Buzz had been going around the company all day from the moment the title song was released and no one got any work done as the hourly chart spot was announced. Mark could feel himself getting jittery as the elevator opened on the top floor of the hotel the party was held at. 

It was his song that Jaebeom had chose to put forward for the group’s title track. It was a song that was a little out of the group’s theme but all the members loved the demo track when the CEO played it to them, his eyes constantly flickering to Mark who had stood in the corner of the room with a blush to his cheeks at each compliment the members gave to the song. 

Obviously no one knew it was his lyrics and it was transformed by Jaebeom so it wasn’t like they would know it was Mark’s song but still. He couldn’t help but feel giddy each time he heard the song was rising higher and higher up the charts each hour. 

The two CEOs lead their way through the crowd, stopping and shaking hands with idols and producers as well as other sponsor heads and the members themselves. Mark trailer behind Jaebeom for most of the night, smiling at the ground each time the older was congratulated on the song. Jaebeom patted his back each time they walked away from the conversation and Mark knew it was his way of saying  _ good job _ . 

Mark headed over to the bar after 2 hours of mingling behind Jaebeom. He could see Jisoo and Jinyoung sitting at the opposite end of the bar talking to a few of the band’s members as well as one of the producers from Jaebeom’s team. Mark saw Jinyoung’s gaze turn to his and he swallowed thickly when the older’s eyes narrowed onto him in a glare. The younger glanced away but the stare stayed, he could simply feel the rage coming from Jinyoung and the lasers staring directly at his face. He glanced back up, just in time to see Jinyoung wipe his emotion clean from his face and plaster on a smile as Jaebeom slide up to him and began animatedly chatting to him with a wide grin. 

The younger let out a breath and turned his attention to the bartender, signalling her with a raise of his hand. The woman nodded her head and finished pouring a shot for one of the older business man before sliding down the bar to him. 

“What can I get you pretty boy?” She asked, wiping her hands on her apron. Mark cleared his throat, eyes flicking to the left only to see Jinyoung and Jaebeom clasping each other in a tight hug before looking back to the bartender. 

“A vodka shot please.” He was definitely going to need something with a bit of a kick to handle the rest of Jinyoung’s hateful gaze. The bartender said nothing, simply flipping a shot glass onto the bar and pouring the clear liquid out of a bottle that magically appeared. Mark nodded his head in thanks, grabbing the shot and up-ending it before he could think otherwise. He winced as the alcohol burned down his throat but nonetheless, signalled for her to pour him another one. She raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t stop filling his glass. Mark lifted it to her in thanks before tipping it into his mouth with one gulp. 

“Mark!” The younger almost choked on a swallow when Jaebeom suddenly appeared at his side, hand sneaking around his waist. He could see Jaebeom was excited, his lips pulling into a bright smile and his eyes were shimmering in the low light. “Mark you will never believe what I just got told!” Jaebeom hissed to him, hands reaching for Mark’s wrists. 

The younger swallowed and blinked quickly up at his boss as the alcohol burned through his blood. “What hyung? What is it?” Jaebeom’s smile grew wider yet and his eyes disappeared into tiny crescents. 

“The song, it received a Perfect Kill Mark!” Jaebeom breathes, speaking so quickly his words slurred together. “A Perfect Kill! We’ve never had that happen to  _ any  _ of our idols before!” Jaebeom’s hands left his wrist to cup his cheeks. “Mark you got us a Perfect Kill!” 

Mark blinked up at Jaebeom as the words floated through his head. His song that he wrote, the one Jaebeom produced and composed had received an all Perfect Kill on the charts, making the group to be the first artist from Paradise Records to ever get one. Him. Mark Tuan. 

“Oh-oh my god!” Mark gasped, a laugh bubbling out of him as he realised what Jaebeom was saying. “Oh my god! H-Hyung! Hyung that’s amazing!” Jaebeom laughed and nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Mark’s middle and drawing him in for a tight hug. 

“This is all you Mark, all your doing.” Jaebeom whispered to him and Mark only laughed and shook his head, his cheeks flushing which was definitely from the alcohol and not the praise. Mark gasped when Jaebeom’s hands slid down his back and over the arch of his spine until it reached the top of his ass, something hard and cool pressing into the back pockets of his slacks. “You deserve a reward princess,” Jaebeom breathes against his ear, shivers running down Mark’s spine. “Come find me in 20 minutes and I’ll give you your gift.” Jaebeom squeezes his ass and Mark jolted into the older’s chest with a short grunt. The older pulled away, smirking as he sent a wink to Mark before turning away from the bar and stepping into the crowd who were growing more restless as the music grew louder. 

Mark slipped his hand into his back pocket and pulled out the item he could feel Jaebeom pressing into him. He looked down and found a key card staring back at him with the number  _ 106  _ printed on it. Another shiver ran down Mark’s spine and he could help himself but wonder what exactly Jaebeom was going to surprise him with. A small smile made its way onto his lips and he turned back to the bar to ask for a water when he could feel someone looking at him. 

He glanced up and immediately saw Jinyoung’s death stare, the older glaring at him from over the top of his champagne flute. Mark froze a little, watching as Jinyoung’s brows furrowed and his eyes flickered down his body before snapping back up to his face with a fiercer glare. Mark looked down and noticed he was still holding onto Jaebeom’s room key. Meaning Jinyoung had seen their interaction. Mark felt his cheeks flush with heat and he turned away from the older’s eyes, stepping down from the bar to head off to Jaebeom’s room. 

 

***

 

When Mark swiped the key card into the lock, he felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine. He opened the door and stepped into the room, his eyes roaming around the dimly lit space. He noticed Jaebeom standing in front of the windows, glass of whiskey in hand with his shirt already unbuttoned. Mark swallowed thickly as closed the door behind him, leaning heavily against it as it cuts out the light from the hallway. 

Jaebeom smiles at him as he walks over to Mark, placing his glass on the bedside table as he passes by it. Mark leans back on the door, hands resting behind his lower back as the older approaches him, eyes obviously undressing him with each step he takes. Jaebeom’s hands come up to rest on either side of Mark’s head before he suddenly drops himself down to forearms, bringing him closer to Mark. The younger inhales sharply as he feels Jaebeom’s breath fan over his lips.

One of Jaebeom’s hands slide down the door until it reaches the back of Mark’s neck, thumb stroking the skin below his ears making him shiver. Jaebeom leans in and presses their mouths together gently before pushing their bodies closer, using the door as leverage to bring Mark to him. Mark gasps a little when he feels the older’s warm body pressing through the fabric of his shirt. 

Mark brings his hands up to clutch at Jaebeom’s shoulders but the older suddenly grabs his wrists and forces them above his head, stretching out his body. It draws out a small moan from the younger and he feels Jaebeom’s smirk in the kiss. 

“It’s just gonna be all me tonight, baby boy.” Jaebeom breathes against his lips. “Just me, making you come so many times for hyung.” Mark groaned and thrusts his hips up when he felt the older nudge a knee in between his legs. Jaebeom’s fingers tightened around his wrist, Mark whimpering at the display of strength. “You ready to get started baby?” Jaebeom rocks their hips together and Mark gasps when he feels their erections rub over one another through their slacks. 

“P-please hyung,” He whimpers as the older drags his lips down from his mouth and onto his jaw. He gasps sharply when Jaebeom takes his earlobe between his teeth before sucking on it. The action makes Mark shudder, body shaking in the older’s grasp and hips rocking down onto the thigh between his legs. “Sir-hyung-“

Jaebeom’s lips cover his sudden and Mark moans into the kiss, his brain becoming more and more hazy with each flick of the older’s tongue. The vodka was definitely playing into how turned on he was becoming in such a short amount of time. “Don’t worry baby, hyung’s got you ok?” Jaebeom whispered to him, dragging his hands down Mark’s arms until he reached the younger’s slim hips. Mark felt the older tug him close so he followed, allowing Jaebeom to manuvore him around the room. 

Mark felt his legs bump into the bed so he let himself drop down onto it, Jaebeom following him almost immediately, their lips caught in another passionate liplock. Mark moaned and wrapped his arms around the older’s neck, relishing in the feeling of having Jaebeom’s undivided attention on him. Jaebeom pressed them into the mattress, his legs sliding between Mark’s as his fingers began tugging at the younger’s shirt to release it from his slacks. 

“You want to go all the way tonight, Mark?” Jaebeom breathed, hands pulling the sleeves of Mark’s shirt down his arms as the younger did the same thing to his own clothes. Mark blinked quickly and looked up at Jaebeom, the older tracing his cheekbone with a thumb. “I’m ready if you are baby.” Jaebeom leant forward and placed a kiss to his lips, one that Mark tried to chase. 

“Y-You really want to?” Mark asked softly, his hands tracing over Jaebeom’s bare chest and over his broad shoulders. “You-” His breath got caught in his throat as the older pressed delicate kisses onto his collarbones. He whimpered a little, tilting his head back to allow the older more room. “Y-You want to f-fuck me?”

Jaebeom moaned quietly against his skin, hips jolting up into Mark’s making the younger gasp as their erections rocked against each other. “Fuck, yeah princess.” Jaebeom says shakily against his neck before he pulls away and Mark meets his gaze. “You deserve it.” Mark shivers under the intense stare the older gives him. “You want me to?” Jaebeom’s words are soft and gentle and it makes Mark’s heart swell. 

Jaebeom is still taking care of him, looking out for him and trusting him with this side of himself. Mark swallows past the lump in his throat and he links his fingers together behind the older’s neck to draw him down into a kiss. He knows he’ll regret tonight later on when he gets home. But he’s wanted this since the beginning, so he’ll be a little selfish tonight he thinks. Mark wraps one leg around Jaebeom’s hips, pressing the older down onto him as he rolls his hips up. 

“Y-yeah I want you to.” He moans a little as Jaebeom pulls at his bottom lip with his teeth. He whimpers when the older licks over it to soothe the sting, shaking in the older’s arms as Jaebeom begins rocking his hips down. “F-fuck, hyung.” Mark moans, his head falling back into the sheets but drawing Jaebeom’s mouth to his neck, tilting his chin away so the older has room. 

Jaebeom’s hands slide down his hips till it reaches the waistband of his slacks where he drags his hand over the tent in Mark’s pants, the younger gasping and jolting his hips up into the touch. Jaebeom strips him of the rest of his clothing within minutes, following with his own and soon Mark feels Jaebeom’s mouth tracing the curves of his torso and the dips of his hips. With his hands freed from any restrictions, he reaches down and grabs a handful of Jaebeom’s hair, tugging on it when Jaebeom’s tongue travels  _ so close  _ to his cock.   


Mark is too caught up in the sensation of Jaebeom’s mouth literally everywhere on his body that he doesn’t even realise  _ where  _ Jaebeom’s mouth is going until he feels a hot wet swipe over his entrance. The sensation, one he hasn’t felt in a rather long time, has him jolting up off the mattress, back arching and a sharp gasp escaping his lips.

“ _ Hyung oh- _ ” The next words are robbed out of Mark’s mouth by a whimper when Jaebeom places his mouth over his entrance, sucking and nibbling at the puckered skin. Mark shudders, his body shaking in pleasure as he remembers what it’s like to have someone down there. He’s just extremely thankful Bambam told him to wash up  _ thoroughly  _ before he got ready even though he was adamant nothing would happen tonight. 

Jaebeom moans against his skin and the vibrations make Mark’s voice break as a shiver runs through his body, fingers curling into a fist in Jaebeom’s hair. “H-Hyung oh god fuck  _ ah _ !” Mark’s legs threaten to close around the older’s head when a tongue starts to lap at his entrance getting him extremely wet but Jaebeom’s hands come to rest on the crook of his pelvis and pushes his legs further apart, allowing him to come closer. Mark’s leg spasms and he rests his foot on the older’s shoulder, attempting to someone rock up into the older’s mouth while pushing Jaebeom closer to his entrance. 

He feels something hard pressing against his entrance and then Jaebeom pulling away only to mutter a soft,  _ relax baby boy and let daddy stretch you  _ that has Mark sinking back into the sheets with a broken moan, body breaking out in goosebumps as pleasure rushes over his body. Jaebeom’s first finger slides in easy enough and the older doesn’t wait very long before he’s thrusting it in and out of Mark, curling his finger to rub along Mark’s walls that has the younger shuddering and whimpering.

“ _ Mmph _ -hyung, shit.” Mark can’t even bring himself to make a complete sentence as Jaebeom slides another finger in, the stretch becoming a little tighter making him wince. The older is suddenly stretched over him, lips frantically sucking on his collarbones as fingers curl inside of him. Mark gasps, hands scrambling to hold onto Jaebeom’s shoulders as the older starts pistoning his fingers in and out at a slow but deep pace. He can feel his legs shaking around Jaebeom’s hips and he suddenly remembers his cock, laying heavily against his hip and leaking pre-come. “H-Hyung-” He chokes as Jaebeom rubs his stretched entrance with a thumb, his nerves singing in pleasure. “Hyung please can-oh  _ god _ ,  _ oh fuck h-h-hyung _ .” Jaebeom huffs out a laugh against his neck as he continues to rub over the bundle of nerves that has Mark shuddering and moaning. 

“Feel good baby?” Jaebeom breathes against his skin and Mark bites on his lip, nodding his head rapidly as he digs his nails into the older’s shoulders. His hips are rocking back onto the older’s fingers, begging for Jaebeom to press on his prostate again. Suddenly, Jaebeom stops moving his fingers and grabs a hold of Mark’s jaw, tilting it to look at him. Mark whimpers when he feels Jaebeom’s fingers stilling inside of him and he tries to push them back inside but Jaebeom’s fingers squeeze his chin. “Daddy asked you a question.”

“Y-yes, yes it feels good daddy.” Mark babbles, “P-Please, please daddy I-I want you.” Jaebeom groans and thrusts his fingers back into Mark, this time adding a third finger making Mark arch up off the bed. Jaebeom speeds his fingers up, spreading them to stretch Mark while continuously missing his spot which makes him whine, begging words sitting on the tip of his tongue. Mark can feel his pleasure building and his cock is so hard it’s almost painful, he gasps when he feels Jaebeom’s thumb rub over one nipple and it sends his body into a full blown shiver. “H-Hyung-Daddy st-stop I’m gonna come.” He whimpers, grabbing a hold of Jaebeom’s hand to pause it. “Pl-please just get in me,  _ please _ I’ve been good  _ please I want _ -” Jaebeom’s mouth covers his own and Mark can’t even bring himself to care that the mouth was just eating his ass. 

“You’ve been so good baby boy, Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good.” Jaebeom groans against his mouth before he’s pulling his fingers out of Mark and reaching for a condom that he had placed on the bed before Mark had entered the room. Mark moans, watching as Jaebeom spreads the lube over his hard cock and then drags his hand between his own legs to spread the rest over his entrance. 

“F-fuck, you’re big.” Mark chokes when he actually looks at Jaebeom’s cock, watching the older line up to his entrance. “Oh fuck.” He moans, unable to bring himself to look at it anymore, fists curling into the sheets and tilting his back. Jaebeom groans and drops himself over Mark’s body, kissing along the younger’s jawline and collarbones. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, baby.” Jaebeom moans, teeth tugging at Mark’s earlobe as he rocks his hips against Mark’s ass, his cock rubbing over the gaping entrance. Mark moans and lifts one hand to grip Jaebeom’s hair. “Oh fuck, I’ve been waiting for this moment forever, fuck baby boy.” Jaebeom whispers as he reaches down to start pressing the head of his cock into Mark’s entrance. The sudden pressure catches Mark off guard but his thoughts are stuck on Jaebeom’s words. He moans when he feels Jaebeom’s head slide through his entrance, squeezing his eyes such at the small sting. Jaebeom is quick to try and distract him but Mark can’t help but blurt out his thoughts.

“Wh-why have you waited so long?” He whispers, shuddering when Jaebeom’s hand curls around his cock. Jaebeom brings his head up from where he had it tucked beneath Mark’s chin and stares down at him. Mark closes his eyes in a grimace when Jaebeom pushes further into him and the older rubs his thumb over the top of Mark’s cock head, drawing out a breathless whimper. 

“Because I wanted it to be special Mark, this is your first time after a break up. I wanted to make you happy and feel good.” Jaebeom says softly, his other hand stroking Mark’s side gently as he sits up to check how his dick is. Mark moans and shivers, the older’s words washing over him and making the lump in his throat grow more. He tries to swallow past it, curling his hands into the sheets as Jaebeom presses in again. 

“B-but why?” Mark chokes out, his eyes welling with tears from pain, pleasure and emotions. Jaebeom’s eyes flicker up from where he was staring at his cock entering Mark to meet the younger’s gaze. Mark can see that something has changed in the older’s gaze. Jaebeom’s eyes have softened from the lustful glare he wore before, lips parted in a soft moan and a flush working it’s way across his cheeks. Mark isn’t sure if he wants to know the reason behind Jaebeom’s words but he also knows he won’t be able to rest until he knows so he asked. 

Jaebeom takes a deep breath, his hands resting on Mark’s thighs that sit on either side of his hips. “Y-You’re special to me, Mark. I…I care about you. A lot.” Mark inhales sharply and unconsciously tenses around Jaebeom’s cock, the older’s eyes fluttering shut at the sensation as he moans softly. 

“Y-You care about me?” He asks softly, looking up at the older through his lashes. Jaebeom’s eyes open and Mark swallows when he can see the gaze change again, this one softer and more... _ loveable  _ if at all possible. Jaebeom leans down, his arms resting beside Mark’s head as their noses brush into one another. 

“I care. Probably more than I should in my position.” Jaebeom whispers to him as if he’s afraid he’ll hear. Mark gasps and Jaebeom nuzzles his cheek, “We can stop if you want, I’ll understand if you don’t want me to keep-”   
Mark grabs the older’s face and kisses him quickly, shock finally disappearing as his heart thuds rapidly in his chest. Jaebeom gasps and catches himself before he can drop onto Mark, the action making the older’s cock slide further which draws a moan out of the younger. 

Jaebeom pulls away from their kiss with a short grunt, “Mark you-”

“I care about you too.” He stutters through short gasps, eyes travelling over Jaebeom’s face rapidly. “I-I care about you a lot. I have for a little while now...” He swallows when Jaebeom’s mouth falls open with a silent gasp. “An-and I still want you. Really badly D-Daddy…” He squeezes his entrance around Jaebeom to further support his words and the older groans, his head dropping down to rest between his collarbones. Mark shudders when he feels Jaebeom press a kiss between the bones before looking up to meet his eyes.

“I’ll take care of you baby,” Jaebeom says softly, capturing his lips with a soft kiss, probably the softest they’ve ever shared. “I’ll make you feel good. I’ll make you forget that asshole.” Mark shivers at the growl in Jaebeom’s voice as the older moves away from him, hands coming up under his knees to spread his legs further. “You’ll only know me after this baby boy.”

Mark moans when Jaebeom draws his hips back then rolls them forward again, “F-fuck!” He gasps when the older’s head barely grazes the bundle of nerves inside of him. “Oh- _ oh god there _ ! D-Daddy please, faster.” He whimpers, wrapping his legs around Jaebeom’s waist and rocking his hips up. Jaebeom moans and follows his request, his hands coming down to rest on Mark’s waist as he leans down to kiss the younger deeply, hips pistoning inside Mark. 

The two of them moan into each other’s mouths, hands grabbing onto body parts for support as pleasure washes over them in waves. Mark whimpers when Jaebeom’s cock finally hits his prostate and Jaebeom swallows his noises with a single kiss, lifting his hips higher so he can continuously hit that one spot over and over again. Mark shakes in the older’s hold, moans slipping past his lips. 

“Fuck baby, Mark you feel so good, fuck princess.” Jaebeom moans against his mouth, hands gripping his ass cheeks tightly so he can pound his hips faster. Mark moans loudly, throwing his head back and wrapping his arms around Jaebeom’s neck to keep him close. 

“D-Daddy, Daddy it feels good,” Mark pants, “I-I’m gonna come can-can I come?” He’s never felt so close to the edge before in his life and he can feel himself clenching around Jaebeom. Jaebeom lips clamp down on the spot below his earlobe and makes him groan loudly, nails digging into Jaebeom’s shoulders. “F-fu-shit Daddy please?” Jaebeom moans against his skin, his hips speeding up and his thrusts becoming sloppier with each one. 

“Y-yeah baby boy, come for Daddy, come for me baby.” Jaebeom groans, lips taking a hold of Mark’s. Mark lasts two more thrusts before he feels his orgasms wash over him, white bursting behind his eyelids as he hangs onto Jaebeom’s shoulders as the older continues to fuck him through it. He knows he’s whimpering and whining but he can’t bring himself to care, his cock spurting out white streaks onto his chest and stomach. Jaebeom suddenly growls in his ear and Mark feels his cock pulse inside of him, warmth suddenly spreading through his hole. Jaebeom shudders, panting heavily as he rests his head down on Mark’s shoulders to calm down. 

They stay like that for a moment or two, Mark doesn’t really know. He’s more content in stroking Jaebeom’s hair as the older holds him close, their bodies beginning and ending with one another. He feels his heart swell when Jaebeom presses a soft kiss to his jaw, a shy smile making its way across his lips. He tightens his hold on Jaebeom’s shoulders, the older squeezing his waist. 

There was no way Mark was going to regret this night. Not when it turned out almost perfectly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh so they're finally acknowledging feelings!! AHHHH! And jesus after writing this much smut I don't wanna write smut again haha. Next chapter won't have this much smut, it'll only be one scene *AND IT IS A BIG ONE HOOOOOOO BOY* and I'm so excited because in the next chapter I finally get to write one of the very first scenes I thought of for this fic from AGES ago and I'm literally so excited ahhh! 
> 
> But what did we think?   
> What are some problems you think the boys will face?  
> Are we glad that they've finally FINALLY had actual sex haha! In my mind, Mark has been working for Jaebeom *sexually* for nearly 2 months I think? So I feel like that was plenty enough time for them to do the do.   
> What do you think the confession of feelings will do to their relationship? Both inside the office & outside?  
> What about Jinyoung?
> 
> Lemme know everything guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter & I'm really sorry about taking so long with it. Honestly, writing smut can be really unmotivating, especially when it doesn't really move the plot forward so I'm hoping I can get the next chapter out sooner. Pray it doesn't end up being fucking 15K like this one did my god!
> 
> I had way too much fun writing about Mark and his black lace panties....could you tell?
> 
> Until next time my loves xx


	6. Differences of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jinyoung, I can’t keep fighting you on this.” He looks up at the younger, “I’ve told you. I can’t give you what you want. I told you that years ago.”

Jaebeom rubbed his burning eyes, casting a glance to the glasses that sat to the side of his computer. He doesn’t want to wear them because it’s just solidifying he’s getting old. On the other side of the desk, Jinyoung finishes speaking to one of the producers from America, his English pronunciation almost perfect. 

 

“We’ll have the boys look over the deal and make a decision by next week for you.” Jinyoung says, his eyes flickering up to meet Jaebeom’s. The older nods his head to the words, having been the one who wrote them. “Pleasure doing business with you.” The America says his own thanks before the crackle and pop of the speakerphone is silenced and Jaebeom’s office is plunged into quiet. 

 

Jaebeom lets out a low groan, stretching his arms above his head, his back cracking the longer he holds the pose. It hurts a little and he must show it on his face because when he tilts his head back down, Jinyoung is frowning at him slightly. 

 

“Have you been to the physio recently?” The younger asks as he leans forward to take a pile of paper from the corner of the desk. “You’ve been having a lot of long nights, it wouldn’t hurt to get a check up.”

  
Jaebeom rolls his eyes and shakes his head, standing up from the chair. “I’m fine, Jinyoungie. Jackson just tackled me the other day and I fell off the couch a little heavily.” Jinyoung’s eyes snap up at his words and Jaebeom realises his mistake when he sees the younger’s horrified expression. 

 

“Hyung! Why didn’t you tell me! Why didn’t you get it checked out?!” Jinyoung hisses at him, fury burning in his eyes. Jaebeom sighs and rubs a hand over his face as he grabs his coat and bag from the couch at the side of his office. 

 

“I was fine, Jinyoung.” He says, the younger already beginning to disagree so Jaebeom continues talking. “Mark was there with me ok? He checked everything and found nothing wrong.” The sound of paper ripping sounds through the office and Jaebeom turns his head to find his friend holding two pieces of paper between his fists. He raises an eyebrow at him but Jinyoung’s expression is frozen in a blank state. 

 

“Mark huh?” Jinyoung says sharply, Jaebeom already squeezing his eyes shut to prepare for the speech the younger is about to give him. “You had a week off hyung. Why was he with you?” Jaebeom groans and spins around to face the younger properly. 

 

“Jinyoung, just fucking drop it please? I literally don’t have enough energy to deal with your jealousy.” He snaps, ignoring Jinyoung’s screech of  _ jealousy?!  _ By taking a glance at the clock on the wall and wincing when he sees that it’s only 3 hours until his boys have to wake up for school and another 4 before he has to be back in this office. “Look, you wanna yell at me, fine. But do it when it’s not 3 in the fucking morning and Mark is stuck with the boys at-”

 

“He’s at your house right now?” Jinyoung exclaims, standing from the seat and letting the papers drop to the floor. Jaebeom takes a steady breath to calm himself as Jinyoung stands in rage, fists shaking at his sides and chest heaving. “What is he doing there with the boys?”

 

“His fucking job?” Jaebeom hisses, gripping his coat in a tight fist. He lifts a hand and points a finger at the younger. “He is contracted to look after my boys when I can’t Jinyoung. It’s his fucking job.” He huffs out a breath and throws his coat over his shoulder, stalking towards the door when the younger says something that strikes Jaebeom in the chest. 

 

“Is he also contracted to let you fuck him and suck your cock?” 

 

Jaebeom spins around, face flushing with red anger as he glares down at Jinyoung, the younger standing defiantly in front of him with his nose in the air. “What…” He says slowly through gritted teeth. “What did you just say?” Jinyoung glares back at him, eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a grimace. 

 

“I saw you two. The night of the release event. I’ve seen you with hickies and him limping.” Jinyoung folds his arms over his chest. “I know you bought him that jacket and watch.” Jaebeom clenches his jaw, hands shaking with the effort not to charge at his best friend. He swallows down the spiteful words that rest on his tongue and takes a deep breath.

 

“What Mark and I do together, outside of this office, has nothing to do with you.” He says slowly but deadly serious. “Back. Off.” Jaebeom watches as the younger grips his biceps tighter, knuckles turning white from the effort. Jaebeom shakes his head and lets out an irritated breath. “Jinyoung, I can’t keep fighting you on this.” He looks up at the younger, “I’ve told you. I can’t give you what you want. I told you that years ago.”

 

Jinyoung gasps, the action almost subconscious before he glances away from Jaebeom, turning his gaze out the window. Jaebeom can see the tears shining in his eyes and he sighs. Every time he finds someone, a lover or escort, Jinyoung gets jealous. This isn’t something he can control, he can’t change Jinyoung’s feelings for him and he knows this. But he can’t help but wish that he had the ability too. He doesn’t like hurting Jinyoung, but he spent years walking on eggshells around the younger before his first partner told him he was allowed to be selfish. 

 

“Do you love him?” Jinyoung asks, voice tight and small. Jaebeom lets out another sigh and rubs the back of his head with his hand. 

 

“Jinyoung, I don’t want to do this with-”

 

“Do you love Mark?” Jinyoung snaps, his voice breaking slightly. The older glances at his best friend, the look of pain on the younger’s face making him wince in sympathy. 

 

“No.” Jaebeom says quietly and he can see the breath his best friend releases, almost as though he’s relieved. Jaebeom bites his bottom lip as he prepares himself to say the next few words. “But...I can see myself falling in love with him.” Jinyoung’s watery eyes flicker up to him and Jaebeom sighs heavily. “What I feel for Mark is something I’ve never felt before, Jinyoung. I don’t want to lose this feeling.” He explains to his best friend, knowing that each word he says is going to hurt but it’d be better for him to rip the bandaid off now. “I can see myself lasting with him, Jinyoung. You need to accept this. I can’t have you hating someone I love.” Jinyoung inhales shakily and blinks rapidly, his eyes moving around the room because he can’t bring himself to look at the older. Jaebeom feels a heavy weight fall onto his shoulders, “Jinyoung-ah. You know I love you.” Jinyoung inhales sharply and squeezes his eyes shut. Jaebeom watches as two tears fall from his eyes. “But I can’t give you the love you deserve, you understand this right?” The younger gives a short nod of his head, unable to bring his chin up from where he had dropped it to his chest. “You need to find someone who will love you the way you deserve. I know you can do it, Jinyoungie. You just need to  _ let me go _ .” 

 

Jinyoung lets out a small sob and Jaebeom winces. He’s unable to stop himself, dropping his items to the floor and stalking across the room to grab the younger by his shoulders and draw him into a tight hug. Jinyoung fists the lapels of his jackets, pressing his wet face into the crook of his neck as tears spill down his cheeks and soft sobs rack his chest. Jaebeom grimaces and simply tightens his hold on the younger, pressing a small kiss to the crown of Jinyoung’s head. 

 

“You’re hurting yourself by loving me, you do realise this don’t you?” He whispers, rocking their bodies back and forth to try and soothe Jinyoung’s pain. The younger snuffles, coughing slightly before nodding his head. “You need to let me go so you can be happy. I’m always going to be by your side but I can’t be what you want me to be.” Jinyoung squeezes him and Jaebeom sighs. “You can do it Jinyoung-ah. You’ll find someone better than me I promise you.”

 

Jinyoung sniffles and buries his head back into the crook of his neck, quiet tears flowing down his face as he cries. Jaebeom’s not sure what he’s crying over - whether it's the pain of being rejected for the nth time or being told the truth of his relationship with Mark or something else. But he holds Jinyoung close, hoping it somehow helps his pain rather than making it worse because after all, they are best friends. 

 

***

 

Mark feels something warm pressing against the side of his neck, rubbing across one of his cheeks. He furrows his brows and blinks his eyes open slowly, greeted with the sight of Jaebeom standing over him. He closes his eyes and nuzzles into Jaebeom’s palm with a small smile. 

 

“You’re home…” He mumbles, Jaebeom chuckling softly. 

 

“Yeah baby, I just put the boys to bed.” Mark frowns at the older’s words and peels his eyes open again to look at his sides where he originally had Youngjae and Jackson curled up to him on the couch. Jaebeom’s hand combs through his fringe as he finally realises that the two boys are nowhere to be seen.  

 

Mark glances back up to Jaebeom, the older smiling a little at him. “What time is it?” He asks quietly around a yawn. Jaebeom huffs and sits himself down beside Mark, the younger immediately curling up to him to steal the warmth he can feel coming off the older’s broad chest. Jaebeom’s arm wrap around his shoulders and Mark smiles happily, tucking his head beneath the older’s chin and pressing a kiss to the corner of his jaw.

 

“It’s about 4 in the morning…” Jaebeom murmurs into the side of Mark’s head, lips pressing delicately against his temple. Mark gasps and sits up, looking to the older with wide eyes. 

 

“What? Shit, hyung you need to go to bed! I need to go home.” Mark scrambles, trying to pull himself off the couch but failing when his legs crumble beneath him from sleep and sends him flying back into Jaebeom’s embrace. “Hyung, come on.” He huffs when Jaebeom’s arms wrap around his waist to keep him stationary.

 

“Just stay the night, baby.” Jaebeom murmurs, yawning heavily against the back of Mark’s neck. Mark huffs and tries his hardest not to settle back into the warmth of Jaebeom’s hold. He knows he should get up and go home. He knows how weird it’ll be for him to rock up to work wearing the same clothes because he didn’t get a chance to change. He doesn’t need Jinyoung’s glare on top of everything else.

 

“I need clothes for tomorrow though, Beommie.” He whispers, glancing down at his sweatpants and hoodie. They’re Jaebeom’s and it’s definitely obvious by how oversized they are on his body - he’s even had to roll up the waistband of the sweats so they stop slipping down and so he doesn’t trip over the length. Jaebeom mutters something from where he’s pressed his face into Mark’s shoulder, squishing his face into the material of his hoodie. “Hm?”

 

“I said,” Jaebeom yawns, sounding extremely tired and worn down. It pulls at Mark’s heart strings and he squeezes the older’s wrist. “Just borrow something of mine tomorrow, Markeu.” The older’s arms tighten themselves around his waist and Mark feels himself get dragged back into the couch, Jaebeom’s legs coming to rest around his hips like an octopus. 

 

“Hyung…” Mark says with a soft warning tone, linking their fingers together where they rest on his stomach. Jaebeom presses a kiss to the side of his neck, just below his ear and it drives out a small gasp from his lips. 

 

“Lets just sleep ok baby?” Jaebeom mutters. Mark can already feel the older’s breaths becoming heavier from where they’re hitting the back of his head.  

 

Mark sighs before settling back into Jaebeom’s embrace, turning his face so he can bury it into the crook of the older’s neck. “Fine then…” 

 

***

 

Jaebeom sighs as he piles together a stack of contracts to give to Mark in the morning, all the other businessmen having filed out of the board room just before. Jisoo and Jinyoung were the only ones left along with a few producers as well as Wonho and Jooheon who attended to express their interest in writing for other groups. 

 

“Shall we head down to the chicken place for dinner and drinks?” Yoongi asked, the group agreeing quickly with him. “Jaebeom-ah, you coming?”

 

Jaebeom glances down at his watch, it was only 8pm so he still had time before he had to be home. He shrugged his shoulders and loosened the tie from around his neck. “Yeah I think I can chill for a few hours.” Jisoo claps her hands happily and Jaebeom chuckles at her. 

 

“Oh, should we invite Mark?” Rosè asked from where she links her arm through Jisoo’s. Jaebeom frowns and glances at her while Jisoo very obviously nudges her with an elbow. A heavy pregnant pause sounds throughout the boardroom, the only noise is the sound of fabric brushing together and the tick of the clock behind Jaebeom’s head.

 

“Why would we invite him?” Jinyoung asks cooly, his eyes trained on where he was unbuttoning his cufflinks at his wrists. Jaebeom huffs out a breath as Yoongi shuffles from side to side and Rosè’s cheeks begin to flush. 

 

“O-Oh I just thought that- _ well _ -isn’t he Jaebeom-ssi boy-“ 

 

“Not like that!” Jisoo hisses violently, elbowing the poor girl again in an attempt to silence her. Jaebeom feels his own face flush as Jisoo glances at him sheepishly. “We’ll meet everyone downstairs.” She says loudly to try and clear the tension, dragging a poor stuttering Rosè out with her - the girl’s face almost as red as her hair. 

 

Yoongi is quick to follow them along with Wonho and Jooheon who whisper amongst themselves while casting small glances in Jaebeom’s direction. The ceo frowns at the awkwardness and tugs at his collar to relieve some of the heat he can feel. 

 

“You two should probably be more careful.” Is all Jinyoung says before he’s taking his own briefcase off the table and following the rest of the crew out of the room. Jaebeom sighed and bites his lip in small worry. He flinches when the door slams shut and watches as Jinyoung’s form walks past the wall of windows. Jaebeom pinches the bridge of his nose to try and stop the headache he knows is forming.

 

He didn’t think that he and Mark were obvious with their relationship, especially now that they had established their feelings towards one another and had committed to being together. They were taking it slow and steady, having dates every two weeks or so when Jaebeom’s schedule allowed for it. Sure he had slipped up a few times here and there when they were getting use to things like how he accidentally called Mark  _ babe  _ in front of Wonho because he had seen the idol flirting with the younger. Or the time Kihyun and Hyunwoo has almost walked in on him planting a kiss to Mark’s head. Or when he walked past Mark and gave his pert little bottom a squeeze only to realise the younger was in the middle of talking to Jisoo and Seulgi. Or when he was talking on the phone to Mark, albeit a little inappropriately, only to round the corner and come face to face with Bangchan from the reception desk. The poor boy was bright red and still hadn’t been able to look Jaebeom in the eye since he heard the CEO tell his  _ baby boy  _ to be good  _ for daddy  _ and  _ wait till I get home and I’ll use the blindfold _ . 

 

So maybe they hadn’t been as subtle as they could’ve and they probably could’ve tried a little harder to control their emotions when in a work setting. It’s just the excitement that Mark gives Jaebeom is addicting and he never wants to stop feeling it. It was nearly their 3 months together, officially together, and Jaebeom had a special night planned for Mark. 

 

Jaebeom’s phone rang suddenly, the sound frightening him from the silence he had gotten accustomed to. He put his bag down on the table and fished his phone out of his pocket to look at the caller ID. Jaebeom felt his breath catch in his throat and his body grow cold. 

 

His worst nightmare was about to happen and he couldn’t stop it.

 

***

 

“Hyung it’s for you!” Yugyeom screamed from the front door. Mark’s brows furrowed in the middle of his mouthful of ramyeon from where he was curled up on the couch, wrapped in blankets with his fuzzy Pikachu plushie tucked beneath one arm. 

 

“Wha?” He asked through his mouthful, turning to look to the entryway when he noticed a second body follow Yugyeom into their apartment. “Hyung?” Mark gulped down his ramyeon and placed the plastic bowl onto the coffee table before jumping off the couch to head to Jaebeom who looked a little sheepish following Yugyeom in. 

 

“Hey babe,” The older said quietly, greeting Mark with a kiss on the cheek when the younger was close enough in his reach. “Sorry for barging in like this.” Mark frowned at the words and how shy Jaebeom seemed to be. It wasn’t the first time Jaebeom had been to his apartment, nor was it his 5th or even 10th time. 

 

“It’s fine,” Mark said, eyeing the older and how Jaebeom hadn’t looked up to meet his eye. “Is everything ok? Something the matter?” He asked, noticing Bambam who just walked out of his room, towel in hand as he dried his wet hair, looking at them with curiosity. Mark huffed and linked his fingers with Jaebeom’s, pulling him out of the living room and down the hallway to his own bedroom. Jaebeom didn’t say anything, simply letting Mark lead him which the younger found a little odd. 

 

Mark pushed Jaebeom through the doorway before shutting the door behind him and facing the older with a furrowed brow. “Hyung, what’s wrong?” He asked, grabbing Jaebeom’s hand and leading him to sit down on the bed. He released the older’s fingers to sit beside him but Jaebeom grabbed him by the hips and drew him down to his lap. Mark sighed and shifted his body to straddle the older’s thighs, letting Jaebeom hug him tightly and bury his face into Mark’s slim chest. Mark carded his fingers through the older’s hair and stroked his back in slow circles. He knew that whatever it was that was bothering Jaebeom, the older would eventually come out and say it if he was patient enough. 

 

“Hyungie?” Mark kept his voice soft as Jaebeom pressed his lips to his Adam’s Apple. Jaebeom grunted back to him and Mark sighed before leaning back slightly to cup the older’s face so he could look at him. “Jaebeom tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Jaebeom screwed his eyes shut and dropped his head back down onto Mark’s collarbones and let out a long whine as he shook his head. The action made Mark even more confused but he didn’t want Jaebeom to retreat further into his shell so he just pressed a kiss to the older’s head and rubbed the shell of his ear softly.

“My parents know about us…” Jaebeom finally spoke after five minutes. Mark’s fingers stilled in the older’s hair and Jaebeom balled the material of his tshirt into his fists. “I guess we didn’t hide our relationship as well as we thought.” The older muttered, his head still resting between Mark’s collarbones. 

 

“Okay…” Mark said slowly, drawing his hand back to stroking the hair again. “So what exactly does this mean? That parents know about us?” He doesn’t really know too much about Jaebeom’s parents. The only thing the internet told him during his research period was that Mrs. Im was a very talented desserts chef, well known for her strawberry flavoured recipes, who had retired and chosen to take prodigees every 4 years while Mr. Im was one of the biggest stockholders in Seoul over the age of 60. They were extremely reclusive, choosing to live an hours drive from the edge of Seoul in a self-designed mansion. Rumours say that Jaebeom’s relationship with them was strained ever since he chose to become an idol instead of following in either of their footsteps and it only weakened with the scandals he had such as Jackson and Youngjae’s birth. Mark still didn’t know the true identity of the boys’ mothers or how Jaebeom got to possessing them, especially Jackson, but he figured it was a story for much later. 

 

“They want to have dinner with us.” Jaebeom moaned, “And I just know it’s going to turn into an interrogation session and I really don’t want you to have to go through that.” Mark chuckled as Jaebeom finally released them to collapse onto his mattress. The older threw an arm over his eyes and released another groan. “And my mother even used the excuse that they haven’t seen the boys in over a year or something. Which isn’t even my fault! I’m always busy and so are they so it’s not like we have time to drive all the way out there and-“

 

Mark couldn’t help himself and let out a small giggle, ultimately cutting Jaebeom off in the middle of his rant. The older lifted his wrist up from his left eye and peered at Mark with a furrowed brow. 

 

“Why are you laughing?”

 

Mark smiled down at the older before leaning forward and pressing a delicate kiss to the pout on his lips. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.” He says quietly against Jaebeom’s lips. He sits himself up and rests his hands on Jaebeom’s broad chest. “If we have to meet your parents to get them off your back, I don’t mind doing it hyung. Besides isn’t that like the next step in a relationship anyway?” He cocks his head to the side in thought as Jaebeom removes his arm from across his face and holds Mark’s hips gently. 

 

“You saying you want me to meet your parents?” Jaebeom asks quietly with a tilt of his eyebrow. Mark felt his cheeks flush and his mouth popped open with a  jumbled sound. 

 

“Uh-ah-huh-No, no that wasn’t what I meant.” He stuttered, his hands curling into fists on Jaebeom’s shirt. “I-I just meant that if it’s easier just to see your parents we can go and get it over with to save any arguments later on.” 

 

Jaebeom hummed and nodded, his thumbs stroking Mark’s skin through his hoodie. “When did you become so wise?” The older chuckles cheekily. Mark rolls his eyes and bends down again to peck his lover’s lips. 

 

“There’s still a lot of things you don’t know about me.” 

 

“I can’t wait to find out.” Jaebeom mumbles against Mark’s mouth with a smile before he growls playfully and rolls the two of them over on the bed, Mark squealing both in shock and happiness. 

 

***

 

_ Awkward.  _

 

That’s all Mark could think as he sat there picking at kimchi with his chopsticks, head ducked down to his chest as Jaebeom gripped his thigh beneath the table. He could feel Jaebeom’s father staring a hole into the side of his face and he just knew the mother would be the same. 

 

It was uncomfortable from the moment Mark had walked into their house, Youngjae perched on his hip as he held Jaebeom’s hand with his free one. Mrs Im had looked him up and down before welcoming her son and grandchildren home then glancing to Jaebeom once Mark had placed Youngjae on the floor to follow his brother through the house. 

 

_ A little young isn’t he Jaebeom? _

 

Mrs Im had spoken, her cold eyes trailing over Mark who lost all his confidence after releasing Youngjae who he had been using as a security blanket. Jaebeom simply sighed and gripped Mark’s hand tightly before introducing the younger to his parents. Mark bowed respectfully low towards the elder couple, making sure his back was at a full 90 degrees and held for 4 seconds before rising back up. He spoke clearly and announciated his words as best as he could so they wouldn’t pick on his foreign accent. 

 

Mr Im had taken one look at Mark before looking at Jaebeom with a snort saying,  _ he’s almost pretty enough to pass as a woman why bother with a man? _

 

Jaebeom’s hand has squeezed so tightly Mark was worried he’d been left with ring bruises across his knuckles. It wouldn’t be the first time Jaebeom has left ring bruises on his body - but those are mainly on his asschecks and not anywhere else. They were both nervous.

 

“So... _ Mark  _ was it?” Mrs. Im spoke, delicately placing a strip of meat onto her china plate. Mark had decided he didn’t like the way she said his name, like it was a dirty word tainting her mouth. He nodded his head respectfully to answer her question and her lips pulled into a thin line. “How old did you say you were?”

 

Mark swallowed around the lump in his throat before answering the woman, “I’m 22, ma’am. I’ll be turning 23 in September.” Jaebeom gave him a small smile and Mark squeezed his hand. The older had already informed Mark that they’d be having a small getaway to celebrate his birthday once Mark told Jaebeom he had never been to Jeju Island. 

 

“I see…” Mrs. Im hummed, lifting her champagne glass to sip. “And your university degree?” Mark felt his fake smile falter for a second but he knew the older woman caught it when her eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a sickening smirk. “Did you not study at university?”

 

“I-ah no, ma’am.” He choked out, “I-I chose to travel instead and decided to live in Seoul working.”

 

“Because you had no money left?” Mr. Im spoke, gaining a harsh  _ father  _ hissed at him from Jaebeom but Mark was quick to shake his head.

 

“N-no sir, if I ran into financial trouble I could’ve asked my parents for help but I just chose to work here because I enjoyed the lifestyle here compared to what it was back home.” Mark said, unable to bring himself to look at the older man seated down the table from him. 

 

“So you were working all sorts of odd ended jobs until you found Jaebeom and prayed on him?” Mrs. Im snapped, placing her champagne flute down rather violently on the table. Mark flinched at the sound while Jaebeom hissed at his mother. 

 

“Eomma,  _ please  _ it wasn’t like that. Mark was perfectly fine supporting himself before he started working for me. And I chose to have him as my assistant, no one else was good enough for me because I had to think about my kids.” Jaebeom’s hand squeezed Mark’s thigh and the younger could feel how nervous and agitated Jaebeom was becoming from the slight tremor in his hand.

 

“Speaking of that, Mark how do you feel about children?” Mr. Im suddenly asked, once again throwing Mark into the deep end. Somehow Mark had a feeling this wasn’t even the deepest he was about to be thrown into.

 

“Oh-ah, I love them. My sister has two girls and I dote on them as best as I can. Youngjae and Jackson are lovely as well,” Mark turned his gaze to Jaebeom who had worn a frown almost all night. He smiled and linked their hands together where they rested on his thigh. “Jaebeom hyung has done a good job raising them.” Jaebeom’s lips pulled into the softest smile that had Mark wishing they were alone so he could kiss him gently. But the sound of chopsticks clattering against china made the two of them jolt violently. 

 

They turned to the older woman sitting at the head of the table who looked furious for some unknown reason. Mark swallowed and tightened his grip on Jaebeom’s hand. “Well he seems educated enough and he’s obviously got you wrapped around his finger.” Jaebeom’s mother sneers, a small gasp leaving the couple as the woman’s words wash over them. “So, has he proposed to you yet Mark?”

 

“I-what?” Mark gasped, blinking quickly as Jaebeom choked out a short  _ Eomma! _ “We-we haven’t discussed something like that yet and-“

 

“Well you might as well just do it here!” The older woman snapped, her eyes narrowed onto Mark before they flickered onto her son. Mark swallowed and braced himself for what was about to come. “I have been waiting nearly 6 years since you brought Jackson home for you to be married. I waited after Youngjae was born. I waited even after you told us you didn’t like women. You have this  _ boy  _ sitting at your side, willing and waiting, just hurry up and get married before you find something else to play with.”

 

“Eomma!” Jaebeom shouted as he jumped out of his chair, “What are you talking about?” His eyes flickered between his parents as they stared him down, “Is this why you brought me here? Asking to meet Mark? Because you thought I’d propose to him? Or that we’re already engaged or something?”

 

“We never know what to think about your relationships anymore Jaebeom because you’re never in one  _ long enough _ !”Jaebeom’s father yelled. Mark flinched a little at the volume and cast a glance to where he knew Jackson and Youngjae were playing together in a separate room. He hoped they couldn’t hear the fight that he knew was about to get a whole lot worse.

 

“What I do with my relationships and partners have nothing to do with you  _ until I let you have something to do with it _ .” Jaebeom hissed, “Mark and I are two grown adults in a relationship and we don’t need someone else trying to tell us how to run it.”

 

Jaebeom’s father’s eyes narrowed into a horrible glare and Mark’s breath got choked in his throat when the gaze landed on him. “It’ll do you good to listen to us if you plan on marrying a whore.”

 

Jaebeom gasped and Mark felt his breath catch in his chest almost painfully. “Father, Mark is not a whore! Why would you say something like that? I-I can’t believe you would-“

 

“Jaebeom this is not the first time you’ve been in a relationship with one of your personal assistants!” Jaebeom’s mother screeched, jumping out of her chair as she pointed a finger across the room to the door that hid the two children. “You have evidence of that relationship sitting in the other room and you only have that child because she died during birth, leaving you stuck with  _ him _ !” Mark gasped and looked up at Jaebeom who stared at his mother in shock, eyes glassy and lips parted in surprise. 

 

“I told you already,” Jaebeom spoke slowly and his voice was cold and harsh as ice as he glared at his mother, Mark’s heart beating rapidly against his chest as he had never seen the other so angry before, “I don’t ever regret having Youngjae. The only thing I regret was not being able to save his mother.” Jaebeom tugged on Mark’s hand and pulled him up from his seat. “We’re leaving.” The man hissed. “If you cannot respect Mark then you don’t deserve to have him sitting in this house at my side.” Mark stumbled a little trying to follow the older man’s hurried actions.

 

Mark put his cloth napkin down on the table and stepped out from his chair, Jaebeom pulling him along by his hand as they walked past Jaebeom’s father to head to where Youngjae and Jackson where. Suddenly, a cool hand clasped around Mark’s left wrist and tugged him, causing him to trip backward and stop in the middle of the room. 

 

Mark turned and saw that Jaebeom’s father had gotten up out of his seat and was gripping his wrist tightly. “You’re lucky you’re not a woman, boy.” The old man hissed at him, his eyes flickering over Mark’s shoulder to where his son stood practically fuming. “At least this way you won’t be stuck pregnant and heartbroken if he leaves you.” Mark chokes and he hears Jaebeom growl behind him before the older is pulling his father’s hand of Mark’s body and dragging him away. 

 

Mark can’t bring himself to say anything as Jaebeom pushes his way through the room to the children. “Boys, grab your stuff we’re leaving. Now.” Jaebeom orders, leaving Mark at the doorway to gather Youngjae’s backpack from where it’s scattered it’s contents across the floor. 

 

“Aw~” Jackson whines, turning away from the pile of LEGO’s he was playing with.“But we haven’t had dessert yet and grandma said we were having-“

 

“Jiaer I said  _ now _ !” Jaebeom snaps, frightening the three younger ones with the volume and intensity. Jaebeom doesn’t pay attention though, simply breathing heavily to try calm himself as he shoves Youngjae’s markers into his bag and grabs the book he was colouring in. The youngest look at his father with wide eyes and a worried gaze. Mark blinks himself awake and rushes over to help Jackson put away his toys into his own bag.

 

“Is-is Appa mad at me?” Jackson whispers to Mark as he passes him the Squirtle plushie to put into the bag. Mark winces and shakes his head as he zips the bag up, glancing over to where Jaebeom is also finishing up with Youngjae’s bag before grabbing his youngest son and lifting him up. 

 

“No, Sseun-ie he’s not.” Mark whispers back, placing the boy’s bag on his shoulder and taking the small hand into his own, “Appa’s just...he’s just a bit upset right now ok?” He watches as the boy nods his head, bottom lip taken between his teeth. Mark winces and quickly walks them over to where Jaebeom is at the door, scowl etched into his features as Youngjae sits on his hip with a thumb tucked into his mouth.

 

Jaebeom grabs Mark’s hand and drags him out of his parents house, leaving scorch marks etched into the stone flooring from his rage. 

 

***

 

Mark sighed as he sat himself down on Jaebeom’s bed and rubbed his face. He had just finished telling Bambam about the dinner party from hell as Jaebeom left him to cool off in the bathroom. Mrs. Bang had come and taken the children off them the moment they had walked back into the house, Jaebeom quickly forgetting his anger to kiss them both gently and to apologise for scaring them before letting the old woman take them away. 

 

Mark had simply followed Jaebeom to his room and watched as the older walked straight into the adjoining bathroom where he had been for nearly 15 minutes now. Mark bit down on his lip, worrying it slightly before coming to his decision. He stepped off the bed and headed to the bathroom door. He knocked once, barely audible as he stepped closer to it. 

 

“Hyung?” He said softly through the door, “Are you ok?” Mark waited for a few seconds until he didn’t get a reply. He sighed before resting his hand on the door knob and pushed down on it, slightly surprised to find that it wasn’t locked. He pushed the door open and stepped through into the bathroom. 

 

The sight he was greeted with shocked him. 

 

Jaebeom was sat on the toilet, head held in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. His hair was wet and Mark could tell that he had ripped the collar of his dress shirt from where he had obviously been trying to take his tie out. 

 

Mark sighed and walked across to him before kneeling down in front of the older. He placed a soft hand on Jaebeom’s knee, curling his fingers around the other’s elbow. “Hyung? Are you alright?”

 

Jaebeom hadn’t spoken a single word the entire drive home. He had sat in raging silence, leaving Mark and the two children to sit in the awkward tension. The radio hadn’t been turned on. No one had spoken, too afraid to make a single noise. 

 

“Jaebeom hyung?” Mark pressed. 

 

“Jackson’s mother was an old friend of mine.” The older suddenly said, voice watery and full of emotion. “She use to be a waitress at one of the Chinese restaurants Jinyoung and I went to when we were trainees. She taught me Chinese and I would help her with Korean. It was after my back injury when I tried to walk from the company to the restaurant and almost passed out from exhaustion and she found me around the corner from the shop and helped me home. From there we became good friends. When suddenly, she stopped contacting me.” Jaebeom let out a shaky breath and Mark tightened his grip on the older’s elbow. “It was just before Jinyoung and I were debuting our first group when she showed up at my office, carrying a bundle of blankets.” 

 

Mark held his breath as Jaebeom swallowed thickly. “She had gotten herself into some trouble and she couldn’t look after herself and the baby anymore. She was too young. She wasn’t prepared and couldn’t do it on her own. I tried to offer her money for a ticket back home to China or a nanny or even just to pay for her expenses but she refused. The only way she could live, she told me, was if I granted him the life she wish she could’ve given to him.” Jaebeom finally looked up and Mark could see how he had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were stained wet with tears. “I had always wanted kids and every time I tried to push the idea onto my girlfriends at the time they refused and claimed they weren’t ready or they didn’t want them. So I was selfish and I took Jackson. She told me she only trusted me with him and didn’t want anyone else to have him.” Mark winced and reached up to wipe away the older’s tears. “Jinyoung was furious at me, saying how stupid I was for taking a child on during our first group debut but I couldn’t say no Mark. He was everything I wanted at the time.”

 

“Oh Jaebeom…” Mark breathed, he shuffled forward on his knees and cupped the older’s face, manoeuvring him to curl into his own chest as the older covered his face with his hands. Jaebeom choked on a sob and Mark only held him tighter. “Does-does Jackson know?” He asked quietly. 

 

“No,” Jaebeom murmured. “His mother didn’t want to live with the guilt of never seeing him and letting him know she had failed. So he doesn’t know about her.” Mark let out a heavy sigh and stroked a hand through Jaebeom’s hair as the older removed one hand from his face to grip him tightly around the waist. “Youngjae’s mother was my assistant...and we had just been flirting for a few months when the company had a dinner party.” Mark tensed slightly, uncomfortable with the idea of Jaebeom being intimate with another person. “It was one stupid night. I was young and impulsive. It almost ruined me.” 

 

Mark knew that. He had seen plenty of the articles talking about the pregnancy scandal but none of them had told the full story or had even gotten half of it right. 

 

“Her pregnancy was horrible. She was sick constantly, throwing up everything and losing weight too quickly. We almost Youngjae three times because she didn’t have enough energy.” Mark’s heart broke with each word Jaebeom spoke. He could feel tears burning his eyes but he tried his hardest to push them back. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like not having Youngjae with Jaebeom. That little ball of sunshine was the whole reason he and Jaebeom were even together. “The doctor told us she needed to have surgery in order to give birth but she refused.” Jaebeom’s voice croaked and Mark let out a shaky breath as the older gripped him tighter. “God Mark, she was so  _ weak _ but she desperately wanted a natural birth. I told her it would kill her but she wouldn’t listen to me.” 

 

Mark held onto Jaebeom as he felt a tear slide down his cheek. The older was sobbing freely now, letting out small choked noises as he buried his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. 

 

“They almost didn’t save Youngjae because she passed right before the end.” Jaebeom whispered, his voice barely audible. “I knew that from then on I needed to be careful who I let myself get attached to and that I needed to think about my sons.” Mark nodded his head and stroked his hand through Jaebeom’s hair again. “That’s why I’m telling you this Mark.” The younger frowned at the words and pulled away from the older’s grip to look st him. Jaebeom held him close though, bringing his hands up to cup Mark’s face. 

 

“I-I don’t want you to believe anything my parents said tonight. I want you to know that I care about you more than anything in the world.” Mark’s breath hitches in his throat as he stares at the older. “I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone in my whole life Mark…” The younger inhale sharply as Jaebeom thumbed his wet cheeks. 

 

“J-Jaebeom are you-Are you telling me that-“

 

“Mark I’m in love with you.” Jaebeom breathes, closing his eyes and leaning forward to rest his forehead against Mark’s. “ _ God _ . I’ve fallen in love with you and I  _ never _ want to let you go. You mean so much to me Mark, I can’t let you believe what my parents said. I’m so sorry.” Mark let out a shaky breath, tears filling his eyes again as he grips Jaebeom’s hands in his. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere hyung…” Mark whispers as tears clog his throat. Jaebeom snaps his head up and Mark smiles at him softly. “I-I think I might be in love with you too Jaebeom.” Jaebeom’s mouth drops open in shock before he’s suddenly surging up off the toilet seat and kissing Mark deeply, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist to pull him closer. Mark gasped into Jaebeom’s mouth, placing his hands on the older’s shoulders to steady himself as Jaebeom kissed him desperately. 

 

“God I love you, I love you so much Mark.” Jaebeom muttered against his lips. Mark only whimpered back, feeling tears burn his eyes as he kissed Jaebeom harder. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to tell you that.  _ God _ . I’m so sorry for what happened baby, I’m so sorry I would never leave you.” Jaebeom held him tight, his grip only just shy of being too painful but Mark couldn’t care. 

 

He had never had someone say this to him before. Never had someone cherish him the way Jaebeom has over the past few months. He’s never had someone put his feelings before theirs. He’s never had someone whisper these words to him. He’s never had anyone love him before. 

 

“Sh-Show me.” Mark pants out in the middle of their kiss, Jaebeom pulling away to glance down at him with slight confusion. Mark swallowed thickly and slid his hands up the older’s shoulders to rest on either side of the man’s neck. “Show me how much you love me.” He whispered, his thumbs stroking the skin beside the older’s Adam’s Apple. “I need you to show me how…” Jaebeom’s hands slide down Mark’s sides to rest on his hips. “I’ve-I’ve never had anyone...I don’t know how to love you back.” He choked out. Memories of his past relationship flickered through his mind. The countless nights he had spent crying into his pillow after being fucked and telling his ex those three words only to have nothing said back to him until all of a sudden he was gone. Mark took a deep breath and looked directly into Jaebeom’s eyes. “I need you to show me how hyung.”

 

Jaebeom ducked down and pressed their lips together sweetly. Mark whines softly into Jaebeom’s mouth, rolling onto his toes so he can press himself closer to the older’s warm body. 

 

“I’m going to show you how much I love you baby boy,” Jaebeom growls lowly, “I love you so much baby,” The older’s hands travelled all over Mark’s body, tracing each dip of his spine and the rise of his ass. Jaebeom groaned when Mark licked over his bottom lip before he grabbed the younger by the thighs and pulled him from the floor. Mark squeaked as his feet were suddenly in the air but he was quick to wrap them around Jaebeom’s waist, not wanting to take his mouth away from the older’s. 

 

Mark moaned against Jaebeom’s lips as the older carried him back into the bedroom, the light from the moon shining in through the opened curtains. Jaebeom’s hands gripped his ass tightly, massaging them enough that Mark could feel each ring pressing through his jeans. He could feel himself growing excited, all the blood rushing straight to his groin as Jaebeom sucked on his tongue. 

 

Jaebeom’s knees bumped into the bed and Mark felt himself be lowered down onto it, arms still wrapped around the older’s shoulder as Jaebeom bent over him, one hand leaving his ass to rest above his head. “Take your shirt off baby,” Jaebeom breathes against his lips and Mark whimpers. He slides his hands off Jaebeom’s body and onto his own, beginning to slowly unbutton his top. Jaebeom leaned backwards, his knees spread in between Mark’s own legs as he moved his hands to the button and zipper of his jeans. Mark swallowed with want as Jaebeom pulled his zipper down slowly, the older’s eyes staring at him with lust and want. Mark’s fingers brushed over his bare torso and he flinched at how cool his hands were compared to his heated body. He finished the last button and Jaebeom pushed his hands away so he could be the one to pull Mark’s shirt off, his fingers gliding over Mark’s pale yet flushed skin causing goosebumps to rise in its path. 

 

“Y-you too hyung.” Mark stuttered when he felt Jaebeom’s thumb graze over his nipple, drawing out a shiver from him as his skin pebbles under the touch. “I wanna see you.” Jaebeom nodded and leaned back to strip his shirt off, not bothering to unbutton it, simply just tugging the material over his head. Mark moaned at the sight of Jaebeom’s sculpted chest and let his hands reach out to wander over the dips and rises of his muscles. 

 

_ Daddy indeed.  _

 

Jaebeom bent down and immediately pressed his mouth to the crook of Mark’s neck and sucked, the younger’s back arching off the mattress with a sharp gasp that tapered off into a whimper when teeth nibbled at his skin. Mark gripped onto the back of Jaebeom’s head, rolling his hips up to meet the ones pressing against him as soft moans left his parted lips. 

 

“I love you.” Jaebeom breathes as he drags his mouth down Mark’s neck and across his collarbones, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and letting his palms slide across Mark’s skin. “Love the sounds you make, love the way you feel under my fingers.” Mark whimpered when Jaebeom squeezed his waist, his hips jolting up at the pressure. Jaebeom nipped his collarbones and Mark tugged on his hair in retaliation. Jaebeom slid his hands down Mark’s body, dragging them across his chest and over his shivering torso before he curled his fingers into the waistband of the jeans he wore. Mark had let go of the older so he could sit up, letting his hands fall beside his head as he looked up at Jaebeom through his messy fringe. Jaebeom’s eyes raked down Mark’s form before his tongue came out to wet his lips. “Love how you look at me…” the older growled, tugging harshly on Mark’s jeans to pull them from his hips, Mark gasping at the display of dominance. 

 

Jaebeom had ducked back down to kiss Mark and the younger could feel his fingers working on getting his jeans off his legs before he felt them brush over his crotch, making him release a soft whine as the older inhaled sharply. Jaebeom pulled back away from Mark and the younger could feel his cheeks flushing. 

 

“B-Baby,” Jaebeom choked, thumbs stroking Mark’s hipbones softly. “Ba-Baby did you wear these  _ for me _ ?” Mark shivered and lifted his hips a bit when Jaebeom’s hand grazed over his erection, the lace pulled taught against his leaking member. 

 

He had decided after wearing the black panties for Jaebeom that he’d buy some more to try out for special occasions - more so now because they were officially dating. He had picked a pale pink and blue pair of panties to wear as a surprise for Jaebeom because he knew how stressed the older was about the dinner with his parents. So he figured he’d surprise the older with a round of sex once they got home. But obviously things didn’t go according to plan and now Mark wasn’t feeling all that confident with his panties. 

 

“Y-yeah.” He whispered, gripping the sheets between his fingers as Jaebeom continued to trace over his dick, the head slowly leaking precome. “I-I wanted to surprise hy-hyung after the dinner to make you feel better.” Jaebeom groans lowly, his thumb tracing the vein that runs on the top of Mark’s dick making him whimper and shudder. 

 

“Fuck baby. I love you.” Jaebeom moans, bending back down to kiss Mark deeply, their lips sliding over one another as Jaebeom’s hands feel their way across the younger’s body. Mark whimpered at the drag of Jaebeom’s slacks against his sensitive cock, caught between wanting to rock up into the feeling or shy away from how sensitive it was making him. 

 

“Hyung,” Mark breathes as the older slides his lips down to his neck to suck deep bruises onto his flushed skin. “H-Hyung please- _ oh fuck _ .” He whines, grabbing a hold of Jaebeom’s hair as he rocks his hips up into the erection he can feel digging against his own. “Jaeb-Jaebeom  _ please _ !” 

 

“Please what baby boy?” Jaebeom breathes against Mark’s neck, his hot breath fanning over the wet skin. Mark whimpered and tugged on the older’s hair, getting a short moan from him. 

 

“M-Make love to me.” Mark whispered, his eyes frantically searching Jaebeom’s. “I-I want you to...I want you to make love to me.” Jaebeom’s lips part with a small gasp and Mark feels his face flush with red embarrassment. “I want to know what it feels like hyung…”

 

“Ok baby,” Jaebeom whispers back to him, nuzzling their noses together before pecking Mark’s lips once then another time. “I can make love to you Markeu. I’m going to show you how I can love you baby boy.”

 

Mark whimpers, his emotions suddenly hitting him like a tidal wave and he reaches up to grab Jaebeom by the neck to draw him downwards, planting their lips together desperately. Jaebeom’s hands left Mark’s body for a moment to slide his pants off before they were back on Mark’s thighs, spreading them apart so he could sit between them. 

 

Mark lets his legs fall open and wraps them around Jaebeom’s waist to pull him closer, their hips aligning perfectly. The two of them shudder as their cocks brush over one another, their hips rocking in tandem as their lips frantically chase each other in passion.  

 

Jaebeom’s hands slide over Mark’s hips and the older can’t hold back the groan from his lips as he feels the soft lace beneath his fingers. “Fuck, baby you’re so pretty.” Jaebeom breathes against Mark’s lips, gaining a short whimper from the younger. Jaebeom pushes his hand over Mark’s weeping erection and the younger shudders violently, hips shaking and muscles twitching in pleasure. Jaebeom gets his lips to travel down Mark’s neck, making sure to darken up the bruises he had left previously before nibbling onto the younger’s collarbones that he loves so much. He keeps his hips rolling in a steady motion against Mark’s while sliding his hand over and around the younger’s waist before dragging it down over the curve of Mark’s ass until he reached the younger’s entrance. 

 

Mark keens when Jaebeom’s presses a finger into him, the older groaning when he realises there’s slick coating the entrance and the give in the muscle is easy. Mark must’ve prepared himself earlier. Jaebeom growls and pulls his head up to capture Mark’s moaning mouth with his, tongue diving in immediately, tracing over the younger’s. 

 

“F-fuck  _ hyung  _ please, please move.” Mark pants, whimpers falling from his lips as Jaebeom slowly massages his finger against his entrance, dipping it in only to pull it out again like a game of cat and mouse. “ _ Jaebeom _ !” Mark gasps, curling his hands into the older’s hair to tug while Jaebeom continues to kiss him messily. Jaebeom groans and squeezes Mark’s ass with his palm, grabbing at the flesh tight enough it forces Mark to arch his hips up. 

 

Suddenly, Mark feels himself get tugged, his body rolling off the mattress and onto something harder and warmer. Mark pushes himself up and looks down at Jaebeom who’s underneath him. “Want you to be on top princess,” Jaebeom groans quietly as he rocks Mark’s hips forward with his hands gripping the younger’s ass. “Want you to see what you’re doing to me baby boy. How good you make feel.” Mark whimpers and watched as Jaebeom’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure with each roll of his hips. Jaebeom’s hands slide towards Mark’s entrance, his finger slipping back into the loose muscle making the younger throw his head back with a moan. 

 

“Sh-shit Jaebeommie, your fingers  _ ugh _ ,” Mark tries his hardest not to rock back onto Jaebeom’s digits because even though he stretched himself before, he wouldn’t be able to handle such a stretch so quickly. “Please, please give me more.” Mark panted heavily, dropping his head to rest on Jaebeom’s shoulder as he claws at the man’s chest. 

 

“Baby you sound so good,” Jaebeom groans, his hand gripping Mark’s ass tightly as he pushes his finger in and out. Mark whimpers and busies himself by sucking his own set of bruises into Jaebeom’s neck and chest, nibbling here and there with his teeth before soothing eat bite with a swipe of his tongue. 

 

Jaebeom gets three fingers into Mark in no time, the panties stretching to accommodate the older’s hand stuffed down the back of them to the point of the elastic almost snapping. He pulls his fingers out, chuckling at the whine Mark huffs out against his ear as he reaches to the bedside table to grab the lube from the first drawer. 

 

Mark shuffles off Jaebeom’s lap for a second to remove the panties before jumping back onto the older and immediately wrapping a hand around the both of their leaking cocks. Jaebeom’s groan catches in his throat and he throws his head back into the pillows from the sensation of the younger’s hand working their cocks together. Mark leans forward and runs his tongue down Jaebeom’s neck, sucking a bruise into the older’s damp skin. Jaebeom’s hand squeezes a bit more lube than necessarily needed but Mark doesn’t complain when he feels the older spread it across his entrance. The older slips in his fingers again, ensuring Mark is stretched properly before he coats his erection with the slick substance, his body shivering at the pleasure his hand gives him as Mark whines. 

 

“H-Hyung please, hurry up. I need-I need you.” Mark whimpers, watching Jaebeom’s hand work his own cock to spread the lube and precome down the shaft. Jaebeom lets out a low growl and grabs Mark’s waist, dragging him forward so their crotches brush over each other and the younger has to steady himself by grabbing the headboard behind Jaebeom. 

 

“I’ve got you baby boy, don’t worry.” Jaebeom whispers and he presses kisses against Mark’s swollen lips, his hand pushing down on the arch of Mark’s back to make his hips jut out. Mark shuffles on his knees to spread his body further for Jaebeom to push his cock into his stretched entrance, busing himself with sucking on the older’s tongue. 

 

The first push in has the two of the gasping into each other’s mouths from pleasure, Mark’s hand immediately dropping into Jaebeom’s shoulders and digging his nails in while Jaebeom squeezes one of Mark’s ass cheeks. 

 

“Fuck baby,” Jaebeom groans, pulling Mark closer to him as he pushes the younger’s hips down onto his erection. “You feel so good baby boy, so good on me.” Mark whimpers and blindly nods his head to Jaebeom’s words as the pleasure courses through his body. He can feel the burn of the stretch but it’s not too bad. 

 

Mark slides his hands up Jaebeom’s neck to grip the older’s hair, fisting it into his fingers to pull the other’s face to his as he pushes himself further into Jaebeom’s lap, moaning softly at the stretch. “Jae-Jaebummie, it feels- _ oh god _ !” Mark’s voice cracks in pitch when Jaebeom’s hand slides from his waist to his weeping cock, taking it in hand and stroking it. 

 

Mark can’t take it anymore and starts to move his hips up and down in Jaebeom’s lap, shivering and whimpering with each slide of the older’s erection moving in and out of him. He manages to get his thrusts in time with Jaebeom’s hand and it makes him throw his head back with a moan. Mark moves Jaebeom’s face to his neck, drawing the older closer as he moves his body. 

 

“Mark you’re so beautiful,” Jaebeom murmurs hotly against his skin, teeth dragging over the bruises making Mark whine as he adds a roll to his hips. “Fuck you make me feel good, shit baby.” Mark groans and drops his head down to kiss the older, gripping the man’s cheeks to pull his face up. Mark sucks on Jaebeom’s tongue greedily before a gasp gets punched out of his lungs when Jaebeom’s cock hits his prostate perfectly. 

 

“H-hyung! Hyung there, please  _ shit  _ there again  _ please _ !” Mark whimpers trying to gyrate his hips back into the angle that caused his body to break out in goosebumps. Jaebeom groaned when Mark squeezed his walls around his erection, the slide becoming deliciously tight and hot as the younger moved at a dizzying pace to try chase his orgasm. Jaebeom gripped Mark’s hip and shifted his feet so they were planted on the mattress so he could start thrusting up into the younger, using the momentum to pull Mark further down onto his cock. 

 

Their moans echoed through the air, panting breaths falling over heated damp skin as they moved their bodies together to chase the pleasure.

 

“Fuck hyung!” Mark gasped, his nails leaving half moon indents into the older’s shoulders as his climax began. “Jae-Beom!  _ Shit ah-ah Beommie _ ~” Mark cried, his body shaking as his orgasm hit heavily, white shooting out to cover their torsos as Jaebeom continued to fuck into him. Ragged moans left the older’s lips and Mark was quick to cover them with his own, gripping Jaebeom’s face between his palms and kissing him deeply. 

 

“Hyung are you close?” He whimpered, his limbs shiver from sensitivity as Jaebeom continues to rock his hips up. “A-Are you gonna come for me?” 

 

“Fuck, yes baby yes.” Jaebeom growls out through his teeth, his hand leaving Mark’s spent cock to pull the younger closer, nails digging into the flesh of Mark’s ass cheeks. “Daddy’s gonna come for you baby, you make me come so hard  _ fuck _ -Mark!” Mark squeezed around the older’s erection when he could feel him hitting his orgasm and moaned when the older’s load filling him up. “Oh god, shit Mark.” Jaebeom panted heavily, his eyes squeezed shut as he held onto the younger. 

 

Mark let out a small giggle and placed a delicate kiss to the older’s Cupid’s bow. “I love you Jaebeommie.” He whispered, watching as the older’s lips pull into a soft smile. 

 

“I love you too baby.”

 

***

 

Mark gasped loudly, his back arching up off the mattress and his body shuddering as the vibrations against his prostate jolted to a higher setting. He whimpered and tugged at his restraints, eyes frantically searching behind the blindfold for where Jaebeom was going to touch him next. 

 

They had been blessed with a quiet morning as the boys were staying at their friends places and Mrs. Bang was off visiting family. There was nothing important happening at work so Jaebeom suggested they test out some of the new toys he had gotten recently which lead them to their current situation right now. 

 

Mark was tied up to the headboard of Jaebeom’s bed, blindfolded and wearing a vibrating butt plug as the older touched him every now and then. They had been at this for nearly an hour and Mark was starting to lose his patience. He wanted to come  _ badly  _ especially after been edged for the better part of the hour much to Jaebeom’s humour. 

 

“D-Daddy please.” He whimpered, shifting his hips from side to side to move the plug inside of him. “Daddy-Daddy I need to come, please I’m so close.” Jaebeom chuckles, the sound coming somewhere from Mark’s left so he turns to follow the sound, a pout pulling at his lips. 

 

“I love it when you beg baby boy,” The older chuckles before Mark feels his hand run down the dips of his torso causing him to shudder and whimper. He can feel his cock leaking a pool of precome into the crook of his pelvis. The hand moves further down and Mark can’t hold back the whiny noises that slip out of his lips. He moans loudly when he feels Jaebeom’s hand glide over his swollen head, hips jolting up and hands tugging at his restraints. “Fuck baby boy,” Jaebeom curses lowly, “You look so good for daddy, such a beautiful boy.” Mark feels a hot wet breath fan over his lips and he immediately tilts his head up to claim a kiss. “Such a good boy for Daddy,” lips bump into Mark’s and he whimpers, tilting his head further to try and touch the older’s, “Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good baby, gonna make you come so-“

 

Jaebeom’s phone suddenly rings through the room, jolting the two of them out of their scene. Mark hears the older swear and he furrows his brows as the bed dips and the body hovering over his leaves. 

 

“H-hyung?” Mark calls out, worry eating away at his arousal now as he tugs at the handcuffs around his wrists and wishes for the blindfold to be removed. 

 

“Baby I’m sorry it’s work.” Jaebeom huffs before sudden Mark feels the bed dip again and quick fingers are taking the blindfold from his eyes. Mark blinks quickly as his eyes adjust to the light and he feels the vibrations in his ass stop before Jaebeom is unlocking his cuffs. “There’s been a problem with one of the hard drives in the recording booth, I have to go sort it out.” Mark watches as Jaebeom runs a hand through his hair, grimacing as he realises the older still has lube dried onto his fingers. 

 

“It’s-it’s fine hyung.” Mark stutters out but the older shakes his head with a small whine. Jaebeom shuffles closer to him, wrapping his strong arms around Mark’s slim waist to draw him close. 

 

“No baby it’s not fine, I’m leaving you when you’re like this…” Mark glanced down at his deflating cock and huffs out a small laugh as Jaebeom presses a kiss to his temple. 

 

“It’s fine Jaebeom, really.” Mark says, brushing a strand of hair away from the older’s face. “You can just make it up to me when you get back.” He says with a cheeky grin, smiling wider when Jaebeom laughs and squeezes his side. 

 

“Ugh, you know I hate leaving you like this though.” The older grumbles, nuzzling the side of Mark’s face. “But I have to go. Yoongi is having a breakdown and I don’t want any of the juniors to see it.” Mark snorts and pushes Jaebeom’s arms off his waist. 

 

“Hurry up and go then,” he chuckles as the older slowly gets up off the bed. Mark smirks as he lays himself back onto the mattress, dragging his arms up over his head to stretch his body out. He watches as Jaebeom’s eyes trail over him so he licks his lips and slides a hand down the centre of his chest. “Leave quickly so you can hurry back and finish me off.” Mark says with a small moan laced between his words. Jaebeom groans and Mark laughs at him, watching as Jaebeom shakes his head and heads off to the bathroom. 

 

***

 

Mark gets left alone for about 2 hours until he hears the sound of the automatic lock of the front door being unlocked. A smiles creeps onto his face and he pushes his laptop off his legs and throws the covers from his body, quickly reaching for Jaebeom’s shirt he had laid out before. He pulls his arms through the sleeves as he steps out of Jaebeom’s room, a giddy laugh slipping from his lips as he feels the hem of the shirt brush over the new panties he bought. 

 

He rushes down the stairs, taking them two at a time to be able to reach Jaebeom before the older can make it any further into the house. He can hear shoes being taken off around the corner and bites his lip in excitement. Stepping off the last stair and walking around the corner his words died on his lips almost immediately. 

 

“Daddy I-“

 

Mark almost slips across the marble flooring and grabs onto the wall for support as Jinyoung jumps at his arrival. The two of them stare at each other, eyes wide and mouths parted open in shock until Jinyoung’s brows furrow. Mark watches as he straightened himself up from where he was bent over to take his shoes off. 

 

“Mark...What are you doing here?” Jinyoung’s voice was cold and harsh, his eyes trailing over Mark’s rather exposed body. Mark flushes and tugs the collar of Jaebeom’s shirt tighter around his throat to try and cover himself up. 

 

“I-I’m waiting for Jaebeom…” Mark swallows, shuffling his weight as he glances at the older. “He-He had to head into the company. Something happened to the hard drive in the recording booth.” Jinyoung’s eyes run up and down his body once more and Mark knows his cheeks are going to be bright red. “Wh-What are you doing here?” 

 

Jinyoung’s jaw twitches and he rolls his shoulders back to straighten himself. “You do realise I am co-ceo of Paradise Records, right? Should you really be speaking to me in such a way?”

 

Mark jerks back a little, as if Jinyoung verbally slapped him. He curls his hand into the fabric of Jaebeom’s shirt as the older looks him up and down. Mark takes a breath and narrows his eyes on Jinyoung. “When I’m in the company building, you’re one of my bosses. Outside of it you’re not.” He takes another breath, this one smelling more of Jaebeom’s aftershave. He pulls his shoulders back. “Right now I’m not Jaebeom’s assistant, I’m his boyfriend.” Jinyoung’s glare hardens. “What are you doing here?”

 

The older purses his lips and pulls something out from his coat’s breast pocket, thrusting it towards Mark with a flourish. Mark takes a hold of it before it can smack him in the face and he realises its a folder with a document inside. 

 

“It’s one of the new contracts he had me write up. I figured I’d stop by and hand it to him so we could go over it.” Jinyoung’s eyes roam over Mark’s form once again. “I didn’t realise he was having someone over.” Mark feels his brows furrow and it’s his turn to glare at the older. 

 

“It’s usually what couples do when they have free time.” He huffs, staring down Jinyoung defiantly as the other glares. “Will that be all?” He folds his arm across his chest and the action causes his shirt to come loose around his neck. Mark knows the moment Jinyoung’s eyes snap downwards that the older will be seeing the bruises Jaebeom left on his body. 

 

“You know I will never understand what he saw in you.” Jinyoung says, voice laced with a hint of wonder. The older took a step towards Mark and the younger leaned further into the wall to try place some distance between them. “That day I walked into his office and you bumped into me I thought you were a new escort.” Jinyoung let out a laugh and shook his head. “You can imagine my surprise when he told me you were his new assistant.” Mark tries to keep his face void of emotion but as he tries to recall the moment he met Jinyoung, he doesn’t remember the other wearing a look of surprise. “Once you left Jaebeom hyung just wouldn’t stop talking about you.” Jinyoung shook his head and he took another step closer to Mark. “I knew you had somehow managed to drag him in. Grab him by your claws and keep him.”

 

“I didn’t do anything.” Mark hissed back to the older but Jinyoung presses a hand against Mark’s chest, keeping him rooted to the wall. 

 

“Don’t lie to me Mark. You think I wouldn’t know the difference in Jaebeom’s lyrics with these new songs he was pulling out?” The older snapped, “I’ve been with him for over a decade,  _ boy _ . I know how my hyung writes his lyrics.” Mark felt a cold chill run down his spine and he swallowed thickly as Jinyoung sneered at him. “You think I wouldn’t notice the smiles between you two? The new accessory you wore after a group was given a new song? The bruises you failed to hide? Jaebeom suddenly not having his usual Thursday afternoon fuck session with an escort?” Mark shuffled his weight and glanced away from Jinyoung’s glare. 

 

Perhaps they didn’t hide their arrangement as well as they thought. 

 

“He hasn’t fallen for you.” Jinyoung snorts, pushing himself away from Mark. The younger watches him, angry tears brimming on the edge of his waterline as he stares at the other. He can’t believe Jinyoung - he can’t let the older’s words manipulate what Jaebeom has told him. “He’s fallen for how he can bend you over his table and you just take it. You're a whore he doesn’t have to pay.”

 

“I am not!” Mark snapped, his voice echoing around the quiet house as he curled his hands into fists staring Jinyoung down. “I’m not a whore and he doesn’t think that way about me. He loves me.” Jinyoung snorts and shakes his head with a laugh but Mark doesn't back down. “We’ve already said it to each other Jinyoung.” The older looks up at him, obviously shocked at his words. Mark tries his hardest not to smirk and give into the power he feels from seeing Jinyoung’s confused and shocked expression. “We’re in love Jinyoung. You can’t change that. We’ve told each other everything.”

 

“Everything?” Jinyoung hisses, “What he told you all about Youngjae’s mother and-“

 

“And how he feels responsible for her passing - yes. He told me.” Mark knows Jinyoung wasn’t expecting him to know that. He knows how secretive Jaebeom can be and he understands how important it was for the older to tell him such a thing. “You need to get over this Jinyoung-ssi.” Mark says quietly, “You need to accept the fact that Jaebeom and I are together.” 

 

Jinyoung’s jaw tightens and Mark takes a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever the older might slap him with. 

 

“I don’t approve of it.” Jinyoung grits through his teeth, “You’re using him and he doesn’t even realise it.” Mark frowns at him and shakes his head. 

 

“It started out like that but not anymore. He has been using my songs since we started dating Jinyoung. You’d know that right? Seeing as you know how he writes.” Mark purses his lips as Jinyoung glares at him. He can tell the older is furious, hands shaking at his sides and a red flush working its way down his ears and neck. Jinyoung opens his mouth, Mark can already hear his harsh words but the front door opens - silencing the older. 

 

Mark feels his heart leap into his throat when Jaebeom walks through the door. The older looks up and gasps in surprise at the sight of Jinyoung crowding Mark against the wall. 

 

“J-Jinyoung what-?” Jaebeom asks quietly as he steps inside the house. Mark doesn’t let Jinyoung speak, simply pushing past his body to head to Jaebeom. The older wraps an arm around his waist once he’s in reach and Mark pushes himself onto his toes, taking Jaebeom’s face between his palms to kiss him soundly on the lips. Jaebeom makes a small noise of confusion before Mark feels him settle into the kiss, lightly licking at his bottom lip and nibbling it between his teeth before pulling away. 

 

“Did you get everything sorted hyung?” Mark asked quietly, refusing to look at Jinyoung as he drags his hands down from Jaebeom’s shoulders to rest on his chest. Jaebeom holds him sweetly by the hips and Mark can’t help the small smile spread onto his face. 

 

“Yeah, I did but,” Jaebeom looks back to where Jinyoung is rooted to the spot on the floor. “Jinyoungie what are you doing here?” Mark glances over his shoulder and eyes the older man. 

 

He could rat Jinyoung out to Jaebeom. He could tell the older man how Jinyoung barged in, calling him a whore and claiming their love for one another doesn’t exist. He could potentially break apart their decade long friendship. He could push them apart so Jaebeom never had to worry about Jinyoung. He could do it. 

 

“He just came by to drop off a contract you need to look over,” Mark said, pulling the folder up between their bodies. He gives Jaebeom a small smile before leaning up to peck the older’s lips, sucking on Jaebeom’s Cupid’s bow a little before rolling back onto flat feet. “I’ll leave you two it so Jinyoung-ssi can get back to work quickly.” He sighs, stepping out of Jaebeom’s warmth  and casting a look to Jinyoung as he walks past. He starts heading up the stairs but pauses on the fourth step up and looks over his shoulder at elder men. “Make sure you guys don’t take too long though,” Mark turns his gaze onto Jaebeom, knowing Jinyoung would be watching him. “Hyungie and I have unfinished business.” Jaebeom chokes on a swallow and Mark simply chuckles as he walks the rest of the way up to the bedroom. 

 

***

 

“ _ Are you sure you guys are fine? I’m on my way home now and I can stay for longer if you’re not confident and- _ “

 

“Hyung!” Mark laughs down the phone as he finishes slicing up the tomatoes for Jackson and Youngjae’s sandwiches. “I’ve managed to keep them alive since 10am this morning ok?” Mark hears Jaebeom grumble something on the other end of the line and he laughs again. “Hyung, we’re fine. Right boys?” He holds the phone out to the two boys seated at the table colouring in. 

 

“Yeah Appa we’re fine!” Youngjae yells with a happy smile on his face, somehow managing to get green marker on the side of his lip. 

 

“Appa, Mark hyung is the best! He doesn’t get as tired as you when we play cowboys and aliens.” Jackson yells thoughtfully, “I think we should stop using you as the horse y’know? Mark hyung is a smaller horse but he last for a longer ride than you do.” Mark let’s out a cackle and is quick to pull the phone back to beneath his ear. 

 

“You hear that hyung?” He asks cheekily as he butters the bread sitting on two plates, one blue and one red. 

 

“ _ Yeah baby. Heard you can ride better than me.”  _

 

Mark gasps and digs the knife a little harder than necessary into the bread, making a tiny tear in the dough. “Hyung!” He hisses, feeling his face flush as he glances to the boys. He puts the knife down and starts grabbing the toppings to put onto the boys food. “You can’t just say stuff like that.”

 

Jaebeom chuckles, the sound raspy and deep, sending goosebumps running down Mark’s spine. “ _ Why babyboy? Should I make you give me a demonstration huh? Have you in my lap? _ ” Mark shivers and a small breathless whine leaves his parted lips as his dick twitches slightly. But then Youngjae laughs, drawing his mind away from sensual images as he quickly shakes his head and grabs the next item to put on the bread. 

 

“Make sure I don’t get the green stuff hyung! I don’t like it!” Youngjae cries just as Jaebeom let’s put a low growl that vibrates in Mark’s ear. 

 

“ _ Daddy asked you a question baby. _ ” 

 

“Y-Yeah Youngjae I remember!” Mark calls out shakily, pressing himself further into the counter to try hide his growing erection. He finishes with the toppings and makes sure to leave one sandwich free of the cucumber Youngjae spoke about. “Jaebeom…” Mark whispered into the phone, the older letting out a small moan. “H-How much longer are you going to be?” 

 

The older chuckles hotly in Mark’s ear. “ _ I’m pulling into the garage now baby. Mrs. Bang is looking after the kids after lunch so I can punish you for ignoring me then _ .” Mark bit his lower lip as he hears the sound of a car door slam the moment Jaebeom hangs up. He lets out a shaky breath before clearing his throat and calling the boys attention. 

 

“Come grab your food boys!” His voice breaks a little but Jackson and Youngjae show no signs of caring as they rush from their seats up to the counter. Mark hears the kitchen door open and immediately feels himself grow harder at the sight of Jaebeom walking through it, suit jacket still on with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows and tie tugged loose. 

 

“Hyung which ones mine?” One of the boys hell but Mark doesn’t really notice because Jaebeom is stalking towards him, smirk on his face as he runs a tongue along his bottom lip. 

 

“Uh-ah-um Youngjae’s is blue and Jackson’s red.” He scrambles as Jaebeom finally steps up to him. Mark glances to see the boys take their plates and rush to the outside patio where they wanted to each lunch. Their drinks and other snacks are already there ready for them. A warm hand slides around the curve of his waist and dips down the rise of his ass making him gasp. Mark turns his attention back to Jaebeom who’s smirk has gotten wider. 

 

“Hey baby,” Jaebeom breathes, ducking down and pecking Mark’s lips once. “You doing okay?” Jaebeom lets his lips drag across Mark’s flushed neck as he pulls the younger’s body closer to his. 

 

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” Mark stutters, his dick throbbing in his pants as he tries not to grind up against Jaebeom’s thigh that slips in between his legs. It draws out a small grunt but he manages to keep his expression neutral. “H-how was the meet-ting!” He squeaks as Jaebeom squeezes his ass firmly and sucks on his earlobe, making his hips jolt upwards. Mark closes his eyes and takes a hold of Jaebeom’s jacket for support. 

 

“Meeting was fine. Have to head back in a few hours to see if we can come to an agreement.” Jaebeom says breathlessly against his neck. Mark lets out a whimper and turns his face towards the older’s, seeking out his lips for a kiss. 

 

Behind them, the two hear a small cough that pauses their action. 

 

“Hyung, this tastes funny.” Youngjae calls out, followed by Jackson’s own opinion of it not tasting any different than it normally does. 

 

“Mrs. Bang bought some new bread buddy that’s probably what it is ok?” Mark calls back shakily before gasping when Jaebeom pinches his ass cheek. He doesn’t get much of a chance to say anything because the older immediately covers his mouth with his own, lips sliding across his and sucking on his tongue.

 

Mark moans softly into Jaebeom’s mouth, sliding his hands up and over the older’s shoulder to grab a handful of hair. Jaebeom growls lowly against his lips, his hand gripping Mark’s ass tightly. 

 

Behind them, Mark can hear a small round of coughing but Jaebeom does this  _ thing  _ with his tongue that has shivers racking down Mark’s spine and has his body shuddering in the older’s hold.  It pulls his attention away so he rocks onto Jaebeom’s thigh, moaning a little as he feels the older grip his hips to roll them. 

 

“-jae? YOUNGJAE!” 

 

Jackson’s screams send Mark and Jaebeom flying apart, panting heavily as they seperate from one another. Mark then hears the strange heaving noise coming from outside mixed with Jackson yelling for his little brother. Jaebeom glances at him once before the both of them are running outside. 

 

Mark feels his heart leap into his throat when he sees Jackson shaking Youngjae’s shoulders, the younger’s face deathly pale and lips swollen red. 

 

“Youngjae!” Jaebeom yells, grabbing Jackson out of the way so he can get to the boy, “Youngjae! Sweetheart, what’s wrong? What happened?” Mark stands in shock as the boy chokes and coughs, his breath coming in small wheezing pants. Jaebeom searches around them frantically as Jackson starts whimpering at his father’s side. “Youngjae what’s wrong?” Jaebeom yells again, shaking the boy by the shoulders. 

 

Youngjae coughs and points a shaky finger towards his plate. Everyone’s eyes move towards the half eaten sandwich and Mark’s blood instantly freezes. Hidden between the tomato, cheese, ham and bread is a handful of green strings.

 

“Shit. Shit, shit,  _ shit _ !” Jaebeom curses, picking Youngjae up from the chair and holding the boy to his chest. He spins around and suddenly Mark finds him under Jaebeom’s fierce glare. “Did you feed him cucumbers?” The older says, voice hard and clipped. Mark stares at him, at the hand he has on Youngjae’s heaving back. “ _ Mark _ !” Jaebeom yells, the younger flinching at the sound. “Did you put cucumber on Youngjae’s sandwich?” 

 

“I-I-I,” Mark glances between Jaebeom’s eyes and the plate on the table. “I-I don’t know I didn’t-I couldn’t see-“ Jaebeom shakes his head with a short shout and suddenly pushes Mark out of the way, calling for Jackson to follow him. 

 

“Shit Mark!” Jaebeom yells, running through the kitchen, “Why weren’t you paying attention? You should’ve been watching him!” Mark follows along, his head spinning and heart beating rapidly against his chest. 

 

“I didn’t-What’s-What’s happening?” He chokes out, watching as the older rushes through the house to the front door, cursing under his breath. 

 

“I knew I should’ve taken them with me this morning,  _ fuck _ !” Jaebeom hisses, “I shouldn’t have listened to you! Fucking hell, Youngjae sweetie hold on for me ok? Appa will make it better soon.” The older whimpers into the boy’s hair. Mark’s eyes frantically search Jaebeom’s face. 

 

“H-hyung what’s-whats wrong?” Mark tries to reach for Jaebeom’s shoulder but the other pushes his hand away with a yell. 

 

“He’s fucking allergic Mark!” Jaebeom screams, eyes wet with tears as he cradled Youngjae to his chest. “Youngjae is  _ fucking allergic  _ to cucumbers! You didn’t fucking check his food and he’s eaten them and he’s having a reaction!” Mark chokes on his breath as Jaebeom shakes his head, “I shouldn’t have fucking trusted you with them  _ fuck _ ! I knew you wouldn’t have been able to handle it!” Jaebeom grabs the keys from the table and heads out to the garage. 

 

“Eh-Jaebeom I didn’t- I didn’t know he-I didn’t-“

 

“Of course you fucking didn’t cause you’re a child!” Jaebeom screams, unlocking the car and putting Youngjae into the backseat, “It’s ok baby, Appa’s gonna fix you soon ok?” Jaebeom closes the door and helps Jackson into the front seat. 

 

“Hyung I don’t-“

 

“Of course you don’t Mark!” Jaebeom snaps, whirling around to face him. “You’re a child! You don’t know how to take care of children cause you’re a child yourself! I should’ve known you wouldn’t be able to look after and look what you fucking did!”

 

“I didn’t-I didn’t do it on fucking purpose!” Mark’s voice cracked as he yells at Jaebeom, “I didn’t-I didn’t know he was allergic I thought he just-he just didn’t  _ like  _ them I didn’t-no one told-“

 

“I can’t listen to this right now.” Jaebeom cuts him off, “I have to go and get Youngjae to the hospital.” With that, the older turns his back on Mark and heads into the car, pulling out almost immediately leaving Mark standing in an empty garage with a rapid beating heart, tears welling in his eyes and an anxious ball of nerves in his stomach.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma just drop this here heheh
> 
> I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT FOR OVER A MONTH I AM SO BAD UGH  
> my work got hella crazy. I went from 2 shifts a week to basically every single day with one day off so I've been exhausted plus family matters & stuff y'know how life goes. 
> 
> I can't believe we've got 2 chapters left until the end!!!
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think of this chapter because quiet a bit happened wouldn't you say?


	7. Your Words and My Heart

# 

_ “Ack! Hyung stop! No! Ah-Haha-Jaebeommie stop!” Mark squealed, drawing his knees to his chest to try and fend off the wriggling fingers that ran up and down his sides drawing out fits of laughing from him. “Jaebeom!”  _

 

_ The older laughed at him, hair falling across his face as he stares down at Mark who’s trapped beneath him, blonde hair falling across the throw pillow they were fighting with beforehand. Mark giggled breathlessly, releasing the grip he had on Jaebeom’s wrists to hold the other’s face. Jaebeom’s fingers that had slipped beneath Mark’s sweater now lightly trace his skin, soft and soothing compared to the harsh violent pressing he was doing before. It’s still a little bit ticklish but Mark enjoys this sensation more. _

 

_ Mark knew his cheeks would be red, not only from the effort of trying to keep Jaebeom from tickling him but also from laughing so hard. They were both panting a little bit and Jaebeom’s shirt had slipped down one of his shoulders making Mark’s eyes drift towards the tanned skin. He can see a dark bruise he had left there from the other night, teethmarks lightly bruising the skin as he sucked on Jaebeom’s body to try hold his moans in.  _

 

_ Jaebeom bent forward and Mark tilted his head up to accept the kiss, threading his fingers through the older’s hair as the warm body pressed his further into the couch. The older’s hands wound their way around his body, nails slightly dragging up his spine making his back arch with a whimper as Mark licked over Jaebeom’s bottom lip. Mark spread his legs apart to wrap his thighs around Jaebeom’s hips, tugging the older closer as he began to just gently roll their hips together.  _

 

_ “Hey baby?” Jaebeom said softly, nose nuzzling across Mark’s cheek making the younger bite his lip in an attempt not to laugh at the ticklish sensation. “Can I ask you something?”  _

 

_ “Of course hyungie,” Mark smiled, brushing Jaebeom’s fringe out of the way before tracing the older’s beauty spots. It made him smile a little softer as he dragged his thumb across the two little dots.  _

 

_ “I’ve been thinking…” The older starts, his lips trailing over Mark’s face to pepper him with kisses. Some of them make the younger giggle and draw away from the touch but Jaebeom doesn’t mind. “How-uh-Why-um.” Mark laughed at Jaebeom’s stuttering and took the older’s cheeks between his palms.  _

 

_ “Come on Beommie, ask me.” He giggles, pecking the older’s lips once. Then twice because he can’t get enough.  _

 

_ Jaebeom huffs out a laugh but nods his head, removing one hand from beneath Mark’s sweater to push away a strand of Mark’s hair that had fallen into his face.  _

 

_ “I’ve been thinking a lot,” Jaebeom said quietly, “About us. Together. Being with one another.” Mark hummed and nodded his head, linking his hands together behind Jaebeom’s neck. He watched as Jaebeom’s eyes travelled over his face and the small flush on his ears. “And I think...well ok no I  _ know  _ I want this but I have to ask if you do too.” Mark’s brows furrow but he can’t wipe the smile from his face because Jaebeom looks adorable all flustered and shy. “Uh-I-Ah. Did you want to…” Jaebeom’s eyes meet Mark’s and the younger feels his heart skip a beat like it always does whenever Jaebeom looks at him. “Did you want to move in with me?”  _

 

_ Mark blinks and his mouth drops open in shock, “Wh-What?” He whispered, the words barely coming out of his mouth. “You want me to...To what?”  _

 

_ Jaebeom laughs a little but nods his head, “Yeah baby, I want you to move in with me.” Mark felt his cheeks flush and he glanced away from Jaebeom only to have the older grip his chin lightly between fingers to draw him back. “Does that sounds like something you’d like?”  _

 

_ Mark swallows and tries hard to focus on something else. He focuses on how Jaebeom’s sweatpants feel against his bare legs. He focuses on how his lower back aches a little from their love making earlier on in the morning.  _

 

_ Mark thinks of what it would be like, waking up next to Jaebeom in the morning to see the sun streaming through the curtains and warming their bodies up where they’re tangled together beneath the sheets. Cooking breakfast together with the boys at the table and Jaebeom’s wandering hands across his body almost causing accidents to happen. Picking out Jaebeom’s suit for the morning and fixing his tie in the mirror - only to have the tie wrapped around his eyes as Jaebeom fucks him against the wall. Watching movies until late at night then getting carried to bed once he’s fallen asleep on the couch. Writing lyrics in the living room with Jaebeom’s head on one thigh and Nora’s head on the other. Playing with Youngjae and Jackson. _

 

_ It’s everything he’s ever dreamed of having with Jaebeom.  _

 

_ Mark looks at Jaebeom with a soft smile, “I’d love to…” he tells the older, “I’d love to move in with you and the boys Jaebeommie.” The grin that takes over the older’s face is enough to have Mark know he’ll never regret his decision.  _

 

_ “Really baby? You really want to?” Jaebeom giggles, pressing wet kisses onto Mark’s cheeks and neck. “God I love you! I love you so much!” _

 

_ Mark’s laughter echoed around the room and he nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yeah hyung I want to.” He laughed, “I love you too.” _

  
  


Mark sits in silence on the very same couch, knees drawn up to his chest, sweatshirt sleeves tugged down over his fingers and tears spilling down over his cheeks as he dreams of the memory. Every creek in Jaebeom’s house has him flinching and looking around frantically for a body that isn’t there. 

 

Images of Jaebeom’s angry scowl and tear filled eyes flash through his mind and he lets out a little groan before covering his face with his hands as a new round of tears make their way through his weak wall. He should’ve been watching. He shouldn’t have let Jaebeom distract him. But then again he wasn’t really told about Youngjae’s allergy. The young boy only ever told him he didn’t like the vegetable whenever he had to prepare the kids food which was only on random occasions. Mark knows that if Jaebeom wasn’t as stressed and freaked out as he was when the emergency meeting was called at the company, he probably would’ve informed Mark about the said allergy. 

 

Mark scrubs his face and sniffles, using the sleeve of his sweatshirt to wipe his nose. He glances around the room, the boys toys left untouched and scattered across the living room floor. His and Jaebeom’s notebooks and scraps of paper left on the coffee table with empty coffee cups staining the paper. His hoodie he’s officially stolen from Jaebeom is on the floor, Nora now using it as a new bed. He should probably clean up. But then again, would Jaebeom even want him to clean up? Or would he just yell at Mark again and claim he didn’t know how to do it? 

 

Another tear slips down his cheek and he shakes his head. He pushes himself off the couch, glancing down at the phone in his hand. It’s been 4 hours since Jaebeom left and Mark has already tried to call him 5 times since then to find out how Youngjae was. 

 

Each call rang out to voicemail. 

 

Mark bit his lip and headed out of the living room, ready to start packing his bag upstairs to go back to his own apartment that he rents because he’s a child. He thinks back to the memory he was gifted with before and feels his heart ache a little. Him and Jaebeom were planning on waiting for a few more months until he’d officially move in with the older and the boys. Just so Bambam and Yugyeom could find a new roommate and so he could update his official documents like his visa. 

 

But now, Mark’s not even sure if that’ll be happening anymore. He’s not even sure if they’re still- _ No stop it. Don’t think that. He’s a grown ass man he won’t break up with you over something like this. Besides it’s your first fight. Couple always have first fights then move on.  _ Mark shakes his head again, his insecurities tugging at every worry making him become more emotional as he enters  _ their  _ room. His memories flood his mind and Mark is struck with all the happy moments they shared in the room. 

 

Jaebeom dragging him off the bed to dance to a new instrumental he had composed. Playing hide and seek with Youngjae and Jaebeom and scaring the both of them when he jumps out from behind the bed. Having Jaebeom carry him from where he fell asleep on the chaise writing songs. Watching Jaebeom’s skin turn silver under the blue moonlight as their bodies move together in sync. The sheets getting stuck to their body from sweat but they’re both too happy to even care and spend the night wrapped in each other’s arms. 

 

Mark lets out a short sob, one that hurts his chest and he can’t handle it anymore. It hurts more than his first heartbreak. He’s blinded by anger and worry that he can’t bring himself to stay any longer in the house. He grabs his clothes from the drawers, not caring about leaving them half hanging open with stuff slipping down the sides. He grabs his laptop from the bed, slamming it closed hard enough it makes a loud cracking noise but he doesn’t care. He runs into the bathroom and swipes all of other belongings into the bag, not caring if some of them were opened or not - he just needs to get out. 

 

He doesn’t bother changing out of his sweatpants and sweatshirt, simply grabbing his leather jacket from the back of Jaebeom’s desk chair and throwing it over his shoulder. Then pauses and looks down at the item. It was a gift from Jaebeom. Mark lets the fabric slip from his hands, letting it pool at the top of the staircase in a heap. Just like his emotions. He takes the stairs by two, ready to leave the house and go to sleep in his own bed he hasn’t seen in nearly 2 weeks when the front door unlocks. 

 

Mark’s breath catches on his throat. He pauses, halfway across the hallway to where the garage is, standing like a deer in the headlights as the door opens. 

 

He wasn’t ready to speak to the older so soon but the ache in his heart couldn’t let him leave it alone. “Jaebeom I…” Mark’s voice slowly drops out as Jinyoung steps into the house, glasses perched on his nose and a droplet of sweat rolling down his temple. 

 

“Huh. You’re still here?” Jinyoung scoffs as he takes the keys out of the lock and walks down the hallway, Mark still not moving. “I thought you would’ve been long gone after what you did.” Jinyoung huffs as he heads to the staircase.

 

“I didn’t do it on purpose it-it was an accident.” Mark chokes out, his tears coming in again as his voice sounds ragged from all his crying. Jinyoung glances at him with a raised eyebrow, paused halfway on the stairs. Mark looks up at him with furrowed brows, “Wha-What are you doing?” He notices the bags in his hands along with a set of car keys. 

 

“I’m picking clothes up for Youngjae and Jackson,” Jinyoung said, his eyes moving up and down Mark’s body again. “Jaebeom hyung asked me to get them.” The words feel like little bullets against his heart. So Jaebeom’s phone was working. He was just ignoring Mark. “Look,” Jinyoung sighs, stepping down from the stairs and placing the bags on the floor to stand in front of Mark. Mark tries not to let any more tears escape but he’s become too tired and simply lets the older man hold his shoulders. “I never liked your relationship.” Jinyoung says, “There was just so many things wrong with it that it didn’t make sense to me. And yeah I know you two love each other but I don’t know how he’s gonna cope with this Mark.”

 

“Wh-what?” Mark focuses on Jinyoung as the older squeezes his shoulders. “I don’t-I don’t understand what you’re talking about?” His voice sounds watery and barely comes out at full volume. His vision clouds with more tears. His fears can’t come true. They can’t. Jaebeom promised him. 

 

“All I’m saying Mark is that, Jaebeom loves his boys. You know that.” Jinyoung sighs, before he brings his hand up and brushes Mark’s hair away from his face. The soft action confuses the younger even more as he stares up at the older. A tears slips down his cheek and Jinyoung frowns at it before lifting a thumb to wipe it away with a soft sigh. “You’ve gone and royally fucked up, putting his boy in danger.” Mark’s heart skipped a beat and he inhaled sharply to argue.

 

“But I didn’t meant to! I just-it was-“

 

“Shh, I know I know.” Jinyoung coos softly, running a hand through Mark’s hair to soothe him, “I know you didn’t mean to Markeu, I’m not saying you did. But Jaebeom is extremely protective of his kids. He might not let you see them again.” 

 

Mark’s heart thudded painfully against his chest. “What? Why?” His voice came out barely audible, so quiet and timid. Jinyoung gave him a small smile with a soft stroke to his head, thumb tenderly moving across his wet cheekbone in small circles. 

 

“I’m just warning you is all Mark. I suggest you grab  _ everything  _ you own from the house.” Jinyoung stepped away from Mark and suddenly his face changed back into the cold hard mask. Mark wanted to shiver from the drop in temperature. How long was he going to go without another warm body touching his now? “Because I doubt he’s going to want you back here.” 

 

Mark let out a small sob, his fears screaming in his mind claiming  _ they were right! Jaebeom doesn’t love you!  _ and shook his head before running out of the house, not even stopping to grab his shoes. His heart was breaking for far too many reasons that he just couldn’t count.

 

However, he missed how the older watched him leave, a small smirk playing across his lips as the door slammed shut behind Mark’s retreating form. With a little huff of a laugh, Jinyoung headed up the staircase. 

 

Mark ran down the street, coughing and choking on his sobs as he pulled out his phone and immediately dialed the one number he new off by heart. He tucked himself away in a little alleyway, wiping his nose with his sleeve as the phone rang when suddenly it picked up. 

 

“ _ Hey hyung what’s up? Thought you were spending the day with the boys and Jaebeom?” _

 

Mark choked back a sob, “Bamie,” he coughed, “Can-Can you come get me? Please? I really need you right now.” 

 

“ _ Gyeom and I are on the way, hyung. Hang in there.” _ Bambam sounded so strong and ready for anything that it broke Mark even further, sobbing into the phone as he best friend told him over and over again -  _ it’ll be ok hyung. It’ll be ok. You’re fine.  _

 

But Mark isn’t so sure of that.

***

 

Jaebeom’s head snaps up the moment he hears the door to Youngjae’s private room open, heart lurching into his mouth before he realises who it is. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Jinyoung walk in with two bags hanging off his shoulders. The younger greets him with a small smile and Jaebeom silently moves Jackson’s head from his lap to go and greet his friend. 

 

“Thank you for getting these.” He mumbles, taking the bags from the other, hands curling around the straps a little too tightly. To stop the shaking. “I wasn’t sure if I could ask…” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and Jaebeom let out a sigh before shaking his head. “Anyway, thank you again.”

 

“It’s fine hyung. These boys are my nephews, of course I’m going to help you.” Jinyoung says, reaching down to squeeze the older’s wrists. Jaebeom nods his head but keeps his lips shut. He notices Jinyoung looking behind him and sighs heavily before turning his own gaze to follow.

 

Youngjae’s propped up in bed, machines beeping soundly around him as they monitor his heart rate and oxygen levels. He still looks a little pale and his breathing is laboured but the swelling has gone done enough that it’s not blocking his airways. Jaebeom relays all of this to Jinyoung who simply nods his head and coos in sympathy for the boy. 

 

“Doctors put him on some heavy drugs to knock him out because he was going into shock.” Jaebeom winces as the headache behind his eyes blooms with pain once again. He closes his eyes for a moment before opening them slowly. “They want to observe him overnight so we’re staying here.” Jinyoung nods again and opens his mouth to speak when the sound of vibrating echoes through the room.

 

Both men turn their heads to where Jaebeom’s phone is sat on the coffee table to their left, spinning around in a small circle from the vibrations. Jaebeom knows Jinyoung can read the contact name, completed with a small heart emoji after it. Just the sight of it makes Jaebeom’s headache worse. 

 

“How come  _ he’s _ not here?” Jinyoung asks, glancing back to the older, “Shouldn’t he be here considering he’s your boyfriend  _ and  _ personal assistant?” Jaebeom lets out a heavy sigh and walks over to chair next to the table as the phone stops ringing. He plops himself down into with a quiet groan, dumping the boys bags onto the floor on either side while checking to see if Jackson is still asleep. 

 

Jinyoung watches the older with a confused expression, watching how Jaebeom brings his elbows to his knees and how he rubs his face with his hands, pushing his fingers through his hair before gripping onto the strands. 

 

“I yelled at him.” Jaebeom’s voice is muffled behind his hands so Jinyoung walks forward to kneel in front of him. “I yelled at him Nyoungie. I said  _ horrible  _ things to him that I don’t even mean.” Jinyoung’s brows furrow as he hears the wateriness in his hyung’s voice. He’s only ever seen Jaebeom cry a handful of times. Seeing him crying over Mark was something he never expected to witness. “I said he was a child and he didn’t understand what it was like to look after children but fucking hell,” Jaebeom moans, “He  _ has  _ taken care of kids! He’s looked after his nieces. Why did I say he couldn’t do it?” Jinyoung sits in silence, staring at the older who lets a tear fall from his face. Jinyoung only sees it because it falls to the carpet. “God, Jinyoung. I said I shouldn’t have trusted him. Why did I say that?”

 

“Be-because you were scared and worried-“

 

“That’s not an excuse Jinyoung!” Jaebeom’s head snaps up and Jinyoung gasps at the sight of his red eyes and wet cheeks. “Jinyoung, I love Mark. Why would I say something as stupid as that?” Jaebeom questions, his brows furrowed and lips pulled down into a pout. “I trust Mark with everything! Why would I tell him I didn’t?”

 

“Because you were frightened hyung!” Jinyoung tries to tell the older, “You were scared and impulsive.” Just like how he feels right now. He’s never seen Jaebeom so distraught over an argument before. It makes his stomach turn. “An-and besides,” he says shakily, “Do-Does it really matter if you said all that to him? I mean he’s-“

 

“Of course it fucking matters Jinyoung,” Jaebeom snapped, his face turning into a mask of disgust as he looks at his best friend, “He’s my fucking boyfriend and I chewed him out over something that he couldn’t have prepared himself for. God, stop trying to make it seem like that was a good thing for me to do.”

 

Jinyoung blinked and leaned away from Jaebeom as if he had been slapped, “I-I’m not-I didn’t mean it like that.” He stuttered, watching as the older rolled his eyes. 

 

“I know you don’t like him. You’re probably happy we’re in this fight.” 

 

Jinyoung’s mouth drops open but no sound comes out. He can’t lie and say he wasn’t the least bit enthused that Jaebeom and Mark’s relationship was getting rocky. He can’t lie and say he hopes that they can’t bring themselves back from the fight. But he doesn’t want Jaebeom to think horribly of him. And besides...he’s seen how happy Mark has made Jaebeom unfortunately. He knows how much life and joy that the younger boy has brought into Jaebeom’s life. 

 

“Hyung, you know I won’t lie.” Jinyoung says quietly, “But if you’re taking a break in your relationship-“

 

“We’re not breaking up.” Jaebeom says fiercely, his eyes burning with passion as he looks at Jinyoung. “We are not breaking up, Jinyoung. I love him too much to let go of him this easily.” Jinyoung’s heart gives a painful crack but he hides his emotions well enough. He gives a short nod of his head, knowing the older will want to drop the topic. Jaebeom gives a heavy sigh and scrubs at his face, “I just don’t know how to make it right. I fucked up and I don’t know how to apologise so he can forgive me.”

 

“Try call him.” Jinyoung speaks, looking down at Jaebeom’s shoes as he fiddled with a hangnail on his thumb. “The best thing you can do is try. Try talk to him and just apologise I guess?” Jaebeom shakes his head and goes to say something when suddenly a small whine echoes through the air. Jaebeom’s head snaps to where he can see Jackson pushing himself up from lying on the couch next to the bed. Jaebeom leaps out of the chair and stalks over to his son who’s beginning to cry softly.

 

“Hey, hey Jacks what’s wrong?” He says softly, stroking the boy’s hair to calm him down as tears fall down his face. Jackson hiccups and wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s neck, burrowing his face into his father’s chest as Jaebeom rubs his hand down the boy’s back in soothing circles. 

 

“I-I-I want Markeu hy-hyung.” Jackson sobs, using a fist to rub at his very tired eyes. Jaebeom winces and tightens his hold on the boy to comfort him. “I-I-I want Markeu cud-cuddles.”

 

“Well pup,” Jaebeom sighs, “Markeu isn’t here right now-“ That draws out a louder sob from the boy and Jaebeom glances up to Jinyoung, “But look! Look who is here Jackie, look it’s Nyoungie hyung!” He keeps his voice light and playful but it seems like it doesn’t work because Jackson takes one look at Jinyoung before crying harder. Jaebeom groans and rubs the boy’s back. “Sseunie come on. This hyung is heaps of fun remember?” Jackson lifts his head up from the crook of Jaebeom’s neck to look at Jinyoung, sniffles and snot going everywhere. 

 

“You remember Park Gae right?” Jinyoung says with a big smile and soft words, “You wanna come play with hyung?” Jackson immediately shakes his head and hides back into Jaebeom’s chest the moment Jinyoung opened his arms towards the boy. 

 

“No~” Jackson sobs, little coughs coming out of his heaving body, “I~ want Mark hyung!” Jaebeom winces as the headache throbs from the tone of Jackson’s cry. “Mark hyung! Where are you!?” Jackson screams, looking around the room as if to try and find where the younger male is. “Hyung~” 

 

“Jackson quiet,” Jaebeom shushes, bouncing the boy on his lap, “Remember inside voices?” The boy only shakes his head, gripping the material of Jaebeom’s dress shirt into tight little fists. “Jackson baby, you need to lower your voice.” Jaebeom pleads but his words only seem to make the boy’s screams of Mark’s name to become louder. “Jackson I’m not going to ask-“

 

“ _ I want Yien gege _ !” The boy screeches, banging his fists on Jaebeom’s chest while looking directly at his father who stares in shock. Jackson rarely uses Chinese with Jaebeom but he wanted the boy to be fluent in his mother’s language, just because it felt wrong if Jackson didn’t know it. Jaebeom knew Mark was Taiwanese and could help Jackson with his Chinese homework and things like that. However, he never got around to actually asking the younger how the lessons were going. Jaebeom knew enough Chinese from the lessons he had with Jackson’s mother that he could hold a conversation with his son but that was pretty much it. But, he knew exactly what Jackson was saying. “ _ I want Yien gege  _ Appa,  _ Yien gege now! _ ” Jackson pounds his little fists on Jaebeom’s chest, crying over and over for  _ Yien gege _ .

 

Jaebeom flinches when the sudden sound of beeping fills the room. He glances over to Youngjae’s bed and notices the numbers on his heart rate monitor are going higher and higher each time Jackson screams.  _ Goddamn them for being so fucking connected. _ He sighed and cradled Jackson to his chest again, “Ok Jiaer. I’ll get your gege for you.” He cast a look to Jinyoung who seemed just as lost as he felt. “Jinyoung-ah, pass me the phone quickly please. I need you to make a call.”

 

“Me? Why me?” Jinyoung gasped, handing the phone over to Jaebeom anyway. 

 

“I can’t-I can’t talk to him right now. I can’t bring myself to see him knowing how much I must’ve hurt him. I haven’t forgiven myself yet.” Youngjae’s heart rate goes up again as Jackson squeals for Mark. “Plus, Youngjae’s stressing out. I need Mark here quickly and I can’t risk him not showing up because we’ve argued.”

 

Jinyoung sighs and nods his head, taking the phone from Jaebeom and putting it to his ear when he notices the screen is already dialing.

 

***

 

Mark stares at his phone in shock from underneath his blanket tunnel. His hand hovering over the device as it rings out, Jaebeom’s name flashing on the screen with the contact picture Mark had taken of him. It was when they were mucking around in bed and Mark had crawled on top of Jaebeom to snap a picture of him because his hair was an utter mess. 

 

His heart freezes for a beat when the phone goes silent. He stares at it for a few more seconds before it rings again making him flinch. He scrambles for it, sliding a damp finger across the call button and holding it gingerly to his ear. 

 

“...He-Hello?” 

 

“ _ Mark. _ ” 

 

Mark brought the phone away from his ear and checked the contact name before looking at the earpiece he had heard the voice come out of. It definitely wasn’t Jaebeom. 

 

“J-Jinyoung-ssi?” He asked softly, eyebrows furrowing as he focuses on the sound he can hear in the background. It sounds like some kid is throwing a crazy ass tantrum. 

 

“ _ Yeah Mark it’s me look, we have a situation at the hospital right now and Jaebeom needs your help. _ ” Mark swallows thickly and sits himself up, bottom lip coming between his teeth.

 

“He-He needs my help? Why?”

 

“ _ Jackson wants you. And he hasn’t stopped crying since he woke up and it’s starting to cause Youngjae to stress so we need you take him home. Jaebeom really needs you Mark _ .” Jinyoung says the last sentence a lot quieter than the rest of his speech and it makes Mark wander if he’s in the same room as the older or not. He didn’t even think Jaebeom would let him near his kids after what happened. “ _ Mark you gotta be quick about this ok? Can you come or not? _ ”

 

“I-I’ll come.” He chokes out, “I’ll come. I’ll get Jackson.”

 

Jinyoung let’s out a relieved sigh which confuses Mark until the older speaks again, the background around him growing quieter. “ _ Look. I’ve said it to you before. I don’t like your relationship with him.”  _ Mark frowns and opens his mouth to tell him there probably won’t be a relationship after this but Jinyoung speaks faster. “ _ But. I can tell how happy you make him Mark. I’ve never seen him like this. Perhaps he was right in saying you were the one for him. _ ” Mark’s heart lurches and tears form in the corners of his eyes. Be the one for Jaebeom, oh how he wishes. “ _ Look Mark. You just need to talk to Jaebeom ok? I know he fucked up and he knows he fucked up. Just talk to him. Be an adult. Talk it through. _ ” Jinyoung pauses for a moment Mark holds his breath as he hears the white noise surrounding the older on the other side of the phone. “ _ Make it work Mark. _ ” Jinyoung says quietly, “ _ I know you can make it work and you guys can fix it. _ ”

 

Mark gasps a little, his hand even going up to cover his mouth at Jinyoung’s words. He never would’ve expected the older to say such a thing, telling him to fix his relationship with Jaebeom. It’s such an odd feeling that he doesn’t really know how to react. He goes to say something when the phone hangs up. Mark pulls away the device, dead dial tone ringing in his ear before a single text comes through with the floor number and room that must be Youngjae’s. 

 

Mark takes a steady breath, hand shaking ever so slightly before he nods his head and pulls the covers off himself. He grabs a clean pair of jeans and a hoodie that Yugyeom left behind. It’s a soft lavender colour and it smells like baby softener for some reason but it calms Mark’s racing heart. He grabs his bag, ensuring his wallet and keys are inside before jamming his feet into the closest pair of shoes he finds. He runs out of his room, frightening Bambam who happened to be walking past him. 

 

“Wha-Hyung where are you going?” Bambam calls out as Mark runs down the hallway. 

 

“Jackson needs me!” 

 

The door slams shut on Yugyeom’s soft  _ I thought Jackson was the kid?  _

 

***

 

Jaebeom struggles with Jackson screaming and sobbing. He’s taken the boy out of Youngjae’s room, leaving him in Jinyoung’s care as he walks up and down the deserted hallways of the hospital. Jackson cries into his chest, calling out for Mark constantly through his hiccups and coughs. Jaebeom has told him he needs to calm down before he makes himself sick but the boy refuses to listen. 

 

He presses delicate kisses onto the boy’s forehead, whispering soft things to him in an attempt to calm him down but Jackson is refusing to listen to anything he says. “ _ I want Yien gege _ !” He cries and Jaebeom winces as a nurse sticks her head out of one of the rooms. He bows his head in apology and starts heading back up the corridor to Youngjae’s room when the heavy footfall of someone running echoes over Jackson’s cries. 

 

“Hyung!” 

 

Jaebeom spins himself around and his breath catches in his throat when he sees Mark jogging down the hallway, blonde hair a fluttering mess around his head like a halo. Jackson must see him or heard his voice or something because he starts wiggling in Jaebeom’s arms until his father releases him. Jaebeom watches, almost in shock as his son sprints down the hallway, meeting Mark halfway and throwing himself into the younger’s arms. 

 

Mark was smart enough to drop himself to his knees in order to catch the boy so he sits there and lets Jackson hang onto him as he cries. Jaebeom meets Mark’s eyes over Jackson’s head and he feels a flush of guilt run over him. 

 

He can tell Mark’s been crying. Eyes red and puffy, eyelashes still stuck together from the tears - and it’s all his fault. Jaebeom lets out a heavy sigh and starts walking towards the two, now able to hear Mark speaking to Jackson in his soft voice, mumbling Chinese to the boy. 

 

“ _ It’s ok Gaga, ge’s here ok? I’m here. I’m right here. _ ” Mark whispers to Jackson’s hair, a strong hand stroking down the boy’s sobbing back and Jackson tries to push himself closer into Mark’s chest. 

 

“Don’t leave me hyung! Please don’t ever leave me!” Jackson whimpers and Jaebeom feels another flush go over him again. Mark glances up at him and Jaebeom gives a short swallow before nodding his head to his boyfriend in a lui of a greeting. Mark does the same back and Jaebeom can’t help but take that as a small win. “H-hyung, hyung you’re coming home right?” Jackson whimpers, leaning himself away from Mark’s chest to wipe his face with his hands. “You’re-you’re coming home with me and Appa right, you’re going home?” Mark opens his mouth but no sound comes out, his warm brown eyes flickering up to Jaebeom to ask if he’s allowed. 

 

And it hurts. It hurts to know that Mark thinks he doesn’t belong in his house anymore. Jaebeom swallows and nods his head, “Jinyoung is staying to look after Youngjae. We can head home.” He hopes Mark is able to understand the reasoning behind his words but he’s not too sure. They’re definitely going to need to talk. 

 

Mark nods and gently scoops Jackson into his arms, the boy having a death grip on his bag straps. Jaebeom almost steps forward to steady Mark when he stumbles back from standing up but Mark mutters a soft  _ I got him _ that hurts him a bit more then he would’ve thought. He nods and pulls his hands back to himself, shoving them into the pockets of his pants. 

 

“Do you need to grab anything?” It’s the first thing Mark says to him, out loud, and Jaebeom can hear how raspy his voice is. From crying - sobbing probably. It hurts. It really hurts and Jaebeom wants nothing more then to wrap Mark within his arms and say how sorry he is while he kisses away the tear marks across the younger’s porcelain face. But he can’t touch. Not yet. 

 

“No, I’m leaving the stuff with Jinyoung for when we come back tomorrow.” He tells the younger, “We can head home now.” Mark nods again and shuffles Jackson in his arms, the boy having tucked his head into the crook of his neck. “Have you eaten?” Jaebeom can’t help but ask. “We can stop through a drive thru or order something?” 

 

“We-We should probably eat back...back home.” Mark says softly, Jaebeom noticing the tight grip he has on Jackson’s shirt. “And this one needs to be put to bed soon so…” Jaebeom nods and runs a hand through his hair, trying not to get too excited over the thought of Mark saying the word  _ home _ . He doesn’t want to think too much into it but it does make his heart feel a little bit lighter.

 

“Ok. Let’s go home then.” 

 

They stay silent for most of the trip home, Jackson making soft whining noises everytime Mark tries to pull away from where he was forced to sit in the backseat next to the boy. Jaebeom watched them in the rearview mirror, a small smile tugging at his lips each time Mark moved his arm the smallest amount to get circulation back, only to have Jackson curl around it tighter. 

 

He can tell there’s a sense of urgency behind Mark’s gaze. Everytime their eyes meet in the mirror he knows Mark is thinking the same thing he is. They need to talk. Hopefully Jackson doesn’t make too much of drama when they try to put him to bed. 

 

Jaebeom squeezes the steering wheel tighter as he pulls into the garage. His hands a sweating slightly and he wants to cough to clear his throat from the lump that’s stuck inside but he doesn’t want to make a noise for fear of frightening Mark or Jackson. He doesn’t help Mark out of the car, simply because the younger manages by himself, leaving Jaebeom to stand lamely at the back door as Mark carries Jackson inside the house. The boy fell asleep about 10 minutes away from home so Jaebeom let's Mark put him to bed while he heads into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. 

 

He started thinking about what he was going to say to Mark when he heard the soft footfall echo down the stairs. He turned his head and noticed the younger male standing next to the kitchen door, lip drawn between his teeth as he looked at Jaebeom through his fringe. The older sighed and finished placing two coffee cups on the counter before motioning for Mark to take a stool across from him. 

 

Mark walks in, reminding Jaebeom of a scared animal ready to escape at a moments notice. It hurts. It truly hurts because he knows Mark has been hurt before and he promised to never make him feel the same way. Jaebeom squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath as Mark sits in front of him.

 

“Mark…” Jaebeom says softly, his words unable to come out as anything but a whisper. The younger’s eyes snap to him and he can see the tears shining in the low lighting. “Fuck, Mark I’m so sorry.” Jaebeom chokes out, the sight of Mark’s tears making his throat clench up. The younger takes an unsteady inhale and gives a nod of his head.

 

“I-It’s ok.” Mark answers in his own soft voice, “I-I understand. Why you did it. And I know you didn’t mean it.”

 

“That’s not an excuse though.” Jaebeom cuts him off, his eyebrows drawn down into a frown. “I should’ve never yelled at you like that. Ever.” Mark blinks his tears away as he stares at Jaebeom and the sight honestly almost breaks his heart. “Fuck, Mark I don’t know why I said half the shit I did. And I’m not saying that it’s an excuse for my actions because it’s not. It’s not and I should never speak to you that way or treat you like that.” Jaebeom can’t take it anymore so he walks around the island, slowly, watching Mark’s reaction to how he gets closer. Surprisingly Mark turns the stool away from the island to face him. 

 

“I’m not going to lie…” Mark says quietly, “What-What you said...it hurt. Maybe...maybe a bit more than a little.” Jaebeom shakes his head with his eyes squeezed shut as he reaches out a hand towards the younger, letting his hand slide across the counter until their fingers barely touched.

 

“I know,” He breathes, “I know I hurt you and I’m so sorry.” Mark takes a shaky breath and Jaebeom wants nothing more than to pull him close and kiss away the pain. But they need to talk this through. “Look,” Jaebeom says slowly, moving his fingers closer to Mark’s. “I know I’ve hurt you and I know I’ve fucked up. But I hope we can work through this...I don’t-“ Jaebeom’s voice catches in his throat and Mark’s fingers latch onto the older’s. Jaebeom takes a breath to steady himself. “I don’t want us to just...to break over something like this.”

 

“Wait what?” The tone of Mark’s voice makes Jaebeom look up in shock and he notices the younger wearing a frown that’s made from confusion and anger. “Do you honestly think I’d break up with you over something like this?” Mark asks, his voice hard and firey. Jaebeom swallows thickly and opens his mouth to speak when the younger continues. “Do you honestly think I’m  _ that  _ immature that I’d break up our relationship after one fight?”

 

“N-no Mark, baby that’s not what I meant I just-“

 

“Well what did you mean?” Mark snaps, his fingers squeezing tighter around Jaebeom’s. “I know this is my first officially adult relationship but I’m not going to let this go just because we had an argument.” 

 

Jaebeom opened his mouth but cut himself off with a sigh. He brought his spare hand up to scratch at his temple before looking back to Mark. “I didn’t mean that Mark. It’s just…” he sighs and shakes his head, “I’m getting older ok? I’m looking to settle down with someone, someone I can trust with my kids so I can create a family.” Jaebeom feels his face flush as he brings himself to say his next sentence so he tilts his eyes away from Mark’s face. “I...I can see myself doing that with you.” He whispers, thumbing along Mark’s knuckles to distract himself from his confession. “I can see myself living with you,  _ being with you _ , for a long time.” Mark inhaled sharply and Jaebeom looks back to find the younger staring at him in shock. “Look I know it’s a lot to ask, especially because you’re so young already and I don’t want you to feel as though I’m trying to tie you down or to make you feel indebted to me with the whole sugar baby thing because I can completely understand why you wouldn’t want to be with me I mean- I’m almost 30 and I-“

 

Mark kisses him soundly on the lips, silencing his rambling confession with one hand coming up to cradle the side of his face. Jaebeom’s eyes widen in shock at the soft touch of Mark’s lips against his own before he completely registers what the younger is doing. His eyes flutter shut and he leans into the kiss more, relaxing beneath Mark’s touch and squeezing the younger’s fingers. 

 

Mark pulls away after a moment, their lips breaking apart with a soft noise. Jaebeom opens his eyes to find Mark already staring at him.

 

“You’re my first adult relationship Jaebeom,” Mark whispers back, his cheeks adorably flushed pink. “I can’t see myself with anyone else but you for the rest of my life.” Jaebeom’s heart skips a beat and his hand reflexes by gripping Mark’s tighter. The younger let’s out a small giggle, “You’ve kinda ruined me for anyone else Im Jaebeom…” Jaebeom snorts quietly and leans forward to nuzzle Mark’s nose. 

 

“We can discuss what exactly that means later on down the track.” He says quietly, casting a glance to where Mark’s fingers are curled around his own. He briefly wonders if gold or white gold would look better against Mark’s skin. “But for now…” Jaebeom looks back up to the younger, a smile tugging at his lips. “Let me love you for as long as I can.” 

 

Mark’s smile is wide and bright as he pulls his hand away from Jaebeom’s only to slip them up around the older’s neck and slide off the stool into the space between Jaebeom’s legs. Jaebeom automatically holds him by the waist, allowing him to press against his chest and eliminate any space between them. “I can’t wait.” Mark whispers as he leans in close, their lips bumping into one another. Jaebeom chuckles and squeezes Mark’s body before leaning forward to capture Mark’s mouth with his.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here guys! I can't believe it! Finally at the end and it's only taken me nearly 5 months haha! But it's not totally over yet - as you can see there is still one chapter left which is the epilogue. I would like to know the things you would like to see included in the epilogue! So did you want a smut scene between Markbum? A lovely family scene between the boys & Mark? A Jaebeom meeting up with Yugbam? What do you want to see? I'll read your comments for about 3 days and then start writing the last chapter which I will hopefully get out by mid-sep depending on inspiration & my free time. 
> 
> I can't say thank you enough for everything you guys say in your comments and how lovely you've all been <3 xx Also let me know what you thought of this chapter!!


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in between. 
> 
> TW: Sexual harassment/assault in first scene scroll until you see "Mark!" and you'll be fine from there. Be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An 11.7k epilogue that took me over a month to write. Wow.

Mark giggled softly against Jaebeom’s lips as the older ran his hands down across his chest, fingers pressing into the material of his shirt. Mark hummed into their kiss before pulling away slightly, glancing up at the older. 

 

“If you want that coffee before the meeting you better get it now.” He says cheekily, watching as Jaebeom’s eyes flutter open and pin him with a light glare. The hands the other has on his waist squeeze making him giggle. 

 

“You get demoted from my personal assistant to producer and composer within a week and you’re already bossing me around.” Jaebeom chuckles, a smile pulling at his lips, “If I had known you’d be this demanding I’d never gotten you to change positions.” Mark laughed and rolled into his tiptoes to kiss Jaebeom once more. 

 

“You love it when I’m bratty.” He sniggers against the older’s lips, Jaebeom retaliating by trying to bite Mark’s bottom lip. Mark leans away from him with a laugh and Jaebeom only chuckles, quickly capturing Mark’s mouth with another kiss before finally releasing him. 

 

“Ok. I’ll go get the coffee and be back in time for the meeting.” Jaebeom huffs before stepping away from Mark, “I’ll be back soon!” Mark giggled and watched as he headed out of the meeting room, a skip in his step. 

 

With a sigh Mark turned back to the paperwork he was handing out across the table before Jaebeom came and distracted him. He was the one conducting the meeting today to discuss with the other important heads of the company, how a concept change would be a good opportunity for one of Paradise’s boy groups. He’s been working with the boys for 6 months now and while their cutesy adorable image has gained them a bit of recognition, the boys aren’t teenagers and they’d rather do something more mature. 

 

With the new concept written out Mark finished putting the documents on each of the spots for the department heads. Now he just had to find the remote for the blinds and get them down so they’d cover the wall of windows. Jaebeom wanted the concept change to be kept secret in order not to get the boys hopes up. Mark searched across the table for where the remote was usually kept but couldn’t see anything in the small container. He frowned and looked around the room, heading over to the drawers that sat beside the table. 

 

Suddenly, the blinds hummed to life and started rolling down the walls, frightening Mark as he watched the room grow darker, save for the windows revealing Seoul’s skyline. He spun around and noticed a figure standing near the door that was now shut. 

 

“Looking for this were you?” A deep voice says, the sound creating the hairs on Mark’s neck to rise. He straightened up and pushed himself back into the drawers as Hyunguk walked further into the room, a hand in his pocket as he lazily strolled to Mark. 

 

“Y-Yes sir, thank you for that.” Mark stuttered, turning so he could face the older man properly. Hyunguk smirked and threw the remote onto the table, the sound causing Mark to jump. He saw Hyunguk’s lips pull up further. Mark swallowed past the lump in his throat. “The CEO-nims will be here soon. Why-why don’t you take a seat?” His voice wasn’t as strong as it should’ve been and it didn’t do anything to stop Hyunguk’s advance to him. 

 

“I let you escape my hands the first time I saw you,” The older male said, his narrow eyes trailing up and down Mark’s form. “He stole you away before I had a chance to.”

 

Mark’s breath quickened in pace as he tried to push himself further into the drawers. “I-I’m sorry I don’t understand what you’re talking about.” He stuttered quietly, watching as Hyunguk reaches out towards him. He flinches when a cool hand touches the side of his cheek, eyes flickering between the man’s hand on his face and the man himself. Hyunguk smirked and Mark felt his fingers move till they were cupping his chin. Mark tilted his head slightly to try remove the older man’s fingers from his body but they tightened instead. “Le-let me go.” 

 

“You think I’m going to pass up an opportunity like this when your little  _ master  _ isn’t all over you?” The older man hissed, stepping closer until their bodies were pressed together. Unfortunately it left Mark with the ability to feel the other man’s excitement hardening against his thigh. 

 

“H-He’ll be back in a second.” Mark tried to threaten, curling his own fingers around Hyunguk’s wrist to try and release his chin. The older male only laughed and knocked Mark’s hand away from his wrist before grabbing Mark around the waist and sliding his hand down the slope of Mark’s spine. 

 

“I guess I better be quick in getting a taste then.” Hyunguk whispered as he brought his face closer to Mark’s. Mark gasped in shock when he realised the older man wasn’t going to stop. He felt the hand on his ass squeeze and the hips pressing against his grinding down into him. Mark squirmed in the older man’s hold when he felt wet lips pressing against the side of his face. 

 

“N-no stop it! Get-get off me!” He yelled, trying to push back against Hyunguk’s chest but the older man grabbed his wrists within his spare hand and held them tightly against his own chest. Hyunguk had him pinned. Mark shuddered when a hot tongue ran down his neck, beneath the collar of his shirt. “ _ Stop _ ! Let me go!” Hyunguk growled and shoved his leg in between Mark’s forcing him off balance a little. 

 

“Jaebeom gets you for life so let me have a little piece huh baby?” The older man smirked as he dove back in to try kiss Mark but he dodged at the last moment, getting lips planted onto the side of his neck. “That’s ok baby,” the man chuckled darkly, “I don’t have to kiss you.” The words made Mark’s blood run cold. The hand on his ass move up to the waistband of his pants where skilful fingers began untucking his shirt. 

 

“N-no. N-no stop-stop it!” Mark struggled in Hyunguk’s hold, shaking his head to try and dislodge the man’s hand. He couldn’t move much because he had cornered himself against the drawers, the handles now digging painfully into his back. He let out a small yell when he felt that cold hand pressed against the bare skin of his spine and a dirty moan echoing in his ear. Tears burned his eyes as he struggled to free himself when the hand slipped down the back of his pants, nails biting into his skin as they traced over the edge of his underwear. “Please-stop it! Let me go!  _ Help _ !”

 

“Mark!” 

 

Mark’s head immediately snapped to the voice calling his name just as the lights were flickering on and Hyunguk has stepped away from him. He saw Jinyoung standing in the doorway with a look of shock etched across his face as his eyes moved between Hyunguk and him. Jinyoung’s features hardened and Mark prepared himself for the worst. Jinyoung was going to walk and leave Hyunguk to do his worst, Jinyoung was going to tell Jaebeom a messed up version, Jinyoung was going to- Walk across the room with an furious glare on his face and stand beside Mark. The younger was not expecting to have the older’s arm wrapped around his waist and tug him behind Jinyoung’s body, away from Hyunguk. 

 

“Park Hyunguk.” Jinyoung spoke, voice deathly cold and harsh. “I understand you’ve been caught in situations similar to this and because of your support to our idols, Jaebeom has allowed you to get away with it.” Hyunguk smirked, his eyes still trained on Mark who shivered and stepped closer towards Jinyoung, hiding his face in the other man’s back. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. He felt so cold. “However, I am not Jaebeom.” Mark gasped and he looked back up, eyes catching Hyunguk’s confused expression. “I will be writing a letter towards Human Resources about this incident as well as informing the police and other companies. You will no longer be on our list of sponsorships and you best pray I’m feeling nice enough, that Dispatch doesn’t get wind of this.” Mark gaped and watched as the older man stuttered. 

 

“Y-you can’t do that! You  _ need  _ me! You need my money!” Hyunguk yelled, face contouring into a fit of rage as his veins popped along his forehead. 

 

“What? Your fraud money?” Jinyoung snorted. Mark watched Hyunguk’s face become paler by the second. “You think I’m not stupid enough to do background checks on who has money going where?” The CEO says quietly before chuckling and shaking his head. “No Mr. Park, I think you’ll find it’s  _ you  _ who needs  _ us _ . I hear fraud is quite a bit of time in prison. You’ll need some money left if you want a nice cell.” Mark stared at the back of Jinyoung’s head as the oldest man struggled to find something to say. “Now I suggest you get the  _ fuck _ out of my building before I have security escort you out and call every single reporter I have on speed dial so they’ll get the best pictures.” Hyunguk glared at the two of them, his eye twitching and face going red with anger before he growled and stalked out of the meeting room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Mark released a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding before he felt a pair of hands on the side of his face. He looked up, opening his eyes and found Jinyoung staring him with worry on his face. 

 

“Mark are you ok? God, you’re shaking like a leaf.” The older cursed quietly before wrapping his arm around Mark’s shoulders to tuck him into his body then leading them out of the room. Mark couldn’t do anything but hold on to Jinyoung’s hips as tears slipped down his cheeks and his breath caught in his throat. “It’s ok Mark it’s ok, you’re ok.” Jinyoung’s soft voice echoed against his ear, hand comforting as it rubbed his arm. Jinyoung lead him through some hallways and then through a door where all he saw was white. “Wait here and I’ll get Jaebeom, I’m going to be right back ok?”

 

Mark glanced around and noticed he was in a bathroom, one that he didn’t recognise. He turned and watched as Jinyoung slipped out of the door. His heavy breathing echoed around him from the tiled walling. He could still feel Hyunguk’s grasp on him, the nails biting into the corner of his jaw, his lower back and his wrists. He looked to the mirror, his face wet and covered in blotchy red patches from crying. He could see there was a bruise forming on the side of his neck just shy of his collar and he winced at the sight. Mark unbuttoned the top of his shirt to tug it open, revealing more of his neck and collarbones as well as the chain that sat in the middle. A single gold band hung from the middle of the chain, perched daintily in the middle of his collarbones. 

 

_ I’m yours and you are mine ok? Always believe that. _

 

The bathroom door swung open violently with a cry of Mark’s name causing the younger to flinch away with a shout. He turned and immediately felt himself crumble as Jaebeom stood in the doorway. 

 

“H-hyung!” Mark sobbed once before throwing himself into his boyfriend’s arms, wrapping his own around Jaebeom’s waist and clutching onto his shirt. Jaebeom’s hands immediately came around his shoulders, one hand holding the back of his head tightly as he cried into the older’s neck. 

 

“Fuck, baby I’m  _ so sorry _ .” Jaebeom murmured to Mark, lips pressing delicate kisses to the side of Mark’s face. “Oh god, baby. I’m so sorry I didn’t even see him. God I’m so sorry.” Mark coughed and sobbed as Jaebeom tried to comfort him, the sheer shock of the event leaving him an emotional mess. Jaebeom pulled Mark away from him, holding the younger at arms length so he could look over his body. “Did he hurt you? Mark, angel did he hurt you?”

 

Mark coughed and shook his head, taking deep breaths to try and stop himself from crying harder. “He-he kissed my neck an-and untucked my shirt.” He glanced down at his wrists and noticed the small half moon indentations on his skin. He held them up to Jaebeom who took his wrists between his fingers delicately, thumbs stroking over the cuts. Mark sniffed as the older brought his wrist to his mouth and placed soft kisses over the injury. 

 

“Baby I’m so sorry.” Jaebeom whispered, looking down at Mark with his own teary eyes. Mark shook his head with another cough, turning his hands in the older’s grip so he could hold hands with his boyfriend. 

 

“No-no Beommie don’t-don’t apologise.” He sniffed, “Jin-Jinyoungie hyung saved me ok? I’m fine, just-just shocked.”

 

“I dealt with it hyung,” Jinyoung’s voice suddenly said, his body appearing in the doorway. His brows were furrowed as his eyes scanned over Mark. “Are you ok? He had you pinned against those drawers rather tightly.” Mark swallowed and nodded his head as the older walked over to the couple. Jaebeom made a noise of confusion as Jinyoung pulled their linked hands apart and turned Mark around with a gentle push between his shoulders blades so he had his back turned to them. Mark flinched a little when he felt warm hands pulling the fabric of his shirt up to reveal his spine. He glanced into the mirror he stood in front of and watched as the two older men gazed over his back. Mark saw Jaebeom’s hand move then felt a small jab of pain near his lower back and hissed lowly through his teeth, arching away from the touch. 

 

Jinyoung sighed and let Mark’s shirt flutter back down, his lips pulled into a hard line. “Nothing major just some bruising.” Both Mark and Jaebeom let out a sigh of relief as Jinyoung turns to the oldest. “Hyung, why don’t you and Mark take the rest of the day off?” Jaebeom’s mouth dropped open in surprise as Mark just stared. 

 

“Jinyoung-What-No I can’t do that we’ve got the meeting-“ 

 

Jinyoung held his palm up to silence Jaebeom, “Hyung, you and I both know you won’t be able to concentrate if you know Mark is hurt and alone.” A small smile tugged at the other’s lips. “Take him home and rest up.” 

 

Mark couldn’t stop staring at the older with wonder. It was incredible to see how much Jinyoung had changed over the last 9 months. Their relationship although still rocky at times, was a million times better than what it had started out as. They even have lunch together sometimes and Jaebeom had even started inviting Jinyoung over for dinner once a week. 

 

Mark gave Jinyoung a small smile and bowed his head to the older, “Thank you hyung.” He said softly, reaching out to grab Jinyoung’s hand. The older watched the action with a small frown on his face before he looked up and matched Mark’s smile. Mark felt Jinyoung squeeze his hand and he smiled wider. 

 

***

 

“Jackson stop laughing you’ll wake him up!” Jaebeom hissed at his son as the boy placed a hand over his mouth to stop his giggles. He rolled his eyes but his smile grew softer as he watched Youngjae and Jackson both holding the tray of food between them. “Ok I’ll open the door and we walk in quietly.” He whispered, hand resting on the door knob of his bedroom door. The two boys nod their heads and Jaebeom lets out a quiet chuckle before pushing the door open. 

 

The curtains were drawn open with sunlight streaming through, but despite that Mark was still fast asleep curled up beneath the blankets. Jaebeom snorted softly when he saw the boy’s shirt (his shirt) had slipped off his shoulder and was now revealing a portion of his chest covered in bruises. Jaebeom felt his cheeks flush at the sight, briefly wondering if he had gone too hard last night. The memory of Mark’s moans and whimpers however reminded him that  _ no  _ he didn’t go too hard last night. 

 

Mark was curled up around Jaebeom’s pillow, face squished on one side with his mouth half open and soft snores falling past his pouty lips. Jaebeom giggles at the adorable sight before turning his attention back to the boys who were struggling to push the tray up into the bed. He quickly grabbed the tray from them and placed it on the end of the bed before grabbing a hold of Youngjae and putting him behind Mark’s back. Jackson crawled up onto the bed on his own, tongue caught between his teeth in concentration as he made he way to Mark’s front. Jaebeom watched with a smile as both boys poked and prodded Mark with their small fingers while he sat himself on the edge of the bed.

 

“Hyung…” Jackson whisper-yelled, “Hyung you gotta get up!” He grabbed Mark’s bare shoulder and gave it a small shove, gaining a soft groan from the sleeping boy. Youngjae giggles and sticks one of his fingers into Mark’s cheeks, laughing louder when it puffs out. Jaebeom giggles softly when Mark’s eyebrows furrow and his lips pout even further as he snuggles his face into the pillow. 

 

“Markeu hyung~” Youngjae calls softly, pressing his finger further into the older’s cheek. “Hyungie wake up!” Mark groaned and turned his face away from Youngjae’s prodding fingers, back into the pillow as if he was smothering himself. Jaebeom heard him mumble something into the pillow so he reached over and ran a hand over Mark’s hair. 

 

“Babe, wake up.” He chuckles, lightly tugging on a strand of Mark’s hair. The younger whines and shook his head, arms circling around the pillow tighter as he rolled onto his stomach, stretching his legs out beneath the blanket. “Mark,” Jaebeom laughed, “Baby you gotta wake up, your food is going to get cold.” Mark’s head twitched up and he glanced over his shoulder towards Jaebeom. The older had to bite back a snort as Mark’s usually beautiful face was crumpled up from sleep, eyes half open and narrowed into a glare from the light.

 

“Food?” He rasped, “What food?” Jackson laughed and Youngjae squirmed in front of him as Mark pushed himself up so he could roll onto his back.

 

“We made food hyung! We made you breakfast cause Appa said it’s your birthday!” Jackson squealed, clapping his hands together before crawling down the bed in order to pull the tray into Mark’s lap. Jaebeom quickly helped the boy for fear of the coffee spilling onto his white duvet and all over the food  _ he  _ had actually made. The boys helped put the fruit into the bowls for him though. 

 

Mark yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he fixed himself into an upright position, Youngjae immediately crawling into his lap beneath the blankets. 

 

“See hyung, we put the strawberries in this bowl next to your pancakes cause Appa said you wanted an American breakfast.” Jackson said with a wide grin as he pointing to the fruit then beamed up at his father. Jaebeom chuckles and rubbed the boy’s bed head before turning back to Mark who was glancing at the food with a pink flush rising across his cheeks. 

 

“You made this for me?” He heard the younger ask softly. Jaebeom watched as Mark wrapped his arms around Youngjae, leaning his chin onto the boy’s head. 

 

“Yeah baby. Happy birthday.” Jaebeom smiled, leaning forward to pick out a strawberry to hand to Mark. The younger looked up at him through his fringe before leaning towards Jaebeom to accept the fruit, only it never made it to Mark’s mouth. A small hand shot out from underneath and with a giggle stole it from between Jaebeom’s fingers. 

 

“Yah! Youngjae!” Jaebeom laughed, Mark looking down at the boy in his lap with eyes wide in surprise as the little one laughed around the strawberry in his mouth. 

 

“Appa! Appa can I have one?” Jackson squealed, jumping over Mark’s lap, almost knocking over the tray in the process of getting to his father’s lap. Jaebeom groaned a little when Jackson landed heavily but held the boy in his arms gently. 

 

“Why don’t you offer Mark some before you have a bite, seeing as they were made for  _ him _ ?” Jaebeom suggested, casting Youngjae a little glance. The boy only smiled wider with his red stained lips. Mark laughed and watched as Jackson nodded his head enthusiastically as he grabbed a strawberry and held it out to him. Mark smiled and grabbed the fruit between his teeth causing the boy to giggle loudly. Mark smiled at Jaebeom as he chewed his fruit, the flush on his cheeks growing dark in colour the longer the older held his stare. “You like it?” Jaebeom asked, motion to the tray of food with a tilt of his head as he positioned Jackson in his lap better. Both boys had quietened down, nibbling at the bowl of fruit on the tray that sat next to the plate filled with pancakes, bacon, eggs and something called a  _ hashbrown  _ complete with a side of maple syrup and whipped cream. A traditional American breakfast. 

 

“I love it.” Mark said quietly, “I haven’t had food like this in a while.” Jaebeom noticed the smile on his face fall a little so he reached out and grabbed the younger’s spare hand, linking their fingers together. “You didn’t have to get me anything.” The younger said with a slight whine laced between his words as he pouted at Jaebeom. 

 

“I’m glad you like it baby.” Jaebeom picked up their conjoined hands and kissed the back of Mark’s, lips brushing over the knuckles. “But this isn’t the only present I got you.” Mark’s mouth popped open but Jaebeom was quick to change subject. “Boys, why don’t you go grab the presents you got for Mark?” 

 

Both boys let out theatrically gasps before talking a million miles a minute over one another and scrambling off the bed in a flutter of kicked up blankets and sheets. Mark had to lift the tray out of Jackson’s way before it would’ve gotten kicked and Jaebeom had to dodge a stray foot flying too close to his family jewels. The adults watched as the boys ran from the room, their loud voices echoing down the hall as they ran to their respective bedrooms. 

 

“What present do you have for me?” Mark asked Jaebeom, squeezing their hands together, “Please don’t tell me you’ve set up some crazy expensive surprise, you know I don’t like it when you spend money on me now.” Jaebeom chuckles and shook his head, releasing their hands so he can crawl over to the younger. He cupped Mark’s cheek and brought their lips together in a simple kiss, letting the touch linger for a few moments before pulling away. He watched with a smile as Mark’s eyelashes fluttered open beautifully. 

 

“No baby, I’ve got a quiet night planned for us. Like you wanted.” Jaebeom tells him, getting a flushed smile from Mark. He leans in and captures Mark’s lips again, lightly and ever so slightly tugging at Mark’s bottom lip with his teeth. He feels Mark’s quiet moan slip out of him and it makes him smile through their kiss. “However,” Jaebeom says as he pulls away and let’s his hand travel from cheek to the curve of Mark’s neck. He thumbs over one of the bruises he left the night before with a smirk on his lips as Mark shudders beneath his touch. “Daddy has a certain surprise for his baby though.” Jaebeom watches Mark’s Adam’s Apple bob with a swallow. 

 

“R-Really?” 

 

Jaebeom chuckles and nodded his head, thumb gently stroking the soft skin of Mark’s neck. “Yeah baby. Daddy’s got a whole lot planned for his princess.” Mark let out the softest of whines, eyes fluttering shut as Jaebeom strokes his earlobe before he’s leaning towards the older silently asking for a kiss. Jaebeom smirks and indulges Mark for a moment, allowing their lips to press together, the younger leaning heavier into Jaebeom as their lips slid over one another. However, Jaebeom had to break the kiss off when he heard a door slam down the hallway. Mark whines and pouted as he looked up at Jaebeom who only shook his head and pointed to the door. 

 

Within two seconds, both Youngjae and Jackson came running in with pieces of paper in their hands and a small box wrapped up in a pretty floral fabric. 

 

“Happy birthday hyung!” The two of them shout, wide grins on their faces as they thrust their presents into Mark’s arms. 

 

“Oh wow!” Mark chuckled, taking the items from the boys to look at it. “Youngjae you drew me a picture?” Mark glanced over the drawing of two large bodies then one smaller shape with a strange grey blob in the middle. “What is it?” 

 

Youngjae happily crawls into Mark’s lap, wriggling his way into the space between his legs. “Its-It’s our family!” He cries as he takes the picture, pointing to the different shapes on the paper. “This is Appa and Nora,” that was the biggest shape and the grey blob. “And Jackson hyung is, here-He’s having a piggy back ride on you!” Oh so that’s why there was a second big shape. Mark could see Jackson was now represented by a red square that must be his usual Superman SnapBack he wore. 

 

“Oh wow Youngjae,” Mark whispered, feeling his eyes burn as he stared at the drawing. The boy in his lap giggled and clapped his hands together. “Is this how you see us now?” Mark glanced up at Jaebeom who was holding Jackson in his own lap with his eyes looking suspiciously shiny in the morning light. 

 

“Well...yeah!” Youngjae smiles, “You give Appa kisses and you give Seunnie hyungie kisses and you give kisses to Mr. Otter.” The boy turned in his lap and grinned up at Mark. “So yeah you’re apart of our family now!”

 

Mark let out a shaky laugh and wraps his arms around Youngjae’s body to bring him into a tight hug. He glanced over the boy’s head to look at Jaebeom, the older looking at him with a warm smile on his face. 

 

“Thank you Youngjae. Thank you.” Mark whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of the boy’s head, getting a soft giggle out of him. 

 

***

 

Mark glanced up to the mirror, watching as his reflection adjusts the way his blazer sits across his shoulders. The deep v-neck blouse he had on was a soft champagne colour, moving like silk beneath the bathroom lights. It went well with his newly dyed black hair, the colour making him look fairer than usual but he made sure to apply enough blush that it brought back the warmth in his cheeks. He ran his hands down the material with a smile. 

 

Jaebeom had bought him the outfit as a present for their dinner date, going as far as picking out his accessories and how to style his hair. Mark could feel the butterflies in his stomach flying around as he touched up the lip tint Bambam had given him. It was a dark enough colour that it made his lips look plump without it being too obvious he was wearing something. Sort of like, just bitten lips. 

 

A soft knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned from the mirror to see Jaebeom poking his head around the door. 

 

“Hey baby you think I should wear the red or black cause-“ Jaebeom’s words cut off when he notices Mark, his jaw dropping open slightly and his eyes roaming over the younger’s form. “Wow~” He draws out, stepping into the bathroom while Mark ducks his head towards his chest as a blush rushes over his face. 

 

“Is it ok?” He asks softly, raising his eyes to watch as the older stalks towards him, “Do I look alright?” Jaebeom chuckles and gives a shake of his head as he finally reaches Mark, hands automatically reaching for the younger’s waist to draw them close. 

 

“Baby, you look…” Jaebeom’s eyes trail over Mark’s body once more, a soft smile taking over his lips. “ _ Beautiful _ . And amazingly sexy.” Mark giggles out a little snort and lightly hits Jaebeom’s chest with his fist. The older just laughs at him and draws him closer with a hand sliding down his spine and one cupping his jaw. Mark tilts his head up, eyes sparkling as Jaebeom kisses him softly. 

 

Mark sighs against Jaebeom’s lips, running his hands up the older’s chest and shoulders before curling his fingers into Jaebeom’s hair. The older moans softly into the kiss and Mark smirks before nipping Jaebeom’s bottom lip with his canines. Jaebeom gasps and retaliates by squeezing Mark’s ass, drawing their bodies closer again. Mark begins to smile through their kiss and it eventually forces them to pull away from one another. 

 

“You look incredible, Yien.” Jaebeom breaths softly after a moment, his hand reaching up to brush a strand of hair that had fallen out of Mark’s combed back style. Mark bit on his lip as a flush ran across his cheeks. He always got slightly embarrassed when he hears Jaebeom say his Chinese name. “I do have one last gift for you before we head to dinner though,” Jaebeom unwrapped his arms from around Mark and stepped back a little. 

 

“Why are you giving me so many gifts for?” Mark chuckles breathlessly as Jaebeom went looking through his pockets. Jaebeom simply smirked down at him and leaned forward to press a kiss against his lips. 

 

“Because you’re my  _ fiancé  _ and I can give you whatever I want.” The older murmured against his lips. Mark blushed again and just hit Jaebeom lightly on the chest to hide his embarrassment. Jaebeom snorted at him before finally pulling his hand out of his pocket. “Now this, is really just for me I’ll be honest.” Mark let out a bark of laughter but nodded, letting Jaebeom continue. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I just knew I had to see you in it.” Mark’s brows furrowed and he tried to look at the older’s hand but Jaebeom put it behind his back and waved a finger in front of him. “Nuh-uh, close your eyes and face the mirror.” 

 

Mark scowled at him playfully before turning himself around, following Jaebeom’s orders. The older stood behind him, wearing his heeled dress shoes he only wears on special occasions because it hurts his back, but it gives him an extra 3 inches over the height he already has on Mark. Jaebeom narrows him with a glare and he simply smirks at the older before closing his eyes. He hears Jaebeom moving behind him, the sound of something tinkling softly before he feels something brush against the base of his throat. The urge to open his eyes grows the more he feels the string around his throat and Jaebeom’s fingers brushing the back of his neck. 

 

“Okay baby...open…” 

 

Mark opens his eyes slowly, the light from the bathroom hurting a little bit as he looks up to Jaebeom. The older is smiling at him, eyes cast downwards so Mark follows his gaze. The sight makes him breathless, a gasp slipping out of his lips. Around his neck is a choker. A  _ diamond  _ choker to be exact. The crystals are embedded into a soft velvet material that’s barely thicker than an inch and sits delicately at the base of Mark’s neck with a single diamond chain falling into his clavicle. It’s sensual and expensive and sends shivers down his spine knowing that Jaebeom wanted to see him in such a piece. There’s a dark lustful aura to Jaebeom’s gaze as he wraps an arm around Mark’s waist and draws their bodies close. 

 

“What do you think?” He whispers, pressing a fleeting kiss to the base of Mark’s neck, just shy of his earlobes. Mark can feel his thumb stroking his abs through his shirt. 

 

“Hyung...It-It’s  _ beautiful _ ,” Mark breaths, eyes tracing over the sparkling crystals around his neck. “I-I didn’t know you wanted something like this…”

 

Jaebeom chuckles darkly, “Oh Baby,” He nibbles along the base of Mark’s jawline, tongue lapping at the skin after each bite. “Daddy has wanted this for a while…” Mark shuddered and clutched onto Jaebeom’s wrist as goosebumps ran over his body. “Your neck, is so long and gorgeous,” Jaebeom mutters, moving his lips against the skin and sucking every so often, letting red flowers to bloom on his pale pallor. “I just had to get you something like this. To show off that skin,” Jaebeom drags his lips down Mark’s neck and the younger lets out a breathless whimper, reaching his hand up to grab a handful of the older’s hair. The hand on his waist tightened. “To show that you’re  _ mine _ .” Mark moans softly, fingers tugging on Jaebeom’s hair as the older ran his tongue over the choker and his hand slipped lower towards the front of Mark’s skinny jeans. 

 

“Tonight,” Jaebeom breaths, “I’m gonna fuck you in nothing but that choker and your panties babyboy,” Mark whimpers and grinds his ass back into the hardness he can feel poking his cheeks. Jaebeom groans and his teeth graze over Mark’s neck making him shudder. 

 

“We-we better go,” Mark stutters as he feels his cock beginning to stir in his jeans from Jaebeom’s hand that was beginning to rub circles into his zipper. “We-We’re gonna be late for the reservation at the rest-restaurant- _ ah _ !” Mark moaned when Jaebeom bit on his earlobe, tugging on the dangling earring he had chosen to wear. 

 

“You look so good right now, I’d rather eat you.” Jaebeom moans, his hand rubbing harder now on Mark’s crotch. The younger whimpered and threw his head back onto Jaebeom’s shoulder, rocking his hips up into the older’s grip before suddenly Jaebeom moved away. The action made Mark stumble as he was leaning against the other’s broad chest and he spun around to look at Jaebeom. “What?” The older asked with a small grin, noticing Mark’s shocked and confused facial expression. “You said we’d be late if we didn’t go right?” 

 

Mark simply glared at the older and gave him a hard shove before marching out of the bathroom with Jaebeom’s laughter echoing off the tiles. 

 

***

 

Jaebeom had booked a simple booth at a fancy steak restaurant, complete with the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the champagne bottles sitting in buckets of ice on the table. Mark knew there was people staring at them, from the moment they had entered through the French double doors heads had turned in their direction. What Mark wasn’t sure about was if it was because of him, them as a couple or Jaebeom being Im Jaebeom CEO of Paradise Records. A hand resting on the curve of his back, leading him through the tables to their spot made Mark’s insecurities disappear along with the kiss on his cheek.

 

Mark blushed a little when Jaebeom refused to let go of his hand, holding it between his fingers during dinner. Even when they ordered their meals and Mark was struggling to cut his meat, Jaebeom wouldn’t let go of his hand, kissing his knuckles every time he pouted at the older. During the meal Mark happened to make eye contact with an older man and saw how his eyes trailed over his body. Mark frowned and turned away from the man’s gaze to see Jaebeom glaring before he suddenly smirked. Mark’s furrowed his brows as Jaebeom rested his chin onto his hand and motioned for Mark to come closer. Mark smiled at him a little before leaning forward, Jaebeom hooking his fingers under Mark’s chin tilting it upwards and kissing him, licking deeply into his mouth. Jaebeom ran his tongue over Mark’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and nibbling on it. 

 

Mark let out a small whimper, his dick twitching with the arousal the older had left him dealing with before started rising again. Jaebeom pulled away, tugging his bottom lip with his teeth making shudder. 

 

“Wh-what was that for?” Mark stuttered, his eyes opening slowly once he felt Jaebeom brushed his thumb over his bottom lip. 

 

Jaebeom chuckled, “Just so they know you belong to me.” Mark let out a breathless chuckle and shook his head as the older smiled. “You ready to head home baby?” Mark looked up and saw how Jaebeom was staring at him, bottom lip drawn between his teeth and eyes cast down to where his chest was on display. He shuddered at the memory of Jaebeom’s words pressed against his ear and nodded shakily. 

 

“I-I just need the bathroom before we leave.” Mark said, watching as Jaebeom stood up from his chair, fixing his blazer so it sat properly on his shoulders. The older nodded and helped him from his own seat, pressing another kiss to his lips and squeezing his hip before saying they’ll meet at the front of the restaurant. 

 

Mark quickly made his way to the bathroom, praying no one stopped him as he walked into the lavish marble room. He headed to the sink to wash his hands and splash some water to his face to help cool down his red cheeks. He didn’t need to be walking back out of the restaurant with a noticeable hard on and flushed cheeks from the alcohol he had drunk to calm himself. One of the cubicles behind him opened up and Mark made a casual glance through the mirror’s reflection to see who was joining him. 

 

His saliva got caught mid swallow. 

 

He watched as the long bodied male exited the cubicle, his hair pushed back off his forehead that shone slickly in the lighting, sweat droplets rolling down his temples as he let out a low breath through his red abused lips, tucking the hem of his oversized shirt back into his belt. 

 

Mark’s hands had frozen under the water when he saw  _ a second male  _ leaving the same cubicle. 

 

He looked just as ruffled as the first, his usual sleek right parted hair was mussed and his tie was rumpled - obviously from being pulled down then hurriedly shoved back up beneath the collar. Mark could even see the buttons of his shirt were done incorrectly to reveal a patch of skin that was already beginning to bruise up from something rather obvious. 

 

Mark glanced back to the first male just as he had lifted his head from where he was fixing his belt. Mark felt the fear and shock run through his body the moment their eyes made contact and heard the other’s sharp inhale. 

 

“M-M-Mark hyung wh-what-“ Yugyeom stuttered, eyes wide and panicked as he stared at Mark who could only stare back before his eyes flickered to the other male who had left the same cubicle. 

 

“Jin-Jinyoung hyung what are-what-“ Mark blinked at his boss as the older stood in shock, open mouth and eyes flickering between Mark and Yugyeom. 

 

_ This could not be happening _ . 

 

“Mark,” Jinyoung breathed, his eyes still unable to stay on him as they flickered back to Yugyeom. “Wh-What uh, what are you doing here?” Mark’s brows furrowed and he shut the tap off before turning around to face the two. 

 

“I-I’m on a date with hyung-“

 

“Jaebeom hyung is here?” Jinyoung hissed, eyes growing wider still before he pinned them on Yugyeom who visibly shrunk backwards. “You said they’d be locked up in their room!” 

 

Yugyeom made a squeak and blabbers some random words before actually being able to speak properly. “I-I said  _ I bet  _ they’d be having sex! Not that I knew they would be!” 

 

Mark stood staring at the two men when suddenly the door to the men’s bathroom opened followed by a familiar deep voice. 

 

“Hey baby, everything ok I’ve got the car waiting-“ Jaebeom stopped talking the moment he noticed Jinyoung. His brows furrowed and he looked his best friend up and down, obviously trying to figure out what the other was doing there. “Jinyoung? What are you…” He trailed off when he noticed Yugyeom cowering in the corner of the bathroom, his eyes narrowing on the boy as if he couldn’t believe he was actually standing there before his brain must’ve clicked and he gasped suddenly, eyes opening wide and mouth dropping open. He turned to Jinyoung and shook his head, “T-Tell me you didn’t! Tell me you didn’t do what I think you did!” 

 

“Ah, hyung~ I didn’t know he was Mark’s friend!” Jinyoung whined, wincing as he spoke. “Besides you told me to go for it!”

 

“I wouldn’t have if I knew it was  _ Yugyeom  _ you’d be sleeping with!” 

 

“Wait what?” Mark yelled, grabbing a hold of Jaebeom’s bicep so he could have the older’s attention. Jaebeom winced, not from pain but obviously from being caught. “Y-You knew about this?” He gasped, eyebrows furrowing as he looked up at the older. “H-How could you not tell me?” Jaebeom goes to open his mouth when a thought passes through Mark’s mind that distracts him from yelling at his fiancé. “Actually!” He turned his gaze to Yugyeom who looked positively terrified. “You! Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

 

“Hyung!” The younger whined, “I didn’t mean to keep it a secret! It’s only been our tenth meeting and so I didn’t know if I wanted to continue it or not and-” Mark gaped at Yugyeom. 

 

“Tenth meeting?!” Mark turned his gaze onto Jinyoung who looked a little uncomfortable and scared. “Y-You’ve slept with him ten times?” 

 

“Mark, it’s not like that ok?” Jinyoung said slowly, holding his hands up as if to tame a wild animal which frankly Mark was beginning to feel like one. “The first 4 meetings were just meetings we didn’t do anything-“

 

“Well~” Yugyeom winced, Mark’s head snapping back to the younger who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he mumbled, “I wouldn’t call blowing you in the backseat of your car  _ nothing _ -“

 

“Yugyeom!” Jinyoung hissed, his eyes burning as Mark gasped and stared at his boss. 

 

“You-You-“ Mark couldn’t even bring himself to say anything, his anger was boiling too much and he only wanted one thing. His hands around Jinyoung’s neck for touching his best friend. Mark let out a strangled yell before reaching for Jinyoung only Jaebeom was quick to grab him around the waist, spinning them around so he stood between the two as wall. 

 

“Baby!” Jaebeom called, “Mark stop! It’s fine!” 

 

“Fine?” Mark gasped, “He-He-He has sex with Yugyeom! He’s a child!” 

 

“I am not! I’m 21 years old! I’m only a year younger than you!” Yugyeom snapped, “I can do whatever I want!” Mark glared at him and then tried to reach for Yugyeom’s neck to grab but once again Jaebeom stopped him. 

 

“Mark stop it and let me explain!” Jaebeom grunted, wrapping his arms around Mark’s stomach to hold him back away from Yugyeom who had rushed to Jinyoung’s side for protection. 

 

“Ex-Explain  _ what _ !” Mark yelled, giving up the fight with Jaebeom because his body was growing tired. 

 

“Jinyoung asked me to set him up on that sugar baby website I used. The escorts.” Jaebeom said slowly, gripping Mark’s face between his palms so he could hold the younger’s focus. “After a few weeks Jinyoung told me about this one kid who gave him a hard time but he couldn’t help but feel attracted to, so I told him to go for it. I didn’t know it was Yugyeom because he never mentioned a name.” Mark gaped at his fiancé before looking at Yugyeom over Jaebeom’s shoulder. 

 

“Since-Since when are you on a sugar baby website?” He asked, voice shrill as it echoed off the tiles. Yugyeom’s cheeks went bright red as he blushed but he had the audacity to duck his head down shyly.

 

“Bambam made me get on it after I complained about not having enough money to buy a new costume for my solo…” Yugyeom said quietly, “I wasn’t going to have sex with anyone!” He said quickly, “I was mainly looking at the old guys who just wanted company but then I saw Jinyoungie hyung’s…” Mark swallowed and he took a deep breath while closing his eyes. 

 

“S-So you’re a sugar baby now?” He asked, opening his eyes to look back at Yugyeom, “And what? Jinyoung is your sponsor?” The couple shared a look that conveyed a hidden emotion, making Mark narrow his eyes at the two. “What?” He said flatly, noticing how Yugyeom’s fingers were pulling at Jinyoung’s fingertips until the older linked their hands together. 

 

“Well,” Jinyoung huffed, “Not that it’s really any of your business seeing as it is our relationship…” Mark tried not to feel offended at the older’s words but watched how Yugyeom snuggled into Jinyoung’s side. He noticed how the older turned his head towards Yugyeom and the small smile etched on his lips. It was a sight he had never seen before. Jinyoung looking soft. Mark hadn’t even seen Jinyoung look like that with his nephews. “We’ve decided we want to be together. Just us two. That’s what we were celebrating tonight.” 

 

“You-You’re dating now?” Jaebeom choked out, eyes flicking between the two, “Like exclusive?” Jinyoung nodded his head and Yugyeom sent Mark a small smile. 

 

“I-I don’t know what to say…” Mark said softly, his thoughts going crazy as he stared at the couple. He would’ve never had picked the two of them to be good together. Jinyoung was harsh and unforgiving while Yugyeom was brattish and annoyingly adorable. Mark didn’t understand how they worked. But he could see how happy they were. 

 

“Please let us be together hyung,” Yugyeom pleaded, “I’m sorry I went behind your back and didn’t tell you about the whole sugar baby thing.” Mark frowned and shook his head quickly, waving off the younger’s words. 

 

“No Gyeom, I’m not angry! I’m just...I’m in shock.” Mark told him, “I never would’ve expected you to go after someone like Jinyoung is all I guess?” That made the older snort, a smirk pulling at his lips. 

 

“He needs someone who can pull his ass back to the ground.” Jinyoung snorts, smiling up at Yugyeom so softly it made Mark’s head spin. “He’s a massive shithead and I hate him sometimes but unfortunately…” the older sighs as Yugyeom presses a kiss to the side of his head. “He has me wrapped around his finger.” 

 

Mark’s eyes widened and he looked to Jaebeom who wore a similar expression, his mouth even dropping open. “Uh-ah-Oh wow.” He stuttered, “Tha-That’s nice. To know.” The couple weren’t even paying attention to Mark and Jaebeom at this point, too caught up in looking at each other. “Well congrats...I guess?” He says, looking to Jaebeom for confirmation. The older shrugs and nods his head as a way of answering before grabbing Mark’s hand. 

 

“We’ll leave you two your celebration then.” Jaebeom said, “See you at work Jinyoung-ah.” All they got back was a soft giggle from Yugyeom as Jinyoung wrapped an arm around his waist. Mark pulled his gaze away and shoved Jaebeom’s shoulder quickly, pushing the older out of the bathroom before the other two could start doing what they were doing originally. 

 

They walked quickly and quietly to the car, not even thanking the valet for holding it for them as they jumped in. Jaebeom had sped off before Mark had even clipped his seatbelt on. 

 

***

 

“Jinyoung and Yugyeom.” Jaebeom muttered for the fourth time in a row where he stood in front of the mirror rubbing moisturiser on his face. “ _ Jinyoung _ and  _ Yug _ -“

 

“Hyung, I heard you the first time.” Mark sighed as he dragged the towel over his hair, rubbing it thoroughly against his locks. “It’s weird I get it.” 

 

“It’s just...yeah, weird.” Jaebeom breaths, eyes still wide as though he was in shock. Mark watched as he placed his hands on the counter and shook his head. “Yugyeom and Jinyoung I just-“

 

“Hyung!” Mark snapped lightly, throwing the towel onto the floor and stalked towards the older, knowing Jaebeom’s eyes would be trailing over his naked body. Mark pulled at Jaebeom’s shoulder to turn him around, running his hands over the smooth skin before it was covered by the tank top he wore. Jaebeom’s hands immediately came to rest on Mark’s waist, thumbs brushing the skin beneath his navel. Mark stepped closer before leaning onto his toes and pressing a kiss to Jaebeom’s mouth. He pulled away after a moment but let their lips brush against each other as he spoke, “Why don’t you...Stop talking about our friends and fuck me instead?” 

 

Jaebeom inhaled slowly and wrapped his arm around Mark’s back while cupping his chin to tilt his head up. “Are you ordering me around tonight baby?” He breathed against Mark’s lips, nipping at them lightly. 

 

“It-it’s my birthday.” Mark stuttered as his body broke out in goosebumps from being pressed against Jaebeom’s clothed one. 

 

Jaebeom hummed and traced a line down Mark’s neck, running a finger across the diamond choker he still wore. “That doesn’t mean you get to be a brat, princess.” Jaebeom’s hand slid from his back to the curve of his ass, the lace material of his panties pressing against his skin. Mark swallowed thickly. He had a feeling he knew what was about to happen. Jaebeom bent forward again, his lips brushing over Mark’s in lieu of kissing him before he pulled away causing Mark to whine. He wanted that kiss. “You trying to tease me again princess? You want to tease daddy?” 

 

Mark shuddered at the edge to Jaebeom’s voice and how the hand on his ass began to tighten its grip. He swallowed again and placed his hands on Jaebeom’s chest to anchor himself. If he wanted to have his way he was going to need to keep strong and not let Jaebeom distract him. “No I didn’t want to tease, I just want you.” He whispered, leaning up on his toes to kiss Jaebeom. Surprisingly the older allowed him the action for a few moments, even letting him suck and nibbling on Jaebeom’s bottom lip until it was plump and pink before pulling away. 

 

“Baby,” Jaebeom said softly, the hand on Mark’s jaw stroking the skin softly. Tracing the corners of Mark’s mouth as he stared down at the younger, “Good boys ask permission first. Otherwise good boys don’t get to come.” 

 

Mark does not want that. Jaebeom has left him high and dry because he got too bratty after seeing him with Jinyoung months ago. Jaebeom had spanked him until he cried and then fucked him so hard into the mattress he passed out and when he awoke Jaebeom was so loving and caring until he got Mark hard again and then told him what he did was wrong and left him writhing for 2 hours with a vibrator against his prostate. Good news - it was the most intense orgasm Mark had ever had with Jaebeom watching him come untouched. Bad news - he couldn’t lie down on his back for a week because of the bruising on his hips and ass. 

 

N-No,” Mark huffed with a shake of his head and a pout on his lips. “Daddy please I’m a good boy, it’s my birthday please hyung.” He watched as Jaebeom chuckled, the hand massaging his ass forcing him to rock his hips against the older’s thigh that was pressing between his own legs. He could feel the fabric of the panties brushing over his dick, his member beginning to grow under the older’s touch. Mark pressed up against Jaebeom’s chest, whining for a kiss. “Jaebeommie hyung please~” 

 

“You think acting cute will allow you to get away with your attitude just now?” Jaebeom whispered, slipping his other hand down to rest onto Mark’s hip, where he used his hands to continue the roll of the younger’s pelvis. Mark gasped when he felt his dick brush against Jaebeom’s jeans, the rough fabric tugging at his panties. 

 

“D-Daddy,” Mark whimpered, digging his nails into Jaebeom’s shoulders as he began to grind on the older’s thigh. “I promise I’ll be a good boy, just for you Daddy.” Jaebeom smiled and cupped Mark’s face to kiss him sweetly, allowing their tongues to brush over each other and eliciting soft breathless moans from Mark. The older bit down on Mark’s bottom lip, dragging it out with a small groan. 

 

“Daddy is gonna fuck you so good tonight baby boy,” Jaebeom growls, keeping a tight grip on Mark’s ass to lift him from the floor. Mark moaned enthusiastically, wrapping his legs around the older’s waist and gripping Jaebeom’s face to kiss him sloppily once again. Jaebeom walked them out of the bathroom before dumping Mark onto the bed, immediately crawling over the top of him and grinding their hips together. Mark whimpered at the sensation, the sensitivity of his skin multiplying by a thousand with each sinful roll of Jaebeom’s hips. The older pulled away from Mark’s mouth to travel down the younger’s neck, sucking bruises and nipping on the skin making Mark moan with his head thrown back.

 

“Fuck, Daddy please touch me!” Mark gasped, pulling at Jaebeom’s hair while his other hand clung onto the man’s shoulder blade, digging his nails into the skin. “Oh-“ Mark’s voice broke when Jaebeom continued down his neck, tongue lapping over the choker before he headed towards his chest then slipped further down to his nipples. “ _ Ah _ !” Mark whimpered when Jaebeom wrapped his lips around one nipple, rolling the erect nub between his teeth before flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Mark felt himself leaking through his panties as Jaebeom continued to assault his chest, whimpers and whines were leaving his mouth with no worries if he was heard. Jaebeom rolled his hips deep and slow, Mark gasping for air as pleasure raced all over his body. “Daddy,  _ Daddy _ please.” He begged, words slipping out meaninglessly. 

 

“What baby?” Jaebeom breathes, his breath creating goosebumps to rise along Mark’s skin. “What do you want Daddy to do? Want me to touch you?” The older dragged his hand down Mark’s chest, letting his fingers trail over the younger’s abs. Mark whimpered and nodded his head, clutching at Jaebeom’s broad shoulders as frustrated tears welled in his eyes. “Use your words princess,” Jaebeom whispered, pressing a kiss between Mark’s pecs before dragging his lips down the centre. “Tell Daddy what you want.”

 

Mark whined and struggled to keep his orgasm from bubbling to the top when Jaebeom’s mouth ghosted over his cock, hot breath fanning over his damp panties. “Pl-please touch me Daddy,” He begged, rocking his hips up into Jaebeom’s mouth. “I want-I want your mouth please hyungie _. _ ” Jaebeom growled at the honorific and Mark whimpered at the sound. He loved it when Jaebeom was a little rough with him. Mark trailed his hands down to the waistband of his panties and hooked his fingers into the band to push them down when suddenly his wrists were ripped away. Mark gasped when Jaebeom crowded him against the mattress, forcing his hands over his head. 

 

“You don’t touch princess,” Jaebeom growled, ducking his head down to suck Mark’s lips into a sloppy kiss. Mark groaned and tried to reciprocate the intensity of the kiss but Jaebeom pulled away before he could. “You’re  _ mine _ .” Jaebeom hissed, “No touching.” Mark nodded his head frantically, agreeing to whatever the older was saying so he could get to come. Jaebeom bent down with one hand and cupped Mark through the panties drawing out a sharp gasp from the younger. Mark’s head flopped back into the pillows as his body shuddered with pleasure. “I’ll make you  _ come _ when I  _ want you _ to come, understand baby?” 

 

“Ye-Yes Daddy, come when you say.” Mark panted, eyes screwing shut as Jaebeom’s thumb stroked his cock head, rubbing the wet fabric into the sensitive tip, smearing precome into the material. Jaebeom let out another low growl before planting his mouth to the corner of Mark’s jaw, just below his earlobe. Mark moaned  _ loudly _ , the sound escaping out of his mouth before he could stop it. He eyes rolled back and he tugged on Jaebeom’s strands as he shuddered under the older’s hot mouth. “Fu-fu- _ fuck _ !” Mark gasped, “Jaebeommie, oh god  _ Daddy please just touch me _ .” 

 

Jaebeom groaned and slipped his hand into Mark’s panties, gripping the younger’s cock in a loose fist and started to stroke it slowly. Mark continues to make adorable breathless noises that made Jaebeom’s slacks grow tighter around his erection. Mark moans under Jaebeom’s touch, rocking his hips up into the older’s fist, whining for it to be  _ faster hyung  _ and  _ tighter please Daddy tighter _ but Jaebeom refuses him. He keeps his fingers in a loose hold, delicately stroking the member as it leaks onto his hand making the slide more slippery while Jaebeom sucks a deep bruise onto Mark’s skin. 

 

Mark feels his orgasm bubbling quickly to the top and he gasps quickly, “Da-Daddy! Jaebeom- _ ah ah  _ h-h-hyung, I’m gonna-gonna come st-stop!” He manages to pant out, hand scrambling from where he was digging his nails into Jaebeom’s shoulders to grab the older’s wrist. Jaebeom groans and pulls away from Mark’s neck, lifting himself off the younger’s body to strip himself of his tank top before moving to his slacks. Mark swallows breathlessly as he stares up at the older, eyes gazing over the glistening skin, broad shoulders and the hair falling into Jaebeom’s face. 

 

God he’s so in love. 

 

He surges up, wrapping his arms around Jaebeom’s neck and drags the older down into a kiss, legs winding their way between each other and hips rolling sweetly against each other. Jaebeom moans heavily into Mark’s mouth, his hands holding the younger by the waist, fingers squeezing him gently as Mark pushes the older. Jaebeom rolls onto his back, dragging Mark on top of him, shuddering out a low whine when the younger rubs against his length that’s hidden beneath his underwear. He managed to get the button and zipper undone before Mark pounced on him so the pressure is gone but he still wants to get out of his pants. 

 

Mark must understand his urge because the younger sits himself up then hooks his fingers into Jaebeom’s waistband before tugging down the slacks and underwear in one go. They both moan appreciatively when Jaebeom is finally free of his confines and Mark wastes no time before he’s swallowing Jaebeom’s cock into his mouth. 

 

The older groans, hands flying into Mark’s silken black hair as the younger sucks greedily at Jaebeom’s head, tongue swirling around the tip to collect the precome before he hollows his cheeks and gives a hard suck. Jaebeom growls, hips bucking up as he tightens the hold in Mark’s hair. Mark keens, eyes fluttering shut at the sting on his head and doubles his effort on Jaebeom’s cock. 

 

“Fuck,  _ baby boy _ ,” Jaebeom moans, “Your mouth,  _ shit _ , Daddy loves your mouth baby.” Mark whimpers, the praise running over his body and Jaebeom slides his fingers through Mark’s hair to grab a decent handful before he starts pushing the younger’s head down further. Jaebeom feels Mark’s mouth, warm and wet around his cock and it makes stars burst behind his closed eyes. “ _ Oh god Mark _ .” He moans, rolling his hips up into Mark’s mouth before shuddering when the younger lightly grazes his teeth on the underside of his cock. “Fuck, baby stop.” He pants, tugging Mark’s head off his length as he shivers from sensitivity, taking deep breaths through his nose to try and stop his climax from reaching the peak. Mark whines, his neck on display from where Jaebeom has his head pulled backwards. Jaebeom moans and pulls Mark upwards, their mouths immediately finding one another and their tongues battling for a place. 

 

“D-Daddy I want your cock,” Mark whimpers as he rocks his hips against Jaebeom’s erection, “Please, please hyungie just fuck me.” Jaebeom moans and he nods his head immediately, squeezing the younger’s thighs where they straddle his own legs. 

 

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you good baby boy, don’t you worry.” He whispers as he sucks another line of bruises down Mark’s neck, rolling them so he’s back on top. Mark whines and nods his head greedily pushing Jaebeom off him so they can get to it. Jaebeom is quick, pulling Mark’s panties off his body and bending down to clean up the leaking mess the younger has made. Mark keens, the noise high pitched and needy as the action causes his hair to stand on end. Jaebeom lets his kisses and tongue travel lower, pushing Mark’s legs out of the way as he mouths down the younger’s inner thigh. Mark shivers under the touch, whimpering and choking on breathless pants as the pleasure courses through his body. 

 

Mark almost screams when Jaebeom’s mouth closes over his entrance, his legs going up to clamp around the older’s head but Jaebeom is quick to grab them and shove them apart, tucking his nose under Mark’s balls and sucking deeply. Mark groans and shudders, fists curling up into the sheets as he throws his head back into the pillows. He can’t breathe, he can’t bring enough air into his lungs as Jaebeom continues to pleasure his body. He feels the older slip a finger past the ring of muscle, or maybe it’s more than one, Mark isn’t even sure because all he knows is that it feels  _ amazing  _ and he doesn’t want it to stop. 

 

“Baby, you can’t come yet.” Jaebeom’s voice is ragged and breathless, hot air falling over Mark’s wet entrance making him shiver. He nods his head to the older’s orders, panting for air as he licks his lips to wet them. Jaebeom kisses his stretched entrance a few more times before suddenly his crowding over Mark’s body, length pressing between his legs. Mark moans and spreads his leg further apart for Jaebeom’s hips to press against the back of his thighs. 

 

“Put it in, put it in, put  _ it in _ !” Mark chants, arching his back and grabbing at Jaebeom’s hips to push the older into him. Jaebeom grabs him by the chin, forcing their mouths together as he presses his length against Mark’s entrance. The younger lets out a shuddering gasp when the tip slips past the ring of muscle, his body tensing for a moment while Jaebeom pushes further and further into him. 

 

“Mark,” Jaebeom groans, “You’re so fucking tight, Jesus.” His lips slide over Mark’s as the younger can only moan and gasp at the sensation of Jaebeom filling him up. “I should’ve used a plug on you tonight baby,” Jaebeom tells him, “Stretched you nice and loose for Daddy, you would’ve liked that wouldn’t you?” Mark shudders and nods his head. He loves it when Jaebeom stretches him and wants him to wear a plug for the whole day so when they get home they don’t have to worry about prepping him. 

 

“Daddy please, please move.” He whispers, clenching around Jaebeom’s length, “Hyungie  _ move _ .” Jaebeom moans and kisses along the length of Mark’s neck as he draws his hips back half way before pushing back in. The drag causes both of them to let out long drawn out moans, Mark’s hands clawing down Jaebeom’s back while the older bites a mark into the younger’s skin.

 

Jaebeom begins to move his hips in the same steady motion, slowly pulling out then pushing back in all the way repeatedly until he could feel Mark becoming looser around him. Mark was moaning each time Jaebeom’s cock slid back into him, eyes squeezing shut as his legs were pushed back a little further making the stretch in his muscles to burn a little harder. 

 

“Hy-hyungie  _ harder _ ,” Mark whimpered, pulling at Jaebeom’s hair and pushing at the older’s hip with his foot. “I want you to  _ fuck me _ .” Jaebeom growled and brought his cock all the way until just the tip stayed inside Mark. He looked down at the younger, biting his lip at the sight of how aroused and flushed Mark looked before gripping the other’s cock in hand, smirking when Mark’s back arched off the mattress. 

 

“Want Daddy to fuck you hard babyboy?” He asked, squeezing Mark’s cock around the base making him whimper and nod his head. Jaebeom smirked before he released Mark’s cock and grabbed the boy by the hips, lifting them off the bed and shoving his cock back in harshly. Mark yelped as his prostate was nailed dead on, stars bursting behind his eyelids as Jaebeom began thrusting into him at a fast pace, his body being forced upwards into the pillows. 

 

Mark couldn’t catch a breath, moans slipping past his lips and his voice breaking at the intense pleasure washing over him. Jaebeom tightened his grip on Mark’s thighs, lifting the younger’s legs over his shoulders and changed his thrusts to slower, harder ones that punches the breath out of Mark.

 

“God Mark you feel so good baby,” Jaebeom moans, his hair flapping into his face as he thrusted into Mark’s heat, the younger throwing his head into the pillows and tugging at the sheets as his back arched off the bed when Jaebeom managed to his his prostate. 

 

“Daddy, Daddy I wanna come,” Mark whimpered, tears slipping out of his eyes as he tried to hold back his orgasm. “Please can I come? I’ve been a good boy, I-I listened to Daddy.” Jaebeom moaned and kissed Mark deeply, sucking on his lips. 

 

“If you come now baby, I’m gonna make you come again for Daddy.” Jaebeom whispered against Mark’s mouth. “I want you to come two times for me tonight.” Mark whimpers but nods his head, Jaebeom slowing his thrusts to focus on Mark’s reaction. “You want to do this baby? Wanna come two times for Daddy? Think you can do it?” 

 

Mark bit his lip and whined softly, dragging his hands over Jaebeom’s chest, flicking his fingers over the older’s nipples. “I-I want to Daddy,” He panted, “Please…” Jaebeom moans softly, pressing another kiss to Mark’s mouth while resuming his hard thrusting pace into the younger. 

 

It didn’t take long for Mark to reach his climax, five more thrusts before he screams began climbing higher in pitch and his hole tightened around Jaebeom making the older growl. Mark threw his head back, breaking off the kiss Jaebeom had trapped him in and moaned as he came abruptly, spilling onto himself and Jaebeom’s chest while the older continued to thrust into him, mouthing at his neck. Mark clung onto the older’s body, sobbing as his body sung with pleasure from his orgasm, coming untouched always leaving him incredibly sensitive. Jaebeom moaned and thrusted deeper into the younger, once more before spilling into Mark as well. 

 

The two held each other close, their bodies slowly relaxing after their intense highs. Mark whimpered when Jaebeom shifted so his legs were no longer hanging over the older’s shoulders, the action causing his body to shudder from sensitivity as the older’s cock slid out of him. Jaebeom shushed him with a deep kiss, swallowing each moan with the soft caress of his tongue.

 

Jaebeom’s hand traveled down the length of Mark’s body, slipping through the come across his chest until he reached the younger’s spent cock laying against his hip. Mark whimpered and shivered when he felt Jaebeom’s fingers brush over his length. 

 

“You still wanna be a good boy for me baby?” Jaebeom whispered, pressing delicate kisses across Mark’s tear stricken face. “What’s your colour princess?”

 

“Gr-Green hyungie,” Mark panted, “Please Daddy I wanna come again,” His cock was already beginning to turn hard again from the soft touches Jaebeom was giving it. “Please Daddy I wanna be a good boy for you.” Jaebeom kissed him softly, sucking his lips into his mouth. Mark whined and cupped the older’s face with his hands as Jaebeom  began stroking him into hardness. 

 

“You’re so good to me babyboy,” Jaebeom moaned against his mouth, “I love you so much Yien.” Mark moaned and felt his whole body shiver, cock twitching to life at Jaebeom’s words. Jaebeom continued to kiss Mark as he stroked the younger’s cock then dragged his spare hand down to Mark’s stretched hole where he dipped two fingers in. Mark moaned and his body lifted off the bed as goosebumps broke out across his skin. Jaebeom also groaned against Mark’s lips, the younger unable to kiss him back as he was beginning to grow closer to his climax again. 

 

“Da-Da-Daddy I’m gon-gonna come,” Mark hiccuped, his shaking hand gripping onto Jaebeom’s as it stroked his prostate and his cock. He whimpered as he felt it building higher in his stomach, the coil winding tighter and tighter. “Hyu-hyung can I come?”

 

“Of course my love, come for me baby,” Jaebeom whispered, “Come for me, Yien.” Mark gasped and felt himself coming almost instantly, his body shuddering and shaking as Jaebeom stroked him through his orgasm. Mark couldn’t do anything but pant and whine as his body shook with pleasureable waves causing his mind to black out with Jaebeom’s soft  _ I love you  _ echoing in his ears. 

 

When Mark finally came to again, he was cleaned up of all the liquids and dressed in an old shirt of Jaebeom’s with a pair of soft cotton briefs. He turned his head to the sound of a small snore coming from beside him and saw Jaebeom curled up to him, nose tucked in behind his ear with a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Mark smiled softly and reached down to link their hands together, the golden bands that sat on their fingers glinting in the moonlight. He felt Jaebeom’s arm wrap around him tighter and he smiled again, closing his eyes once again and snuggling back into the pillow. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so we're finally here, finally at the end almost 2 days out from October which is like...a month away from when I said I'd upload this chapter but I guess......it just proves why I can't continue writing cause unfortunately my life is FAR too busy for me to continue doing this and to continue making it good. I've only JUST managed to catch up on everything since GOT7's comeback hahah life is crazy!
> 
> BUT ANYWAY!
> 
> Did we like the ending? Did you guys expect Jingyeom? Can I just say I really low-key love this ship? I just knew I had to give Jinyoungie a little happiness after making him a bad dude so I gave him our maknae haha and Bambam is just off doing his own thing being a sugar daddy haha. Oh we finally got our revenge on Hyunguk!!!!! WHOO!!! And how amazing is Jinyoung for stepping up and kicking him out??? Yass go Jinyoung! How was the smut scene? I know it wasn't the kinkiest thing I've written but I felt like it was pretty intense. Also, I'm not sure if it's possible to become hard after having an orgasm soooooo lets pretend boys can do that for the sake of this fic haha! Ok so I think that's pretty much all I have to say about this chapter, on to the sappy thank you....
> 
>  
> 
> I just want to say thank you. That's all I really can say if I'm honest. Thank you for liking my stories, thank you for fangirling with me, thank you for being EXTREMELY patient with my incredibly slow updates, thank you for never pressuring me and thank you ALL for accepting my decision. I know it must upset you guys and i know it upsets me a little but, this went from being a hobby to almost a chore so I know it's time for me to stop before I hate it all entirely. I don't hate it right now but I'm stopping myself before I do! 
> 
> I have loved writing these stories and spreading my love for Mark & Jaebeom and i'm glad you guys have enjoyed it as well. (I'm also really glad I've managed to turn some of you into Markbum shippers literally so amazing I love it!) But like they say, all good things must come to an end, unfortunately. And while writing these stories has been one of the most stressful things ever, it has also been one of the best things ever. So thank you all for making it into the best thing ever <3 I truely appreciate all your words and you have no idea how happy it makes me feel. 
> 
> I'm sorry I have to go, I don't really want to but like I said, I can't keep doing it my life literally won't let me aha which is sad but that's the way it is sometimes.Thank you all once again <3 I love you all <3 Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH HERE IT IS!! Surprise number one everybody!!! I know how many of you were upset with this being deleted after I announced my leave & I got thinking of how I needed to re-pay everyone for being so sweet and kind to me about it all so I decided to revise the story & write it! So I've been writing this along with Oceans Apart as well as my other surprise i have haha!
> 
> Now obviously, the first few chapters are going to be the ones that were already uploaded previously so you would've already read them all but do not fear! I've already written up to chapter 5 so this will be completed & you will get your daddy/hyung kink haha! I've actually just finished writing my favourite scene hehehehe so this fic will be updated once/twice a week depending on how much of the writing I can get prewritten in between writing the other surprise & the last chapter of Oceans Apart. 
> 
> I'm really happy & excited to FINALLY be able to share this with you guys ahhh I've been sitting on it since December it's been crazy! I hope you guys are ready for the adventure!  
> Lemme know if you're excited!!


End file.
